


Apprends-moi

by AlyciADC93



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyciADC93/pseuds/AlyciADC93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin n’aurait jamais imaginé croiser le chemin d’Alexandria Wood, elle n’aurait également pas pensé une seule seconde qu’elle accepterait les termes de ce contrat indécent. Et pourtant, poussée par son désir, elle ne peut qu’acquiescer même si elle sait au fond d’elle que ses ailes risquent bien d’être brûlées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

Le soleil perçait à peine le drapé des fins rideaux de la chambre de Clarke. 5h35, déjà cinq minutes que son réveil sonnait sans que la blonde ne l’éteigne. L’alarme agaçante résonnait dans l’appartement mal isolé de ce cartier de Brooklyn, réveillant certainement tous les voisins de l’immeuble. Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas s’en préoccuper.   
La tête plongée dans son oreiller, elle attendait la fin de la sonnerie, trop fatiguée pour tendre le bras afin de mettre fin à ce supplice.

\- Clarke! Réveille-toi, on va encore être en retard!

C’était sans compter sur sa colocataire. Raven tambourinait déjà à sa porte, certainement déjà habillée et prête à partir.   
D’un grognement agacé Clarke sorti de son cocon bien chaud et sorti de son lit. Sans un mot à l’égard de son amie, elle traversa le salon pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Ses idées étaient encore floues dû à son taux d’alcoolémie élevé de la veille. Encore une fois, la jeune femme avaient abusé de la vodka orange. Elle qui ne voulait pas sortir avait fini par céder après le troisième appel d’Octavia. Elle n’avait également pas respecté le pacte effectuée avec elle-même: si tu sors, ne bois qu’un seul verre et rentre avant minuit. Encore une fois Octavia était la responsable de sa gueule de bois. Clarke pouvaient encore l’entendre:

\- Non reste encore 5 minutes, prends encore un verre… un seul Clarke et après tu rentres! 

Comme à chaque fois, un verre s’était transformé en deux puis en cinq, jusqu’à ce que le barman appel finalement un taxi pour ramener les deux jeunes femme chez-elles. 

Après s’être brossé les dents et habillé d’un simple jeans et d’une chemise à carreau, la jolie blonde attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval négligée. Elle n’eu pas le temps de s’attarder sur son maquillage que la voix de Raven résonna à nouveau à travers la porte.

\- Clarke! Bouge! Il faut y aller! Anya va nous tuer!

\- J’arrive. Répondit-elle d’une voix rauque tout en ouvrant la porte.  
\- Et ben t’as vu ta tête! Je croyais que tu voulais rester ici et aller te coucher tôt hier?  
\- Octavia a appelé. Déclara-t-elle simplement, sans en ajouter plus.

Les deux colocataires quittèrent alors l’appartement. La rue était encore déserte et la station de métro ne commencerait pas à être bondée avant une bonne heure et demie. Machinalement, elles entrèrent dans leur rame habituelle pour un voyage d’une vingtaine de minutes. 

Ce n’est qu’à 6h10 qu’elles arrivèrent devant un café du quartier Lower East Side. Une petite fil de clients s’était déjà formée devant l’entrée, Clarke se fraya alors un chemin pour les dépasser et arriver devant la porte encore fermée du bâtiment. Elle plongea ses clefs dans la serrure et d’un coup de main alluma les lumières de la salle. Raven se précipita derrière le comptoir afin d’allumer les deux grosse machines à café industrielles. Clarke quant à elle, s’occupa d’accueillies les premiers clients impatients avec son plus beau sourire tout en enfilant son tablier. 

\- Bienvenue Chez Grounder’s espresso! Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien vous faire plaisir? Dit-elle en épinglant son badge. 

La matinée commença alors pour les deux colocataires. Matinée qui ressemblait à s’y m’éprendre à celle de la veille. La routine était toujours la même, servir les clients pressés et généralement désagréables, se souvenir des commandes des habituer et leur apporter leur breuvage directement à leur table, encaisser la monnaie en essayant de limiter les payements par carte afin d’éviter le maximum de frais à leur employeur et tout cela sans oublier de sourire et d’être agréable.

Ce n’est qu’aux abords de 11 heures que la queue de client diminua et qu’un jeune femme d’une trentaine d’année fit son apparition depuis l’arrière boutique. Un calepin à la main, un stylo déposé sur son oreille et des lunettes sur le nez, elle ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux à l’égard de ses deux employées.

\- Vous êtes encore arrivées avec 10 minutes de retard ce matin. C’est la troisième fois cette semaine que les clients doivent attendre devant la porte alors que le café est sensé être ouvert. Je me tape déjà toutes les pâtisserie à faire, je vais pas en plus faire l’ouverture! 

\- On est désolée Anya, c’est ma faute, j’ai encore eu une panne de réveil. Avoua Clarke. Raven y est pour rien. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

\- Tu m’as dit la même chose hier Clarke. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses des efforts. La semaine prochaine je te veux à l’heure, voir en avance pour une fois, ça te changera. Je sais que tu es la meilleure amie de Raven, mais amie ou non, si ça continue comme ça je vais devoir te remplacer.   

Anya passa derrière le comptoir pour inspecter le stock de pâtisserie restant. Clarke, elle, ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Raven passa derrière la gérant et enlaça son ventre se ses bras avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser dans le coup, dessinant alors un sourire sur les lèvres d’Anya.

\- Ca ne se reproduira pas, j’y veillerai, promis. Murmura Raven à l’oreille de sa compagne.

\- Tu m’as manqué hier soir. Avoua Anya. 

\- Toi aussi, comment ça s’est passé avec ta soeur?

\- Comme à chaque fois. Elle est arrivée en retard au resto, on a parlé des mêmes sujets, elle est resté froide, elle payé l’addition et deux heures plus tard j’étais de retour à la maison. 

Clarke laissa alors les deux femmes discuter tranquillement de leur soirée. Elle prit la commande d’un nouveau client et s’occupa de le servir à table tout en jetant un regard attendrie à son amie. Raven et Anya étaient en couple depuis plus de huit mois et Clarke devait avouer que le rapport entre les deux femmes la rendait rêveuse. Elle qui n’avait pas vécu une histoire d’amour depuis plus de trois ans. Sa dernière relation s’était terminée dans la froideur et l’ignorance. Finn avait soudain arrêté de l’appeler, il évitait ses coups de fil, ne répondait plus aux messages. Leur histoire avait pris fin sans un mot de rupture. Elle apprit quelque semaines après le début de ce silence que le jeune homme vivait déjà avec une autre femme.

Depuis là. Clarke s’était renfermée. Ses quelques rencards n’avaient pas aboutis, elle avait donc pris la décision de ne plus forcer le destin. Son prince charmant… ou sa princesse charmante finirait bien par frapper à sa porte un jour ou l’autre. Il n’empêche que la solitude commençait à lui peser. Elle était la seule célibataire de son cercle d’amis: Raven avait Anya, Octavia Lincoln, Monty Harper et même Jasper s’était déniché une petite amie récemment. 

Ce n’est qu’à cinq heures du soir que Clarke termina son service. Raven allait encore une fois passer son vendredi soir chez Anya, ce qui la laissait une fois de plus seule. Octavia lui avait envoyé un message pour lui proposer de venir boire un verre au TreeClub. Ayant congé le lendemain, Clarke fini par accepter, se promettant cette fois-ci de s’arrêter à deux vodka.

La jeune serveuse entra dans le bar déjà bien remplis. Les employés déjà en week end, venaient profiter de leur liberté. Elle repéra rapidement son amie accoudé à une table dans les bras de son compagnon.

\- Clarke! Cria la jeune fille en levant son bras vers le ciel. 

La jolie blonde salua le couple avant de prendre place autour de la table. Lincoln se proposa d’aller chercher les boissons, laissant les deux amies seule. Le sourire mesquin d’Octavia n’échappa pas à Clarke qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Moi? Rien du tout!

\- Arrête, je te connais depuis que j’ai trois ans. T’as tes yeux de « j’ai fais un truc et Clarke va me tuer »

\- J’ai rien fais du tout, et tu ne vas pas me tuer… tu voudras plutôt m’épouser.

\- Donc tu as bien fais quelque chose… O, si tu veux encore essayer de me brancher avec ton frère ma réponse reste la même.

\- Pas du tout, Bell et toi avez été très claire la dernière fois. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre vous, ça serait comme de l’inceste. J’ai bien compris le message.

\- Merci. Alors… pour quelle raison je vais avoir soudain des envie de meurtre?

\- Tu sais que ton bien être compte énormément pour moi.

\- Oh non je le sens mal… qu’est-ce que tu as fais? Et pourquoi Lincoln ne revient pas? Je vais avoir besoin d’un verre je le sens.

\- Hier soir, après ta troisième Vodka tu as commencé à parler de tes besoins primaires qui n’ont pas été assouvis depuis plusieurs mois.

\- C’est pas vrai! S’exclama Clarke outrée. O je t’arrête tout de suite, hier j’ai bu… trop et trop vite. Mes besoins primaires vont très bien et n’ont en aucun cas besoins d’être assouvi.

\- Je sais que tu attends la bonne personne mais ça ne doit pas t’empêcher de t’amuser.

\- O…

Octavia sorti alors son smartphone et ouvrit une application dont Clarke ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle vit alors une photo d’elle apparaître à l’écran. La jeune femme apparaissait en gros plan, un verre de vin rouge près des lèvres. Un regard séducteur fixait l’objectif. Elle vit alors écrit en légende: « @jesorsmesgriff, femme de 22 ans, bi, intéressée par des rencontres de qualités pour une nuit de folie. Contacte-moi si tu cherches à vivre l’expérience de ta vie. »

Clarke n’en croyait pas ses yeux, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Octavia n’avait quand même pas pu faire ça? Elle qui était si discrète, pour qui amour rimait avec romantisme était inscrite à son insu sur un site de rencontres d’un soir.

\- Je vais te tuer! Cette fois je vais te tuer! 

\- Attends! Je fais ça pour toi! Et regarde, tu as eu 50 like en une seule journée, tu fais un tabac Clarke. Et j’ai fais attention de bien trier tes différents prétendants. Il y en a une qui est parfaite pour toi… Wood90, elle t’as envoyé un message ce matin et j’ai un peu discuté avec. Elle est super!

\- Ah ben de mieux en mieux, tu te fais passé pour moi en plus!

\- Ecoute Clarke, laisse lui une chance! Elle pourrait te surprendre!

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle vit alors Octavia écarquiller les yeux avant de sourire discrètement. La jeune blonde se retourna alors mais ne remarqua pas l’attrait de sa meilleure amie vers l’entrée du bar. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu regarde? Demanda-t-elle agacée. 

\- Rien du tout. Je vais voir ou en est Lincoln avec les boissons. Je reviens.

\- O! Reviens tout de suite! On a pas fini de discuter! Efface ce profil tout de suite!

Mais la noiraude avait déjà disparu dans la foule. Clarke soupira alors encore morte de honte. Elle imaginait déjà certains clients tomber sur ce profil, comment pouvait-elle imaginer garder une image professionnelle alors qu’elle passait pour une vrai traînée sur le net. Et si un futur employeur tombait sur ce site? 

Clarke senti alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle s’apprêtait à la balayer croyant qu’Octavia revenait avec son verre mais ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une inconnue dont les yeux verts percèrent en une seconde son âme. Ses long cheveux bruns ondulaient sur ses épaules. Elle était en un seul mot: sublime. Le top modèle ambulant tendit alors la main dans sa direction

\- Clarke Griffin? Alias jesorsmesgriff? Ravie de te rencontrer, Alexandria Wood, j’espère que je ne t’ai pas fais trop attendre.

Clarke avait deux solutions qui s’offraient à elle, courir et ne pas se retourner ou rester et se laisser hypnotiser par ces yeux venus d’un autre monde.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> je tenais premièrement à vous remercier d'être passé lire le début de ma fiction. Merci aux personnes qui l'on commentée par review ou par message privé cela fait toujours plaisir et cela permet de s'améliorer! Alors un grand merci à vous!
> 
> Voici donc le deuxième chapitre avec le premier échange entre Clexa. Je vous laisse le découvrir et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

Clarke restait plongée dans sa transe alors qu'Alexandria prenait place sur le tabouret disposé à l'opposé de la table. La jeune femme dans son tailleur noir respirait la classe. Sans sourire elle observa Clarke d'haut en bas et d'un geste se voulant être discret, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

C'est alors que la blonde reprit enfin ses esprits, son coeur battant bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son angoisse. Elle se racla la gorge et essaya de balbutier quelques mots.

\- Je… je crois qu'il y a eu un malentendu. Alexandria…

\- Lexa, appelle-moi Lexa. Répondit alors l'étrangère.

\- Lexa. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de pratique.

Alors qu'elle commençait à expliquer le subterfuge d'Octavia, Clarke vit se dessiner le semblant d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Lexa. Cette dernière semblait l'écouter amusée sans vraiment porter un réel intérêt à ses paroles. Elle hochait la tête à quelques occasions donnant une mine faussement intéressée. Ses yeux confirmèrent alors son manque d'écoute. Ceux-ci dévoraient le corps de Clarke, s'arrêtants sur chaque détail, chaque courbe, Lexa ne se gênait pas de montrer son envie. Elle replongea alors son regard dans le bleu des yeux de son interlocutrice qui avait enfin fini son explication mais qui gardait encore une mine gênée. Comprenant que la belle blonde attendait une réponse de sa part, Lexa lui esquiva un second sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer des histoires pour te justifier. Dit-elle alors en plaçant tendrement sa main sur le poignet de Clarke. Nous sommes deux adultes à la recherche de la même chose. Il n'y a rien de mal à chercher à faire des rencontres de ce type là Clarke.

\- Non, non vraiment je suis tout à fait sérieuse, O…

\- Shhh la coupa Lexa en gardant sa main sur Clarke. Admettons que ce mensonge soit vrai… maintenant que je suis là, et que tu es là aussi, qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de poursuivre cette histoire et de la terminer de la même façon que nous l'avions prévue dans notre discussion de ce matin?

Lexa venait de marquer un point cette fois-ci. Rien ne les empêchaient de quitter ce bar pour se retrouver en tête à tête dans l'obscurité d'une chambre d'hôtel afin d'assouvir leurs besoins primaires comme l'avait annoncé Octavia quelques instants plus tôt.

Mais Clarke n'était pas comme cela. Le sexe ne se résumait pas qu'au désire pour elle, il rimait avec partage. Jamais elle n'avait expérimenté ceci avec un inconnu et elle n'en avait pas encore éprouvé l'envie.

Pourtant Lexa la troublait. Jamais elle n'avait croisé le regard d'une femme si belle et si intrigante. La brune paraissait jeune de visage mais son style vestimentaire lui donnait facilement dix ans de plus. Son corps athlétique devait faire des jalouses et Clarke devait avouer qu'elle se laisserait bien aller à poser une main sur ces courbes frôlants la perfection.

\- Je… je ne suis pas comme ça… ce n'est pas ce que je recherche. Je suis désolée.

Lexa relâcha alors son poignet et se releva de son tabouret, elle gardait toujours son rictus en coin et ne semblait pas déphasée par ce rejet. Elle s'approcha doucement de Clarke et colla ses lèvres près de son oreille déclenchant une série de frissons dans le corps de la jeune barista.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais comment me contacter Clarke Griffin.

Et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, Lexa quitta la table laissant Clarke encore perturbée par cet échange. La blonde se retourna afin de suivre Lexa, elle distingua alors sa silhouette parfaite s'approcher du comptoir et se coller presqu'au corps d'une autre jeune fille en feintant de la bousculer. Elle sembla s'excuser et lui tendit la main droite en signe de présentation. La femme mûre assise au bar, qui portait bien trop de maquillage et des vêtements provocateurs aux yeux de Clarke lui lança un regard charmeur avant de lui serrer la main et d'entamer une discussion.

Clarke arrêta alors de regarder la scène et relâcha enfin le soupir qu'elle avait retenu durant ce court échange. Son corps se remettait petit à petit de cette rencontre et la chair-de-poule quittait ses bras. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé en se levant ce matin qu'une brune ténébreuse au regard mystérieux lui proposerait de passer la nuit dans son lit. Elle eu à peine le temps de sourire face à cette situation, malgré tout cocasse, qu'elle fut à nouveau prise à parti.

\- Tu l'as laissée partir? T'es complètement folle elle te mangeait dans la main!

Octavia avait refait son apparition aux côtés d'un Lincoln visiblement gêné par la situation. Le pauvre homme n'osait même pas regarder son amie et trouvait fascinant les graffitis qui décoraient la table. Le rictus de Clarke disparu alors, remplacé par de l'agacement. Encore une fois Octavia s'était mêlée de ses affaires. Après avoir essayé à maintes reprise d'organiser un rendez-vous entre Clarke et Bellamy son frère aîné et obtenir toujours la même réponse négative (d'un côté comme de l'autre), voilà qu'elle passait à la vitesse supérieur et proposait carrément à des inconnus de dévergonder sa meilleure amie.

\- Plus jamais tu me refais un coup pareil Octavia! Je viens de vivre le moment le plus humiliant de ma vie! Je suis passée pour une vrai chaudasse! Je te remercie!

\- Oh arrête de tout dramatiser! C'est humiliant que si tu le laisses être! Et puis regarde-la, elle t'a déjà oublié elle va sûrement finir la soirée avec le sosie de Jennifer Aniston qui est accoudé au bar!

En effet Lexa paraissait maîtriser l'art de la séduction, sa nouvelle victime n'allait certainement pas tarder à la ramener chez-elle pour lui donner ce que Clarke lui avait fébrilement refusé. Voilà que les deux femmes se susurraient déjà leur conversation à l'oreille. Wood90 allait décidément vite en besogne et Jennifer Aniston n'avait pas l'air d'être dérangée par ce comportement.

Clarke arracha alors le verre des mains de Lincoln et avala son contenu d'une seule traite. La vodka lui brûlant encore la gorge, elle se releva et ajusta son sac sur son épaule.

\- Je rentre me coucher et je vais essayer d'oublier ce coup foireux. Dit-elle sèchement. Bonne nuit Lincoln, la prochaine fois j'apprécierai si tu pouvais dissuader ta copine de m'inscrire sur des sites de rencontre et de se faire passer pour moi. Je suis tout à fais capable de décrocher des rencards si j'en ai envie.

Il hocha la tête timidement et la prit dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Après un rapide signe de tête en direction d'Octavia, Clarke prit la direction de la sortie.

\- Oh faite Clarke! L'arrêta son amie. Le site c'est trouveuncoup.com tu connais ton identifiant et ton mot passe c'est ma date d'anniversaire… Je dis ça, je dis rien!

Clarke soupira visiblement agacée et quitta le TreeClub alors que la nuit commençait tout juste à tomber sur New-York.

La chaleur de l'été se faisait sentir en ce mois d'août, Les gens déambulaient dans les rues profitant de la température agréable pour se promener ou s'attarder dans les parcs.

A la croisée de la station de métro East Broadway et de Rutgers Street, Clarke croisa un couple de personnes âgées se tenant par la main, visiblement touristes, ils se disputaient gentiment, carte de New York devant eux. Madame semblait complètement perdue alors que Monsieur était sûr de lui mais lorsque Clarke entendit la direction qu'il semblait vouloir prendre, elle s'arrêta net.

Le pauvre couple cherchait les théâtres de Broadway et s'était retrouvé dans les bas de Manhattan sans savoir comment remonter.

La jeune Barista les aida alors, notant sur leur carte le parcours à suivre. La vielle femme s'empressa de leur faire remarquer qu'elle avait raison depuis le début puis quitta la rue d'une marche rapide. L'homme salua la bonde en soulevant son chapeau et la remercia une dernière fois avant de rattraper son épouse.

Clarke vivait ici depuis ses vingt ans. Elle commençait à bien connaître la ville et n'hésitait pas, comme ce soir là, à venir en aide aux touristes. Elle était même presque sûre que la plupart d'entre eux avait fini par arriver à bon port malgré ses conseils parfois un peu brouillons.

Elle avait déménagé avec Octavia lorsque cette dernière avait décroché un poste dans une grande entreprise de mode. Clarke, venant de se séparer de Finn et d'arrêter l'université pour se consacrer à sa passion pour l'art, au grand dam de sa mère, avait décidé de suivre sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout du pays.

Les premiers mois dans la ville qui ne dort jamais avaient bien réussis à la jeune femme, Clarke avait rapidement trouvé un poste dans une petite galerie indépendante, le propriétaire lui avait même promis d'exposer un ou deux de ses propres tableaux. Mais le rêve s'était vite estompé. La galerie avait fait faillite il y a un an, laissant Clarke sans emploi et sans plan B. C'est alors qu'Octavia lui avait annoncé son départ de l'appartement, sa colocataire de l'époque avait décidé de s'installer avec Lincoln. Clarke se trouvait alors sans emploi et sans aide pour payer le loyer de son appartement. L'idée de quitter New York s'imposait et c'est à cet instant qu'elle croisa la route de Raven.

Les deux femmes s'étaient rencontrées dans le métro. Alors que Clarke attendait l'arrivée de la ligne F les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, Raven la sauva lorsqu'un adolescent avait tenté de lui extirper son sac. C'est alors que la jeune latina avait fait exploser son caractère de feu, faisant prendre peur au petit délinquant qui s'en alla à toute vitesse. Le dialogue s'installa alors entre elles et leur amitié se créa.

Voilà donc un an qu'elles vivaient ensemble et que Raven avait réussi à faire embaucher Clarke au Grounder's espresso.

Bien évidemment Clarke rêvait de trouver un métier dans une galerie mais sans diplôme et sans grande expérience elle accumulait les refus.

Arrivée devant la porte de son immeuble, Clarke salua le clochard qui avait pris l'habitude de passer la nuit contre le bâtiment, elle lui tendit un billet de 5 dollars et pénétra à l'intérieur. La cage d'escalier tombait en ruine et l'hygiène était à déplorer mais à New-york elle pouvait déjà se considérer chanceuse d'avoir un toit au dessus de sa tête.

Elle entendit les voisins du troisième se disputer encore à cause de leur affaire de traffic, le bébé du 6c hurlait comme à son habitude et le chien de Madame Wynks du 9A aboyait pour sortit… une soirée comme les autre dans l'immeuble du 52 Court Street à Brooklyn.

L'appartement Griffin/Reyes était agencé comme un appartement de jeunes fauchés, une pièce à vivre composé d'un salon/salle à mangé d'une vingtaine de mètre carré, une cuisine sans fenêtre où trônait un petit frigo et une cuisinière bas de gamme. Clarke avait ajouté une étagère faisant office de plan de travail… de toute manière cette pièce là n'était que rarement utilisée, les deux locataires étant de véritables dangers devant les fourneaux, préféraient les repas à l'emportés. Une salle de bain faisait l'angle entre la porte d'entrée et le salon. Dotée d'une toilette, d'un lavabo et d'une baignoire elle était minuscule mais fonctionnelle. Pour finir, au fond de l'appartement, côte à côte, se dressaient deux petites chambres à coucher toutes deux donnant sur la coure intérieur de l'immeuble. Celle de Clarke était composée d'un lit une place et d'une penderie mais seul le lit se distinguait, le reste de la pièce était cachée en dessous des nombreuses toîles que Clarke avait entreposé là. Il en devenait d'ailleurs, difficile de marcher sans mettre le pied sur une oeuvre.

Clarke déposa ses clefs sur la table du salon et sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières, se rendit dans sa chambre. Après s'être rapidement préparée pour aller se coucher, elle se glissa sous sa couverture. Il n'était pas plus de vingt heures trente mais le manque de sommeil de la veille avait raison d'elle. Pourtant, bien qu'épuisée, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Les événements de la journée défilaient dans la tête de la jeune femme l'empêchant se se détendre et de s'endormir.

Près d'une heure défila et Clarke n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Habituellement, elle serait allé se réfugier dans le lit de Raven mais cette dernière passerait la nuit chez Anya…

Clarke le sentait, bientôt les deux femmes allaient s'installer ensemble et encore une fois elle se retrouverait seule. Comment allait-elle faire pour payer le loyer de la location? Devrait-elle encore trouver une nouvelle colocataire? Elle en avait assez d'être si solitaire. Ses amis avançaient tous dans leur vie alors qu'elle restait figée sur place. Il n'était plus rare à présent qu'elle passe plusieurs soirée seule. Ses centres d'intérêts divergeaient d'ailleurs bien souvent de ceux de ses amis. Seule Octavia et Lincoln gardaient encore l'envie de sortir même les soirs de semaine.

Son esprit en revint alors à Lexa, la jeune femme devait certainement être entrain de faire des folie de son corps et de ravir celui de sa compagne d'un soir. Elle lui avait parue si sûre d'elle, comme si rien ne pouvait la retenir. Comment pouvait-elle être si détachée? Comment pouvait-elle donner son corps sans attendre de sentiments en retour? Clarke l'enviait en quelque sorte. La décision la plus folle et irresponsable qu'elle avait prise était de déménager ici, et la jeune femme devait l'admettre, cela n'avait pas été un fiasco complet. Certes, elle avait du mal à trouver un réel travail et l'argent était difficile à obtenir, mais malgré tout elle était heureuse et sentait avoir trouvé sa place.

Pourquoi ne pas retenter l'expérience? Prendre une décision sur un coup de tête? Se laisser aller à ses envies? Ne pas réfléchir et foncer droit devant?

D'une main tremblante, Clarke déverrouilla l'écran de son téléphone et appuya sur son moteur de recherche internet.

\- Qui es-tu Alexandria Wood?

Le site avait l'air de rencontrer un franc succès, des centaines de profils défilaient sous les yeux de Clarke. Elle se loga alors et découvrit à son plus grand étonnement 35 notifications.

Des messages allant de « t'es chaude » à « Slt cv… tv niké? » pullulaient sur son profil. Elle cliqua alors sur le nom Wood90 et découvrit la photo de Lexa. La belle brune avait choisit une image en noire et blanc ou elle apparaissait de dos, le visage tourné vers l'objectif elle abordait une mine froide et sérieuse. Habillée d'un fin chemisier et d'un pantalon taille-haute, la brune était très naturelle et tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant sa présentation pour le moins courte et précise.

« A. Wood, 26 ans. Cherche relation passionnée et temporaire avec une femme. Age minimum requis: 21 ans. »

Les mots de Lexa lui revenaient en tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de poursuivre cette histoire et de la terminer de la même façon que nous l'avions prévue dans notre discussion de ce matin?

Rien… rien ne leur empêchait de se voir et de partager une nuit ensemble. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes Clarke ne risquait rien à tenter l'expérience. Et qui sait… peut être pourrait-elle mettre fin à cette solitude pesante qui l'accompagnait depuis trois ans? Et qui a dit que cela ne devrait durer qu'un seul soir? Peut-être que Lexa deviendrait plus qu'une simple nuit torride.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Clarke appuya sur la fenêtre de messagerie et laissa ses doigts taper sur le clavier.

« Lexa, nous nous sommes rencontrées ce soir au TreeClub. Je suis Clarke Griffin, serais-tu toujours d'accord pour me revoir? »

Court, net et précis, trois mots qui semblaient correspondre à la façon de faire de Lexa. Satisfaite de son message, Clarke l'envoya. Elle déposa alors son téléphone et s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit l'esprit plus léger. Quelques minutes suffirent à la faire plonger dans les bras de morphée.

Ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin que le smartphone de la jolie blonde s'éclaira laissant apparaître un message de Wood90:

« Rendez-vous à la même adresse qu'aujourd'hui. Je serais là à 16 heures. Hâte de te revoir Clarke Griffin »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ca sera tout pour le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message par commentaire ou message privé pour me donner vos impressions, vos conseils ou vos idées.
> 
> A bientôt pour une nouvelle suite... !
> 
> C.


	3. chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous!
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici le troisième chapitre de la fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Attention: Un passage du chapitre décrit une relation sexuelle entre deux personnages. Pour ceux qui ne désirent pas le lire: j'ai indiqué le début et la fin de la scène par une série de lettres M, vous pouvez sans autre le sauter si vous en avez envie. Pour les autres: j'espère que le passage vous conviendra car c'était la première fois pour moi que j'écrivais une scène de ce type là.
> 
> Merci encore aux personnes qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, c'est toujours génial de lire vos réactions.
> 
> Assez de blabla: je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre

Clarke tapait anxieusement ses doigts contre le bois de la table du bar. L'endroit était nettement plus vide que la veille, seul deux personnes sirotaient un verre au comptoir. Clarke, elle, avait choisit un coins plus reculé afin d'être tranquille et à l'abri des regards. Elle attendait Lexa depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes en jetant des regards impatients sur sa montre. A deux reprises elle avait déjà pensé à partir avant de se raviser. Elle avait également hésité à appeler Octavia pour obtenir des conseils mais savait qu'elle n'entendrait pas la fin des remarques moqueuses se son amie.

La clochette de la porte retentit et sans se retourner Clarke su que son rendez-vous venait de pénétrer dans le bar. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux pendant trois petites secondes. Son coeur battait bien trop vite pour qu'elle réussisse à sortir d'ici en vie. Une fois ses paupières rouvertes, Clarke découvrit le visage de Lexa et son souffle se coupa.

\- Clarke Griffin, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles aussi rapidement. Dit Lexa en prenant place, son sourire en coin déjà sur ses lèvres. Tu es ravissante.

Les mots lui manquèrent… ou plutôt: les mots ne voulaient pas se former. Elle aurait voulu retourner son compliment mais en était incapable. Un simple murmure de remerciement finit par quitter ses lèvres.

\- Je… commença-t-elle avant de perdre sa voix. Je… c'est la première fois que je fais ça. Essaya-t-elle de dire. Je ne sais pas vraiment… comment… enfin… je….

Lexa la regarda amusée et probablement attendrie par ce malaise.

\- Calme-toi finit-elle par dire doucement. Tu n'as pas à être impressionnée. Et il n'y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise façon de commencer cet échange.

Clarke hocha la tête alors que Lexa faisait signe à la serveuse de s'approcher de leur table. Son assurance était déstabilisante et Clarke se demandait comment elle arriverait à ne pas se ridiculiser avant la fin de l'entretien.

\- On devrait commencer par commander, tu ne crois pas?

Encore une fois, Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Son interlocutrice se tourna alors vers la serveuse.

\- Je vais prendre une bière, et pour toi Clarke?

L'image mentale des liqueurs les plus fortes sur le marché défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne revienne sur terre.

\- Une limonade… une limonade c'est parfait.

La serveuse disparu laissant à nouveau les deux femmes en tête-à-tête. Lexa, toujours amusée reprit le contrôle de la discussion.

\- Alors Clarke Griffin, parle-moi de toi. Tu as 22 ans c'est ça? Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais une artiste?

\- Artiste c'est un bien grand mot… J'aimerai le devenir, un jour, peut-être. Répondit-elle

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Questionna alors Lexa alors que leur commande était déposée devant elles.

\- L'argent, le temps. Je suis en manque des deux. Heureusement que l'inspiration est toujours là, j'espère que quelqu'un découvrira mes toiles un jour. Ma patronne me laisse les afficher aux mûrs, qui sait peut-être qu'un grand directeur de galeries passera par là!

L'angoisse quittait peu à peu Clarke, c'était un effet courant lorsqu'elle parlait d'art. La sentant se décontracter, Lexa continua sur sa lancée pour en connaître plus.

\- Et où est-ce que tu travailles alors si tu n'est pas encore une grande artiste?

\- Le Grounder's espresso, c'est un petit café sur Lower East Side. Ca ne rapporte pas énormément mais l'ambiance y est bonne.

Lexa bu une gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Je connais ce café, ma société en est la première actionnaire. Dit-elle. Polis and Co. C'est une entreprise de trading.

\- Et ça consiste à faire quoi?

\- De la paperasse et encore de la paperasse. Répondit-elle vaguement. Et donc tu sers des cafés du matin jusqu'au soir?

\- Y a pas de sot métier.

\- Je suis loin de penser que ce que tu fais est idiot Clarke. Je crois au contraire que ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Moi j'ai l'habitude d'être assise à mon bureau, je suis sûre que je ne tiendrais pas une matinée dans ce café.

\- Le secret pour tenir c'est de mettre des bonnes baskets et des chaussettes de sport! Répondit Clarke visiblement détendue.

Lexa lui sourit et passa quelque secondes sans rien dire, son regard fixant Clarke qui s'amusait à déchirer son sous-verre.

\- Maintenant que tu es plus à l'aise, que dirais-tu de parler du sujet qui nous amène toute les deux dans ce bar en pleine après-midi?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent alors dans les yeux. Clarke sentit son angoisse remonter de plus belle mais se trouvait plus en contrôle qu'au début du rendez-vous. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole.

\- Comment est-ce qu'on fait ça? Il y a un contrat à signer? Je me retrouve dans un remake de 50 nuances de Grey?

Lexa laissa échapper un rire et repris une gorgée de sa bière. Elle chercha dans son sac un stylo et d'un geste de main saisit la pile de serviettes en papier trônant sur la table.

\- Je ne suis pas pratiquante des techniques SM Clarke, mais j'aime effectivement mettre des règles claires avant de me lancer dans une aventure de ce genre.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien habituée à ce type de rendez-vous.

\- Je n'en suis effectivement pas à ma première expérience. Déclara Lexa. Les règles c'est la base de tous bons rapports. Comme les tables de la loi, nous aurons les serviettes de la loi, des règles à ne transgresser sous aucun prétexte.

\- Très bien. Alors annonce tes règles.

Clarke regarda Lexa écrire d'un geste souple le premier règlement sur une serviette.

1\. Pas de sentiments: ceci n'est ni une relation amicale améliorée, ni une relation amoureuse. Aucun sentiment n'est à envisager.

2\. Pas de compte à rendre à l'autre parti du contrat: Si un des deux parti ne peut pas venir à un rendez-vous il n'a pas de justificatif à présenter à l'autre.

3\. Aucune jalousie ne sera autorisée: Se référer à la règle numéro 1.

Clarke lu attentivement les commandements au fur et à mesure que Lexa les écrivait. Elle sentait déjà qu'un tel détachement allait lui attirer bien des ennuis.

4\. Les rencontres ne s'effectueront jamais au domicile de A. Wood.

\- Est-ce que tu veux aussi bannir ton appartement? Demanda Lexa. Je peux simplement écrire que les rencontres doivent s'effectuer à l'hôtel.

\- Non… on peut faire ça chez-moi, je ne vois pas de problème à ça.

4\. Les rencontres ne s'effectueront jamais au domicile de A. Wood: seul l'appartement de C. Griffin ou une chambre d'hôtel seront tolérés.

5\. Les deux partis se quitteront une fois leurs ébats terminés: Il est interdit aux deux partis de passer la nuit ensemble.

\- Et si tu t'endors chez-moi? Questionna Clarke. Je dois te réveiller? Ca ne me dérange pas que tu passes une nuit dans mon appartement.

\- Les règles sont les règles Clarke. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'endormirai pas.

6\. Les deux partis sont libres de voir d'autres personnes durant la durée du contrat.

\- Tu penses déjà à me tromper… Charmant! Plaisanta Clarke.

\- Règle numéro 3 Clarke, pas de jalousie!

Lexa lui sourit avant de prendre une mine songeuse. Et plaça son stylos entre ses dents et réfléchis à d'autres règles qu'elle pourrait imposer. Clarke s'empara alors du stylo et se servit d'une serviette.

7\. Les deux partis se doivent respect mutuel et honnêteté.

\- Mets également que chaque règle ajoutée ultérieurement devra être discutée et acceptée par les deux partis. Dit Lexa

8\. Chaque règle ajoutée ultérieurement devra être discutée et acceptée par les deux partis.

La belle brune reprit le marqueur afin d'écrire une dernière loi.

9\. Le contrat peut prendre fin à tout moment sans qu'une raison ne soit donnée par l'un ou l'autre parti.

Elle finit par ajouter sa signature sur la dixième serviette avant de la tendre à Clarke pour qu'elle fasse de même. D'une main peu assurée Clarke y déposa ses initiales avant de regarder Lexa et de se perdre encore une fois dans le vert de ses yeux.

\- J'ai deux petites heures devant moi, est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici?

Clarke fut surprise par cette question. Certes elle imaginait bien que ce moment viendrait un jour, elle n'avait simplement pas imaginé qu'elles consumeraient leur contrat aussi rapidement. Lexa eu un froncement de sourcils, la jolie blonde allait-elle se rétracter?

\- On n'est pas obligé si tu n'en as pas envie aujourd'hui. Lui indiqua-t-elle. Mais je me disais que si tu le voulais et bien on pourrait profiter de ces deux heures de libre pour apprendre à se connaître un peu plus en profondeur.

Ce sourire mesquin était revenu sur le visage de Lexa et d'un seul coup, fit chavirer Clarke. L'artiste amateur déposa quelques pièces sur la table avant de prendre la main de sa future compagne de lit. Elle savait que sont membre devait être moite mais Lexa n'eu pas de geste de recule. Pour simple confirmation elle lia leurs doigts et suivit la blonde en dehors du bar.

\- Mon appartement est à vingt minutes d'ici et ma coloc' doit être encore chez sa copine. Il suffit de prendre la ligne F si on se dépêche on peut prendre le métro de 16h48. Mon appart' est en désordre alors il ne faudra pas y faire attention… enfin tu auras d'autres choses à faire qu'à regarder le désordre de mon appart'… enfin je veux dire tant que mon lit est dégagé… même si on est pas obligées de faire ça dans mon lit, le canapé est super confortable… mais en même temps je ne sais pas quand Raven va rentrer alors c'est peut être mieux qu'on fasse ça dans ma chambre…. Là encore même si on est dans ma chambre on n'est pas obligé d'utiliser mon …

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Lexa posées sur les siennes. Tendrement la brune l'embrassa, un baiser différent de tout ce qu'avait pu vivre Clarke. Elle avait toujours connu des bouches impatientes qui lui dévoraient les lèvres. Lexa pourtant, l'embrassait doucement, gardant sa bouche fermée. Seules leurs lèvres bougeaient se capturant encore et encore. Aussi doucement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser prit fin, laissant Clarke muette et incapable d'ouvrir ses yeux.

\- Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit que tu parles beaucoup trop Clarke Griffin?

\- Une ou deux fois oui. Répondit-elle d'un souffle.

\- Alors? Ligne F?

Lexa la tira par la main et l'entraîna dans les souterrains du métro, le quai était noir de monde et Clarke fut obligé de se coller au corps de la brune. Le chemin dans le wagon se fit ainsi: leur deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux bras de Lexa entourant le bas de la taille de Clarke. La tête de la blonde logée dans le cou de la brune alors que ses doigts caressaient le dos athlétique de la femme d'affaire.

Le trajet pourtant si long généralement ne parut durer que quelques secondes. Clarke semblait se perdre dans le parfum enivrant que dégageait Lexa.

Cette fois-ci Clarke ne fit pas attention au clochard étendu contre son immeuble, elle n'entendit ni les voisins, ni le bébé, ni le chien. Seules les battements de son coeur semblaient résonner dans sa tête.

La porte enfin ouverte elle tira Lexa à l'intérieur et sans lui laisser le temps de regarder autour d'elle, lui captura une seconde fois les lèvres.

Même si ce baiser était plus appuyé que le premier, il restait sensuel et lent. Lexa semblait prendre le temps de découvrir chaque recoin de cette bouche si délicieuse.

Elle inséra alors timidement sa langue la liant à celle de la blonde, arrachant ainsi un soupir approbateur. Clarke guida leur corps jusqu'à sa chambre avant de fermer la porte à clé. Elle reprit alors le fil de leur baiser le laissant durer plusieurs minutes sans s'embêter à bouger. Lexa quant elle finit par s'impatienter et retira sa veste en cuir, la laissant tomber au sol avant de serrer la blonde dans ses bras. Clarke attrapa alors les biceps dénudés de Lexa et les caressa du bout de son ongles. Son corps était en ébullition cela faisait de longs mois qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit cela, elle se demandait même si elle avait déjà éprouvé un tel désir une fois dans sa vie. Elle senti alors une langue chaude se déposer contre son coup et une légère succion lui déclencha un faible cri de plaisir. Encouragée par cette réaction, Lexa laissa ses mains découvrir les formes de l'objet de son désire. Elle s'attarda sur le galbe parfait de sa poitrine tout en déposant de longs baisers aux quatre coins du décolleté de la blonde. Cette dernière essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration déjà saccadée sans perdre une miette de la douceur de cette peau encore inconnue.

MMMMMMMMMMMM

\- Tu portes trop de vêtements. Soupira-t-elle en déposant ses mains sur le bas de son débardeur afin de le tirer vers le haut.

Lexa l'aida à s'en défaire et laissa apparaitre son soutien-gorge noir au fines dentelles. La bouche de la blonde ne tarda pas à recouvrir son buste alors que ses doigts encore incertains se hâtaient à défaire l'attache de son sous-vêtement. Lexa se dégagea alors laissant apparaitre sa poitrine. Elle ne laissa pas à Clarke le plaisir de recouvrir de sa bouche ses seins maintenant apparents qu'elle captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvre dans un baiser sensuel tout en faisant courir deux doigt sur chaque bouton de la chemise de son amante afin de la libérer de ce bout de tissus, elle découvrit alors le manque de soutien-gorge et ne pu qu'humer sa satisfaction. Très vite le vêtement se retrouva à terre et ces mêmes deux doigts ouvrirent le bouton du jeans noir de Clarke qui s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement de hanches.

Lexa plaça une main baladeuse sur les fesses bien rebondies de la blonde et serra son corps au plus près du sien, la jambe de cette dernière s'enroula autour de sa taille laissant la chaleur de son intimité frotter contre le bas ventre de Lexa. N'en pouvant plus, la brune souleva Clarke et la déposa sur le lit au dessus de la couverture plaçant son corps au-dessus du sien. D'un mouvement de bassin elle créa alors une douce friction libérant un soupire de plaisir deux deux côtés. Elle déposa alors ses lèvres sur les téton hérissé de Clarke lui faisant échapper son nom dans un murmure. La brune passa plusieurs minutes à dévorer ces deux bourgeons délicieux à tour de rôle avant de remonter ses lèvres jusqu'à celle de son amante.

\- Enlève ton pantalon, je veux te sentir. Murmura Clarke en laissant ses deux mains prendre possession à leur tour des seins de Lexa.

La femme d'affaire ne se fit pas prier et se débarrassa de son pantalon de tailleur noir le laissant virevolter dans les air et finir sa course à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle reprit alors ses mouvements de bassin et embrassa Clarke une nouvelle fois. Cette dernière n'en pouvait plus, son envie était bien trop forte, la chaleur de son corps la rendait folle. Elle n'avait connu le plaisir charnel avec une femme qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée et croyez la sur parole ses souvenirs n'arrivaient pas au degré d'érotisme qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Toutes ses sensations étaient décuplées. Luna n'avait été qu'une passade amusante dans sa vie, leur seul ébat sexuel avait duré une dizaine de minutes sans les amener au septième ciel. Aujourd'hui avec Lexa tout avait changé. Elle découvrait le vrai plaisir du corps d'une femme, elle sentait monter son envie, elle venait titiller ses besoins les plus profonds.

Lexa était une déesse, elle savait quoi faire et à quel moment comme si elle connaissait déjà le corps de son amante. Elle comprit donc rapidement que ce simple contact n'était plus suffisant pour Clarke et décida de la débarrasser de son dernier vêtement. Ses lèvres placées contre son nombril l'embrassaient de façon sensuelle, ses yeux verts ne quittèrent pas le ceux de la blonde et elle laissa ses mains tirer son sous-vêtement le long des interminables jambes de Clarke.

\- Tu es tellement magnifique.

\- J'ai envie de toi Lexa.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour accorder les caresses que Clarke attendait depuis de longues minutes. Elle déposa deux doigt contre son intimité chaude et humide à souhait. Découvrant l'effet du désire de son amante, Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle commença alors un doux massage tout en prenant soins d'éviter de frôler l'endroit que la blonde attendait par dessus tout.

\- Lexa! S'il te plait.

Mais la brune fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua de torturer Clarke. L'artiste réitéra sa demande et cette fois-ci Lexa ne pu y résister. Elle passa alors un doigt contre le bourgeon impatient de la blonde la faisant émettre un cris de plaisir… ou peut être de soulagement. Elle massa alors la zone sensible de cette anatomie parfaite en prenant soins de mettre assez de force et assez de vitesse dans ses mouvements.

Lexa réussit à tenir quelques minutes avant que son désir ne l'emporte et qu'elle dépose sa bouche contre le clitoris de Clarke. La barista ne retenait à présent plus ses cris de plaisir se laissant totalement aller à ce désir qui la dévorait. Elle sentit alors deux doigts la pénétrer et le mouvement ce ces lèvres, de cette langue et de ses doigts experts finirent par avoir raison d'elle. Le nom de son amante quitta sa bouche alors que son corps était emporté par de forts tremblements. Sa tête devint lourde alors que son corps se détendait, la sensation dans ses jambes la quitta et son souffle saccadé l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot. Lexa ralentit ses caresses jusqu'à les stopper complètement elle ne quitta pas la blonde des yeux la trouvant magnifique. Ses lèvres vinrent caresser l'épaule de Clarke et elle attendit que son amante redescende sur terre.

Au bout d'une éternité Clarke ouvrit enfin les yeux et trouva le visage admiratif de Lexa.

\- Ca va? Lui demanda la brune d'un voix douce.

\- Ca pourrait pas aller mieux.

Elle l'embrassa alors et bien qu'épuisée, elle positionna son corps au dessus de celui de Lexa. d'un mouvement rapide elle la débarrassa de son sous-vêtement trempé et voulu la caresser mais sa main fut stoppée. Elle jeta alors un regard interrogateur et fut surprise de voir Lexa la regarder avec envie.

\- Ensemble. Lui dit-elle simplement avant de sceller leurs deux intimitées.

Clarke encore sensible du à son récent orgasme ne tarda pas à vocaliser son plaisir elle senti soudain les ongle de Lexa s'enfoncer dans son dos et un cris lui échappa. La brune ondulait de plus en plus vite collant Clark toujours plus près d'elle. Quelque injures franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'elle perde complètement pieds suivie de près par la blonde.

Leur deux corps restèrent ainsi scellés pendant de longues minutes, impossible de les décoller ou de faire bouger les deux femmes dont seule leur respirations saccadées s'entendaient dans la chambre.

MMMMMMMMMMMMM fin

Clarke repris ses esprits lorsque Lexa lui caressa le dos du bout des ongles. Elle se laissait aller à se sentiment post orgasmique et se sentait plus détendue que jamais. Lexa lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de lui sourire laissant apparaître toute ses dents.

\- C'était incroyable Clarke! Lui dit-elle avant de se dégager de ses bras.

Elle sortit difficilement du lit et commença à rassembler ses affaires. Clarke n'en perdit pas une miette et la regarda déambuler dans la pièce en la dévorant des yeux. Elle finit par, elle aussi, quitter son sanctuaire et enfila un simple peignoir de bain au dessus de son corps nu. Lexa l'observa alors avant de s'avancer tel un lion vers sa proie. Elle agrippa d'une main la ceinture et tira la blonde contre elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Clarke ne se fit pas prier pour retourner le geste d'affection tout en déposant ses mains sur la taille de Lexa.

\- Il faut vraiment que je m'en aille Clarke et si tu continues ça je sens que je vais perdre mon self-control!

Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de rire et se décolla de la brune avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle prit la main de son amante et la raccompagna à l'entrée de l'appartement. Lexa lui vola un dernier baiser et replongea son regard dans ses yeux.

\- Merci pour ce moment. Dit finalement la blonde.

\- Merci à toi.

Un raclement de gorge se fit alors entendre et d'un sursaut Clarke se retourna faisant alors face à Raven. Sa colocataire abordait un sourire radieux et un regard mesquin.

\- Dis-donc dis-donc! Ca pour une surprise. Qui aurait cru que tu avais ça en toi! Elle tendit sa main vers Lexa. Enchantée Raven Reyes. Un éclaire de lumière lui traversa l'esprit et elle retira sa main avant que Lexa ne puisse lui la serrer. Désolée mais je sais où cette main a trainé et je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas passée par la case toilettes pour vous laver les mains!

Lexa écarquilla quelque peu les yeux mais ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle fit un salut de la tête en gardant bien son regard intimidant face à Raven.

\- Alexandria Wood, le plaisir est partagé. Lexa regarda à nouveau Clarke. Je te recontacte au plus vite.

\- Ok. Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser une toute dernière fois.

\- Mademoiselle Reyes, Clarke, très bonne soirée à vous.

\- A un de ces jours miss Booty call! Cria alors Raven sous le regard choqué de Clarke qui ferma la porte après avoir vu la silhouette de Lexa disparaitre dans les escaliers. Elle s'assit alors sur le canapé du salon et essaya par tous les moyens d'éviter le regard de Raven. Malheureusement la latina était en attente d'explications.

\- Jesus, Marie, Joseph! Clarke! On t'entendait depuis le bas de l'immeuble! Depuis quand tu ramènes des inconnus ici? Et depuis quand tu fais autant de bruit? Depuis que je vis ici je t'ai pas entendu une seule fois et aujourd'hui tu nous as sorti tout l'orchestre!

\- On ne va pas en parler Raven. C'est assez humiliant comme ça. Répondit-elle sans croiser le regard de sa colocataire. Je croyais que tu passais la journée chez Anya, t'étais pas sensée entendre tout ça!

\- Clarke il est 18 heures passées… et on a décidé de passer la soirée ici avec Anya, elle a préféré quitter les lieux en t'entendant. Elle est allée chercher des plats chinois, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- Quoi?! Anya était ici? Elle a entendu?

\- Ben ça pour t'entendre elle t'a entendu oui.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et Anya apparu un gros sac à la main, elle fixa Clarke d'un regard sans émotion avant d'ouvrir a bouche.

\- Clarke, je t'ai pris du poulet au curry, tu dois avoir une faim de loup après tout cet exercice que tu semblait faire dans ta chambre…

\- Tue-moi Raven, je t'en prie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'en est fini du chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plus!  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.
> 
> A très vite!
> 
> C.


	4. chapitre 4

Hello tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien!

Merci à vous pour les commentaires sur le chapitre précédent!

Je vous laisse découvrir cette suite et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

 

 

\- Donc t'es entrain de me dire qu'il existe un site où tu peux mettre une annonce pour rencontrer des gens et simplement coucher avec eux? Du genre un mec marié qui veut tromper sa femme a juste à créer un profil et c'est dans la poche?

\- Bienvenue au 21ème siècle Anya!

Clarke venait de passer un quart d'heure à raconter à sa colocataire et sa compagne les raisons de la présence de Lexa dans leur appartement. Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails pour décrire son amante mais son sourire satisfait laissait imager les compétences de la brune.

\- Et donc Booty call…

\- L'appelle pas comme ça Raven.

\- Je l'appellerai Booty call si j'en ai envie… et donc Booty call t'as fais remplir un contrat?

\- Pas vraiment un contrat, il y a simplement quelques règles à respecter. C'est très bien comme ça. Au moins je sais ou je mets les pieds. Je sais que ce n'est pas une histoire de sentiments mais uniquement de rapports physique et ça me conviens parfaitement.

Au vu de l'expression de Raven, Clarke comprit que son amie avait du mal à la croire.

\- Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas mais je suis fatiguée d'attendre le garçon ou la fille parfaite. J'ai besoin de m'amuser et de tenter de nouvelles choses. On passe un bon moment en évitant toutes les complications d'une vrai relation amoureuse. Je ne vois pas de mauvais côté à cette solution.

\- Et quand l'une d'entre vous tombera amoureuse de l'autre? Demanda Anya dont le regard était tout aussi perplexe que celui de Raven

\- Ca n'arrivera pas. D'ailleurs c'est interdit, c'est une des règles. Un silence s'installa. Je sais ce que vous vous dites: les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas. Mais il n'y a aucune raison que je tombe amoureuse d'elle. On gardera une certaine distance entre nous, on ne parlera pas de choses personnelles et c'est pas comme si on allait avoir des rencards. Vous faites pas de soucis les filles.

Le couple partagea une conversation à travers leurs regard et ce fut Anya qui prit la parole.

\- En gros t'as une relation sans le chocolat et les fleurs. T'es sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

\- Le chocolat ça me fait grossir et les fleurs fanent de toute façon.

 

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne prennent contact avec l'autre. Une semaine de silence. Pas un seul message n'avait été échangé. Clarke n'osant pas faire le premier pas, avait attendu patiemment que Lexa réclame une rencontre. Elle avait pourtant essayé d'écrire quelques phrases sur leur conversation privée mais finissait toujours par effacer ce qu'elle venait de rédiger. Se trouvant trop cul-cul, trop directe ou trop évasive. Elle restait donc dans l'attente. Chaque soir, elle s'était connectée sur le site afin de voir si la brune avait cherché à la joindre et chaque soir la réponse était la même: un long silence radio.

La jeune fille avait même développé une certaine dépendance à son téléphone portable. Ne trouvant le sommeil que tard dans la nuit à cause des longues heures passées devant l'écran de son smartphone à attendre un quelconque message.

Clarke avait atteint sa limite de patience. Elle pensait pourtant que Lexa avait apprécié leur échange, elle était partie avec un sourire satisfait de l'appartement. Mais apparemment les signaux n'avaient pas dû être si claires que ça.

Dans un soupire, Clarke ferma l'application de rencontre sur son téléphone et décida de ne plus se reconnecter de la soirée. Il lui fallait une distraction et pour la première fois cette semaine, son voeux allait être réalisé.

Ce soir là Raven et Clarke recevaient leur groupe d'amis pour une soirée tranquille dans leur appartement. Voilà plusieurs semaines que la bande ne s'était pas retrouvée au complet et l'invitation des deux colocataire avait ravis le groupe. Comme à chaque fois le couple Octavia/Lincole s'occuperait d'apporter de quoi manger alors que Jasper et Monty ramèneraient assez de DVDs pour tenir jusqu'au petit matin. Raven et Clarke n'avaient qu'à mettre à disposition leur appartement et assez de couvertures pour que tous le monde puisse profiter de rester dormir si le besoin se faisait ressentir.

Depuis une semaine Clarke avait repris, bien évidemment, contact avec Octavia. Faisant semblant de lui accorder grassement son pardon alors que réellement elle aurait préféré la remercier de l'avoir mise en contact avec Lexa. Mais ça, jamais Clarke ne l'avouerait à sa meilleure amie. Elle avait bien l'intention de garder cette relation secrète et priait le ciel pour que Raven et Anya gardent leur langue dans leur poche. Jusqu'à maintenant personne n'avait fait de gaffe mais sa colocataire ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire des sous-entendus et sa compagne n'avait aucun mal à en rajouter une couche à chaque fois.

La sonnette raisonna et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'aucune des propriétaires n'aient besoin de le faire. La silhouette du couple Octavia/Lincoln apparu alors dans le salon. Le jeune homme portait dans ses mains huit cartons de pizzas alors que sa compagne soulevait à bout de bras deux gros cartons de bières.

Raven s'approcha pour les saluer et ne manqua pas de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- La logique aurait voulu que Lincoln porte les charges lourde il me semble. Dit-elle en débarrassant son amie.

\- Tu connais O… Elle veut toujours montrer qu'elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Répondit Lincoln en riant.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de porter deux cartons de bière les gars!

\- On sait ma puce, tu nous le prouves tous les jours.

Clarke salua à son tour le couple et invita tout le monde à s'assoir. Octavia ne perdit pas de temps pour commencer à raconter sa journée. Elle avait supervisé le shooting photo de la collection de son entreprise pour la première fois. Enfin, après deux ans, elle avait obtenu une grande responsabilité et avait réussit à faire ses preuves d'après son récit. Obtenant même les félicitations de sa supérieur.

Lincoln qui avait assisté aux premiers pas de sa compagne ne retenait pas ses éloges. Avouant même qu'il avait adoré voir Octavia régenter tout ce monde autour d'elle. Il est vrai que malgré ses 22 ans, la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de mal à se faire respecter et obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait même si pour cela elle devait hausser le ton et avoir recourt aux menaces.

Très vite, Anya, Monty, Harper et Jasper arrivèrent à leur tour et la soirée pu débuter. Clarke pouvait enfin profiter de l'ambiance et avait laissé Lexa au placard. Elle réussit à se détendre et à parler d'autre chose avec ses amis.

Harper l'avait d'ailleurs pris à parti afin de lui transmettre le numéro de téléphone d'un de ses nouveau client professeur d'art plastique à l'université de New York.

\- Harper, je t'adore tu le sais, mais c'est illégal de me donner les numéros de téléphone de tes clients. Tu travailles chez un opérateur téléphonique, les données sont confidentielles.

\- Il a rempli un nouveau contrat et a dû y inscrire sa profession, j'ai juste pris quelques notes! Et puis personne n'en saura rien. Tu appelles ce type en lui disant que tu serais intéressée par un poste d'assistante et il ne se doutera jamais que la petite vendeuse qu'il a vu ce matin t'a transmit ses coordonnées. T'en fais pas! J'ai déjà fais ça… c'est grâce à moi que Lincoln décroché ce job dans ce garage. Pas vrai Lincoln?

\- Yep, Harper bossait encore dans ce magasin d'électroménager sur la 5ème et mon patron était venu lui acheter un frigo. Quand elle a apprit que c'était pour son garage elle a piqué son numéro dans le dossier client… Une semaine après je commençais à travailler là-bas.

\- Tu vois! T'as pas de soucis à te faire. Et puis s'il cherche pas d'assistante il pourra peut être te donner d'autres personnes à contacter.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, merci Harper.

\- Au faite Jasper, tu veux toujours changer de boulot? Parce que j'ai une boulangère qui est venue aujourd'hui au magasin et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi!

Des éclats de rires raisonnèrent dans l'appartement au vu du comportement de la jeune femme et la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Une fois les pizzas dévorées et les bières bien entamées, les pâtisseries confectionnées par Anya furent misent à disposition, ravissant les papilles des huit amis.

Raven se leva pour mettre le dvd de massacre à la tronçonneuse dans le lecteur. Anya, regarda alors Clarke et sourit.

\- Alors Clarke? T'a revu miss Booty call?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent en direction de l'hôte de la soirée. Octavia s'étouffa alors avec son bout de muffin et les yeux de Clarke semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite. Le rire haut perché de Raven s'éleva alors et la jeune fille avait l'air bien en peine à pouvoir se ressaisir. Le visage de Clarke était à prendre en photo, alors que son expression traduisait l'horreur qu'elle ressentait.

\- Miss Booty call? Octavia avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. Me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois Clarke!

L'artiste ne répondit rien, elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et aurait tout donné pour disparaître à cet instant précis.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Jasper.

\- Et bien Jasper, Clarke ici présente…

\- Tais-toi Raven! Supplia la jolie blonde

\- Comme je le disais, Clarke ici présente a enfin retiré sa ceinture de chasteté. Elle nous a ramené une belle plante pas plus tard que la semaine passée et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Clarke a connu le Nirvana!

Une acclamation de la part du groupe résonna alors dans l'appartement. Rendant Clarke encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Bien joué Clarke! S'exclama Harper en lui donnant une tape sur le dos. On croyait sérieusement que tu allais finir dans un couvant à ce rythme là!

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu l'aies recontactée si vite après la crise que tu m'as faite! Et tu viens encore me dire que tu me pardonnes, j'ai culpabilisé moi! Demande à Lincoln!

\- O… c'est plus compliqué que ça

\- Oh arrête Clarke! T'as profité de ta jeunesse sois pas si coincée! On est content pour toi!

\- Et à quoi elle ressemble alors? Demanda Anya. Parce que j'ai bien entendu qu'elle était très dévouée à sa tâche mais faudrait nous la décrire quand même. Alors? Dis nous tout! Nom, prénom on va pas l'appeler Booty call jusqu'à la fin quand même!

\- Hey! C'est moi qui est eu l'idée de ce surnom et il est parfait! Dit Raven faussement vexée.

Clarke ne prit pas en compte la remarque et repensa à Lexa.

\- Elle est… elle est vraiment parfaite. Elle a des yeux magnifiques, ils passent du vert au bleu en un fragment de seconde et quand elle me regarde j'ai l'impression que je pourrais me noyer dedans, plus rien d'autre n'existe. Ses cheveux bruns ondules légèrement et retombent juste au dessous de ses épaules… et son corps… je ne peux même pas te le décrire, il est parfait, musclé juste ce qu'il faut. Elle a un tatouage tribal sur son biceps et un autre sur le haut de ses côtes.

\- Mmm on dirait bien que quelqu'un est accro. Même un peu trop fleur bleue à mon goût plaisanta Octavia. Personnellement je peux te comprendre pour l'avoir vue, je confirme qu'elle vaut le coup d'oeil… j'avoue que si les filles m'attiraient j'en aurais bien fais mon quatre heure.

\- Je peux t'aider? L'interrompit Lincoln.

Octavia lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Clarke devait se rendre à l'évidence elle était bel et bien accro à cette femme.

\- De toute façon ça ne sert à rien que je sois accro ou non. On ne risque pas de se revoir. Ca fait une semaine et elle ne m'a donné aucun signe de vie. Je pense qu'elle a déjà dû appâté d'autres filles dans ses filets.

\- Et toi? Tu la contactée? Demanda Raven.

\- Je saurais pas quoi lui dire!

\- Facile. Déclara Anya. « salut belle brune, tu m'as fait grimper aux rideaux la semaine passée et j'aimerais bien dévorer tes… »

\- On a compris l'idée Anya! L'interrompit Monty

Clarke sourit face à la gêne visible sur le visage de l'asiatique et profita de la discussion vive qui s'installait sur la meilleure façon de contacter miss Booty call, pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Elle avait simplement besoin de se retrouver quelques minutes seule sans la pression de ses amis. Elle sentit alors son portable vibrer dans sa poche et découvrit une notification de Wood90. L'excitation monta en elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit le message.

« Hey jolie blonde! Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir? J'ai envie de te voir. Réponds moi vite si tu es disponible

A. Wood »

Bien sûr Lexa devait la contacter le seul jour où son appartement était rempli de ses amis qui ne manqueraient pas de se moquer si elle leur disait qu'elle devait partir pour rencontrer son Booty call. Et puis « réponds-moi vite ? » pour qui se prenait-elle? Cela faisait une semaine que Clarke attendait et voilà que Madame Wood voulait une réponse au plus vite. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était gonflée. L'artiste rangea donc son téléphone en décidant que Lexa ne méritait même pas une réponse. Clarke retourna alors dans le salon et découvrit que la conversation qu'elle avait quittée n'était pas terminée. Au contraire elle semblait prendre encore de l'ampleur. La blonde resta là quelques instants sans dire un mot, elle s'assit sur le canapé le regard fixé sur l'écran de télévision qui était figé sur le menu du dvd. Elle finit par regarder Octavia et Raven et prit la parole.

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message. Elle voudrait qu'on se voit ce soir.

Octavia fronça les sourcils et la frappa au coin de la tête.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore là? Vas te changer et rejoins-la! Les autre hochèrent tous la tête, même Lincoln qui s'était détaché du sujet dès qu'il avait été mis sur la table. Clarke bouge-toi! Elle va pas t'attendre pendant des heures. Et si tu me dis que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller je te tirai personnellement jusqu'à chez-elle par la peau de tes jolies fesses!

La blonde ouvrit la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer ne trouvant pas ses mots. Octavia prit cette attitude comme une victoire et s'empara du téléphone de sa meilleure amie pour écrire une rapide réponse sur la conversation. Elle emmena ensuite Clarke dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avant d'enjamber les toiles pour s'approcher de la penderie.

\- Je sais que tu es entrain de paniquer alors calme-toi! C'est la deuxième fois que tu la vois, c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Et t'as dû faire du bon travail la première fois si elle veut te revoir. Alors prends un peu confiance en toi et laisse toi aller!… tiens mets ça. Avec tes bottes ça sera parfait. Je te laisse te changer, sois prête dans une demie heure, je lui ai dit de venir te chercher et de t'attendre devant l'immeuble.

Elle lança sur le lit un jeans noir qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de Clarke ainsi qu'un simple t-shirt blanc décolleté. Sans oublié une paire de sous-vêtements assortis. Octavia la laissa ainsi, seule dans sa chambre pour retourner dans le salon. Clarke s'habilla rapidement alors, comme lui l'avait demandé son amie. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, elle se sentait perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Son coeur battait vite… trop vite et ses mains moites l'empêchaient de tenir correctement le maquillage qu'elle essayait d'appliquer sur son visage. Elle fonça le contour de ses yeux du mieux qu'elle pouvait et travailla son teint pâle avant de coiffer ses cheveux blonds. Elle décida de les laisser onduler sur ses épaules. La voilà enfin prête, sa montre affichait un peu plus de 22 heures, Lexa n'allait donc pas tarder. Clarke prit alors une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre timidement. Harper la siffla mais la blonde ne releva pas, elle passa son chemin en reprenant son téléphone posé près d'Octavia. Celle-ci leva deux pouces au ciel en lui souriant.

Tête baissée. Clarke ne dit même pas au revoir à ses amis et quitta l'appartement en espérant que le rouge sur ses joues allait s'en aller. Elle descendit les escalier et frôla de faire tomber une de ses voisine qui rentrait chez-elle. La jeune fille s'excusa et continua son chemin.

Arrivée en bas elle découvrit une rue déserte. Une berline noire fit alors des appel de phares mais la blonde ne bougea pas, regardant encore une fois des deux côtés de la rue pour voir si la silhouette de Lexa se dessinait au loin. Mais rien, pour la seconde fois, elle fut éblouie par la berline qui se mit alors en route et s'avança lentement vers elle avant de s'arrêter à sa hauteur. La vitre arrière se baissa laissant apparaître le visage de Lexa.

\- Bonsoir Clarke. Monte. Lui dit elle simplement.

Clarke ouvrit la portière de la voiture et s'installa à l'arrière aux côtés de son amante. Elle remarqua tout de suite la robe de cocktail noire qu'abordait Lexa et laissa ses yeux profiter du spectacle avant d'être ramenée à la réalité.

\- Quelle adresse Mademoiselle Wood? Dit alors l'homme derrière le volant

\- L'hôtel Sheraton ici à Brooklyn s'il vous plait Dylan.

Lexa appuya alors sur un bouton et une vitre se releva, séparant les deux femmes du chauffeur. La femme d'affaire prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et l'entraîna à ses lèvres pour y déposer un bref baiser.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir, merci d'avoir accepté. J'assistais à une réception pas loin d'ici, et j'ai pensé à toi.

Clarke soupira, elle voulait montrer son exaspération et ne répondit donc rien. Lexa comprit et ne pu retenir son rictus attendri.

\- Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir contactée plus tôt n'est-ce pas? Tu sais, toi aussi tu avais le droit de me réclamer.

Toujours pas de réponse, la belle brune s'approcha plus près de Clarke et déposa sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Le fait que tu sois dans ma voiture pourtant, me dit que tu ne dois pas être si fâchée.

Elle déposa quelque baisers dans le cou de Clarke et cette dernière ne pu s'empêche d'incliner sa tête afin de laisser plus d'espace à son amante. Son corps frissonna et elle sut à cet instant précis que Lexa avait tous les droits sur elle. D'un geste rapide la blonde posa sa main derrière le coup de Lexa et la tira vers elle dans un baiser passionné.

 

Dans l'appartement de Clarke et Raven, tandis que les hommes regardaient le film, les quatre femmes, serrées comme des sardines dans la cuisine, faisaient la vaisselle. Octavia et Anya devant l'évier, Harper un linge à la main et Raven rangeant les affaire à leur place.

\- Alors vous ne l'avez toujours pas dit à Clarke? Chuchota Octavia. Il faudra quand même lui annoncer un jour! Tout le monde est au courant et Monty a faillit faire une gaffe ce soir.

\- On sait, Raven a juste peur de sa réaction. C'est vrai que c'est un peu soudain.

\- Ok la situation de Raven vous a un peu forcé la main mais ça allait bien arriver un jour de toute façon. Vous vous aimez, je trouve ça super moi et Clarke sera ravie pour vous. T'en pense quoi Harper?

\- Moi pour une fois que je ne suis pas dernière au courant je suis contente!… non, plus sérieusement, n'ayez pas peur de le dire à Clarke, elle sait à quel point vous vous aimez. Expliquez lui la situation et elle comprendra. En plus avec son booty call elle va certainement être plus détendue. Et puis si elle veut reprendre une nouvelle coloc' moi ça m'arrange.

\- Monty ne veut pas que vous emménagiez ensemble? Demanda Anya en fermant le robinet.

\- C'est encore trop tôt et il n'est pas prêt à renoncer à sa liberté, peut être quand Jasper et Maya seront plus sérieux. Mais ça me va comme ça, un jour à la fois comme toujours.

\- Ouais, c'est exactement ce qu'on se dit avec Lincoln. On a le temps autant en profiter!

Raven sourit et enlaça Anya avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Nous aussi on voulait y aller lentement, dit la latina, et puis la vie te réserve parfois des surprises!


	5. chapitre 5

Lexa cola sa tête contre le carrelage de la cabine de douche essayant en vain de reprendre sa respiration. Clarke serrée contre son dos continuait d'embrasser sa nuque. Ses mains placées sur les hanches de la brune exerçaient de douces caresses sensées apaiser les tremblement du corps de son amante.

Clarke fixait ce tatouage dessiner tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale qu'elle avait découvert il y a quelques heures maintenant. Elle laissa ses lèvres s'y aventurer quelques instants avant de retrouver la douceur de sa nuque.

\- Te rejoindre sous la douche est la meilleure idée que j'ai pu avoir depuis bien longtemps! Dit Lexa entre deux soubresauts.

Il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin et les deux femmes ne s'étaient toujours pas quittées. Tout ce temps à apprendre le corps de l'autre avait été entrecoupé de moment de discutions et de rires. Le couple s'entendait bien sur tous les points, elle n'avaient pas abordé de sujets personnels mais de petits détails les concernants. Clarke avaient parlé de son cercle d'amis et de leur réaction en apprenant sa nouvelle aventure, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de décrocher un sourire à Lexa. Elle s'attarda un peu sur son travail et sur son rêve en temps qu'artiste. Lexa l'encouragea alors à prendre contact avec le professeur de NYU qu'Harper avait rencontré. Elle proposa même de la mettre en contact avec certains de ses clients si cela pouvait l'aider. Clarke de son côté, en apprit peu sur la brune. Elle savait juste que son métier lui prenait la plus grande partie de son temps et que pour se détendre elle allait trois fois par semaine à la salle de sport en face de la tour dans laquelle son bureau se trouvait. Mais à part cela Lexa restait bien mystérieuse, elle n'avait pas voulu révéler quoique se soit sur sa famille ou ses amis et cela, Clarke devait l'avouer, la dérangeait quelque peu. Elle aurait voulu en connaître plus sur la brune, aurait voulu partager plus mais Lexa ne souhaitait pas se laisser découvrir et coupa court à toutes questions trop intrusives. Pour faire taire la blonde, elle avait trouvé la meilleure des techniques: la couper en l'embrassant et commencer de tendre caresses sur son corps, le long des ses côtes était un endroit sensible chez Clarke, le moindre frôlement de doigts lui faisait perdre le fil de sa pensée, et cela, Lexa, comptait bien l'utiliser à son avantage. Elle avait également découvert qu'un simple suçon dans le cou de la peintre pouvait la déstabiliser et lui décrocher les soupirs les plus érotiques.

Lexa coupa l'eau et se retourna face à Clarke, cette dernière lui tendit une serviette et lui vola un baiser avant de sortir de la cabine de douche. La buée recouvrait le grand miroir en face d'elle l'obligeant à passer sa main contre la vitre pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage.

Lexa posa ses yeux sur la blonde lorsque celle-ci explosa de rire.

\- On peu dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec les suçons! je vais devoir porter un foulard alors qu'il fait 35 degrés dehors. Dit Clarke en passant une main sur les tâches rougeâtres.

\- Au moins tu repars avec un souvenir. Répondit-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de reposer ses lèvres sur ce cou délicieux.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et commença à s'habiller sous le regard de Lexa. Elle n'éprouvait pourtant aucune gêne, confiante face à son corps, elle savait que son amante la dévorait des yeux et adorait cela. Une fois ses vêtements remis, elle attendit que Lexa fasse de même. Cette dernière enfila sa robe de cocktail et attacha ses cheveux encore mouillés.

\- Je peux dire à Dylan de te déposer chez toi si tu en as envie.

\- Quoi? Il t'attend depuis tout ce temps dans la voiture? Mais ça fait plus de cinq heures qu'on est enfermées ici!

\- C'est son travail, je le paye pour cela. Il devait être à mon entière disposition pour toute la nuit. Ce qui consiste à me déposer n'importe où je le désire et à m'attendre. Lorsqu'il travaille de nuit, je lui donne toujours la journée du lendemain de libre.

\- Quelle générosité! L'ironie se faisait entendre dans sa voix mais Lexa ne releva pas.

\- Alors? Est-ce que tu veux qu'il te dépose?

\- Non, je suis à cinq minutes à pieds et ça me fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours du mal à croire que je sois rentrée dans une voiture avec chauffeur comme la tienne. J'avais l'impression d'être avec le président.

\- Ma voiture est bien mieux que celle du président.

\- Et j'étais bien plus heureuse de te voir à l'intérieur!

\- Ca n'avait pas l'air! Mais je suis contente que tu aies mis ta rancoeur de côté.

\- Tu es trop agréable à regarder pour que je reste fâchée!

\- Juste à regarder?

Clarke ne répondit pas mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lexa qui était prête à partir s'approcha de la blonde et la serra dans ses bras. Son nez glissa dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, elle profita de respirer l'odeur de son shampoing en fermant les yeux. Il était rare qu'elle passe autant de temps avec ses conquêtes, en général, une demie-heure voir une heure au maximum lui suffisait avant de se séparer de la femme qu'elle avait séduite. Mais avec Clarke les choses avaient commencées différemment, la blonde était plus douce et plus calme que les autres. Elle aimait parler, dieu sait ce qu'elle aimait parler et poser des questions. Elle avait également l'esprit de contradiction ce qui n'avait fait que d'augmenter l'adoration que Lexa pouvait lui porter. Ce comportement de jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence l'amadouait et la brune devait l'admettre, Clarke pouvait la faire gémir comme peu de femmes réussissaient à le faire.

Elle avait essayé de s'en détacher pendant une semaine afin de ne pas paraître envahissante, elle-même détestait que les femmes la contactent trop tôt, mais sept jours avaient été la limite qu'elle s'était imposée et dès que le cocktail en l'honneur d'un grand entrepreneur saoudien s'était terminé, elle n'avait pas hésité à envoyer un message à sa nouvelle conquête. Clarke était différente certes, mais Lexa ne changerait pas ses principes, se voir ainsi évitait bien des ennuis. Tout était plus simple quand on allait pas plus loin qu'une histoire de sexe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais mardi? J'ai la soirée de libre on pourrait se voir si tu le veux.

Clarke parrut surprise face à cette question allant en contradiction par rapport au comportement que Lexa avait pu avoir durant cette semaine.

\- Mardi? Oui ça peut s'arranger, je devais aller au cinéma avec Raven mais je peux déplacer.

\- Non Clarke. Ne me fais pas passer avant tes amis. Lui répondit Lexa en reculant d'un pas. Ta famille, tes amis, doivent toujours venir avant moi. Ils sont plus important que ce qu'on fait.

\- C'est juste un cinéma, le film sera encore en salle mercredi.

\- Et moi aussi je serais encore là mercredi. Passe la soirée avec Raven, on peut se voir jeudi. J'ai un créneau de libre dans l'après-midi, je peux t'envoyer les détails en début de semaine.

\- D'accord. Faisons comme ça alors. Répondit-elle une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un dernier baiser appuyé avant que Lexa ne se recule et quitte la salle de bain suivie de près par Clarke qui saisit son sac à main posé à terre.

\- Je te vois jeudi alors? Demanda Clarke en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

\- Jeudi sans faute, et Clarke, si tu désires me voir avant, prends contact avec moi, je peux toujours essayer de libérer un peu de temps pour te voir.

\- Si tu fais ça avec toutes les autres filles tu ne dois pas travailler autant que tu le dis.

\- Je ne fais pas ça avec tout le monde… et il n'y en a pas tant que ça Clarke. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne recherche pas de relation durable que je vois une nouvelle femme tous les jours.

\- Combien sommes nous alors?

Lexa caressa la joue de Clarke et se mit en marche sans rien répondre.

\- Aller! Dis-moi!

\- Il faut garder un peu de mystère dans notre relation Mademoiselle Griffin. Et je ne voudrais pas briser la règle numéro 3 en te rendant jalouse.

Elle passèrent la grande porte vitrée de l'hôtel et se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur. Une fine bise vint caresser leur visage alors que la lumière de la lune les éclairait.

Les deux femmes se lancèrent un dernier regard et la berline noire de Lexa s'arrêta devant elles. Dylan en sorti et ouvrit la portière arrière. Lexa fit un signe de tête à Clarke en guise d'au revoir et monta dans la voiture. Une fois le chauffeur au volant, la brune baissa sa vitre teintée.

\- Passe une bonne semaine, je compte les heures jusqu'à jeudi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle referma sa fenêtre. La voiture se mit en route et disparu au bout de la rue. Clarke resta immobile, elle fixait l'horizon en se remémorant les moments qui l'avaient conduite ici. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se tourna pour marcher jusqu'à son immeuble. Son coeur battant encore la chamade, elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Moi aussi je compte les heures. Murmura-t-elle.

 

Lexa regardait la ville défiler sous ses yeux. Le front plaqué contre la vitre de la berline elle laissait son regard divaguer. Elle repensait à cette soirée puis à cette nuit dans les bras de blonde. Rien qu'en se remémorant ces moments de plaisir charnelle elle sentit un frisson traverser son corps. La voix de Dylan la sortit de ses pensées.

\- La fin de soirée a-t-elle été réussie?

\- Elle s'est très bien terminée oui, merci Dylan d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps, je sais que je vous avais dit que nous serions rentré pour minuit.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Mademoiselle Wood. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, son regard la fixant quelques secondes dans le rétroviseur, un sourire aimant se dessina alors sur son visage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez repoussé les avances de cette femme plus tôt dans la soirée. Cette Clarke est vraiment superbe.

\- Je n'ai pas repoussé cette femme à cause de Clarke. Répondit-elle sèchement. Elle ne m'attirait tout simplement pas et était mariée à un de mes plus fidèle client.

\- Pardonnez mon arrogance Mademoiselle Wood, je n'insinuais rien.

La femme d'affaire ne s'embêta pas à répondre et appuya sur le bouton qui ferma la cabine du chauffeur. Elle relâcha un soupire et s'en voulu d'avoir été si faible. Il est vrai qu'elle avait repoussé Laurine car son esprit était concentré sur Clarke. Depuis des jours elle savait que le cocktail aurait lieu à Brooklyn, elle s'était même renseignée sur le temps qu'elle mettrait pour aller de la salle de réception à l'immeuble de la blonde. Elle avait été si heureuse de recevoir une réponse positive de Clarke à sa demande qu'elle en oublia même de dire au revoir avant de quitter la soirée.

Cela ne devrait pas se reproduire pensa Lexa. Clarke était comme un nouveau jouet, elle avait été obnubilée par la peintre pendant une semaine car l'attrait de la nouveauté avait eu raison de sa personne, comme un enfant face à son cadeau de Noël. Mais comme tout jouet, Lexa finirait par s'en passer. Elle avait d'ailleurs déjà goût à en trouver un autre et n'attendait pas jeudi comme elle avait pu attendre cette nuit.

Relaxée face à cette nouvelle pensée, Lexa laissa ses yeux se fermer pour le reste du trajet.

 

Clarke passa la porte de son appartement. Doucement elle enleva ses bottes et ferma l'appartement à clé. Elle n'alluma pas les lumières de peur de réveiller ses amis endormis au salon. Monty et Harper étaient étendus sur le canapé la jeune femme dans les bras de l'asiatique. Jasper somnolait bruyamment sur un des fauteuils. Son dos allait certainement le faire souffrir demain matin au vu de la position dans laquelle il était. La porte de la chambre de Raven était entrouverte laissant apparaître la latina dans son lit, sa compagne au près d'elle. Clarke ouvrit alors la porte de sa propre chambre et découvrit Lincoln et Octavia dans son lit. Elle sourit attendrie face au tableau devant ses yeux. Lincoln était au bord du lit à deux doigts de tomber par terre, Octavia quant à elle prenait tout le reste de la place, elle murmurait dans son sommeil et bougeait d'un coté à l'autre.

Clarke enfila un vieux t-shirt dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de dormir et se glissa à son tour dans le lit, se collant à octavia elle lui tourna le dos. Sa meilleure amie plaça un bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha sa tête près de son oreille.

\- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça… Alors? C'était comment?

\- Parfait.

Octavia n'ajouta rien et laissa Clarke s'endormir tranquillement les images de cette nuit défilant dans son esprit et laissant son coeur s'emballer à l'idée de revivre cela dans quelques jours.

 

Lexa arriva lundi matin devant la grande tour des bureaux de Polis and Co. L'agent de sécurité lui ouvrit la porte en la saluant poliment. Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur son journal. Arrivée devant l'ascenseur elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel et attendit toujours obnubilée par sa lecture. La semaine commençait comme à chaque fois, elle avait une séance de direction sur les coups de neufs heures, puis un entretient avec un riche entrepreneur New-Yorkais. A midi, un repas d'affaire l'emmènerait près de central park et par chance elle arriverait peut être à conclure le contrat de rachat d'une entreprise concurrente sur lequel elle planchait depuis bientôt six mois. Dans l'après-midi elle aurait certainement le temps de se rendre dans la salle de sport où elle avait ses habitudes mais les réunions de dernières minutes n'étaient pas rare dans son entreprise.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle fut la première à rentrer dans la cabine, suivie par une dizaine de personnes qui la saluèrent à leur tour. Lexa marmonna un faible bonjour mais ne s'attarda pas à lancer une conversation.

Arrivé au 23 ème étage, elle sortit et d'une démarche strict, déambula dans le couloir. Arrivée devant un bureau d'accueil ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle releva la tête et qu'elle posa son journal. Une jeune femme, aux cheveux longs, blonds avec des yeux bleus en amandes arrêta de taper sur son ordinateur et remit le col de sa chemise en place. Elle avait une trentaine d'année, un style vestimentaire BCBG et un sourire présent sur ses lèvres.

\- Mademoiselle Wood, bonjour, j'espère que votre week-end était agréable. Voici votre café. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant un gobelet. Addison Grin vous a laissé un message, elle aimerait que vous lui confirmiez si la séance du 10 septembre à Paris est bien maintenue. Arker national aimerait vous rencontrer pour vous interviewer, une pleine page pour leur magazine d'octobre avec éventuellement un shooting photo dans nos locaux. Et pour finir votre soeur aimerait que vous la rappeliez au plus vite.

\- Merci Niylah, rappelez Arker national, je veux savoir sur quoi portera l'interview avant d'accepter. Je me charge de joindre Addison, et si ma soeur appelle encore une fois dites-lui que je ne suis pas disponible de la journée et que si elle a une demande urgente elle n'a qu'à m'envoyer un E-mail.

\- Bien Mademoiselle Wood.

Lexa entra dans son bureau, s'assit derrière son pupitre et alluma son ordinateur. Après avoir bu une première gorgée de son café, elle ouvrit le premier dossier d'une grande pile que Niylah avait apporté plus tôt dans la matinée. Chaque matin se ressemblait, une routine que Lexa appréciait par dessus tout: se lever, arriver au bureau, entendre Niylah la mettre au courant des appels reçus avant son arrivée, diriger plusieurs séances avec ses employés et signer des contrats de plus en plus importants. La jeune femme détestait les imprévus, elle aimait relever des défis et dépasser ses capacités de cheffe d'entreprise mais à chaque fin de journée chaque cas devait être réglé. C'était certainement la raison qui faisait qu'elle ne rentrait que très rarement chez-elle avant 21 heures. Lexa donnait toute son énergie dans cette entreprise, elle avait repris la direction exclusive de Polis il y a deux ans après y avoir travaillé depuis ses 18 ans… 16 ans en prenant en compte ses stages durant les vacances scolaire. Elle avait fait ses preuves, certes, mais le fait que l'entreprise ait été créée en 1987 par Henry Wood, son père, lui avait permis d'atteindre les sommets de l'organigramme à une vitesse folle. Ce dernier lui avait remis les rênes de son entreprise après avoir apprit sa maladie, son ombre planait toujours dans les couloirs et Lexa s'était fait pour mission de ne jamais le décevoir et de toujours penser à ce que LUI ferait à sa place afin de prendre les meilleures décisions possibles.

\- Mademoiselle Wood? Tout le monde est prêt pour la réunion est-ce que je leur demande de patienter encore?

Niylah la sortit de ses pensées. Lorsque son esprit déviait vers l'idée de son père, Lexa avait tendance à tout oublier. Il avait été son plus grand soutient, son meilleur ami et son confident pendant 24 ans avant de ne plus pouvoir lui accorder une oreille attentive.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, apportez-moi le dossier Fincher et nous pourrons commencer.

Niylah hocha la tête et s'éclipsa. Lexa se saisit de son téléphone et ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer dans un sourire pincé en découvrant son écran d'accueil.

« Salut Lexa, j'espère que tu es bien rentrée hier soir. Je voulais juste te souhaiter une bonne journée. A jeudi.

Je t'embrasse,

Clarke. »

 

Clarke verrouilla son téléphone et rentra à nouveau dans le café. Raven et Anya semblaient discuter vivement derrière le comptoir et la blonde ne voulait pas les couper en plein dans leur échange. Elle s'occupa alors de resservir les quelques clients assis et d'entamer les nettoyages des tables vides.

Quelque minutes plus tard elle vit Anya rentrer dans l'arrière boutique visiblement calmée. Clarke jeta un oeil sur sa colocataire qui la regardait également, un regard stressé sur son visage. Raven s'approcha de son amie et se planta, droite comme un pic devant elle.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda Clarke une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. On était pourtant à l'heure ce matin? Si elle est fâchée parce que j'ai renversé la carafe de déca elle abuse!

\- Non, non Clarke, elle n'est pas fâchée.

\- Alors pourquoi vous vous disputiez? Ca ne va pas entre vous?

\- On ne se disputait pas, Anya est juste frustrée.

\- Frustrée? De quoi?

Raven ne répondit tout de suite. Et devant ce silence, Clarke prit peur.

\- Il faut que je t'annonce quelque chose Clarke… mais pas ici, ce soir tu n'as pas prévu de sortir ou de voir Miss booty call?

\- Non.

\- Très bien alors, ce soir à l'appart' on discutera.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Raven dans un état pareil. Son amie n'avait pourtant jamais rien gardé pour elle et n'avait jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait même au risque de blesser de quelqu'un. Et si le couple avait prit la décision de vivre ensemble? Pourquoi auraient-elles eu peur de lui le dire? Malgré que cela puisse l'embêter, Clarke ne pourrait pas rêver mieux pour ses deux amies et elle serait réellement heureuse pour elles. Alors pour quelle raison Raven lui cachait-elle quelque chose?

Elle jeta finalement un regard à l'écran de son téléphone et fut déçue de voir que Lexa avait lu son message sans y répondre. Elle reprit finalement sa place derrière le comptoir et servit le client qui venait de rentrer.

 

Il était près de 18 heures lorsque Lexa raccompagna son client à la porte de l'ascenseur. Après une poignée de main, elle le quitta et retourna se mettre à son bureau. L'étage était vide, les autres employés étant partis depuis près d'une heure, Lexa profitait de ce calme pour mieux pouvoir se concentrer. Elle entendit alors la sonnerie connue de son ordinateur qui lui indiquait qu'un nouveau mail était arrivé dans sa boîte de réception. Elle releva la tête et ouvrit le message avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle dû relire le message deux fois, puis une troisième fois avant de sentir son énervement monter en elle.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle prit son téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de son correspondant. Après cinq sonneries une voix s'éleva, Lexa ne s'ennuya pas à faire preuve de politesse et en vint de suite au but.

\- Comment ça tu vas te marier? Demanda-t-elle sévèrement.

 

Clarke finit de remplir les deux verres de vins rouge et s'assit sur le canapé. Raven, face à elle jouait à tordre ses doigts en fixant le tapis. Depuis leur dernières conversation au café aucune des deux filles n'avaient osé prononcer le moindre mot. Elles avaient fait la fermeture et pris le métro dans le plus grand des silence. Clarke avait déjà préparé son discours si Raven en venait à lui annoncer son déménagement, elle allait tout d'abord la féliciter et lui dire toute l'amitié qu'elle lui portait. Bien qu'elle soit en soucis de ne pas pouvoir continuer à vivre seule dans l'appartement, la jeune femme n'allait pas laisser ses doutes se voir. Raven avait le droit d'avancer dans son histoire avec Anya. Et si le sujet de cette discussion n'était pas un déménagement, alors Clarke ferait tout pour soutenir son amie.

\- Clarke, ce que je dois t'avouer va te surprendre…

Raven fut coupée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Sa colocataire lui lança un regard plein d'excuses et regarda le nom de l'interlocuteur.

\- C'est Octavia, à cette heure là elle doit m'appeler pour me proposer d'aller au Tree Club. Elle appuya sur le bouton de rejet. Je la rappellerai après… Continue.

\- Voilà je…

La sonnerie résonna à nouveau ce qui arracha un soupir d'énervement aux deux femmes. Clarke décida de répondre pour demander à Octavia de la laisser tranquille l'espace de dix minutes.

\- Octavia, est-ce que je peux te rappeler Raven… Elle se stoppa net et essaya de comprendre les paroles de sa meilleure amie. Quoi?… Octavia calme-toi je n'arrive pas à te comprendre… Comment ça?…. Tu es où?….où?... On arrive tout de suite, tu ne bouges pas Octavia. On arrive tu m'entends, ne raccroche pas le téléphone et continue à me parler… Ca va aller O, ça va aller, on est là tu m'entends. Tout va bien se passer.

Clarke prit les clés de l'appartement et fit signe à Raven de la suivre. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais vu de la tête de son amie, elle comprit que cela n'avait rien de réjouissant.


	6. chapitre 6

Arrivées au « NewYork-Presbyterian/Lower Manhattan Hospital » Clarke et Raven ne passèrent même pas par l'accueil et allèrent directement aux urgences. Clarke était toujours au téléphone avec Octavia et essayait de prononcer des mots réconfortants mais plus les minutes passaient, plus elle avait de la peine à les formuler.

Les deux amies passèrent une porte vitrée et virent Octavia assise sur une chaise, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Ses yeux étaient rouges, rongés par les larmes, elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, et malgré les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, les deux colocataires pouvaient apercevoir les tremblement du corps de la noiraude.

Clarke ne perdit pas une seconde et s'approcha d'Octavia pour la prendre dans ses bras. C'est alors que cette dernière s'effondra contre la blonde. Raven quant à elle, posa une main réconfortante contre son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Dit Clarke tout bas sans relâcher son étreinte.

\- Je n'ai rien compris. Essaya d'expliquer Octavia. J'attendais Lincoln devant le garage et au moment où il est sorti une voiture a débarqué à toute allure. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier. Elle l'a frappé à pleine vitesse. La jeune femme dû faire une pause avant de reprendre. Clarke, il ne respirait plus, j'ai essayé de le faire parler mais il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Ca va aller. Il est entre de bonnes mains d'accord.

\- Je peux pas revivre ça Clarke, je vais pas pouvoir le supporter.

\- Il ne va rien arriver à Lincoln, je te le promets. C'est un battant.

\- Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.

La blonde n'ajouta rien. Elle aida Octavia à se rassoir sur son fauteuil. Raven regardait la scène sans comprendre les paroles échangées par ses amies. Elle prit place à son tour et chercha quelque chose à dire mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait toujours été la meilleure pour faire des blagues et se moquer des autres mais le réconfort n'avait jamais fait parti de ses qualités. Au contraire plus que d'être triste, elle était mal à l'aise et aurait préféré ne pas être là. Et quand bien même cette pensée était égoïste, elle était pourtant réelle.

Une heure passa, puis une deuxième sans qu'aucune personne de l'équipe soignante ne vienne donner de nouvelle aux trois femmes. Clarke voyait défiler les infirmières et posa plusieurs fois des questions, mais elle obtenait toujours la même réponse: « Je ne suis pas au courant de la situation de votre ami mais je vais me renseigner » pourtant, jamais personne ne revenait les mettre au courant de l'avancée de la situation. Dans sa tête, la blonde se répétait que si elles n'avaient pas encore vu de médecin c'était que Lincoln était encore en vie et malgré l'horreur de cette pensée, elle se sentait plus rassurée.

Au bout de trois heures d'attente Anya arriva à son tour après avoir été prévenue par Raven, elle fut suivie de près par Harper et Monty, Jasper qui devrait couvrir un service de nuit dans son restaurant ne pouvait être présent.

Sentant qu'Octavia était assez entourée, Clarke prit l'excuse d'aller chercher des cafés pour s'éclipser. Trop de sentiments remontaient à la surface, elle devait s'éloigner de ce trop plein d'émotion et d'angoisse.

L'air frais lui fit du bien, elle réussit même à obtenir une cigarette d'un homme visiblement patient ici. Une fois l'objet du délit en bouche elle respira une grand bouffée de nicotine et sentit son coeur reprendre un rythme normal. Clarke n'était pas une grande fumeuse, ni une fumeuse régulière, elle fautait cinq à six fois par année lorsqu'une situation était trop dure à affronter pour ses nerfs. Le tabac avait cette fâcheuse tendance de lui faire reprendre ses esprits parfois trop éclipsés par ses émotions.

\- Clarke?

Elle se retourna et aperçu Raven s'approcher. La blonde la laissa venir à ses côtés et écrasa le mégot de cigarette avec son pied.

\- Je te cherche partout, Octavia te réclame.

\- J'arrive, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seule… Toujours pas de nouvelle?

\- Non, Anya s'est engueulée avec un infirmier, peut être que ça va faire bouger les choses.

\- Je ne pensais pas revivre ça un jour.

Raven laissa un peu de temp à la blonde en pensant que celle-ci allait développer le fond de sa pensée mais fut accueillie par un silence interminable. Elle prit alors la main de son amie dans la sienne et d'une voix rassurante elle continua.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Clarke.

Cette dernière hésita mais l'envie de partager ses peurs était trop forte.

\- Cette situation, attendre sur une chaise dans la salle d'un hôpital et n'obtenir aucune nouvelle, on l'a déjà vécu avec Octavia.

\- Lorsque ton père a eu son pneumothorax?

\- Non, j'avais six ans quand c'est arrivé, je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, il a passé deux semaines à l'hôpital et puis il était de retour à la maison. J'ai cru jusqu'à mes dix ans qu'il était parti à Disney World sans moi.

Raven rit à cette explication.

\- Non ça n'a rien à voir avec mon père… Il y a six ans Octavia était avec un garçon, on habitait encore à San Gabriel à cette époque. Atom et elle c'était fusionnel. Il a été son premier amour, son premier baiser, sa première fois. C'était un garçon gentil, il se sont rencontrés quand O a eu besoin de cours de soutien pour passer l'année et il était son répétiteur. Leur histoire, elle était digne d'une de ces séries pour ados. Ils sont sortis ensemble un an et puis il a commencé à avoir des absences. Il était tout le temps fatigué et il a perdu connaissance en cour… Deux mois après la rentrée scolaire ils lui ont diagnostiqué un cancer de type 4 au cerveau. Octavia était effondrée. On avait seize ans, comment tu veux être préparé à une épreuve comme celle-ci à cet âge là? Il ne voulait pas se faire opérer. Il avait prévu de faire le tour des Etats-Unis pour profiter des derniers mois qui lui restaient à vivre mais Octavia l'a supplié d'accepter la chirurgie… et… il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. J'ai essayé de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais mais j'était qu'une gamine, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus que de l'écouter parler et pleurer? La chirurgie a eu lieu, c'était un jeudi, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. J'ai patienté avec Octavia pendant sept heures de temps sans jamais lâcher sa main. Je lui ai promis que tout allait bien se passer, qu'Atom allait se réveiller et que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Clarke laissa quelques larme perler sur son visage avant de reprendre le fil de son histoire.

\- Mais il ne s'est jamais réveillé de l'opération. Mort cérébral ils appellent ça. Et quand une chose pareille arrive tu sais ce qu'il se passe?

Raven répondit par la négative.

\- Ils t'annoncent que ton ami, ton fils, l'homme de ta vie ne se réveillera pas, que techniquement il est mort, que s'il ne respire ce n'est que grâce aux machines. Tu n'as qu'une dizaine de minutes pour pleurer, pour espérer que son cas sera différent, qu'un miracle va arriver et que finalement il se réveillera mais ils finissent par revenir te parler… J'ai du tenir Octavia dans mes bras quand le chirurgien à demandé aux parents d'Atom s'ils étaient d'accord de donner ses organes. Ils ont demandés s'ils pouvaient prendre la nuit pour réfléchir mais c'était impossible, pour garder les organes en bon état il faut prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible. Ils l'on débranchés le soir même, des fois, j'entends encore son dernier soupir dans ma tête.

Ce n'était plus quelques larmes qui coulaient à présent mais des torrents de tristesse. Clarke hoqueta quelques fois et senti Raven venir l'enlacer. La blonde se laissa serrer dans ses bras athlétique et essaya de reprendre sa respiration. Elle trouva l'oreille de Raven et murmura.

\- J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie ce jour là. Octavia est devenue un fantôme, elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Bell et moi on essayait de tout faire pour qu'elle se ressaisisse mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle a pris quatre ans pour s'en remettre, quatre longues années. Et tu sais ce qui a fait qu'elle redevienne l'Octavia que tu connais? La fille pleine de vie, le tyran borné qui ferait tout pour te rendre heureuse?… C'est Lincoln. C'est lui qui a réussi à la ramener. On est parti de San Gabriel, elle allait mieux bien sûr mais il y avait toujours une ombre qui tournait autour d'elle et quand elle a rencontré Lincoln cette ombre est partie. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer mais du jour au lendemain j'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie. Je ne peux pas la perdre de nouveau Raven, parce que si Lincoln ne s'en sort pas elle ne reviendra pas cette fois.

Raven ne sut quoi dire à tout cela. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'Octavia ait vécu une telle épreuve. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours cru que Lincoln était sa première histoire sérieuse alors entendre toute cette histoire la bouleversait.

\- Oh vous êtes là.

La voix d'Harper les coupa dans leur étreinte. Raven sentit Clarke se crisper en voyant les larmes sur le visage de leur amie.

\- On a enfin des nouvelles. Dit-elle en passant le revers de sa main sur sa joue.

Clarke ferma ses yeux, s'attendant à revivre l'annonce qui lui avait été faite six ans auparavant.

\- Il va bien, finit par dire Harper arrachant un cris de joie à Raven et un soupir à Clarke. Le chirurgien a dit que l'opération avait été compliquée et que plusieurs organes internes avaient été touchés mais Lincoln est sorti d'affaire. Il en a pour un bout de temps et devra faire de la rééducation mais il est en vie.

Clarke retomba dans les bras de Raven et après une brève étreinte elle se mis en marche, son corps porté par ses jambes qui avançaient au pas de course pour rejoindre Octavia.

Arrivée devant celle-ci elle se lança contre sa meilleure amie et la serra du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait entendant ce rire qu'elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre à jamais.

\- Il va bien Clarke, tu te rends compte? Il va bien, il est en vie. Il va bien. Répéta encore et encore Octavia visiblement encore sous le choc de cette annonce.

\- Est-ce que tu peux le voir?

Octavia hocha de la tête et prit Clarke par la main.

\- Je peux oui mais j'aimerais t'avoir près de moi.

\- Tout ce que tu veux O. Je suis avec toi.

Lincoln se trouvait dans l'unité de soins intensifs, un simple rideau le coupait des autres patients présents. L'infirmière qui les guidait les prévint que le jeune homme était relié à diverses machines et qu'elles devait être préparées à le voir dans un état difficile. Les deux amies affirmèrent qu'elles étaient prêtes et pénétrèrent dans le carré appartenant à Lincoln.

Le coeur de Clarke se serra à cet instant. Elle sentit la main d'Octavia se crisper contre la sienne, elle y ajouta une petite pression en signe d'encouragement et la força à s'approcher plus proche du lit.

plusieurs bips réguliers se faisaient entendre tout comme le bruit de l'appareil respiratoire. Lincoln était là, allongé au milieu du lit, endormit paisiblement, un tube dans la bouche, un autre sortant de sa taille. Son visage était tuméfié, presque méconnaissable. Son bras droite était plâtré et Clarke aperçu un système de vis et de boulons qui lui maintenait la jambe en place. Lincoln avait dû échappé de près à une issue tragique au vu de ses blessures. La jeune artiste laissa Octavia se placer aux côtés de son compagnons, restant en retrait pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. D'une main tremblante, Octavia caressa le bras valide du jeune homme et malgré les larmes, elle réussit à prononcer quelques mots.

\- Hey, salut mon amour… Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille tu m'entends? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Lincoln.

Octavia prit place sur la chaise posée près du lit sans lâcher l'homme des yeux et elle resta là, à lui répéter des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière annonce aux deux amies que la visite devait prendre fin. Octavia essaya bien de négocier quelques minutes de plus et têtue comme elle pouvait l'être, menaça même la soignante de faire un scandal dans cet hôpital. Clarke la tira alors par le bras et de la voix la plus douce et rassurant qu'il soit, elle lui demanda de se lever.

\- On reviendra demain, à la première heure. Je t'accompagnerais avant de commencer mon service. Mais il a besoin de repos et avec ta voix de canard il ne va jamais réussir à récupéré.

Ce petit pic eu pour effet d'étirer un sourire sur les lèvres de son amie qui accepta finalement de quitter les lieux.

Une fois arrivée dans le parking de l'hôpital elles retrouvèrent Raven et Anya qui les attendaient. Harper et Monty étant déjà parti.

\- Tu veux que je vienne dormir chez toi? Demanda Clarke en regardant Octavia.

\- Non, je vais bien et je crois que j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas de passer la nuit avec toi. T'es encore sous le choc.

\- Je t'assure Clarke, ça va. Et puis je suis épuisée de toute manière. Maintenant que je sais qu'il va bien je crois que je vais tomber comme une feuille à peine arrivée à la maison.

La blonde passa un bras autour de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- S'il y a quoique ce soit tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler d'accord?

Octavia acquiesça et salua les deux autres femmes avant de marcher en direction de son appartement. Clarke la regarda disparaître à l'horizon et regarda sa colocataire.

\- Je vais rentrer aussi, je te vois demain au café?

\- Prends ta journée Clarke. Dit alors Anya. Octavia aura besoin de toi, je préfère te savoir avec elle, plutôt que tu passes ta journée à angoisser.

\- Mais Wells est en vacances, Raven ne va pas pouvoir assurer le service toute seule.

\- Je te remplacerai, t'en fais pas pour ça. Rentre te reposer maintenant.

Clarke regarda Raven qui était serrée contre sa compagne, ses deux bras autour de la taille fine d'Anya sous sa veste en jeans.

\- Je t'appelle demain pour te donner des nouvelles.

\- Je peux rentrer à l'appart' Clarke.

\- Non, Anya habite à cinq minutes.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux dormir sur le canapé.

\- J'ai vraiment envie de retrouver mon propre lit. Passez la nuit ensemble, après une soirée comme ça je comprends que vous ayez envie de vous retrouver et je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre vos ébats!

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité! Plaisanta Raven. Et puis, je crois que je n'ai plus un gramme d'énergie en moi, je vais rentrer, prendre un bain et m'affaler!

Clarke lui sourit et décida de se mettre en marche, après quelques mètres, elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour appeler le couple.

\- Au faite les filles! Raven et Anya la regardèrent attendant la suite. Je trouve ça super que vous ayez décidé d'emménager ensemble. Il ne fallait pas avoir peur de me l'annoncer.

Raven lui sourit faiblement.

\- On en parlera demain Clarke, ce n'est pas tout ce que j'avais à t'annoncer. Mais ça me rassure que tu approuves mon déménagement, je dois avouer que je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir avec le loyer à payer et toutes les charges.

\- Je m'en sortirai. T'en fais pas… Mais ce n'est rien de grave ce que tu dois me dire? Parce que je ne crois pas que je le supporterai.

\- Non, rien de grave, mais te connaissant tu vas sûrement piquer une crise et nous faire la morale.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais pas réussir à tenir jusqu'à demain pour le savoir.

\- On est crevées, j'ai pas le courage pour une grande discussion.

\- Très bien, mais saches que mes réactions peuvent te surprendre.

\- Je l'espère.

Les trois femmes se saluèrent une dernière fois avant de séparer leur chemin.

Une fois de plus Clarke se retrouvait seule. Ce n'est pas que cela la dérangeait, d'ailleurs elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait pu passer la nuit avec Raven et Anya mais même en compagnie de ses amis, la jeune femme ressentait cette solitude. Elle était encrée en elle, c'était un boulet qu'elle tirait du matin jusqu'au soir.

Tous les couples pouvaient se raconter leur problèmes ou simplement s'enlacer quand la situation devenait trop difficile ou lorsque la fatigue était devenue trop grande. Ils pouvaient avoir de longues discussions sans même avoir besoin de parler. Rien que le faite de s'endormir près du corps de quelqu'un d'autre manquait à Clarke. Elle se sentait vide et sans bouée à laquelle se raccrocher en cas de problème.

Peut être était-ce l'épuisement qui lui faisait penser à tout cela ou peut-être en avait-elle tout simplement assez de son célibat? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle rentrerait seule ce soir, se coucherait seule et s'endormira sans la présence d'un corps chaud et rassurant à ses côtés…

A moins que?…

Lexa était dans un bar qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait pris rendez-vous avec une jeune femme via le site de rencontre et avait accepté de sortir de sa zone de confort pour la rencontrer. Après son téléphone pour le moins houleux, elle avait eu envie de se détendre et avait fait la découverte de QueenArtémis de son pseudo, Hanna de son vrai nom, qui était une magnifique rousse aux yeux émeraudes. Elle avait un corps de gymnaste, des jambes et des bras musclés, un ventre plat et des courbes parfaites. Lexa avait appris que la jeune femme était mannequin ce qui, soyons honnête, ne la surprenait pas le moins du monde.

Au vu du brouhaha incessant, les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées pour entendre les propos de l'autre. Hanna, une main posé sur le haut de la cuisse de Lexa lui parlait sensuellement à l'oreille. La femme d'affaire sentait en elle le désire le monter en entendant la voix mielleuse de sa future conquête, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose: sortir de ce bar pour ravir chaque parcelle de son corps venu d'ailleurs.

\- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai décidé de m'appeler QueenArtémis? Demanda la rouquine en remontant sa main jusqu'à l'aine de Lexa.

\- Non, mais j'aimerais le savoir. Répondit la jeune femme avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille du mannequin.

\- Artémis était la déesse grecque de la chasse. Et c'est exactement ce que je suis, une chasseuse. Elle plaça alors sa paume sur l'entrejambe de la brune. Et toi, tu es ma proie.

Lexa n'en pouvait plus, il était rare que les femmes qu'elle rencontre soit aussi direct face à elle. La femme d'affaire le savait, elle était impressionnante et avait tendance à déstabiliser ses conquêtes. Mais pas ce soir, ce soir, elle se laisserait dominer.

Lexa se leva de son tabouret et prit la main d'Hanna dans la sienne pour se diriger vers la sortie. C'est à cet instant qu'elle senti son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Un juron lui échappa en voyant le nom de Clarke inscrit sur l'écran. Elle était en compagnie d'une déesse grecque et voilà qu'une autre magnifique plante la réclamait. Elle finit tout de même par ouvrir le message.

« Salut. Est-ce que tu es libre? J'ai besoin de toi. »

Non, non Lexa n'était pas libre, non elle n'allait pas faire faux-bon à Hanna, non elle ne passerait pas deux nuits si rapprochées avec Clarke, non. Pourtant elle reçu un appel de la blonde et ne pu s'empêcher de répondre sous le regard outré de QueenArtémis.

\- Clarke tu tombes très mal je suis occupée ce soir.

\- J'entends de la musique tu es en boîte?

\- Règle numéro 2, pas de compte à rendre. Je ne peux pas te voir ce soir un point c'est tout.

Alors qu'elles passaient la porte de sortie pour rejoindre la voiture de Lexa, Hanna s'arrêta et plaqua sa future maîtresse contre le mur en brique du bar, elle fit courir sa langue contre le haut de la poitrine de la brune, lui arrachant un gémissement.

\- Lexa tout va bien? Demanda Clarke à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle fébrilement. Je dois te laisser Clarke à jeudi.

\- Attends Lexa! S'il te plait. Je suis seule et j'ai eu une soirée difficile. J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir.

\- Y a plein d'autre filles qui seraient ravies de remplir cette mission à ma place. La main d'Hanna commençait à s'aventurer sous sa chemine et caressa le haut de ses cotes. Prends contact avec quelqu'un d'autre, moi je ne suis pas disponible ce soir.

Lexa raccrocha alors et captura les lèvres de la rousse dans un baiser passionné. Elle n'entendit pas les sifflements des hommes fumant devant l'entrée du bar ni les encouragement d'un petit groupe de femmes au loin.

Alors qu'Hanna entrait sa langue dans sa bouche, Lexa repensa à Clarke et à sa voix si triste. Elle qui avait toujours eu un sourire gêné sur ses lèvre lui paraissait soudain sans vie. La brune essaya tant bien que mal de ramener son esprit vers Hanna, rien n'y faisait, elle était inquiète pour la blonde et s'en voudrait si elle découvrait plus tard que quelque chose lui était arrivé par sa faute. Enervée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle maudit Clarke et finit tout de même par décoller ses lèvre de la bouche de son amante.

\- Je dois passer au travail, j'ai une affaire à régler.

\- Quoi? Maintenant? Tu vas pas me laisser dans cet état quand même?

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Une heure au grand maximum. Attends-moi chez toi et je te rejoins.

\- Lexa c'est quoi ce plan foireux?

\- Je te promets que je serai chez toi dans une heure. Je vais demander à mon chauffeur de t'emmener attends.

Lexa fit signe à la berline noir de s'avancer. Une fois le véhicule placé devant elle, un homme, plus âgé que Dylan en sorti.

\- Arthur, voici Hanna Vince, emmenez-la à son appartement et une fois que vous l'aurez déposée venez me chercher au 52 court street à Brooklyn, ne traînez pas.

\- Brooklyn? Mais ton bureau est à Manhattan non?

\- Le dossier que je dois régler est là bas. Répondit Lexa avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je me dépêche attends-moi.

Hanna visiblement déçue monta dans la voiture avant d'ajouter par la fenêtre.

\- T'as intérêt à te dépêcher. Je commence sans toi si non!

La berline démarra alors et Lexa se mit en marche du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Clarke n'arrivait pas à dormir, couchée devant l'écran de télévision elle changeait de chaîne machinalement. Après son coup de fil à Lexa et comprenant que cette dernière ne viendrait pas, la blonde enfila un vieil habit de sport bien trop grand pour elle et s'effondra sur son canapé. C'est alors que la sonnerie de la porte retenti et que son coeur s'accéléra avant de penser qu'Octavia était certainement venue passer la nuit ici après avoir décidé que rester seule n'était pas une bonne solution. Clarke fut tout de même surprise que cette dernière ne s'invite pas à rentrer comme à chaque fois. Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et son souffle se coupa à la vue de Lexa. La jeune femme était encore en vêtement de travail, une chemise blanche sur le dos et un pantalon de tailleur qui épousait ses jambes. Elle était dressée sur de bas talons et ses cheveux étaient attachés. Clarke se sentit alors bien mal vêtue face à cela.

\- Lexa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Tu voulais me voir non? Je suis là. J'ai vingt minutes à t'accorder alors invite-moi à entrer.

Devant le ton froid de Lexa, Clarke s'exécuta et la laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur. A peine eut-elle le temps de fermer la porte que ses lèvres étaient attaquées par celles de la brune. Ce baiser était différent des autres qu'elles avaient partagés. Il était plus appuyé, plus mécanique, plus détaché. Clarke n'arrivait pas à s'y perdre comme à son habitude.

Lexa sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et malgré son envie d'en finir, elle se recula, laissant ses doigts caresser la taille de Clarke.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plu douce.

\- Il y a eu un accident, Lincoln… il va bien maintenant mais on a cru que… Elle ne pu continuer.

Lexa la serra alors contre-elle. Elle sentait que cela allait au delà de leur contrat mais Clarke paraissait si fragile qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être douce.

\- Vas t'assoir sur le canapé je vais te faire une tasse de thé et tu me raconteras ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Le contrat le permet? Demanda Clarke en reniflant.

\- Que je te fasse du thé? Je n'ai pas vu de close qui me l'interdisait.

Clarke sourit et prit place sur le canapé alors que Lexa s'aventurait dans la cuisine. Elle ouvrit les deux placards qui s'y trouvaient et finit par découvrir deux boîtes de thé bas de gamme, l'un à la menthe et l'autre parfumé au caramel. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, sidérée par ce manque de goût dont faisait visiblement preuve Clarke. Elle se fit une note de lui acheter du vrai thé un jour ou l'autre.

En silence elle fit bouillir une casserole d'eau après avoir cherché sans succès une bouilloire. Elle laissa alors ses yeux découvrir l'appartement qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'observer la dernière fois. Le décor était chaleureux bien que sommaire, elle aperçu deux tableaux dans le salon et se demanda si Clarke en était l'auteur, si cela s'avérait véridique, alors son amante avait un bel avenir qui s'offrait à elle, Lexa savait même à quel connaisseur d'art elle pourrait proposer ses deux travaux.

Après quelques minutes, Lexa remplit une tasse d'eau et y déposa le sachet de thé au caramel. Elle retourna s'installer dans le salon et une fois assise près de Clarke elle lui tendit la tasse.

\- Bois-ça tu te sentiras m…

Un sourire lui échappa en découvrant la blonde recroquevillée sur elle-même, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte visiblement endormie. Lexa posa alors la tasse sur la table basse et se leva afin de s'approcher plus près de Clarke. Elle passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sur ses omoplates. Doucement elle essaya de lever la jeune peintre mais échoua misérablement.

\- Ca parait plus facile dans les films. Rit-elle alors que Clarke ne réagissait pas.

Elle essaya une seconde fois de la porter mais le résultat fut le même. Après un bref soupir, Lexa plaça Clarke en position assise et cette fois elle réussis à la faire se mettre debout. Les jambes de la blonde vacillaient et elle marmonnait dans son sommeil qu'elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille. La femme d'affaire la conduit alors jusqu'à sa chambre et sans allumer la lumière, la guida près de son lit. Elle manqua par deux fois de tomber mais réussit à se rattraper et à maintenir Clarke sur ses pieds. Délicatement elle glissa l'artiste sous sa couverture et la borda. Ses yeux furent attirés par le bazar qui trônait dans cette chambre et elle secoua la tête attendrie.

Clarke commença à émettre un faible ronflement indiquant à Lexa qu'elle était bel et bien endormie profondément. La brune la regarda dormir encore quelques secondes et finit par quitter la chambre doucement encore attendrie par ce spectacle. Elle débarrassa le thé encore chaud sans même oser prendre une gorgée de peur que ce breuvage bas de gamme lui fasse perdre un de ses sens. Une fois la tasse dans l'évier et les lumières du salon éteintes, Lexa ferma la porte regardant une dernière fois l'appartement qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter.

Il faut dire que son coeur était plus léger, elle était rassurée que Clarke aille bien, elle était seulement épuisée et s'était fait du soucis pour son ami. Lexa pouvait à présent se concentrer sur le reste de sa nuit et oublier la blonde qui dormait en sécurité et bien au chaud dans son lit.

Lexa pénétra dans sa voiture et se laissa conduire jusqu'à l'immeuble d'Hanna, elle regarda sa montre et découvrit qu'il lui restait encore une demie heure sur la limite qu'elle s'était fixée. Elle imagina alors tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire au corps sublime de la rouquine et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de ravir chaque parcelle de cette oeuvre d'art.


	7. chapitre 7

Un mois s'écoula depuis cette nuit éprouvante et la vie repris son court.

Lincoln sortait de l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il avait bien récupéré et son moral le portait. Depuis quelques jours il pouvait faire quelques pas encore incertains et arrivait à se débrouiller seul la plupart du temps. Bien évidemment Octavia était toujours présente à ses côtés, elle avait réussit à prendre quelque jours de congé et son entreprise lui avait permis de réduire pendant deux mois son temps de travail afin de pouvoir assister son compagnon. Le couple était plus soudé que jamais et cette épreuve les avait rendus plus forts. Leurs amis les avaient soutenus chaque jour passé. Clarke se rendait tous les soir à l'hôpital pour une heure de visite, elle s'était occupée de la paperasse du couple et de maintenir leur appartement entretenu. Raven et Anya, quoique, Anya avec le semblant d'aide apporté par Raven, préparaient de bons plats à Octavia qui, soyons honnête, n'avait décidément pas sa place dans une cuisine. Sans l'aide des deux femmes, elle aurait certainement fini par faire une indigestion d'hamburgers.

Dans ce mois difficile les huit amis s'étaient vu presque tous les jours, profitant de chaque instant passé ensemble. Les querelles du quotidien, qui avait jadis prit de grosses proportions, n'existaient plus. Chacun prenait soin de l'autre et proposait son aide à la moindre occasion. Qu'il s'agisse du déménagement de Raven chez Anya, de celui d'Harper chez Clarke, ou de la modification de l'appartement d'Octavia et Lincoln pour accueillir le mieux possible ce dernier dans son fauteuil roulant un coup de main avait toujours été proposé.

Clarke quand à elle avait eu à faire à beaucoup de changements durant ce mois. Celui de voir disparaître Raven en premier temps et de voir apparaître Harper. Sa nouvelle colocataire s'adaptait bien à leur appartement et bien que les choses soit différentes, Clarke devait admettre qu'elles s'entendaient bien. Harper était une as des fourneaux et préparait toujours le diner avant que la jeune artiste ne rentre. Clarke n'avait donc plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table et déguster son repas. La seule chose dérangeante était l'énergie débordant de la jeune femme, Harper ne tenait pas en place et proposait toujours de nouvelles activités à faire. C'est ainsi que Clarke avait commencé à faire du jogging tous les dimanches matins. A neufs précises, sa colocataire toquait à sa porte pour la réveillé, elle lui laissait un quart d'heure pour se préparer et lorsque son alarme sonnait, les deux femmes partaient dans le cartier pour une heure de course. Ce que Clarke pouvait la maudire dans ces moments là, mais il était bien pire de refuser et d'entendre les sermons incessants d'Harper si Clarke lui faisait faux bond.

La jeune peintre avait également changé de métier. En effet, après un téléphone bref mais courtois au professeur d'art plastique, ce dernier accepta de la voir pour un entretien. Il ne fallut qu'une petite demie-heure à la blonde pour décrocher un poste d'assistante. En effet, elle n'avait eu qu'à montrer son portfolio et le travail lui avait été proposé. Le professeur Fisher avait été époustouflé par le talant de la jeune fille et ne retenait jamais ses éloges. Bien évidemment, son travail d'assistante ne consistait pas à faire de grandes choses, mais elle pouvait donner un avis et des conseils toujours avisés aux élèves de l'université.

La seule constante dans la vie de Clarke était Lexa. Les deux jeunes femmes se rencontraient entre deux et trois fois par semaine. Souvent tard le soir ou en milieu d'après-midi, elles passaient environ une heure et demie dans les bras l'une de l'autre avant de se séparer. Une certaine complicité c'était installé, rendant leurs rapports uniques et chaque fois un peu meilleurs. Clarke le savait, la femme d'affaire ne se gênait pas pour voir d'autres femmes, mais elle sentait qu'elle était une privilégiée, la seule qui pouvait se venter de passer autant de temps en sa compagnie. De son côté, la peintre n'avait rencontré personne, elle se contentait de cette histoire charnelle et commençait à oublier sa solitude tout en se disant que les changements dans le comportement de Lexa pourraient lui apporter, un jour peut-être, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Ce jour là, Clarke était installée par terre face à la table basse du salon de Raven et Anya. Ciseaux en main, elle découpait de belle fleures vert-anis dans un carton.

\- Fais attention à bien découper sur la ligne. Ordonna Raven du papier de soie dans les mains.

\- Je sais Ra, c'est la vingtième fois que tu me le dis. Répondit-elle les dents serrées. C'est pas comme si j'avais quelques notions artistiques.

\- Je veux que ça soit parfait Clarke, tu peux pas m'en vouloir.

\- C'est qu'un bout de carton, les gens vont lire la carte, notez la date dans leur calendrier et elle finira de toute manière à la poubelle. Vous auriez pu faire un mail, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

\- Je ne te connaissais pas si romantique. Ironisa la latina

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique là dedans, c'est juste pour un visa.

\- Clarke, on va pas recommencer. Je croyais que tu avais compris.

Clarke posa ses ciseaux et soupira.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai juste encore un peu de mal avec l'idée. Mais je vous soutiens… je te le jure Raven.

Un mois plus tôt:

Clarke passa la porte de son appartement, elle venait de rentrer de l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui Lincoln s'était réveillé pour le plus grand bonheur d'Octavia. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son accident de la veille et fut le plus attrister d'entendre la voix de sa compagne craquer lorsqu'elle lui annonça l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser. Clarke était restée avec eux pendant la majeur partie de l'après-midi avant de décider de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Elle passa rapidement chez-eux pour prendre leur courrier et donner à manger au chat du couple. Il était à présent un peu plus de 18 heures lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Je suis rentrée. Cria-t-elle avant d'apercevoir Raven, assise à la table à manger une canette de soda devant elle. Y a un problème? On s'assied jamais à cette table!

\- Non, je t'attendais juste. Comment vont Octavia et Lincoln?

\- Ca va, il ne peut pas poser le pied par terre et dès qu'il bouge il souffre le martyre mais c'est la preuve qu'il est en vie comme il dit… Octavia tient le coup, c'est difficile mais elle va bien.

\- Anya lui a déposé un plat de lasagne.

\- Oui je l'ai vu quand je suis allée nourrir ponpon.

Clarke prit alors place en face de sa colocataire et lui vola une gorgée de soda.

\- Alors? Tu voulais qu'on discute?

\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, mais avant je voudrais que tu me promette que tu ne réagira pas excessivement.

\- Moi? C'est pas mon style!

\- Promets-le Griffin.

\- Ok, je te le jure, je ne réagirais pas excessivement!

\- Bien. Raven prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de débuter son explication. Comme t'as semblé l'avoir compris, Anya et moi, on a décidé de vivre ensemble. Ca faisait quelque temps qu'on y pensait et puis ça parait logique de passer cette étape après plus de huit mois de relation.

\- Je suis contente pour vous. Vraiment, et puis t'es quasiment jamais là de toute façon!

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver une nouvelle coloc'

\- C'est mon problème ça, y a assez de gens qui cherchent un appartement dans cette ville, je trouverais sans soucis. Non tu devrais plutôt t'inquiété à savoir comment tu vas réussir à emmener tout ton bordel chez-elle! Tu lui a dit que tu collectionnais les sachet de sucre?

Raven parti dans un éclat de rire et répondit par la négative.

\- Pourquoi t'es si stressée? Tu vois que je réagis bien Raven! Je suis une fille cool, tu peux tout me dire!

\- C'est là que ça se complique… Tu sais que je suis canadienne.

\- Oui Raven, aussi bizarre que ça n'y paraît je sais que tu es canadienne. Que t'y a vécu jusqu'à tes 19 ans et que ta mère a toujours détesté ton père pour vous avoir fait vivre dans une région du monde si froide. Je connais l'histoire!

\- Ok, alors tu sais que quand j'ai eu ma lettre d'acceptation pour l'université de New-York, j'ai dû faire un visa étudiant. Clarke hocha la tête. Et tu sais que quand mon père a perdu son travail, on n'avait plus assez d'économie pour me payer les frais scolaire.

\- Raven tu veux en venir où? Oui t'as dû quitter NYU à cause de ça et c'est pour ça que tu te retrouves à servir des cafés.

\- Clarke, mon visa expire dans six mois. Et ils ne veulent pas me le renouveler, comme je ne suis pas étudiante et que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à la fac pour le moment.

\- Quoi?

\- Dans six mois il m'expulseront et je devrais retourner vivre à Toronto.

\- Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire ça! S'indigna Clarke. Tu travailles ici, toute ta vie est là! Tu peux pas repartir au Canada!

Raven marqua une courte pause et sourit.

\- C'est pour ça qu'avec Anya on a eu une idée. Tu sais que je l'aime plus que tout et que je ferais n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle?… Et c'est maintenant que je vais te demander de ne pas réagir excessivement, rappelle-toi tu as promis.

La canadienne tendit alors sa main gauche affichant ainsi à la vue de sa colocataire le diamant qu'elle portait à son annulaire. Le cerveau de Clarke eut du mal à rassembler les éléments, elle regardait son amie dans le blanc des yeux sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Clarke, Anya et moi on va se marier. Dit-elle en essayant de ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Je sais que c'est soudain…

\- Soudain? La coupa Clarke incrédule. Soudain? Vous êtes ensemble depuis huit mois? Même pas un an Raven! Et tu me dis que tu vas l'épouser? Vous vous connaissez à peine! Elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est de vivre avec toi! Vous n'aller pas vous marier! C'est pas possible, enfin Raven est-ce que tu as réfléchi deux secondes?

Raven déglutit difficilement et fixa sa bague de fiançailles.

\- Heureusement que tu avais promis de ne pas faire une crise.

\- Je rigole pas Ra! C'est immature et insensé!

\- D'accord Clarke! Admettons que le faite que j'aime cette fille comme jamais je ne pourrai aimer personne d'autre n'ait rien à voir la dedans. C'est la seule solution pour que je puisse rester ici. J'aurais le passeport américain et je pourrais vivre ici pour toujours. C'est une occasion en or.

\- Mais t'es complètement idiote? Un mariage blanc? C'est ça que t'es entrain de m'annoncer?

\- Quand je te dis que je me marie par amour tu me traite d'immature et quand je te dis que je fais ça pour les papiers je suis une idiote!

\- Un mariage c'est sacré Raven! On ne fait pas ça pour un passeport!

\- Je l'aime Clarke! Je veux passer ma vie avec elle, et oui c'est un peu tôt je te le concède, mais voilà les choses font qu'on doive se précipiter, mais le résultat est le même j'aurais de toute façon fini par l'épouser un jour ou l'autre.

\- Ca t'en sais rien! Tu ne connais rien d'elle!

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Clarke, et tu me fatigue. Je savais que tu n'allais pas approuver mais j'imaginais qu'au moins tu essayerais de comprendre et de te mettre à ma place.

Clarke se leva dans une colère noir et alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Un mariage blanc, elle avait décidément tout entendu. La jeune fille avait toujours vu le mariage comme un acte d'amour éternel. Ses parents avaient mis six ans avant de se fiancer, ils lui avaient toujours expliqué qu'elle devrait être sûre d'elle avant de franchir cette étape. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était formée son opinion sur le mariage. Trop de couples divorçaient sans chercher à sauver leur histoire et tout cela parce qu'ils avaient fait le grand saut trop tôt… Elle ne voulait pas de ça pour Raven, ni pour Anya d'ailleurs.

Elle s'assit alors sur son lit et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Sa réaction était peut-être excessive mais le mariage était un acte tellement important pour elle, quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait prendre à la légère... quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas vivre un jour au vu de sa vie amoureuse. Elle repensa alors aux parole de Raven.

Ces deux filles s'aimaient bien plus qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé personne dans sa vie. Pas même Finn ne lui avait fait ressentir ce qu'Anya déclenchait chez Raven. Dès qu'elles étaient loin l'une de l'autre quelque chose leur manquait. Elles vivaient une histoire rare, une histoire que peu de personnes ne connaîtront. Vivre le vrai amour avec un grand A. Selon les statiques elle n'en était que peu sûre qu'elle le vivrait un jour, Octavia l'avait connu, tout comme Raven et sa mère. Trois personnes dans son entourage, en étant réaliste, le destin ne pourrait pas frapper à autant de porte. Elle se mit alors à imaginer: et si un jour elle le connaissait? Et si elle s'impliquait dans cette histoire? Qu'elle y mettait toute son âme, toutes ses forces et que du jour au lendemain on essayait de le lui retirer? Ne ferait-elle pas n'importe quoi pour le garder près d'elle?

A cet instant Clarke se releva et ouvrit sa porte de chambre. Raven était assise sur le canapé, elle leva la tête et attendu que son amie ouvre la bouche. Ce que Clarke fit d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai peut être réagit excessivement. Dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Tu crois?

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter.

\- Je l'aime. Jamais je ne trouverai quelqu'un comme elle. C'est la femme de ma vie, je peux le sentir. j'ai pas besoin de vivre dix ans avec elle pour en être sûre.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes… et si… et si c'est la seule solution pour que je t'aie encore sur le dos pendant un moment alors je serais là pour vous. Je vous soutiendrais.

\- J'ai ta bénédiction?

\- C'est m'en demander un peu trop la! Disons que tu as mon acceptation.

Raven alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, laissant Clarke la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre-elle.

\- Merci.

\- J'ai intérêt à être ta témoin en tout cas!

\- J'aurais pas imaginé quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour ce rôle.

Aujourd'hui:

Clarke colla la dernière fleur sur le faire-part de mariage. Elle soupira. 50 invitations à faire à la main sous le contrôle tyrannique de Raven avaient eu raison d'elle. La jeune artiste n'en pouvait plus. Il faut dire qu'elles ne disposaient plus que de trois mois avant le jour J, il avait fallut fixer une date avant le mois de novembre pour que Raven ait le temps de faire les démarches de demande de Visa. Si peu de temps pour préparer un mariage était impensable et pourtant Raven et Anya devaient se contenter de si peu.

\- Redis-moi encore pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être ta témoin?

\- Parce que je suis une future mariée en or et que tu m'aimes.

La blonde sourit. Raven était loin d'être une future mariée facile. Elle critiquait tout, n'aimait rien, agressait le personnel en charge de l'organisation. Même Anya ne réussissait pas à la calmer. Le stresse de ce mariage l'avait fait perdre la tête, elle qui aimait tout relativisé d'habitude, qui cherchait toujours une solution même dans les moments les plus difficiles, elle n'était décidément plus la même et Clarke ne pouvait plus attendre que ce mariage soit passé. Plus que trois mois à attendre, trois petits mois à faire le poing dans sa poche… Elle y arriverait.

\- C'est toujours bon pour ce soir? Demanda Raven alors qu'elle collait des timbres sur les invitations.

\- Ouais, 20 heures au resto j'ai bien pris note… Tu stresses de rencontrer la belle famille?

\- M'en parle pas, heureusement que tu seras là, tu dois m'empêcher de me ridiculiser Clarke, vraiment je t'en supplie. Sa mère est une vrai peau de vache apparemment. Elle s'est marié trois fois à des hommes plus que riches et leur a fait un gamin à chacun pour être sûr qu'il continueront à l'entretenir même après le divorce.

\- T'en fais pas ça se passera bien.

La blonde regarda alors sa montre et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Merde! Il est déjà 15 heures! Je vais être en retard!

\- Miss Booty call? Demanda Raven dans un sourire. Tu devrais quand même nous la présenter. Je l'ai aperçu qu'une seule fois et ça à l'air de devenir sérieux entre vous.

\- Non, c'est pas ce genre de relation et tu le sais. Je ne vous la présenterais jamais. Estime-toi heureuse de l'avoir vu ce jour là, au moins tu sais à quoi elle ressemble. Anya et Harper tueraient pour être à ta place!

\- Elle est rentrée de Paris aujourd'hui non?

\- Hm Hm, on devait se voir demain mais elle m'a appelé ce matin quand elle était entrain de revenir de l'aéroport.

\- Et ben, elle est accro!

\- Non… je suis juste celle qui est toujours disponible. Elle m'appelle quand les autres ne peuvent pas.

\- Pfff, arrête. Je suis sûre que t'es toujours la première qu'elle essaye de joindre.

Clarke lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de prendre ses affaires pour quitter l'appartement.

\- Ne fais pas trop de folies de ton corps!

\- Ca je peux pas te le promettre!

Clarke entra dans la chambre d'hôtel à toute vitesse, elle était essoufflée par la course qu'elle venait de mener à travers la ville pour arriver à l'heure à ce rendez-vous.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée! J'ai pas vu le temps passer chez Raven, elle me rend dingue avec ces faire-part à la c…

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres expertes de Lexa qui l'embrassèrent comme elle l'avait tant désiré depuis cinq longs jours.

\- Bonjour quand même. Dit Lexa un rictus planté sur son visage. Et tu n'es pas en retard.

\- Bonjour. répondit la blonde avant de lui voler un second baiser. Elle se demandait si dire à Lexa qu'elle lui avait manqué serait dépasser les limites mais après tout, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait des sentiments. Hmmm, ça m'a manqué de t'embrasser.

\- A oui? Et ça, ça t'a manqué aussi? Demanda-t-elle en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Oh oui, ça m'a terriblement manqué aussi. Elle était déjà en sueur et sa avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. S'en était presque humiliant d'être autant excitée après deux simples baisers mais c'était l'effet qu'avait Lexa sur tout son organisme et visiblement, la brunette adorait cela.

\- Et ça? Elle descendit ses main sous le t-shirt de la blonde et caressa son ventre.

Clarke ne pu répondre, elle tira Lexa contre-elle et commença à la déshabiller.

\- Ton corps de rêve c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué.

\- Et mes mains expertes non?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as peut être perdu la main en cinq jours.

\- Serait-ce un challenge Clarke? demanda-t-elle sensuellement

\- Je ne sais pas, tu crois pouvoir le relever?

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lexa pour s'embraser. Elle poussa Clarke sur le lit fortement mais en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser et se positionna à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Elle commença par lui ôter son t-shirt et d'une main, lui retira son soutient-gorge. Clarke essaya de prendre le contrôle de leur ébat mais son amante ne la laissa pas retourner la situation, elle captura un de ses seins entre ses lèvres et appliqua une légère succion, décrochant un gémissement de la part de Clarke. Cette dernière passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu de sa compagne et ne retint pas ses soupires de plaisir. Elle senti alors Lexa relâcher son sein et remonter sa bouche jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille qu'elle captura.

\- J'ai eu envie de toi tous les jours. Avoua Lexa. Je pensais à ton corps, à tes seins, à tes fesses que j'adore par dessus tout. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre il fallait que je te vois aujourd'hui.

Clarke n'arrivait pas à répondre, elle était à mille lieux de réussir à former une phrase correcte au vu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait même pas si Lexa pensait réellement ses propos ou si elle ne disait cela dans l'unique but d'exciter sa partenaire.

Au fond, cela n'avait que peu d'importance, cette technique fonctionnait à merveille et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Les deux femmes se débarrassèrent rapidement de tout leurs vêtements se retrouvant nue l'une contre l'autre. Clarke faisait, depuis quelque temps, preuve d'un peu plus d'audace lors de leurs rapports, elle aimait découvrir le corps de son amante, trouver de nouveau endroits érogènes, réussir à décrocher un gémissement si rare à Lexa.

Elle posa sa main sur l'intimité de la brune et de ses lèvre elle porta de vives attention à ses seins qu'elle adorait par dessus tout. Lexa ne voulant pas être la seule à profiter de ce plaisir exquis, plaça sa cuisse entre les jambes de Clarke afin de la stimuler à son tour.

Durant leurs rapports, il était rare qu'elles parlent, quelque jurons s'élevaient parfois mais elles préféraient garder leur paroles pour elles-même, ayant peut être peur de casser l'ambiance qui s'était installée. Lexa fut donc surprise lorsque Clarke relâcha son téton pour susurrer faiblement quelques mots.

\- C'est tellement bon Lexa, je ne vais pas réussir à tenir longtemps.

La brune prit alors confiance en ce qu'elle faisait et appuya plus fortement sa cuisse contre cette moiteur si chaude. Elle sentait la blonde glisser de plus en plus vite et se raidir toujours un peu plus.

Elle-même se sentait perdre pieds. Les doigts de Clarke suivaient la vitesse de sa cuisse et caressaient son clitoris toujours un peu plus rapidement. Lexa plaça finalement ses doigt à son tour sur l'intimité de Clarke et entreprit les mêmes mouvements que la blonde. Son bas ventre se contracta alors et elle dû s'agripper de sa main valide au draps blanc du lit alors que ses orteils se serrèrent. Dans un râle de plaisir elle se sentit jouir et Clarke ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans son extase de plaisir.

Les minutes parurent durer des heures, seule leurs respirations se faisaient entendre. Elles étaient tombées lourdement sur le matelas, exténuées et trempées de sueur. Lexa posa alors une de ses main sur le ventre de son amante et exerça de légères caresses.

\- Wha, s'exclama la peintre. C'était incroyable!

\- Ca tu l'as dit.

\- Il faudrait que tu partes plus souvent en voyage d'affaire si c'est aussi bon à chaque fois.

La brune rit de bonne fois et embrassa Clarke à la commissure des lèvres.

\- En parlant de voyage d'affaire, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de son sac à main, laissant Clarke se régaler à la vue de son corps. La blonde en était sûr, Lexa faisait exprès de mettre un peu plus d'ondulations dans le mouvement de ses hanches pour la rendre folle et avide de ses caresses. Elle revint entre les draps et tendit un présent emballé dans un papier noir. Le paquet avait une taille de la grandeur d'un CD et semblait dur entre les mains de l'artiste.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le temps de faire du shopping?

\- Tais-toi et ouvre le.

La semaine précédente:

Clarke embrassa une dernière fois Lexa son sac sur l'épaule, elles venaient de passer leurs derniers instants ensemble avant le départ de la femme d'affaire.

\- Paris… je t'envie tu sais, j'adorais y aller.

\- Je n'y vais pas pour le plaisir Clarke. J'ai des journées bien chargées, pas le temps de visiter.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas bosser 24 heures sur 24.

La brune ne répondit rien, mais posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke.

\- Et moi qui espérais que tu allais me rapporter un petit souvenir.

\- Et puis quoi encore? Je ne vais pas te rapporter une tour Eiffel en porte-clés quand même.

\- Parce que tu crois qu'une babiole me suffirait? Non j'attends au moins un tableau, un Picasso ou un Monet.

\- Rien que ça?

\- Faut bien te faire pardonner ton absence.

Aujourd'hui:

Clarke ouvrit délicatement le papier et découvrit à l'intérieur d'un cadre à photos en bois une carte-postale représentant le tableau connu des "coquelicots à Argenteuil"

\- Tu m'as ramené un Monet! S'exclama Clarke

La blonde lui sourit avant de l'embrasser en signe de remerciement. Cette petite attention lui réchauffait le coeur et la fit se sentir importante. Lexa paraissait gênée mais essaya tant bien que mal de le caché. Elle se plaça derrière le dos de son amante, ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et de ses mains elle exerça une légère pression sur la colonne vertébrale de Clarke.

\- C'est ce soir le diner avec Raven?

\- Mm mm, huma-t-elle alors qu'elle ressentait les effets délicieux de ce massage. A huit heures tapantes. Si je suis retard tu peux publier mon acte mortuaire dans le journal de demain. Raven est tellement stressée, en plus sa belle-mère est une bourge blindé selon Anya.

Lexa pouffa de rire et continua son massage.

\- Et il n'y aura que sa mère? Pas de père ou d'autre membre de sa famille?

\- Sa soeur et son frère apparemment, enfin demie-soeur et demi-frère, la mère change de mari comme de chemise et fait des gosses à tout va apparemment. Et son père habite depuis dix ans en Afrique du Sud, Anya n'est même pas sûre qu'il sera là pour le mariage.

\- C'est sympa de ta part en tout cas d'accompagner Raven à ce diner.

\- Tu parles, un repas gratuit et voir Raven se taper la honte devant sa belle famille? Je fais plus ça pour moi que pour elle.

Clarke était attablée aux côté de Raven. Le restaurant était un petit bistrot italien réputé de ce cartier de Manhattan. La table pour six avait été dressée à la perfection dans un recoin de la salle à mangé déjà bien remplie.

Une femme, la cinquantaine bien entamée fit alors son apparition. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun coiffés en un chignon et portait un tailleur de marque. Dressée sur ses escarpins elle avait une démarche assurée et respirait la froideur. A ses côtés, un adolescent, enfermé dans une chemise et une veste de smoking avançait visiblement mal à l'aise dans cet accoutrement.

Anya tendit la main en guise d'appel et se releva de sa chaise suivie par une Raven tremblante comme une feuille. Clarke, par politesse suivit la cadence et déposa sa main contre le bas du dos de son ancienne colocataire.

\- Maman, je suis contente que tu sois là. Dit alors Anya en enlaçant sa mère, elle embrassa l'adolescent sur la joue et finit par prendre la main de Raven pour l'attirer vers sa famille.

\- Maman, Aden, je vous présente Raven ma fiancée, Raven, voici ma mère et Aden mon petit-frère.

\- Enchantée Madame Osias, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bégaya-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Oh il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait plus appelé comme ça! Rit-elle, j'ai pris le nom de mon nouveau mari il y a bientôt cinq ans, c'est Delano à présent, mais Charlene me conviendra très bien.

\- Raven, enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Anya nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. Dit enfin Aden.

\- Je vous présente aussi Clarke, la témoin de mariage de Raven.

\- Madame Delano, Aden. Dit-elle solennellement. Je suis contente de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est partagé Clarke. Répondit Charlene en prenant place autour de la table.

Elle fut suivie par les autres qui s'assirent à leur tour. Raven et Clarke l'une à coté de l'autre et les trois autres à l'opposé de la table. Tous prirent alors leur menu et commencèrent à le lire en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes leur lecture fut interrompue par une nouvelle arrivée.

\- Anya, pardonne mon retard, tu sais ce que c'est le traffic le samedi soir en plein centre-ville.

Clarke releva la tête et cru s'évanouir. Ici, dressée devant-elle dans ce restaurant, se trouvait Lexa dans toute sa splendeur. Elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait sur elle plus tôt dans la journée et avait simplement coiffé sa chevelure en une longue tresse sur le côté, elle était magnifique certes, mais la peintre ne pouvait croire une seule seconde qu'il d'agissait bien d'elle. Raven lui lança un regard plein de questions et Clarke ne sut quoi lui répondre.

\- Raven Reyes, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je me permets de vous serrer la main cette fois. Lui dit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

\- Oui, enfin, bien sûr, enfin ravie de te vous revoyez... enfin revoir... je veux dire. Essaya-t-elle en lui serrant sa main.

\- Attendez, vous vous connaissez? Demanda Anya d'une voix remplie de surprise.

\- C'est une longe histoire, répondit Lexa. Maman, contente de te voir. Elle embrassa rapidement la femme sur la joue et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aden. Salut mon grand comment tu vas?

\- Ca va, alors qu'est-ce que tu m'as ramené de Paris?

\- Moi? Rien du tout, tu es bien trop grand pour recevoir des souvenirs. Dit-elle en lui déposant un paquet sur son assiette. L'adolescent lui sourit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Lexa fini par arrivé à la hauteur de Clarke et prit place sur la chaise d'à côté. Ce rictus toujours présent sur ses lèvres elle lui fit un clin d'oeil discret.

\- Clarke Griffin, étrange de te retrouver ici. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Anya écarquilla alors les yeux et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise comprenant alors pourquoi sa fiancée avait déjà rencontré sa soeur. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de sa compagne afin d'éviter que sa mère et son frère n'entendent ses paroles.

\- Ne me dit pas que ma soeur est miss Booty call.


	8. Chapitre 8

Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda Clarke sévèrement entre ses dents.

\- Ma demi-soeur m'a invité à rencontrer sa fiancée, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Répondit Lexa un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

\- Te fiche pas de moi Lexa.

Raven se pencha à l'oreille de Clarke, Anya toujours entrain de la regarder les yeux si ronds.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était la soeur d'Anya?

\- Parce que tu crois que je le savais?

La mère des trois enfant regardait la scène sans rien n'y comprendre, elle n'aimait pas ses messes basses et regarda son fils qui paraissait amusé par la situation.

\- Raven, dis à Clarke qu'elle ne doit plus s'approcher de Lexa, elle ne va lui attirer que des problèmes. Chuchota Anya à l'oreille de sa future femme.

Cette dernière transmit alors le message à Clarke de la même façon.

\- Réponds-lui que je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit? Demanda Lexa depuis sa droite.

\- Qu'Anya lui a dit de me dire que je devais arrêter de te voir.

\- Ca m'étonne pas. Rigola Lexa en prenant son menu.

Clarke sentit Raven se pencher à nouveau vers elle.

\- Anya dit que Lexa va jouer un peu avec toi et que dès qu'elle en aura...

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?

C'était Charlène qui coupait enfin se téléphone arabe. Les quatre femmes la regardèrent, Clarke et Raven horrifiées d'avoir à expliquer de quoi il en retournait, Lexa se retenant de rire et profitant de ce malaise si distrayant et Anya fumant de colère.

C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère.

\- C'est rien du tout maman... Alors vous avez une idée sur ce que vous aimeriez manger?

Le repas battait son plein, chacun devant son plat participait à la conversation enfin détendue. Raven avait réussi à dépasser son angoisse et parlait à présent à Charlene du mariage avec entrain. Sa future belle-mère semblait intéressée quoiqu'elle n'avait pas hésité à lui lancé quelques piques suite à la précipitation de cet engagement mais Anya avait sans aucun problème apaisé sa mère. Aden quand à lui discutait avec Lexa, ils semblaient proches et aimaient rire ensemble. La femme d'affaire n'avait cessé de se moquer de l'accoutrement de son frère qui, selon elle, ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas eu peur de répliquer qu'avec ses tailleurs Chanel elle n'avait pas le droit de le critiquer.

Seule Clarke était à l'écart de toute discussion. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Machinalement, elle avait mangé sa pizza, mais n'avait pu s'impliquer dans l'ambiance du repas encore trop perturbée par l'arrivée de Lexa. Clarke n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu la brune débarquer ainsi. Jamais elle ne s'était doutée qu'Anya puisse être sa soeur et jamais elle n'aurait pensé passer une soirée à ses côtés sans qu'elle soit rythmé par un ébat sexuel.

Alors que les desserts étaient servis, la blonde sentit la main de Lexa se poser sur sa cuisse, la faisant alors sursauter et renverser un peu du vin qu'elle était entrain de porter à sa bouche. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle et elle dû s'excuser dans un soupir en épongeant la tache rouge à l'aide de sa serviette. La femme d'affaire entreprit alors un mouvement de doigts créant ainsi de longs frissons dans tout le corps de Clarke. La blonde la laissa faire quelques secondes avant de recevoir un coup de coude de la part de Raven, elle posa alors ses yeux sur son ancienne colocataire et essaya de faire abstraction de Lexa.

\- Clarke, Charlene t'a posé une question. Lui dit alors Raven en lui faisant de gros yeux.

\- Oh, toutes mes excuses Madame Delano je ne vous ai pas entendue.

\- Je vous demandais comment est-ce que vous aviez rencontré Alexandria.

\- Oh! Hum, c'est une question tout à fait intéressante voyez-vous… Hum Lexa est-ce que tu veux raconter à ta mère la façon dont on s'est connues?

Elle chercha un peu d'aide du côté de la brune et cette dernière ne cessa ses mouvements sur sa cuisse tout en lui souriant visiblement amusée par la situation.

\- Oui, Lexa raconte-nous comment tu as croisé Clarke pour la première fois.

Cette fois-ci Anya posa la question, elle n'avait pas adressé la parole à sa soeur de toute la soirée, énervée que sa cadette se dévergonde ou qu'elle soit celle qui dévergonde Clarke. Il est vrai que dans leur famille la pudeur était de rigueur, on ne parlait jamais de sexe et les expériences diverses devaient être gardées pour soi. Voilà certainement ce qui dérangeait Anya: que Lexa passe du bon temps alors qu'elle avait une société à faire tourner, qu'elle avait bénéficié d'un empire comme héritage et qu'elle se laissait distraire par des histoires sans lendemain.

A dire vrai tout ce qu'Anya pouvait critiquer chez Lexa, elle le faisait. Depuis la naissance de sa petite-soeur six ans après la sienne, elle n'avait eu de cesse de trouver des défauts à sa cadette, elle n'avait jamais supporté que Lexa vienne au monde et devienne alors le centre de l'attention. Elle enviait de plus la relation que cette dernière entretenait avec son père alors qu'Anya ne voyait que très rarement le sien. Alors évidemment, lorsque Lexa avait hérité à 24 ans de Poilis and Co. Anya ne l'avait pas bien pris et relevait alors chaque erreur ou faux pas que faisait sa demi-soeur.

\- Et bien, Clarke et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés le mois dernier. Dit Lexa en toute confiance. Je suis allée regarder l'état des comptes du café et Clarke était là avec Raven, elles m'ont aidé à trouver mon chemin dans le bazar qu'est le bureau d'Anya comme elle n'était pas là. Nous avons alors sympathisé

Raven fit mine d'acquiescer et enfourna une grande cuillère de glace dans sa bouche pour s'éviter de prononcer le moindre mot. Anya soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel, elle sentait la colère monter en elle et était à deux doigts de traiter sa soeur de menteuse pour qu'elle explique à leur mère les vrai conditions qui la liait à la Clarke. Cette dernière quant à elle, ne sachant pas mentir, se leva de sa chaise et s'excusa avant de se retirer dans la direction des toilettes. Lexa la regarda partir avant de retrouver le regard de sa mère.

\- Et donc elle et toi vous sortez ensemble? Demanda Aden en cassant le sucre de sa crème brulée d'un coup de cuillère. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te mettre en couple.

\- Clarke et moi nous sommes simplement amies.

Anya ne pu réfréner son rire ironique.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire peut-être? La défia Lexa de son regard froid.

\- Oh je ne sais pas Lexa, tu es sûre que tu ne laisses rien de côté? Comme le fait que tu vois Clarke régulièrement depuis votre rencontre par exemple.

\- Enfin Anya, la pauvre fille n'a pas ouvert la bouche de tout le repas. dit alors Charlene. Loin de moi l'idée de lui manquer de respect Raven, votre amie est charmante, mais Alexandria ne serait jamais attirée par elle… elle préfère les femmes de caractère, je me trompe chérie?

\- Je ne recherche personne, Polis me prend tout mon temps. Dit-elle sans répondre à la question.

\- Oh oui tu es tellement occupée Lexa, tu n'as pas une minute à toi c'est vrai. Pas une seule seconde pour te détendre. Ca doit être tellement dur d'être à ta place.

\- Arrête avec ta jalousie Anya! Stoppa Charlene d'un ton ferme. Ta soeur est très douée dans son travail, ce qu'elle a fait depuis qu'elle a repris Polis est incroyable, et tu devrais la remercier de t'avoir financé ton café au lieu de chercher à la provoquer à chaque fois que tu la vois.

\- La remercier? Je travaille comme une folle pour faire marcher ce café! Elle, elle s'est réveillée un jour et a reçu une entreprise qui brasse de millards en cadeau!

Lexa se leva d'un bon ne supportant pas cette dernière remarque.

\- Charlene, encore un peu de vin? Demanda Raven en espérant faire diversion.

Anya se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ne sut comment se reprendre. Son visage montrait tous ses regrets et elle tenta quand même une approche.

\- Lexa, je suis désolée c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Peut-être que je me suis réveillée un jour en recevant Polis, mais je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir à devenir directrice à la place de mon père, mais ça tu peux pas le comprendre hein Anya?

Elle prit alors le même chemin que Clarke avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant. Raven regardait la scène sans savoir comment réagir. Elle savait que sa fiancée avait du mal à supporter que sa soeur ait reçu tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu obtenir de son propre père qui lui, avait décidé de fuir le fisc en se sauvant en Afrique du Sud, mais elle savait également qu'au fond d'elle Anya ferait tout pour défendre Lexa, elle l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises durant les mois qu'elles avaient passé ensemble. S'attaquer à soeur, c'était s'attaquer à elle-même. Si Raven avait le malheur de faire une remarque elle était coupée dans son élan par le ton froid d'Anya lui disant: « Tu ne la connais pas, tu ne l'as même pas rencontré, je suis la seule qui peut la critiquer! »

Charlene, sentant le malaise et n'étant pas dans son élément face aux disputes de ses filles, tenta de changer de sujet,

\- Raven, je reprendrais effectivement un verre s'il vous plait.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Est-ce que vos parents seront présents au mariage? Continua la belle-mère

\- Oui, ils sont ravis! Ils adorent Anya et veulent le meilleur pour nous.

\- Oh tu as déjà rencontré Monsieur et Madame Reyes ma chérie?

Anya commença alors à raconter sa rencontre avec les parents de Raven tout en gardant un oeil sur la porte des toilettes, priant secrètement pour qu'elle s'ouvre rapidement et que Lexa y ressorte en ayant oublié l'épisode qui l'avait conduite dans les cabinets.

Quand Lexa entra dans la salle d'eau elle y découvrit Clarke, appuyée contre le lavabo se fixant dans le miroir, le visage encore humide de l'eau qu'elle venait de s'éclabousser dessus. Elle regarda Lexa et prit un papier pour s'essuyer les mains.

\- Je sors tout de suite t'en fais pas. Dit-elle rapidement.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te ramener à la table Clarke. J'ai juste besoin d'être loin d'Anya quelques minutes.

Un silence s'installa. Lexa ne bougeait pas de sa place vers la porte, tout comme Clarke qui était toujours appuyée contre le marbre du meuble des cabinets. Elle finit tout de même par élever la voix.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies jamais dit que tu étais la soeur d'Anya.

\- Demi-soeur. Et avoue que c'était drôle! T'aurais dû voir ta tête!

\- Contente qu'au moins une d'entre nous soit amusée.

\- Clarke arrête de faire la tête, tu sais bien que je ne parle pas de moi.

\- Je te parle de mes amis, j'ai cité Anya et Raven des dizaines de fois et toi t'as pas jugé bon de me dire « oh tiens c'est super bizarre j'ai une soeur qui s'appelle Anya! Et c'est encore plus bizarre parce qu'elle va épouser une Raven… dis tu crois pas que c'est les mêmes personnes? »

\- Demi-soeur. Et je ne parle pas ma vie privée, tu as voulu me raconter tout ça c'est très bien pour toi, mais ne penses pas que je ferais de même.

\- Pourquoi? J'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui tu es. Tu sais ton jeu de femme mystérieuse s'était sexy au début mais ça devient agaçant à force.

\- On n'est pas un couple Clarke. S'énerva Lexa. Je n'ai pas à te parler de ma famille. Tu en sais assez sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me parler comme ça? C'est moi qui doit être énervée!

\- Oh arrête de vouloir toujours tout savoir!

\- T'es qu'une égoïste Lexa, tu veux que je te donne tout mais je n'ai rien en échange. Tu sais je croyais qu'enfin on allait quelque part toutes les deux. Tu commençais à me montrer une autre face de ta personnalité, bon sang tu m'as même ramené un souvenir de Paris! Mais en faite je me suis trompée, t'es toujours la même fille qui garde tout pour elle et qui a peur de s'investir.

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé de me raconter ta vie! C'est toi qui te lances et c'est impossible de t'arrêter une fois que tu es partie. Tu parles sans arrêt: de tes amis, de tes parents, de ton boulot! Mais c'est pas ça qui m'intéresse chez toi! Je croyais que j'avais été claire: du sexe, rien d'autre. J'en ai rien à faire de tes états d'âme et de tes sentiments. Et oui je ne veux pas m'investir, j'ai été claire depuis le début, si tu as pensé que les choses pouvaient être autrement j'en suis désolée pour toi.

Clarke resta bouche bée devant cet élan de colère qui ne ressemblait pas à Lexa. Jamais la brune ne s'était énervée et jamais elle ne l'avait traitée ainsi. Clarke se sentait stupide, bernée, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente naïve.

\- Non c'est moi qui suis désolée de te faire perdre ton temps avec mes conversations.

\- Ne te vexes pas Clarke, je t'explique simplement pourquoi je ne te raconte rien sur ma vie privé.

\- Oh t'en fais pas t'as été très claire et je ne t'embêterai plus avec mes monologues.

\- Ne le prend pas comme ça. Dit-elle une fois calmée

\- Je crois que ça serait mieux si on ne se voit pas la semaine prochaine. T'auras qu'à passer du temps avec une autre de tes poufs, une qui ne te saoul pas à raconter sa vie.

\- En tout cas une qui ne prendra pas la tête avec des histoires idiotes. Répondit Lexa en serrant les dents.

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour, elle lança un regard noir de colère en direction de Lexa et tendit son index dans sa direction dans un signe accusateur.

\- T'en a rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir, t'es sans coeur, et je préfère mille fois qu'on arrête là plutôt que de passer encore un nuit avec une fille comme toi.

\- Tu veux qu'on arrête là? Très bien, on arrête, me faire une histoire pareille pour si peu, tu ferais mieux de grandir un peu Clarke.

\- Grandir? C'est pas moi qui ai peur de grandir Lexa, t'es la seule qui a peur de t'engager, t'as tellement la trouille de vivre quelque chose avec une fille que tu t'enfermes derrière des histoire de fesses. T'es qu'une lâche qui a peur de l'inconnu.

\- Et toi tu t'obstines à croire que je peux changer d'avis sur ce qu'on vit.

\- Oh non, crois-moi Lexa je ne pense pas que tu changera un jour! Je sais très bien que tu finiras ta vie exactement comme maintenant: seules, malheureuse et sans coeur. Je ne veux rien de plus avec toi, je ne fais pas dans le social.

Ces mots si dures eurent plus d'effet sur Lexa qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

\- J'ai autre chose en dehors de toi, continua Clarke, j'ai des amis, des projets, je sais qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un et que j'oublierai toute cette histoire avec toi. C'est ça la différence entre toi et moi Lexa, ce qu'on fait c'est juste une expérience pour moi, rien de plus, toi… c'est ton quotidien. Elle marqua une pause avant de continuer. Je crois qu'une semaine sans se voir nous fera le plus grand bien, j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore envie de continuer à faire ce qu'on fait…. je te recontacterai à l'occasion Lexa.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Clarke sortit des toilettes, laissant une Lexa abasourdie par ce discourt que personne j'avait jamais osé lui tenir.

Clarke encore sous le choc d'avoir prononcé un tel discourt refit surface à la table, Anya la regarda d'une mine triste et se leva.

\- Comment elle va? Demanda-t-elle, la culpabilité inscrite sur son visage.

\- J'en sais rien, je m'en fiche à vrai dire.

\- Clarke, Raven essaya de l'interrompre

\- Je rentre à la maison. Finit par dire Clarke en prenant ses affaires. Je t'appelle demain. Madame Delano c'était un plaisir, je vous revois au mariage. Aden, je suis contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Anya la retint par le bras.

\- Quoiqu'elle ait pu te dire là-dedans, elle ne le pensait pas. J'ai abordé un sujet sensible et ça l'a déstabilisé. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Tous les sujets son sensibles avec elle.

Clarke s'en alla alors, laissant Raven seule avec sa belle-famille.

Quelque minutes plus tard, alors que Lexa allait sortir des toilettes, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Aden. Lui et Lexa avaient toujours été proches, leur douze ans d'écart n'avaient jamais été un problème. Elle l'avait prit sous son ail, lui donnant tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de la part d'Anya. La femme d'affaire était toujours là pour son petit frère, quoiqu'il ait besoin, elle lui le donnait.

\- Maman a payé l'addition, on est tous prêt à partir. Lui dit-il le dos collé contre la porte. Clarke est déjà rentrée si tu te poses la question. Elle avait l'air furieuse.

\- J'arrive tout de suite. Répondit-elle sans prendre en compte la remarque sur Clarke.

\- J'ai cru qu'elle était différente des autres quand j'ai vu la façon dont elle te regardait. J'ai vraiment pensé que tu avais fini par te caser.

Lexa émit un petit rire.

\- C'est mal me connaître Aden! Clarke est une fille super, elle rendra certainement quelqu'un très heureux, mais ça ne sera pas moi. On se voit, on s'amuse, c'est simple et sans attache. Quand t'auras l'âge de comprendre tu feras pareil, crois-moi.

\- Tu n'es pas fatiguée de tout ça? De toutes ces filles qui passent?

\- T'es jaloux? Plaisanta-t-elle de façon à faire oublier la question.

Aden comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet et décida de couper court à la discussion. C'est à cet instant qu'Anya apparut, le regard baissé, elle n'osait croiser celui de sa soeur. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle trouva le courage de parler.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas.

\- C'est rien Anya. Dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Non, j'avais pas à parler de ton père. J'étais stressée et en colère d'apprendre que Clarke faisait parti de tes histoires. C'est une fille en or et j'ai pas envie que tu lui brises le coeur Lexa.

\- J'ai été très claire sur mes intentions quand je l'ai rencontrée.

\- J'ai pas doute là dessus, mais Clarke croit toujours que les gens peuvent changer, elle veut voir le meilleur de nous et elle se retrouve souvent déçue…. J'ai pas envie d'être en mauvais termes avec elle, c'est la meilleure amie de Raven… alors je te le demande vraiment comme une faveur Lexa… si tu ne veut rien de plus avec elle alors mets un terme à tout ça, laisse la trouver quelqu'un qui voudra vivre une vrai histoire. Ne lui brise pas le coeur s'il te plait.

Lexa prit quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- On a décidé de ne pas se voir pendant une semaine et quand elle me rappellera je lui dirais que je veux tout arrêter. Finit-elle par dire une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Raven défaisait les draps du lit afin de pouvoir s'y glisser pour la nuit. Anya sortait de la salle de bain en finissait d'étaler sa crème de nuit sur son visage.

\- Et bien ce souper était pour le moins intéressant! Dit la canadienne d'un ton amusé.

\- Je suis désolée qu'il ne se soit pas aussi bien passé qu'on l'aurait voulu.

\- Hé! L'attention était plus portée sur ta soeur que sur moi, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre au moins je ne me suis pas ridiculisée!

\- T'as beaucoup plu à ma mère. Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvée charmante. C'est rare qu'elle dise une chose pareille.

Raven l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se glisser sous la couverture suivie de près par Anya.

\- Et donc Clarke et Lexa... c'est une sacré nouvelle. T'avais pas l'air ravie.

\- Lexa est une joueuse. Elle s'amuse quelque temps et puis elle se lasse et jette la fille comme une moins que rien. En général elle arrête tout simplement de donner des nouvelles et passe à autre chose. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut à Clarke.

\- Pourtant elle sait où elle met les pieds.

\- Lexa à tendance à faire oublier à l'autre fille qu'elle ne lui donnera jamais plus. Ca se finit toujours mal ces histoires, je ne veux pas voir Clarke malheureuse à cause de ma soeur.

\- Elle n'a jamais eu de relation sérieuse ta soeur?

\- Si, elle en a eu quelques unes et puis un jour son père est tombé malade et elle a complètement changé. Elle s'est renfermée. J'ai pas eu de nouvelle pendant six mois. Elle a reprit Polis et s'est complètement renfermée. Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus s'investir.

\- Clarke peut être persuasive. Peut être qu'elle lui fera changer d'avis.

\- Tu sais je connais ma soeur, ça fait 26 ans que je la pratique. Elle est têtue et tant qu'elle n'aura pas accepté ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père elle ne pourra pas donner son coeur à quelqu'un.

Lundi arriva et la journée passa au ralenti pour Clarke. Elle avait essayé de mettre de côté les événements de samedi soir et de ne plus pensé à Lexa, mais à chaque fois qu'elle croyait l'avoir oublié quelque chose lui rappelait la femme d'affaire. Elle avait pourtant essayé de s'occupé toute la journée de dimanche, à commencer par faire un long footing avec Harper et l'écouter parler de Monty durant une bonne heure, mais sans succès, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas retenu la moitié des problème de couple de sa colocataire, un vague souvenir de l'histoire concernant Monty et la caissière du super-marché lui restait en tête mais guère plus que cela. Dans l'après-midi, la bonde avait décidé de se vider la tête en entamant une nouvelle toile, là au moins elle savait que son esprit serait occupé à créer… et pourtant elle ne réussit qu'à tracer la ligne parfaite de deux yeux qu'elle coloria d'un vert hypnotisant. Se rendant compte de cela, l'artiste arrêta son travail et s'affala sur le canapé, larvant pour le reste de la journée devant la télévision.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait osé espérer que sa journée de travail à l'université lui permettrait enfin de mettre de la distance avec ses pensées mais elle avait eu tort.

Il était un peu plus de quatre heures et demies lorsqu'elle commença à ranger les reste des affaires de peinture qu'avaient utilisé les élèves durant toute la journée. La classe était à présent vide de tout étudiant et ce calme soulageait enfin Clarke. Elle se demandait comment ces élèves arrivaient à travailler correctement dans un bruit pareil, pour elle, le silence était de rigueur lorsqu'elle créait de nouveaux tableau, mais ici l'échange et la parole rythmaient toutes les journées.

Alors qu'elle finissait de déposer les pinceaux dans la boîte de rangement elle entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir et vit le professeur Fisher y entrer. Le professeur était un bel homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ses cheveux poivre et sel lui donnaient un petit air de George Clooney, il avait de beaux yeux bleu caché par de petites lunettes de contact ronde. Clarke aimait se moquer gentiment de son style vestimentaire composé exclusivement de vestes en velours côtelé, de chemise à carreau et de jeans qui devaient avoir plus du double de l'âge de Clarke. La jeune femme s'entendait bien avec son supérieur, il avait un sens de l'humour développé et n'hésitait pas à faire des blagues du matin au soir. C'était un des professeur les plus apprécié dans cette université et Clarke se sentait heureuse de pouvoir apprendre à ses côté car son talent n'était pas à mettre en doute. Il avait connu les meilleurs artiste du 21ème siècle et était toujours de bons conseils face à ses élèves.

\- Oh Clarke vous êtes encore là? Demanda-t-il en essuyant ses lunettes contre sa chemise. Je croyais que vous deviez aller voir votre ami?

\- Je finissais juste de ranger, je pars maintenant répondit-elle.

\- Ca tient toujours pour ce soir?

Ce matin Monsieur Fisher lui avait proposer un entretien afin de faire le point sur les semaines qui venaient de se passer. Et afin d'être plus à l'aise il avait voulu l'emmener dans un terrain neutre, la galerie d'art sur Mainstreet lui avait parut être une bonne idée, une nouvelle exposition y était représentée par un de ses ancien élève.

\- Dix-neuf heures c'est bien ça? Demanda-t-elle pour confirmation.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Je serais là. Merci encore pour cette invitation, Michael Ways est un artiste tellement prometteur.

\- Je pourrais vous le présenter, il sera ravis de parler de son travail avec une artiste aussi douée que vous.

Un autre détail que Clarke appréciait chez le professeur Fisher: il n'était jamais avare de compliments et passait une grande partie de sa journée à encourager ses élèves et son assistante.

\- Je vous vois ce soir alors. Dit-elle avant de quitter la salle de classe sous le regard du professeur.

Clarke mit une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de Lincoln et Octavia. Elle ne prit pas la peine de sonner, sachant que Lincoln aurait besoin de faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte. Elle entra donc le double de ses clés dans la serrure et pénétra dans la hall d'entrée. Depuis l'accident de son ami, l'appartement s'était transformé. Plus rien ne traînait par terre, tout était à sa place. Les chaussures jonchant normalement le sol étaient toutes rangées dans l'armoire achetée spécialement à cet effet. Tout était à portée de main pour que Lincoln puisse se débrouiller seul lorsqu'Octavia était au travail.

Clarke fut accueillie par les miaulement du chat qui vint se frotter à sa jambe. Après une légère caresse elle continua à avancer et arriva dans le salon où se trouvait Lincoln. L'homme était assit sur son fauteuil roulant, un paquet de chips à la main, le regard baissé sur un livre. En entendant le bruit des pas de Clarke, il releva la tête et sourit.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de passer Clarke. Dit-il amusé. J'arrive à me débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

\- Octavia a son shooting, elle ne sera pas là avant neuf heures alors elle m'a demandé de passer voir comment tu allais.

\- Elle croit que j'ai besoin d'une babysitter, ça devient irritant à force.

Clarke déposa son sac sur le canapé et vint embrasser Lincoln sur la joue avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule du blesser.

\- Linc, tu peux à peine te lever pour aller aux toilettes, elle a le droit de s'inquiéter. Et puis de toute façon je serais passé, j'ai besoin d'une robe.

\- Oh tu sors ce soir? Dit-il de la même façon qu'Octavia l'aurait prononcé. Je veux des détails! Fille, garçon? Age? C'est du sérieux?

Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

\- T'as vraiment besoin de reprendre le travail pour retrouver ta virilité Lincoln!

\- Je suis enfermé ici 24 heures sur 24, mes journée son rythmées par les soaps et par les films tristes de l'après-midi, tu penses bien que je suis devenu une gonzesse à force! Aller raconte-moi tout!

\- C'est pas un rencard, le professeur Fisher m'a invité à voir l'exposition d'un de ses ancien élève. Il veut aussi qu'on parle de mon travail… c'est tout.

\- Il t'invite à voir une expo? Toute seule?

\- Ben ouais pourquoi?

\- On parle bien du même professeur qui ne fait que de te complimenter et qui t'a engagé après cinq minutes d'entretient?

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

\- Clarke… ce type veut te mettre dans son lit.

\- Quoi? Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Linc! Il est marié et nos rapports sont strictement professionnels.

\- De ta part peut être mais ce type en pince pour toi je peux te le garantir.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais voler une robe à Octavia et toi de ton côté arrête de regarder la télé. Finit-elle par dire pour mettre fin à cette conversation délirante.

Lexa tapait sur son ordinateur, une vielle musique de radiohead résonnant dans son bureau. Elle avait passé sa journée en réunion et devait à présent finir de traiter ses dossiers en attente. Elle regarda alors sa montre et soupira, il était dix-huit heures et elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait enfin rentrer chez-elle au vu de la quantité de travail qu'il lui restait à faire.

Niylah entra alors, deux robes dans une main et une paire d'escarpins dans l'autre. Lexa fronça les yeux en découvrant que les deux tenues lui appartenaient.

\- Laquelle préférez-vous Mademoiselle Wood?

La jeune directrice ne comprit pas, elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait cadeau de ses deux robes à son assistante au vu du prix qu'elles lui avaient coûtées.

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre Niylah. Répondit-elle

\- Pour votre exposition de ce soir. Celle que vous devez aller voir avec la responsable de Ton DC entrepreneur.

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent, elle avait complètement oublié cette soirée qui avait été fixé il y a plusieurs semaines. Il est vrai que pour renforcer ses rapports avec ses entreprises partenaire elle avait tendance à inviter leurs directeurs à différentes exposition et diners en tout genre. Elle avait donc fixer cette sortie avec Indra étant inspirée par Clarke… encore elle, sa passion lui avait donné l'idée d'inviter la responsable à une exposition d'un jeune peintre alors que la femme d'affaire n'y connait rien en art et encore moins en peintures contemporaines.

\- J'avais complètement oublié. Dit-elle en se levant. Et l'exposition ouvre à dix-neuf heures, je n'ai plus le temps d'annuler.

\- Voudriez-vous que je l'appelle pour lui dire que vous êtes souffrante?

\- Non… je vais mettre la robe bleue Niylah, dites à Dylan de préparer la voiture, je serais en bas dans vingt minutes.

\- Bien Mademoiselle Wood.


	9. chapitre 9

Clarke attendait devant l'entrée de la galerie, elle grelottait en se maudissant d'avoir oublié sa veste chez Octavia et Lincoln. Sa robe rouge, fendue dans le dos ne pouvait guère lui tenir chaud. Cela faisait plus de dix minute qu'elle patientait dans la rue et si le professeur Fish ne faisait pas bientôt son apparition, elle finirait par mourir de froid dans cette nuit fraiche de septembre.

\- Clarke excusez mon retard, mon fils avait besoin d'aide pour son devoir d'histoire.

Elle se retourna et aperçu son supérieur approcher d'un pas rapide. Il avait laissé ses vêtements de vieux professeur au placard et avait opté pour un smoking noir et un noeud papillon qui lui allait à ravir.

\- Vous êtes splendide Clarke. Dit il avant de déposer sa main dans le dos nu de son assistante. Nous ferions mieux de rentrer il y a déjà du monde.

Alors qu'il mettait sa main sur la poignée de la porte il fut prit de court par une jeune femme qui tentait elle aussi de pénétrer dans la galerie.

\- Oh excusez-moi. Dit-elle en se reculant.

Sa voix la trahit et Clarke releva les yeux face à la jeune femme. Lexa se tenait là, face à eux dans une magnifique robe bleu indigo. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés pour les faire onduler jusqu'à ses épaules. Le coeur de Clarke rata un battement tellement la femme d'affaire était magnifique.

Lexa n'en menait pas large, elle n'avait jamais vu Clarke habillée ainsi. Généralement la peintre portait des chemises à carreaux de couleurs vives, des t-shirt aux imprimés drôles ou des débardeurs unis, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue dans une robe de soirée. Et pour une robe de soirée, Clarke avait certainement choisit celle qui épousait le mieux ses formes. Ce rouge lui allait à merveille, elle était tout simplement parfaite. La brune du reprendre ses esprits et d'un signe de main fit mine à l'homme plus âgé de rentrer avant elle.

\- Oh non rentrez seulement, les dames d'abord.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua où la main de l'homme se trouvait. Pourquoi cette dernière était-elle aussi bas sur le dos de Clarke? Ce n'était pas une place décente pour y laisser une main. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de regarder Clarke une nouvelle fois. Cette dernière se racla la gorge pour faire comprendre à Lexa que celle-ci devait arrêter de la dévisager et penser à entrer dans le bâtiment.

\- J'attends quelqu'un finit-elle par dire d'une voix plus appuyée. Entrez en premier je vais l'attendre dehors.

\- Très bien, bonne soirée Madame. Dit l'homme avant d'entrainer Clarke dans la galerie. Cette dernière jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Lexa, curieuse de voir qui cette dernière attendait.

La femme d'affaire regarda le couple disparaître dans le bâtiment et ne pu chasser de sa mémoire la photo de Clarke. Elle espérait pouvoir discuter avec elle au court de la soirée. Lui demander de lui pardonner son attitude de samedi soir et de repartir à zéro concernant leur histoire. Tant pis si Anya n'était pas contente, Lexa ne passerait pas à côté d'une femme pareille.

Elle vit alors s'approcher Indra, directrice de Ton DC la société partenaire de Polis. Indra s'occupait des affaires mondiale de l'entreprise. Du haut de ses quarante ans, elle avait toujours été d'une grande d'aide vis à vis de Lexa, ses conseils étaient avisés presque maternel.

\- Bonsoir Alexandria. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Merci pour ton invitation.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir accepté. On ne m'a dit que du bien sur cet artiste.

\- J'ai hâte de voir son travail dans ce cas.

Les deux femmes rentrèrent alors à leur tour et Lexa fut surprise de voir le monde qui s'y trouvait déjà. Il était difficile de se déplacer et d'apercevoir les tableaux de l'artiste au vu du monde qui admirait déjà les toiles.

Lexa s'empara de deux coupes de champagne, en tendit une à Indra et s'approcha alors de la première image lorsqu'un couple s'en alla.

L'artiste avait visiblement un penchant pour le noir, la tristesse résonnait dans ce tableau. Mais à part cela, Lexa ne pouvait en tirer beaucoup plus. Elle n'y connaissait rien en matière d'art, malgré un oncle fin connaisseur, elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée, préférant les choses concrètes plutôt qu'artistiques, elle avait manqué cruellement de connaissance concernant la peinture. Indra, elle semblait hypnotisée par la toile, au moins l'une d'entre elle profiterait de la soirée, pensa alors Lexa.

La femme d'affaire laissa alors son regard dévier dans le foule qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Toute la société était représentée, autant de personnes âgée que de jeunes gens y avaient trouvés leur plaisir. Elle vit enfin Clarke, posée devant une grande toile elle aussi noire sur laquelle des lignes blanches parallèles avaient été tirées. La blonde faisait de grands gestes dans les airs, expliquant visiblement son interprétation vis à vis de la peinture. L'homme de tout à l'heure n'avait pas lâché sa place à ses côtés. Sa main était toujours en contact avec son dos et il semblait même s'être rapproché. Clarke pourtant ne semblait pas déphasée par ce comportement et n'essayait pas de le repousser. Etait-elle en plein rendez-vous galant avec un homme de l'âge de son père? Lexa en était surprise, elle ne pensait pas que Clarke pouvait avoir une attirance pour les hommes plus âgés. Elle vit alors le visage de la blonde se tourner face à elle et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Mal à l'aise d'avoir été surprise entrain de l'observer, Lexa tourna la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur le tableau.

Clarke ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard à Lexa qu'elle savait près de l'entrée, elle fut surprise de voir cette dernière entrain de la regarder, elle aurait été sûre que la directrice n'en aurait pas grand chose à faire de la voir ici, surtout qu'elle semblait accompagnée par une autre femme. Une femme mûre, certes, mais une belle femme qui respirait la confiance en soi, tout ce que Clarke n'avait pas.

\- Clarke voulez-vous une coupe?

La voix du professeur la coupa dans sa réflexion, elle lui sourit et accepta le verre de champagne.

\- Merci Monsieur Fish.

\- Ne nous embêtons pas avec cela Clarke, appelez moi Robert. Lui dit-il avant de tendre sa coupe près d'elle. A notre nouvelle collaboration, j'espère faire de grande choses avec vous Clarke.

La jeune femme trinqua alors avec son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

La soirée continua ainsi, Clarke de son côté, admirant chaque toile et les commentant les unes après les autres, discutant avec le professeur qui n'hésitait pas à donner son avis critique sur les réalisation de son ancien élève. Et Lexa du sien, priant pour que cette soirée se termine et qu'elle n'ait plus à regarder ses horreurs. Elle avait prit plus de temps à observer les petits fours qui lui avaient été fourni plutôt que les toiles de l'artiste. Parfois elle entendait Indra s'exclamer à la vue d'une oeuvre et elle y jetait un rapide coup d'oeil avant de se dire que l'artiste avait dû être saoul lorsqu'il avait peint cela.

Enfin la dernière toile se dressa devant elles, Indra lu la brève description qui l'accompagnait à haute voix tandis que Lexa reprenait un énième croissant au jambon sur le plateau que la serveuse lui présentait. Elle faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui accompagnait Clarke prendre celle-ci par la main et l'attirer dans une pièce où se dressait un panneau « interdit au publique ». Elle attendit une minute, puis deux, puis trois, et au bout de cinq, ne voyant toujours pas revenir le couple, elle ne pu se retenir.

\- Indra?

La femme se tourna alors.

\- Je m'éclipse aux toilettes pour quelques minutes. Lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte fermée où avait disparut Clarke.

Clarke senti la main de Rober quitter son dos et prendre la sienne. Elle eu un mouvement de recule avant de comprendre qu'il la tirait vers une autre pièce. Surprise de pouvoir rentrer alors qu'il y était inscrit interdit au publique elle ne dit pourtant rien et lassa le professeur fermer la porte derrière eux.

\- Là nous serons plus tranquille pour discuter. Dit il alors qu'il enlevait sa veste.

\- Oh! Très bien… alors vous vouliez parler de mon travail? Dit-elle timidement. Je dois avouer que j'adore travailler avec vous, vous êtes une vrai inspiration et les étudiants vous adorent.

L'homme lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Vous faites un excellent travail Clarke, mais ce n'est pas vraiment de quoi je voulais vous parler.

Clarke sentit alors que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Cette pièce sans fenêtre l'angoissa tout à coup et l'air lui manqua. Elle senti Robert s'approcher de plus en plus vers elle, et mal à l'aise, elle essaya de reculer mais se retrouva vite collée contre le mur.

\- Robert, je pense que nous ferions mieux de retourner dans la salle. Bégaya-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi? Ne sommes-nous pas bien ici? Au calme? Tout ce bruit commençait à me donner le tournis. Il plaça alors une main sur l'épaule de son assistante. Détendez-vous Clarke. Un si beau visage, cela serait dommage de le gâché par de l'inquiétude.

\- Je serais plus à l'aise si nous étions dans la galerie.

Il descendit alors sa main pour qu'elle se retrouve sur la hanche de Clarke avant d'approcher sa tête proche de son oreille.

\- Vous êtes tellement belle Clarke. Et j'ai vu la façon dont vous me regardiez durant mes cours. Et cette robe que vous avez mis juste pour moi.

\- Je crois que le champagne vous monte à la tête Robert. Dit-elle en essayant de le repousser.

\- Je vous désir depuis la première seconde où je vous ai vu, pourquoi croyez-vous que je vous ai engagée alors que j'aurais très bien pu faire sans assistante? Je pourrais vous faire devenir connue Clarke, vous permettre d'atteindre les sommets, je connais les grands de ce monde. J'ai simplement besoin de quelque chose en échange.

\- Vous faites erreur, je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner dans l'exposition, et vous devriez rentrer chez-vous.

Elle voulu s'en aller mais Robert la retenu par le bras, la forçant à rester en place. La pression sur son bras trop serrée déclencha un petit gémissement à Clarke qui essaya en vint d'échapper à cette étreinte. Le professeur colla alors son corps raide à celui de la jeune femme et déposa quelques baiser sur le cou de cette dernière.

\- Laissez-moi Robert! Dit-elle plus fort, ses muscles se contractant de peur.

\- Tu m'allumes et tout d'un coup tu fais ta prude? Sa voix était plus agressive et ses mains toujours plus entreprenantes. Laisse-toi faire, je te promets que tu vas adorer. Il remonta alors sa robe jusqu'à la hauteur de ses cuisses.

\- J'en ai pas envie!

Elle pleurait à présent et priait pour que quelqu'un passe enfin cette porte et la sauve de cette emprise bestiale.

Robert respirait fort contre son oreille et elle sentait son membre contre son bassin, dégoûtée et apeurée, Clarke ne pouvait trouver la force pour le repousser.

\- Il me semble que quand une femme vous dit non, vous êtes sensé vous repousser.

La voix de Lexa s'éleva alors. Elle se dressait là, rigide, les deux pieds ancrés dans le sol, les bras croisés en dessous de sa poitrine, défiant l'homme de ses yeux remplit de haine.

La brune s'approcha alors du couple, Robert relâcha Clarke ce qui permit à la nouvelle entrante de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de la blonde, s'assurant discrètement que cette dernière n'avait pas été blessée.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Dit Robert en mettant de la distance. Ma compagne et moi…

\- Elle n'est pas votre compagne et je vous conseil de déguerpir très vite avant que j'appelle la sécurité.

L'homme lança un dernier regard en direction de Clarke, honteux ou trop surpris d'avoir été interrompu, il ne trouva rien à répondre de plus que…

\- J'espère que cette histoire restera entre nous Mademoiselle Griffin, il serait dommage de perdre votre place à l'université de New York. Finit-il par dire dans un soupir haineux.

Lexa se dressa alors à quelques centimètres de l'homme, relevant les yeux afin de l'impressionner.

\- Menace-la encore une fois! Défia-t-elle Ta carrière est fichue espèce de pervers. Est-ce que tu n'as qu'une seule idée de qui je suis? Elle ne le laissa pas répondre. Alexandria Wood, je connais personnellement le directeur de ton université, comment crois-tu qu'il prendra la nouvelle lorsque je lui annoncerais qu'un de ses professeur aime prendre avantage de jeunes filles?

\- Vous n'oserez pas.

Lexa lui sourit sournoisement.

\- Ne me tente pas.

L'homme la poussa alors et sortit de la pièce la queue entre les jambes.

Lexa se tourna face à Clarke et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tremblait encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle senti le bras de la brune venir l'enlacer et perdit ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions. Elle fondit en larmes, ne sachant comment se reprendre. Sa tête s'enfouit dans le cou de Lexa alors que ses deux mains agrippaient à sa taille comme pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. La femme d'affaire essaya de la calmer en lui chuchotant à l'oreille mais Clarke ne l'entendait pas, son esprit était parti à mille lieux de cette scène.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et après avoir sentit les tremblements de Clarke s'apaiser, Lexa se recula de quelques centimètres, la blonde referma alors plus fort ses doigts contre la robe de Lexa de peur de perdre le contact.

\- Viens Clarke, je te ramène chez-toi. Dit-elle tout bas avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Clarke ne répondit rien et se laissa entraîner en dehors de la pièce. Elle vacilla presque lorsque ses yeux furent en contact avec la lumière de la salle, la main de Lexa dans la sienne lui apportait un peu de réconfort alors qu'elles traversait parmi le monde.

Arrivées devant Indra qui attendait devant la sortie, les deux femmes se stoppèrent. Clarke fixait le sol, incapable de laisser voir ses yeux rouges à n'importe qui, Lexa quant à elle essaya de masquer son inquiétude vis à vis de la jeune artiste et tenta un bref sourire.

\- Désolée d'avoir fait si long, je vais ramener cette jeune femme chez-elle, elle a abusé du champagne apparemment. Mentit-elle pour éviter tout soupçon.

Indra jugea Clarke de la tête aux pieds et d'un ton moralisateur s'adressa à Lexa.

\- Tu ne changeras décidément jamais Alexandria. Je te laisse cinq minutes et tu trouves déjà une fille avec qui passer la nuit.

\- Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible!

Indra rit de bon coeur avant de serrer la main de Lexa.

\- Je te recontacte dans la semaine pour parler du dossier Grey.

\- Au plaisir Indra, sois prudente.

La femme s'en alla alors dans la pénombre, laissant Clarke et Lexa seule. La brune déposa alors sa veste sur les épaules de son ex-amante et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. La rue était étonnamment calme, très peu de voitures y passaient et aucun bar ne s'y trouvait, évitant ainsi les discussions nocturne sur les trottoirs.

La jeune femme fit signe à l'horizon, Clarke toujours agrippée à elle, la brune caressa son dos pour essayer de la réchauffer mais son geste eut peu d'effets.

La berline noir se garant devant les deux femmes avant que Dylan en sorte. Le chauffeur lança un bref coup d'oeil sur Clarke et ouvrit la portière arrière. Lexa aida la blonde à pénétrer dans le véhicule avant de s'y installer elle aussi. Elle replaça alors sa main autour des épaules de Clarke et la serra contre elle.

Une fois que le chauffeur fut de retour à sa place, elle le fixa dans le rétroviseur.

\- Dylan, emmenez-nous au domicile de Mademoiselle Griffin s'il vous plait.

\- Brooklyn c'est bien cela? Demanda-t-il en mettant le contact.

\- Tout à fait, et Dylan, mettez nous la radio, une chanson entraînante de préférence.

Le chauffeur appuya sur plusieurs boutons avant de s'arrêter sur une chanson festive. Lexa le remercia et enfouit la tête de Clarke contre son corps. La blonde n'avait toujours pas parlé et la rigidité de son corps traduisait son angoisse. La femme d'affaire huma alors tout bas la mélodie qui s'élevait dans la voiture, laissant ainsi Clarke fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur sa voix, se calmant alors peu à peu.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Clarke se fit donc ainsi et paru interminable pour les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa congédia son chauffeur après qu'il se soit parqué devant l'immeuble et lui dit qu'elle l'appellerai sur son portable lorsqu'elle aurait besoin que l'on vienne la chercher. La blonde toujours serrée contre elle, elle se mit alors en marche, la soutenant de son bras pour monter les escaliers.

Arrivé au bon étage elle embrassa encore une fois le haut du crâne de Clarke et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. De faibles lumières tamisaient l'appartement alors qu'une bonne odeur que Lexa ne pouvait vraiment discerner s'élevait dans les airs, certainement un mélange de miel et rose, pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle tirait Clarke dans le salon, elle vit alors deux tête se relever du canapé et la regarder avec de grands yeux surpris. Une femme, blonde, au corps athlétique et un homme, asiatique, à qui il manquait une chemise et dont le torse était luisant, visiblement, d'huile de massage. Le couple la défigurait, et se retrouvant bien bête, au milieu du salon, Clarke entre ses bras, Lexa ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle leva faiblement une main et leur fit un petit signe en guise de salut. Salut auquel le couple répondit en exécutant le même signe tout aussi fébrilement.

\- Bonsoir, dit enfin Lexa, excusez mon dérangement. Je ramenais simplement Clarke…. Je me présente:…

\- Miss booty call? La coupa Harper en se levant. Wha, je pensais pas te rencontrer un jour! Bienvenue! Je suis Harper et voici Monty.

\- Oh! La nouvelle colocataire c'est ça! Clarke m'a parlé de vous. Je suis Lexa.

En entendant son prénom, Clarke sortit de sa transe et se rendit compte qu'elle était enfin chez-elle. Elle fut surprise de découvrir sa colocataire et Monty en face d'elle.

\- On va aller dans ma chambre. Dit-elle, la voix cassée et tremblante.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harper vit les yeux rouges de Clarke. Elle s'approcha rapidement de son amie et posa une main sur sa joue pour mieux pouvoir la regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Rien… tout va bien, la soirée a été longue.

Harper lança un regard à Lexa en recherche de plus de précisions.

\- Clarke a décidé de quitter son emploi. Répondit-elle en caressant le dos de la blonde. Sa vision du travail divergeait de celle du professeur qui l'employait.

\- Quoi? C'est quoi cette connerie! Tu adorais le professeur Fisher!

\- Il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect Harper, mais comme l'a dit Clarke, la soirée a été longue et je crois qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et tira Clarke jusqu'à sa chambre. En fermant la porte elle entendit la voix d'Harper s'élever.

\- Elle est vraiment spéciale celle-là, t'as entendu sa façon de parler?

Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et ferma la porte avant d'aider Clarke à s'assoir sur le lit. Elle chercha, malgré le désordre, de quoi vêtir Clarke pour la nuit. Elle trouva alors un long t-shirt d'homme par terre et s'en empara comme du saint-grâle. Lexa glissa alors ses doigts le long du haut des côtes de la blonde jusqu'au bas de sa taille défaisant alors la fermeture-éclaire de la robe rouge. Doucement elle l'enleva du corps de Clarke, la laissant en sous-vêtements. La peintre l'aida à retirer son soutien-gorge avant de lever les bras pour qu'elle lui enfile le t-shirt. Lexa la prenait en pitié, son coeur ayant du mal à supporter de voir son amante dans cet état alors que sa nature était tellement joyeuse et rayonnante.

Clarke se coucha sous la couverture se laissant border par Lexa de la même façon qu'elle l'avait déjà fait le soir de l'accident de Lincoln. La seule différente était que Clarke était bel et bien consciente cette fois-ci.

Lexa l'embrassa près des lèvres, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu te sens mal cette nuit.

Sa voix était basse, un murmure qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Reste. Supplia Clarke au bord des larmes. S'il te plait.

\- Clarke, tu sais bien que… Elle fut coupée.

\- Juste cette fois, juste cette nuit Lexa. Je t'en prie, j'ai pas envie de rester seule.

Lexa ne répondit rien et son hésitation se lisait dans ses yeux. Clarke attrapa alors sa main.

\- Je demande ça à l'amie et pas à la fille avec qui je couche… Juste une nuit, après ça je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien.

\- D'accord. Soupira-t-elle.

Lexa se releva, elle avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle devinait être la penderie et en sortit difficilement un second t-shirt qu'elle enfila après avoir retiré sa robe et ses escarpins. Tranquillement, elle s'installa sous les draps froids. Essayant de garder une certaine distance avec Clarke elle était allongée, droite comme un pique, au bord du lit, un centimètre de plus et elle risquait de tomber. Clarke se tourna alors face à elle et vint se blottir contre son corps rigide. Une des jambe de la blonde s'installa entre les sienne alors qu'un de ses bras entourait sa taille.

\- Merci Lexa. Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la clavicule et de fermer les yeux.

Lexa la regarda s'endormir et resserra un peu plus son emprise.

Il était un peu plus de six heures du matin quand les premiers rayons du soleil pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Clarke. Cette dernière était toujours endormie profondément et de faibles ronflements quittaient par moment ses lèvres. Lexa, elle, n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Trop occupée à se remémorer les événement de la soirée, elle n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de bouger, Clarke la serrait plus fort contre elle. La brune était épuisée et avait rêvé de pouvoir enfin s'endormir. Il était à présent trop tard pour que son voeux se réalise, dans à peine deux heures elle devrait être au travail, sachant qu'elle devait encore passer chez elle pour enfiler de nouveaux vêtements, elle devait absolument se lever maintenant.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Doucement elle se dégagea de Clarke qui râla dans son sommeil en recherchant la chaleur du corps de la brune, mais cette fois Lexa ne se laissa pas attendrir et sortit du lit. Un frisson traversa son corps lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le parquet glacé de la chambre. Elle enfila sa robe de la veille et ne s'embêta pas à remettre ses chaussures qu'elle attrapa dans une main. Après un rapide baiser sur la joue de Clarke, elle sorti de la chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Alors qu'elle traversa le salon elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Harper qui sortait de la cuisine un café à la main. La blonde la regarda un sourcil relevé.

\- Bonjour, Harper la salua, bien dormi?

Lexa leva les épaule sans savoir quoi répondre. Les cernes sous ses yeux l'aurait trahit de toute manière si elle avait essayé de mentir.

\- Tu veux un café? Je viens de faire un pot.

\- C'est très gentil mais on m'attend au bureau. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Clarke dort encore, ça serait bien qu'elle se repose aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas qu'elle en fasse trop.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Constata-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de parler de cela. Mais disons que Clarke est mieux loin de ce professeur.

\- S'il l'a touché je te jure que je….

\- Je suis arrivée à temps. Elle était simplement choquée.

Harper hocha la tête, Lexa reprit alors sa route en direction de la porte d'entrée et voulut sortir son téléphone de son sac afin d'appeler Dylan pour qu'il vienne la chercher, elle remarqua alors que sa pochette était vide de smartphone, dans sa précipitation pour rejoindre Indra, elle l'avait oublié sur son bureau. Lexa ne put retenir un juron et alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte, Harper la retint.

\- Lexa! Appela-t-elle et attendit que la femme se retourne. Merci, pour hier soir. D'avoir été là pour Clarke.

La brune sourit tristement avant de quitter l'appartement énervée de devoir prendre les transports en commun.

Anya était déjà dans la cuisine de son café et sortait la deuxième fournée de cupcakes en sifflant joyeusement. Raven était derrière de comptoir et formait la nouvelle venue de l'équipe, une jeune étudiante en littérature qui avait besoin d'arrondir ses fins de mois.

L'ambiance était détendue dans le café, quelques clients faisaient la queue alors que d'autres étaient assis à une table et lisaient leur journaux.

Alors qu'elle déposait ses créations matinales sur un plateau de présentation, Anya entendit son portable sonner et un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas y était inscrit. Elle fit une moue interloquée avant de décrocher.

\- Anya Osias, j'écoute.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Osias, excusez-moi de vous déranger de si bon matin, je suis le docteur O'Bryan de la résidence du Golf.

Anya se souvint alors de ce nom et en fut d'autant plus surprise d'entendre l'homme.

\- Bonjour, ne devriez-vous pas plutôt contacter ma soeur?

\- J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises entre hier soir et ce matin mais elle ne répond pas à mes appels et comme vous êtes le numéro à contacter si Mademoiselle Wood n'est pas joignable, je me suis permis de vous téléphoner.

\- Son état a empiré c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton défaitiste.

\- J'en ai bien peur Mademoiselle Osias. J'aurais voulu parler avec votre soeur de la procédure à entreprendre dans les jours qui suivent.

\- Je ne savais pas que son état était aussi grave. Lexa en parle si peu et je ne peux pas dire que je la vois régulièrement non plus.

\- Lexa passe à la résidence tous les dimanches mais ce n'est que très rarement que j'ai la chance de pouvoir lui parler. Elle fuit la discussion, mais nous sommes arrivés à un point de non retour à présent, et je me vois dans l'obligation en temps que médecin de prendre certaines décisions. Son cas est devenu très lourd pour l'établissement, il lui faut un suivit plus appuyé que celui que nous pouvons lui apporter.

\- Je comprends, on savait que ça allait arriver de toute manière… je vais prendre contact avec elle et nous passerons vous voir entre aujourd'hui et demain.

\- Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Osias.

\- Merci d'avoir appelé, je vous tiens au courant docteur O'Bryan.

Anya raccrocha et se rendit à l'avant du café pour y retrouver Raven. Cette dernière vit dans les yeux de sa fiancée que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'excusa au près de sa nouvelle recrue pour s'éclipser près de sa compagne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ne me dis pas qu'il y a un problème avec le traiteur.

\- Non, je vais devoir m'absenter cet après-midi. Il faut que je trouve Lexa, elle ne répond pas à son portable.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose?

\- Mademoiselle je peux avoir mon café? Ca fait plus de cinq minutes que j'attends! Dit alors un client accoudé au comptoir.

\- Vas le servir, je t'expliquerai quand la salle sera un peu plus calme.

\- Niylah je vais avoir besoin de ce rapport avant la fin de la journée s'il vous plait!

Dit Lexa en traversant le couloir. Elle était bien évidemment arrivée en retard au travail et n'avait pas hésité à faire payer sa mauvaise humeur dû à son manque de sommeil à ses employés. Il était midi passées lorsqu'elle trouva le temps de regarder enfin son smartphone pour la première fois et y découvrit les cinq appels du docteur O'Bryan, son sang ne fit qu'un tour mais un imprévu l'empêcha de rappeler le médecin et elle fut obligée de traiter un dossier urgent. Ses nerfs étaient au bord de la rupture, elle n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez-elle et savoir enfin ce que ces nombreux appels voulaient dire.

Elle était seule dans son bureau depuis moins de deux minutes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Niylah je vous ai dit de ne pas me déranger avant que…. Clarke?

La blonde se tenait timidement devant elle, ses main jouant avec la lanière de son sac. L'assistante de Lexa arriva alors dans l'encadrement de la porte au pas de course.

\- Mademoiselle Wood, toutes mes excuses, je lui ai dit que vous étiez occupée mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. S'excusa-t-elle en lançant un regard noir en direction de la nouvelle venue.

\- Ce n'est rien, laissez-nous Niylah et prenez mes appels. Répondit-elle.

L'assistante opina avant de laisser les deux femmes seules.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Clarke? Demanda-t-elle d'une vois douce en se levant de sa chaise.

\- J'avais besoin de te voir.


	10. chapitre 10

\- J'avais besoin de te voir.

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke tout en l'observant. La blonde avait mauvaise mine, son teint était pâle, ses cheveux mal coiffés, son maquillage de la veille n'avait pas été enlevé et elle ne portait qu'un vieux switcher ainsi qu'un jeans délavé. Lexa, une fois à sa hauteur, lui remit une de ses mèches derrière d'oreille.

\- Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-elle ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Clarke.

\- Ca va, j'ai l'impression de tout faire au ralenti, mais ça va.

\- Tu as dormi?

\- Ca ne fait qu'une heure que je suis débout et je ne pouvais plus rester chez-moi, Harper allait me rendre folle à venir me demander toutes les deux minutes si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Elle me traite comme s'il avait réussit à aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Clarke ce qui t'es arrivé est traumatisant, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Harper de s'inquiéter pour toi. C'est une bonne amie, tu devrais te confier à elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Et puis, si je lui raconte tout en détail elle culpabilisera de m'avoir donné son numéro.

Malgré le discourt de Clarke, Lexa savait bien que cette dernière était encore sous le choc et avait besoin de tout le soutient possible. Mais elle pensait aussi que la blonde avait besoin de distraction, d'oublier quelques instants cette soirée et vider sa tête de ces images si dures qui devaient l'accaparer.

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvée? Demanda-t-elle dans le but de changer de discussion. Non pas que je ne sois ravie de te voir. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Vous êtes plutôt connue Mademoiselle Alexandria Wood, tu as même une page wikipédia à ton nom, c'est impressionnant et ta biographie et longue comme mon bras. Je n'ai eu besoin que de cinq petites minutes pour trouver où était localisé ton QG.

\- T'as recherché mon nom sur Google? Je devrais m'inquiété d'un tel comportement?

Clarke décrocha enfin un sourire, geste qui réchauffa le coeur de Lexa. Elle était si belle lorsque qu'elle riait que la brune ne pouvait s'en lasser.

\- Tu es tellement mystérieuse, je suis bien obligée de trouver des parades pour en apprendre un peu sur toi!

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on lit sur internet Clarke. Répondit-elle.

Clarke sortit alors son téléphone et tapa quelque seconde sur le clavier avant de regarder Lexa.

\- Arrête moi si je me trompe alors. Dit-elle avant de commencer à lire. Alexandria Francesca Wood, née le 22 juillet 1990 à New-York, Etats-Unis. Diplômée à l'âge de 18 ans du lycée pour filles « Chapin School », elle a suivit un cursus à l'université de Columbia tout en commençant à travailler dans la compagnie de son père. A l'âge de 20 elle supervise le projet Kline et fait remporter à l'entreprise plus de deux millards de dollars. Elle partira par la suite un an au Mozambique pour un projet humanitaire financé par Polis. A l'âge de 24 ans, elle est nommée directrice de Polis suite à la démission de son père. Dès lors, Alexandria Wood, gère sa société d'une main de fer, la faisant prospérer et réussissant à décrocher des contrats de plus en plus faramineux. Wood est à présent considérée comme l'une des femmes les plus influente et à la main mise sur les plus grandes sociétés de New York, sachant investir au bon moment. Lexa n'a jamais caché son homosexualité et s'investit dans diverses associations LGBT, à ce jour aucune compagne n'a été confirmé partager la vie de la femme d'affaire qui reste très secrète sur sa vie privée.

\- Je ne suis pas partie un an au Mozambique mais 14 mois et le projet Kline a rapporté deux-millards-sept-cent-cinquente-mille dollars. Corrigea-t-elle faisant à nouveau rire Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur d'une femme comme toi alors. Répondit-elle.

\- L'argent et la popularité ne font tout Clarke. Tu es une femme incroyable et je t'admire vraiment, tu te bats pour tes rêves et tu restes intègre et fidèle à toi-même, c'est une qualité admirable.

Un voile se déposa sur le visage de Clarke, la faisant perdre son sourire. Lexa se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, inquiète par ce comportement.

\- Comment je vais faire Lexa? Le professeur Fisher connaît tout le monde dans le milieux de l'art, je ne vais jamais pouvoir retrouver une place. C'était déjà compliqué avant alors maintenant qu'il me déteste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce type est fini dans le métier je vais m'en charger personnellement. Et il n'est pas le seul à connaître du beau monde. On trouvera une solution Clarke, je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux m'aider? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Tu veux absolument garder tes distances mais maintenant tu me dis que tu ferais tout pour m'aider. Je ne comprends pas.

Lexa la regarda tendrement avant de répondre.

\- Dis-toi simplement que c'est l'amie qui t'aide et pas la fille avec qui tu couches.

Clarke comprit que Lexa citait ses paroles de la veille.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne couchait plus ensemble? Répondit la blonde malicieusement.

Lexa écarquilla les yeux, bien empruntée par sa réplique. Elle savait que Clarke n'avait pas la tête à cela et que leur histoire était en pause pour le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, loin de moi l'idée d'insinuer quoique ce soit.

\- Lexa calme-toi, l'interrompit Clarke. Ce qu'il s'est passé samedi, ce qu'on s'est dit, c'était n'importe quoi. J'étais énervée que tu ne m'aies rien dit pour Anya et toi tu étais sur les nerfs pour des raisons qui te sont propres. On n'aurait pas dû s'emporter comme ça et j'aimerais repartir de zéro.

La brune ne répondit rien, trop surprise par cette révélation. Ce silence fit réagir Clarke qui approcha son visage de celui de Lexa et finit par capturer ses lèvres. Leur goût la transporta et dieu sait qu'il lui avait manqué. La femme d'affaire répondit immédiatement à ce geste, prolongeant ainsi leur baiser. Leurs lèvres dansaient l'une sur l'autre et leur langues commençaient à se découvrir. Clarke passa alors une main dans le dos de Lexa afin de la rapprocher un peu plus de son corps et c'est à ce moment là que la directrice mit fin à leur contact. Les lèvres encore humides, Clarke fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce recul.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- On ne peut pas faire ça Clarke. Toi et moi on voit les choses différemment. Tu n'es pas faite pour une relation comme celle-ci, tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour partager ta vie, quelqu'un sur qui tu peux compter et je ne peux pas être cette personne.

Clarke voulut la contredire mais sut qu'en faisant une telle chose, la même dispute qui avait eu lieu entre-elles reprendrait. Elle décida donc de tenter une nouvelle approche.

\- Un jour oui je voudrait m'investir dans une histoire sérieuse, mais pour le moment j'ai envie de continuer ce que toi et moi on fait.

\- Clarke, depuis qu'on a commencé je suis la seule avec qui tu as eu ce genre de rapport… Je ne peux pas être la seule, je ne veux pas être ton exclusivité.

\- T'es entrain de me dire que tu aimerais que je me tape d'autres filles?

\- Ou hommes si c'est ce que tu veux. Les derniers temps qu'on a passé ensemble étaient trop domestiques pour moi, ils ressemblaient trop à une relation.

\- Et ça serait si terrible? Tenta Clarke.

\- Oui, oui ça serait si terrible. Ce n'est pas ce que je désire.

Clarke soupira et comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis Lexa.

\- Tu as de quoi écrire? Demanda-t-elle ravisée.

Lexa ne comprit pas et devant l'immobilité de la brune, Clarke la devança pour s'avancer près du bureau. Elle se saisit d'un post-it et d'un stylo.

10\. les deux partis doivent avoir au moins une autre relation en court.

\- Ca te vas comme ça? J'ajoute une règle. Je m'engage à me trouver un boy toy ou une autre fille. Et je ne parlerai plus de choses personnelles.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas que tu parles… on est amies non?

Pour toute réponse Clarke l'embrassa à nouveau et cette fois-ci Lexa ne recula pas. Au contraire, la brune l'entraînait même sur le divan placé dans un coin de la pièce. Leur respiration se faisaient de plus en plus haletantes et leur mains plus entreprenantes. L'une des paume de Clarke caressait déjà le galbe des seins de Lexa, lui arrachant des murmures de plaisir.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux Clarke?

\- J'ai aucun doute là dessus.

La femme d'affaire fit tomber sa compagne au dessus d'elle alors qu'elle s'étendait sur le divan. Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées par cette élan de désir et déjà la chaleur se faisait trop grande, voir insupportable. Lexa fit descendre sa bouche le long du cou de Clarke la faisant gémir un peu trop fort.

\- Il faut te taire, mon assistante va se poser des questions si non. Essaya d'articuler Lexa malgré ses soupirs.

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Avoua Clarke en enlevant son sweet.

A la vue de son torse dépourvu de soutien-gorge, la bouche de Lexa saliva. Elle adorait la poitrine de son amante, ses seins généreux, dessinés à merveille. Ses tétons foncés qui durcissaient au moindre contact. La jeune femme aimait s'y perdre et s'y agripper lors des ses vagues de plaisir. Elle sentit les doigts de Clarke commencer à défaire les bouton de sa chemise et l'air frais souffla sur son torse. Elle se sentait à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtement et attendait fébrilement que la peintre la libère.

Alors que son haut rejoignait le sol, Lexa comprit les intentions de Clarke et l'aida à défaire l'accroche derrière son dos. Avant qu'elle ne soit enfin ouverte, le bruit de la porte se fit entendre et la brune poussa sa compagne de toutes ses forces, la faisant perdre l'équilibre et trébucher à côté du divan. La directrice prit d'une main sa chemise qu'elle cala devant afin de cacher son torse. Clarke quant à elle retrouva l'équilibre et enfila son pull à l'envers dans un affolement total.

Niylah se trouvait devant elles, les yeux ronds, telle une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et son cerveau faisait mine d'avoir arrêté de fonctionner.

\- Niylah! Mais… je ne devais pas être dérangée! Dit Lexa d'une voix haut perchée.

\- Toutes mes excuses, je ne savais pas que vous seriez occupée de cette manière là Mademoiselle Wood.

Clarke ne savait pas où se mettre. Jamais elle n'avait été surprise ainsi, pas même par ses parents et maintenant elle comprenait la frayeur qu'avaient pu avoir Octavia et Lincoln lorsqu'elle avait débarqué à l'improviste chez-eux alors qu'ils s'accordaient une pause détente tous les deux.

Lexa remit tant bien que mal sa chemise laissant malheureusement voir à son assistante son soutient-gorge malgré ses essais pour se cacher. Elle ne réussit pas par contre à la remettre correctement dans son pantalon et paraissait bien négligée maintenant.

\- Votre soeur est là. Dit enfin Niylah d'un rouge écarlate. Elle dit que c'est une urgence et que cette fois vous ne pouvez pas l'éviter.

\- Faites là entrer. Et je compte sur vous pour ne répéter ce que vous venez de voir à personne. C'est une situation embarrassante et j'apprécierai si vous pouviez l'oublier.

\- Bien Mademoiselle, je ferais de mon mieux.

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, Lexa se précipita aux côtés de Clarke, elle lui caressa le bras avant de déposer un court baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Pardon de t'avoir fait tomber. Dit-elle timidement.

\- La grande Alexandria Wood serait-elle gênée? Rit Clarke avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Il y a de quoi tu ne crois pas?

Elles se séparèrent à la vue d'Anya qui pénétrait dans le bureau. La soeur de Lexa fut surprise d'y voir Clarke et lança un regard désapprobateur envers sa cadette.

\- Clarke, étrange de te voir ici! Dit-elle d'une voix faussement amicale. Je croyais que toi et Lexa aviez arrêté vos rendez-vous.

\- Oh, hum…

\- Clarke est simplement venue me rapporter une pair de lunette que j'avais oubliée chez-elle.

La peintre fronça les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce mensonge. Pourquoi Lexa cachait-elle la nature de leur rapport à Anya?

\- Et elle allait s'en aller de toute manière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais? Demanda Clarke entre ses dents de façon à ce qu'Anya n'entende pas.

\- Je t'expliquerai. Répondit Lexa de la même manière en souriant face à sa soeur. Bien Clarke, merci de ton passage, je te revois donc le jour du mariage, puisque nous ne nous reverrons bien entendu pas avant.

\- C'est ça…, suivit Clarke désemparée, à dans deux mois donc. Anya je te vois bientôt, bon après-midi.

Elle quitta le bureau laissant les deux soeurs en tête à tête. Anya marcha dans la pièce, regardant autour d'elle chaque détail qui s'offrait à elle. Elle aperçu le bureau sur lequel des piles de dossiers étaient déposée soigneusement. L'ordre régnait ici, une caractéristique que Lexa portait avec elle depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Alors que les enfants sortaient tous leurs jouets pour pouvoir s'amuser, Anya se souvenait que sa petite soeur n'en prenait qu'un jeu à la fois, l'utilisant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse et le rangeant systématiquement après. Lorsqu'elle grandit, Lexa garda ce réflex. Lors de ses révisions, seuls les cahiers de la branche qu'elle apprenait étaient devant elle, son écriture était méticuleuse et toujours impeccable. Les seules fois où Anya était rentrée dans son appartement, elle n'y avait vu aucun désordre, tout était à sa place et rien ne traînait. Lexa était ainsi, soignée et organisée. Mais il y avait une chose qu'elle n'était pas: une menteuse.

\- Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Dit Anya en s'asseyant sur la chaise de Lexa. Déjà petite tu ne savais pas nous berner. Tu bégayes, tu joues avec tes cheveux et ton pieds tape par terre. Je savais toujours quand tu nous racontais n'importe quoi. Comme quand tu nous disais que tu allais réviser tes exams alors que Costia t'attendait au coin de la rue. Il n'y a que maman qui tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois.

\- Anya…

\- Si tu veux continuer de forniquer avec Clarke, très bien, fais le, mais ne me mens pas. Et surtout, ne viens pas pleurer vers moi quand tout ça se terminera mal.

\- Est-ce que je suis déjà venue pleurer vers toi? Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

\- Tu le faisais avant, quand tu étais petite. C'était toujours vers moi que tu venais te réfugier.

\- Ouais… jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses comprendre que tu ne me supportais pas.

\- J'était ados… je ne supportais personne.

\- Non, moi tu ne m'as jamais supporté Anya, c'est complètement différent.

\- Lexa…

La brune s'approcha du bar qui était dressé au fond de la pièce. Un beau meuble en bois de chêne laqué sur lequel était disposé différente bouteilles en verre d'alcool tous de haut standing. Elle s'empara du Whisky et servit deux verres avant de se rapprocher d'Anya pour lui en tendre un.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Demanda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée. Tu n'as pas un café à faire tourner?

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Fait vite alors, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- Le docteur O'Bryan m'a appelé ce matin.

Lexa marqua un temps d'arrêt et laissa Anya continuer.

\- Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à te joindre.

\- J'ai oublié mon portable ici hier soir et je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rappeler. Désolée qu'il t'ait dérangée.

\- Lexa. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça allait si mal?

\- Le docteur O'Bryan exagère, ça va ne t'en fait pas.

\- Il veut nous voir aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai pas le temps.

\- Bordel Lexa! Cria-t-elle à bout de nerfs. Tu ne peux pas te voiler la face! La résidence ne lui offre pas un accueil adapté, son cas est trop lourd. Je sais que tu aimerais que tout ailles mieux, que tout soit comme il y a deux ans, mais ce n'est pas le cas et sa maladie empire. Il lui faut une meilleure structure.

\- Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire, c'est pas tes affaires alors lâche-moi!

\- Si je suis la deuxième personne sur la liste de contact c'est que je suis concernée Lexa!

\- J'ai mis ton nom parce que je ne pouvais pas mettre celui de maman, rien de plus.

Anya essaya de se calmer et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, et je sais que c'est une épreuve pour toi d'y aller tous les dimanches, mais tu ne peux plus affronter ça toute seule. Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Tu peux prendre quelques heures de ta journée, la boîte ne va pas arrêter de tourner. On va à la résidence, on parle des meilleures options à entreprendre avec le docteur O'Bryan et je te ramène ici dès que c'est fini.

\- Deux heures, pas plus. Finit par dire Lexa à contre coeur. Elle ne voulait pas que sa soeur la voit ainsi, les visites à la résidence la transformait, elle était faible lorsqu'elle s'y rendait et voulait que personne ne la voit ainsi. Malheureusement Anya était têtue et au fond d'elle l'idée de ne pas avoir à affronter cela seule la rassurait.

Les deux soeurs sortirent du bureau. Lexa annonça à Niylah qu'elle serait absente durant deux heures et qu'elle était joignable en cas d'urgence. Elle demanda également à son assistante d'appeler Dylan pour qu'il prépare la voiture. Elle entraîna ensuite Anya dans l'ascenseur. Cette dernière fouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir un petit sachet brun

\- Tu n'as pas mangé j'imagine.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Tiens, c'est fait maison comme tu les aimes.

Anya lui tendit alors le sachet et Lexa pu y découvrir un bagel au saumon, son préféré. Elle remercia son aînée avant d'attaquer son déjeuner comme si elle n'avait rien ingurgiter depuis des jours. Jamais elle n'avait mangé un bagel aussi bon que celui de sa soeur, elle ne savait pas ce que cette dernière ajoutait de si spécial mais elle en raffolait depuis qu'elle avait eu assez de dents pour y croquer.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans la rue et y découvrirent Dylan qui les attendait, la porte de la voiture déjà ouverte.

\- Mademoiselle Wood, Mademoiselle Osias, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, vous êtes ravissante aujourd'hui.

\- Et vous vous êtes toujours aussi charmeur Dylan!

Lexa grogna à l'écoute de l'échange et grimpa dans le véhicule.

\- J'ai appris pour votre mariage, toutes mes félicitations.

\- Merci, j'espère que vous pourrez y assister comme vous accompagnerez surement Lexa sur place.

\- Ca serait un grand honneur!

\- Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui? Demanda Lexa exaspérée.

Anya sourit au chauffeur avant de monter à son tour dans la berline.

Clarke entra dans la salle de classe. Elle relâcha un soupire lorsqu'elle découvrit que la pièce était vide. Sur ses talons, Octavia la suivait de près. La blonde avait appelé sa meilleure amie sans lui expliqué pourquoi elle quittait son poste, lui disant simplement qu'elle avait besoin d'une autre paire de bras pour l'aider à porter ses affaires. Octavia ne posa pas plus de questions, connaissant sa meilleure amie, elle savait que celle-ci se confirait quand elle se sentira prête. Clarke n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire ici, deux simples cartons avaient suffit à tout débarrasser et en moins se cinq minutes les deux femmes s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle. C'est alors que les yeux d'Octavia se posèrent sur une toile.

\- Hé! On dirait toi! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant le dessin du doigt.

Il s'agissait d'un nu. Une esquisse représentant une femme, allongé sur un lit, le corps découvert. Le visage de cette femme était exactement le même que celui de Clarke, même son grain de beauté placé au dessus de sa lèvre était présent. La blonde se stoppa net et reconnu la signature en bas du tableau. Devant cette réaction Octavia écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'as couché avec ton boss Clarke. Je sais que j'étais la première à dire de te dévergonder un peu mais je n'insinuais pas de le faire avec ton patron.

A ces mots, Clarke ne pu retenir ses tremblements. Depuis qu'elle était réveillée elle n'avait eu de cesse que de croiser le regard de cet homme. Il n'y avait eu que plus tôt dans le bureau de Lexa, qu'elle avait pu l'oublier, oublier ces mains charnues et indélicates, oublier cette odeur de parfum bon-marché, oublier cette voix grave. Mais être ici, dans cette pièce, en face de ce tableau la représentant, tout cela était trop dur. Sa meilleure amie le remarqua et s'approcha près d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Clarke était comme en transe, paralysée sur place, elle respirait à peine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

\- Il a voulu... il disait que je faisais tout pour le séduire depuis le début, il a essayé de... J'arrivais pas à le repousser...

\- Clarke...

\- Lexa était là, je ne sais pas comment mais elle est arrivée dans la pièce et elle a réussit à le faire partir. Sans elle je crois que...

\- Arrête, pense pas à ça, elle est arrivée et c'est tout ce qui compte.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître Robert.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin? Que faites vous là?

Il paraissait gentil, comme si rien ne s'était passé la nuit dernière. Octavia ne supportant pas cette attitude, et ne pouvant croire que quelqu'un ait voulu s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie posa alors le carton qu'elle tenait dans les main et sortit de son sac un mini-couteau suisse qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. D'un coup, elle déchira le tableau sous les yeux des deux autres.

\- Mais vous êtes malade! Cria le professeur en s'approchant de sa création.

\- Ouais je suis malade! Et je te conseille de garder tes distances si tu veux pas que je me serve de ce couteau sur toi.

\- O. Implora Clarke qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose: partir d'ici. Viens ça n'en vaut pas la peine, Lexa s'occupe de tout.

La brune regarda une dernière fois le professeur avant de reprendre son carton.

\- Si je te recroise, je te fais la peau, garde bien ça en tête.

Et les deux femmes s'en allèrent, Clarke marchait comme un robot, un automatisme impressionnant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ses jambes faisaient pour la porter alors qu'elle ne les sentait plus. Arrivées près de la voiture d'Octavia cette dernière arrêta leur marche.

\- Clarke, il faut qu'on aille à la police, tu dois porter plainte, il doit aller en taule!

\- Ouais et avec quelle preuve je le fais condamner hein? On était dans une galerie, y avait pas de témoin, c'est ma parole et celle de Lexa en imaginant qu'elle témoigne contre la sienne. C'est perdu d'avance.

\- Tu vas quand même pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça!

\- Lexa est sur le coup, je lui fais confiance.

Elles chargèrent les cartons et montèrent dans le véhicule. Une fois en marche, Clarke tourna sa tête face à sa meilleure amie.

\- O? Merci pour ce que tu as fais... je t'avais pas vu menacé un mec pour moi depuis le lycée!

\- J'arrêterai jamais de te protéger Clarke, mais faudrait peut être que t'arrête de fréquenter des abrutis.

Lexa et Anya arrivèrent devant un grand bâtiment. La résidence du Golf était une demeure en dehors de la ville, entourée de champs et de verdure. Quelques personnes âgées se promenaient sur les chemins goudronnés, faisant leur promenade journalière. D'autres jouaient aux cartes ou aux échecs. Un homme salua Lexa en enlevant son chapeau, cette dernière lui fit un signe de la main en essayant de forcer un sourire. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise ici, parmi toutes ses vielles personnes attendant leur dernier voyage.

Les deux soeurs se rendirent directement dans un des jardins de la résidence. Ce dernier était entouré de rosiers, quelques bancs y était installés. C'était un endroit calme, presque serein. Assis près d'un cerisier, un homme, paraissant bien plus jeune que la moyenne d'âge habituelle pour une telle maison, observait le paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Il était faible, et plus elle s'avançait, plus Anya avait de la peine à le reconnaître. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, l'homme avait un physique de boxeur, une carrure forte et musclée, une barbe bien entretenue qui lui donnait un air sévère et de beaux costumes Hugo Boss toujours bien taillés. Mais cet homme assis là était un étranger recroquevillé sur lui même, sa masse musculaire avait fondue, sa barbe était négligée tout comme sa coupe de cheveux et il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon de sport et un t-shirt délavé. Elle laissa alors Lexa s'assoir à côté de lui et resta en retrait.

\- Salut papa. Dit enfin Lexa en essayant de chercher le regard de l'homme. Papa, c'est Lexa.

L'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite et tourna la tête lentement avant de plonger ses yeux vides d'émotion dans ceux de sa fille.

\- Hey. Dit-elle doucement une fois le contact établit. C'est Lexa papa, tu te souviens?

\- Bonjour Madame. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Il fait un temps superbe aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, un temps magnifique. Je suis là avec Anya, tu te rappelle d'Anya? La première fille de maman.

\- Ma maman va venir?

Anya ne pouvait y croire, la scène qui se déroulait devant elle était surréaliste et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bonjour Gustus, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Dit-elle finalement la gorge serrée.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il continuait à fixer Lexa de ses grand yeux.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous Madame? Demanda-t-il finalement après de longues seconde.

\- Lexa... Alexandria. La jeune femme avait tellement l'habitude de cela qu'elle n'en était plus choquée, peinée? Oui à chaque fois, mais surprise plus maintenant.

\- J'ai une fille du même nom, il me semble, c'était le prénom de ma mère... vous pensez qu'elle viendra me trouver aujourd'hui?

\- Je suis là papa. C'est moi Lexa, ta fille.

A nouveau un silence résonna. Anya du tourner la tête afin de ne pas craquer, elle avait si mal pour Lexa, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, d'avoir laisser sa petit-soeur vivre cette épreuve seule.

\- Oh Mademoiselle Wood! Merci d'être venue, je sais à quel point vous êtes occupée.

\- Docteur O'Bryan. Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. Elle regarda à nouveau son père pendant qu'Anya saluait le nouveau arrivant.

\- C'est un jour sans aujourd'hui. Constata-t-elle tristement

\- Malheureusement ces jours sont de plus en plus fréquent. Et cela depuis six mois à présent. Répondit-il en fixant son patient. Nous devrions aller parler dans mon bureau si vous le voulez bien.

Lexa s'approcha de son père à nouveau, telle une mère près de son enfant, elle déposa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sous le menton pour qu'il la regarde.

\- On revient vite, le docteur O'Bryan doit juste nous dire un mot. Et elle l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre mon médicament. Vous êtes une gentille infirmière mais j'ai décidé que je ne le prendrais pas.

\- Nous en rediscuterons Monsieur Wood. Dit le médecin avant de guider les deux soeur dans son bureau.

La discussion était assez animée, Lexa campait sur ses positions, son père n'allait pas si mal que cela, il fallait seulement laisser du temps au traitement pour qu'il fasse effet. Anya, elle, restait muette. Elle écoutait chaque point de vue mais n'osait pas donner son avis.

\- Mademoiselle Wood, je comprends que la situation soit compliquée pour vous. Mais la maladie d'Alzheimer est dégénérative, votre père ne retrouvera pas ce qu'il a perdu, et malheureusement, son état ne peut qu'empirer. Je sais que mes mots son durs mais je suis obligé de vous mettre devant le fait.

\- Il n'a que 58 ans! Il a encore tout sa vie devant lui! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que c'est fini, qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire! Lexa cachait ses émotions, au fond d'elle, elle était brisée, les larmes coulaient au plus profond d'elle-même, mais cela, elle ne le laisserait pas voir. A la place d'une femme en détresse, le médecin voyait des traits durs et sévères ainsi qu'une voix forte.

\- Alexandria, votre père est dans notre établissement depuis deux ans. Il est rentré de son plein gré à une époque ou ses fonctions cognitives ne faisaient que de lui jouer des petits tours. Il a essayé un traitement dès son diagnostique d'Alzheimer précoce. Il savait ce qui risquait d'arriver, il vous en a parlé à plusieurs reprises.

\- Oui et vous avez également dit que traité tôt, il aurait plus de chance.

\- Non Alexandria, vous déformez mes propos, j'ai dit qu'avec un traitement exercé au plus vite, il gagnerait du temps.

\- Deux ans c'est du temps gagné?

\- Je ne peux pas prévoir l'évolution de la maladie. Gustus le savait.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer alors?

\- Il commence déjà à perdre d'usage de la parole certains jours, il n'est également plus capable de réguler sa vessie et ses intestins, par la suite il perdra sa capacité à marcher, à manger, et ses organes cesseront peut à peut de fonctionner.

\- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que mon père va mourir, c'est ça docteur?

Il marqua une pause et Anya en profita pour intervenir.

\- Ce que le docteur O'Bryan nous explique Lexa c'est que ton père serait mieux dans un institut spécialisé, il serait entouré d'un personnel qui connait ce genre de situation et qui pourra mieux l'accompagner.

\- Ne me parle pas comme à une gamine Anya, j'ai très bien compris.

\- Alexandria, votre père entre dans la dernière partie de sa vie, la maladie avance rapidement, et je pense que pour les dernières années qui lui restent, il serait mieux qu'il soit accompagné par des soins spécifiques que nous ne pouvons lui apporter ici.

\- Quelques années? Combien? Dix? Cinq? face au silence Lexa murmura, moins?

\- Je suis désolé. Sincèrement.

Lexa resta sans voix. Son meilleur amis, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris, était sur le point de la quitter. Et elle? Elle était là, seule, à devoir prendre une décision le concernant, sans savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu. Anya la serra contre elle pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Dit-elle enfin. Laissez moi quelques jours, il faut que j'analyse vos brochures, il faut que je sois au calme pour ça.

\- Prenez votre temps. Contactez-moi quand vous serez prête. Ou venez me voir dimanche prochain lors de votre visite.

Elle hocha la tête, encore sous le choc.

\- Je vais aller dire au revoir à mon père. Je te retrouve dans la voiture Anya.

Clarke descendait les poubelles dans le grand container en bas de son immeuble. La nuit commençait à tomber, Octavia l'avait ramenée il y a une bonne heure et elle avait profité du temps à sa disposition pour faire un peu de ménage. Le front en sueur elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bâtiment lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, elle referma la porte et descendit les trois marches pour atterrir sur le trottoir. Un homme arriva alors à sa hauteur, un gros sac sur les épaule.

\- Excusez-moi? Je suis bien au 52 Court Street?

\- Oui c'est ça!

\- Oh super! Je tourne dans le cartier depuis vingt minutes!

Clarke observa l'homme. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux d'un gris transcendant et un barbe de trois jours. Il était tout droit sortit d'un magasine de mode.

\- Je m'appelle Greg, je scouat le canapé de Nathan qui habite ici.

\- Oh Miller! Oui c'est mon voisin de pallier. Je suis Clarke.

\- Enchanté!

\- Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main pour porter vos affaires?

\- Non j'ai juste ça, je voyage plutôt léger.

Clarke rit à sa réflexion.

\- Bon et bien, bonne installation alors, on risque de se revoir dans le coin.

Alors qu'elle remontait les marches il la retint.

\- Clarke? Tu as quelque chose à faire? Tu pourrais venir boire un verre à l'appart', on pourrait apprendre à se connaître en temps que nouveaux voisins.

\- Oh! heu, je ne sais pas trop, ma coloc' m'attend alors...

\- Elle peut venir aussi, ça serait cool de rencontrer un peu de monde, je te propose pas ça pour te draguer ou quoique ce soit, je veux juste me faire de nouveaux amis.

\- Dans ce cas je vais voir avec elle si ça la branche.

\- Super... après toi alors.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et rentra après qu'elle ait pénétré dans le bâtiment le sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa observa la fin de la scène, Clarke discutait avec un homme dont elle ne savait pas le nom, elle l'avait même invité à passer la soirée chez elle au vu de l'action de deux jeunes. Son amante avait elle déjà décidé d'appliquer la nouvelle règle qu'elles avaient mis en place?

La femme d'affaire venait de déposer Anya chez-elle, et malgré ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à se vider la tête. Son coeur serré dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait pensé qu'à une chose: Clarke. Elle en était sûre, la jeune fille pourrait lui changer les idées. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin... Clarke, elle avait besoin de Clarke, tout son être la réclamait. Et voilà que cette dernière n'était pas libre, n'était plus libre. Lexa sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue, la première qu'elle versait depuis tellement de temps. Enervée de se laisser emporter par ses émotions, elle essuya énergiquement sa joue, effaçant la preuve de son ressentit, elle ferma ensuite la fenêtre de la voiture.

\- Dylan, ramenez-moi à mon domicile.

\- Mademoiselle Wood, je suis sûr que Clarke serait ravie de vous voir.

\- Elle n'est visiblement pas disponible. Alors démarrer la voiture.

\- Mademoiselle...

\- Maintenant Dylan. Dit-elle froidement en fermant la séparation entre elle et lui.

Une fois la voiture en marche, Lexa ne pu se retenir, elle repensait à son père, à Anya qui avait voulu l'aider et à cette solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enterrée depuis qu'elle avait reprit la société. Avant cela, elle était pleine de vie, elle cherchait à aider les autres, elle avait des amis par dizaine et une vie amoureuse rangée et puis un jour la maladie, son père la quittait peu à peu et elle se renfermait au même rythme jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'amis, jusqu'à aller sur des sites de rencontre basés sur le sexe pour combler un vide qui ne se remplirait jamais. Son manque d'affection était si profond qu'elle se terrait dans cette vie de femme d'affaire, un masque qui cachait qui elle était vraiment, qui elle aurait voulu devenir. Mais ce soir là elle avait voulu se découvrir, laisser une seule personne rentrer dans son monde et se montrer telle qu'elle était. Mais Clarke avait mieux à faire, et elle aussi, sans le savoir, la laissait tomber.

Pour la première fois, Lexa craqua, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, espérant étouffer ses sanglots. Elle avait trente minutes pour se laisser aller, le temps du trajet, avant de renfiler son costume froid et insensible. Un demie-heure pour souffrir au grand jour.


	11. chapitre 11

Clarke était attablée en face d'Octavia et Lincoln chez Grunder's. C'était la première sortie de ce dernier depuis l'accident et Octavia, inquiète n'avait pas voulu qu'ils aient bien loin. Le café lui avait alors paru être une bonne idée, et se voulant être une bonne amie, elle avait décidé d'inviter Clarke à passer la matinée avec eux. En effet, Octavia était inquiète pour sa meilleure amie depuis l'annonce de cette fameuse soirée d'exposition. Voilà deux jours que cette révélation lui avait été faite et elle n'avait de cesse de prendre des nouvelles de l'artiste maintenant au chômage. Ce qui agaçait Clarke au plus haut point. Elle répétait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne pensait plus à Robert, que cette soirée n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Mais quoiqu'elle dise, la noiraude ne la croyait pas et redoublait d'effort pour la sortir de chez-elle.

Son latte Machiatto dans les mains, Clarke regardait la nouvelle serveuse s'énerver devant la machine à café, elle allait se lever pour l'aider lorsque Raven arriva de la réserve pour porter secours à la nouvelle venue. La latina, s'énerva pour la troisième fois de la matinée, répétant à la jeune fille le geste à faire pour enclencher la machine. Elle n'hésita pas à lui lancer un sévère « faut t'y mettre ma vielle » avant de retourner servir les clients en salle. C'est alors que la blonde se dit qu'elle ferait bien de redemander sa place à Anya, travailler ici était tout de même mieux que ne pas travailler du tout.

\- Clarke? Dit Octavia. Tu vois t'es encore dans ton monde, tu penses à lui n'est-ce pas?

\- Oh mais arrête avec ça! Je regardais la nouvelle barista, elle a sacrément de la peine à se mettre dans le rythme, rien à voir avec Fisher!

\- O, je pense que pour lui changer les idées, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de tout le temps lui parler de ça. Intervint Lincoln.

\- Tu t'y mets aussi toi? Clarke a besoin de parler, de dire ce qu'elle a au fond d'elle.

\- Clarke est là et sait ce qui est le mieux pour elle, merci. Répondit la principale intéressée.

Raven arriva alors à la table et s'assit sur une des chaise en poussant un grand soupir, elle vola la tasse de Clarke, comme à son habitude, et bu une gorgée de son café.

\- Je vais péter un plomb avec cette nouvelle, elle ne sait même pas appuyer sur le bouton pour faire un espresso. Si Anya ne la vire pas c'est moi qui m'en charge!

\- T'es pas encore la patronne Ra! Rit Clarke contente que son ancienne colocataire coupe sa conversation.

\- M'en parle pas, si je dois attendre trois mois pour la voir dégager je pense que je vais partir en dépression avant.

\- Ne parle pas de dépression. S'exclama Octavia inquiète de voir la réaction de Clarke fasse à cette phrase.

\- Pourquoi?

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, elle n'avait pas expliqué l'histoire à Raven, elle lui avait juste indiqué que le professeur Fisher avait résilié son contrat. Après la réaction d'Octavia, elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir une personne de plus sur son dos.

\- C'est rien, O. pense juste que je déprime depuis que j'ai perdu ma place.

\- Si tu veux absolument un boulot je t'engage ici!

\- Clarke, il faut arrêter de te voiler la face tu…

La blonde se leva alors pour échapper à une nouvelle discussion qu'elle n'avait que trop entendu, tel un CD raillé. Elle aperçu alors Lexa pénétrer dans le café. L'occasion était trop belle, elle pouvait enfin éviter Octavia et de plus régler le malaise qui s'était apparemment installé entre elle et son amante.

Elle arriva derrière la brune qui ne l'avait pas remarquée et déposa sa main sur sa hanche, la faisant sursauter. Lexa se retourna alors et écarquilla les yeux en voyant celle qu'elle avait essayé d'éviter durant des jours.

\- Hey! Salua Clarke un beau sourire sur ses lèvres. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici!

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Répondit Lexa bien embarrassée.

\- Alors? Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs messages, et j'ai jamais eu de réponse à mes appels non plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Rien, j'ai juste été occupée.

\- Toujours la même excuse, ça m'aurait surprise que tu me dises autre chose. La blonde était à présent amère. Tu sais Lexa si tu ne veux pas me voir tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage de me le dire. Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre nous depuis l'autre jour.

\- Clarke, est-ce qu'on peut éviter de se disputer s'il te plait? Je dois juste voir Anya et je n'ai pas le temps pour me prendre la tête avec toi.

\- Wha, tu peux vraiment être une garce quand tu t'y mets.

Raven arriva vers le couple et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Lexa qui la regarda alors comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

\- Comment tu te sens Lexa? Demanda-t-elle alors d'une voix compatissante. Anya m'a dit pour…

\- Oh parce que maintenant Anya raconte ma vie à tout le monde, magnifique.

\- Je ne suis pas tout le monde premièrement et deuxièmement si elle me l'a dit c'est parce qu'elle a dû quitter le café toute une après-midi pour toi.

Lexa n'écouta même pas la fin de la phrase de Raven et se rendit sans invitation dans l'arrière boutique. Clarke regarda la canadienne sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Histoire de famille, moins on s'en mêle mieux on se porte.

Lexa pénétra dans le laboratoire d'Anya. Cette dernière décorait sa dernière fournée de petits gâteaux et n'avait pas remarqué la nouvelle présence dans son antre. Sa soeur la regarda quelques instant. Dans une cuisine, Anya rayonnait. Telle une danseuse, elle glissait avec grâce en passant du four au plan de travail tout en chantonnant. Petite, Lexa aimait l'aider. Même si Anya la disputait pour être sans cesse dans ses pattes la cadette avait aimé ces moments partagés autour d'une tarte aux fruits. Ce temps était à présent révolu, et lui faire un compliment sur son travail aurait été mal perçu.

Lexa toussota alors afin de faire remarquer sa présence. Anya releva la tête et fut surprise de découvrir sa soeur au beau milieu de son laboratoire.

\- Lexa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps. Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai pris une décision concernant mon père. Ils le transfert dans deux semaines dans un établissement spécialisé… le meilleur du pays selon le docteur O'Bryan.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision. C'est mieux pour lui. Tu verras il sera bien entouré.

\- Ouais. Dit-elle sans conviction. Bon, je ferai mieux d'y aller, j'ai une journée chargée.

Anya se sentait impuissante face à l'attitude de sa soeur. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était née qu'elle ressentait l'envie de la protéger et de se comporter enfin comme une grande soeur aimante. Elle avait vu Lexa traverser différentes étapes et avait été aveuglée par une jalousie maladive. Lexa avait eu ce qu'elle avait toujours secrètement voulu: un père qui l'avait désirée et qui l'aimait plus que tout. Alors que le sien n'avait jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant, il ne s'était que peu occupé d'elle et avait fuit loin sans s'inquiéter de ce que sa fille avait pu ressentir. Aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait que rarement au téléphone et ses appel étaient tous courts sans qu'un réelle discussion prenne place. Sans le vouloir elle avait repoussé Lexa dès sa naissance, ne supportant pas la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Gustus. Un lien n'avait jamais existé mais aujourd'hui elle était adulte et se sentait prête à créer quelque chose.

\- Lexa attends! Retint-elle, viens diner à la maison ce soir.

\- J'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes en pitié.

\- Je veux juste passer une soirée avec ma soeur. Et Raven serait ravie d'avoir enfin un vrai entretien avec toi.

\- En parlant d'elle, je ne veux pas que tu lui parles de ma vie privée.

\- C'est ma fiancée, je vais forcément partager ce que je vis avec elle.

Lexa soupira.

\- Bien, racontes-lui ce que tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire de toute façon.

\- Lexa!

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises?

\- Ne fais pas ça, ne te renfermes pas encore une fois. Je veux être là pour toi.

\- T'as 26 ans de retard… dommage pour toi.

Elle n'ajouta rien, et après cette phrase assassine, quitta le laboratoire d'une démarche énervée. Lexa passa devant Clarke sans lui lancer le moindre regard. Elle fixa ses yeux sur son téléphone et sortit du café pour aller jusqu'à sa berline qui l'attendait devant le trottoir.

Clarke la regarda s'en aller et soupira. Cette attitude la rendait folle de rage. A l'âge de 26 ans elle aurait pensé que Lexa serait assez mature pour parler de ce qui n'allait pas au lieu d'agir comme une enfant gâtée. Cette fois-ci son amante devra se remettre en question, Clarke ne la laissera pas s'en tirer si facilement.

\- Clarke!

La peintre se retourna et approcha de la table d'Octavia qui l'avait appelée. Raven s'était également installée et dégustait un thé glacé tout en jetant un oeil sur sa nouvelle employée qui avait enfin réussit à prendre une commande correctement. Rassurée par cette attitude elle ouvrit un gros cahier et le déposa au centre de la table. En voyant les premières inscription, Lincoln leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vais vous laisser entre filles pour ça, je vais me rechercher un café.

\- Fais attention. Dit Octavia déjà prête à bondir pour l'aider.

\- Je serai littéralement à cinq mètres de toi, je crois que je peux me débrouiller.

Sur ce, il roula son fauteuil jusqu'au comptoir et se mit derrière la foule. Clarke prit place à la table et découvrit ce qu'était réellement ce cahier. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda Raven.

\- Tu sais, en général c'est aux demoiselles d'honneur d'organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, pas à la mariée.

\- Je te connais Clarke, si je te laisse t'en charger je vais avoir droit à un simple repas dans un resto mexicain. Alors je prends les devant.

Clarke ne pouvait contredire son amie, elle n'était pas douée pour l'organisation. L'anniversaire surprise qu'elle avait organisé pour les 20 ans d'Octavia avait été complètement raté. Elle s'y était prise trop en retard, n'avait pas réussit à louer une salle et avait donc du transformer son appartement en boîte de nuit. La police avait débarqué à 23 heures à cause du bruit et Octavia n'était pas encore arrivée. Pour toute surprise, sa meilleure amie avait eu le droit de voir l'appartement saccagé de Clarke et l'avait alors aidé à ranger. Encore maintenant elle n'hésitait pas à lui ressortir ce massacre même si elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu.

\- J'ai fixé la date au 3 octobre, ça nous laisse 20 jours pour tout faire. J'ai réquisitionné notre appartement, Anya sera de sortie pour son propre enterrement, Echo va lui organiser quelque chose au Tree Club, donc on sera tranquille.

Elle partit dans un long monologue expliquant tout ce qu'elle désirait pour cette soirée, en partant du repas jusqu'au petit matin. Clarke n'écoutait que d'une oreille dès le moment où Raven expliqua qu'elle allaient retrouver Anya et ses amies pour la fin de soirée. Lexa serait-elle présente? Comment devra-t-elle se comporter face à elle. La blonde avait eu un aperçu de leur rapport en publique et cela ne la rassurait guère. Sans oublier le fait que Lexa avait été détestable aujourd'hui et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de continuer cette histoire pour avoir à faire à un caractère si changeant. Si elles décidaient de ne plus se voir, leur rencontre lors de cet enterrement de vie de jeune fille allait être bien étrange. Ne devait-elle pas alors éviter de confronter la femme d'affaire avant cette soirée et mettre les choses au claire après? Faire le poing dans sa poche une vingtaine de jour et supporter ses sautes d'humeur?… Non ça, elle en serait incapable.

\- Est-ce que Lexa sera là? Demanda-t-elle subitement coupant Raven.

\- Heum, Lexa, j'en sais rien. Je sais qu'Anya va l'inviter mais d'après ce que je connais de ta belle compagne de pieu, je ne pense pas qu'elle viendra. La famille c'est pas vraiment sacré chez-elles.

La journée continua sans trop de mésaventure pour Clarke. A part une légère altercation dans le métro, tout se déroula tranquillement. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à déposer son CV dans les différentes galeries d'art de la ville comme elle l'avait régulièrement fait avant de travailler à l'université. Elle espérait pourtant un miracle et se disait qu'elle devait tout tenter avant de retourner travailler au café.

Elle grimpa les escaliers de son immeuble, un gros sac de courses dans les mains et arrivée devant sa porte, essaya tant bien que mal de prendre ses clés sans avoir à poser ses emplettes. Evidemment sa tentative fut un véritable fiasco et dans un cris surpris, elle laissa tomber son cornet.

\- Fais chier! Merde! Jura-t-elle en se baissant.

\- De si vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche! Dit alors une voix derrière elle.

\- Greg? Salut! Désolée je ne t'avais pas vu.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour l'aider à ramasser ses courses. Il prenait un à un les achats et finit par sourire.

\- Carotte, radis, courgettes, avocats, poivrons, ne me dis pas que tu es végétarienne parce que je devrais définitivement couper les ponts entre nous.

Clarke sourit à son tour et lui montra fièrement l'emballage de poitrine de poulet.

\- J'ai une reine de la cuisine comme coloc' j'ai juste à faire les courses et elle, elle s'occupe de transformer tout ça en quelque chose d'appétissant.

\- Et ça explique la culture de légume?

\- Oh ça! Je suis au régime.

\- Toi? Au régime? Tu veux perdre un os?

Clarke se releva et laissa à Greg le plaisir de porter le sac, elle déverrouilla la porte et l'invita à rentrer.

\- Je me suis laissée allée avec mon ancienne colocataire, Raven était aussi nulle que moi devant un four, c'était donc chinois et hamburger à volonté, alors depuis qu'Harper est là, j'en profite pour manger sainement.

\- Je comprends mieux. Dit-il.

Ils entrèrent alors dans un manège. Lui tendait chaque aliment à Clarke et cette dernière les rangeait au bon endroit. Les deux jeunes s'étaient bien entendus depuis leur soirée deux jours plus tôt. Ils plaisantaient, avaient les mêmes idées sur différents sujets, tout était simple et non forcé. Bien sûr il n'était question que d'une amitié entre eux. Greg n'avait pas montré de signes indiquant un flirt et de toute manière Clarke n'aurait pas été intéressée. Le jeune homme cherchait simplement à se faire de nouveaux amis et avait trouvé en Clarke la candidate idéale.

\- Alors ta journée? Demanda-t-il une fois les courses rangées.

\- Elle s'est mieux terminée que ce qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- J'ai croisé Lexa.

Clarke n'avait pas eu honte de raconter à Greg son histoire avec la belle brune. Ce dernier avait écouté sans donner de conseil. Il avait avoué être novice dans le domaine des rencontres via internet et encore plus mauvais en temps que conseillé amoureux.

\- Elle s'est expliquée? J'espère que tu lui as demandé des explications.

\- Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait été trop occupée pour me répondre.

\- Pff, si j'avais une fille comme toi qui me courrait après je passerais ma vie scotché à mon portable.

\- Je ne lui cours pas après.

\- Clarke, t'essaye de me convaincre ou de te convaincre toi? Non parce que t'es accro à cette fille faut arrêter de te voiler la face.

\- Tu connais rien de se qu'on vit elle et moi. Dit-elle d'une voix douce sans agressivité.

\- Peut être, mais j'ai ta version de l'histoire et ça me suffit. Elle te plait, t'aime passer du temps avec elle.

\- Elle est douée pour ce qu'on fait effectivement.

Il rougit. Et baissa les yeux avant de reprendre.

\- T'aimerais que ça aille plus loin. Tu me l'as dit. Et mets pas ça sur le compte de l'alcool tu n'as rien voulu boire de la soirée.

\- Bien sûr que j'aimerai que ça aille plus loin. Je suis pas faite pour les relations ouvertes. Et Lexa, quand elle se laisse aller, est une femme merveilleuse. Elle me fait rire, elle m'a donné de bons conseils, elle écoute et ça c'est pas dû à tout le monde. Et puis il y a ces fois où on vient de finir de faire l'amour, tout est encore flou, et elle me regarde et à ce moment là son visage a une expression si profonde, j'ai l'impression d'être la seule personne qui existe sur terre. J'adore ces instant, c'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours et je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que quand elle me serre contre elle.

\- C'est très cul-cul. Constata-t-il.

\- Moque-toi de moi! Mais c'est vraiment ce que je ressens.

\- T'as essayé de lui en parler?

\- Ca sert à rien, elle est trop bornée sur son idée. Ca n'ira jamais plus loin entre nous, elle ne laissera rien arriver.

\- Et tu vas supporter ça combien de temps?

\- J'en sais rien.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, laissant place petit à petit à la nuit. Lexa n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans son travail aujourd'hui. Elle avait une montagne de dossiers à contrôler et pourtant la pile n'avait pas diminuée. La femme d'affaire était à présent assise sur le divan de son bureau, un verre de whisky dans la main. Sa tête allait exploser, elle voulait juste arrêter de penser à son père, à Clarke, à Anya. A tout ce qui la rendait malheureuse ou anxieuse.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître Niylah.

\- Mademoiselle Wood? Je suis venue vous dire bon soir, je rentre.

\- Déjà? Dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Il est 17 heures 30, je peux rester s'il y encore du travail.

\- Non, je n'ai simplement pas vu le temps passé.

\- Vous voulez que je dise à Dylan de préparer la voiture?

\- Non, je vais encore rester un peu.

\- Très bien, bonne soirée alors.

\- Niylah! Dit-elle en se levant du divan. Vous avez quelque chose ce soir?

Son assistante la regarda avec surprise. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, travailler avec Alexandria Wood était très prenant, vous empêchant d'avoir une vrai vie social et d'entretenir une relation durable.

\- Moi? Non pas vraiment.

\- Vous pourriez rester, je vous offre un verre.

\- Oh, je ne bois pas, je n'aime pas ça.

\- Ca c'est parce que vous n'avez jamais goûté un vrai whisky.

La blonde hésita quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers sa patronne et d'accepter l'invitation. Lexa s'approcha du bar et servit un nouveau verre pour Niylah. Les deux femmes restèrent en silence un long moment. Lexa observait son assistante sa gène aucune alors que cette dernière était plus que mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à cette femme qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours sans vraiment la connaître. Elle trempa ses lèvre dans l'alcool qu'on lui avait donné et frissonna de dégoût en faisant une tête qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de doute à ses impressions. Lexa rit à cette vision.

\- Bon et bien vous n'aimez définitivement pas l'alcool! Plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée!

\- Ne le soyez pas, il y en aura plus pour moi.

Un nouveau silence s'installa rendant Niylah encore plus mal à l'aise. Lexa finit par prendre la parole.

\- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour la société Niylah?

\- C'est ma onzième année.

\- Aussi longtemps? Et pourtant j'ignore tout de vous!

\- Vous êtes ma responsable, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le temps de faire connaissance avec vos employés. Et avant que vous repreniez l'entreprise je n'étais que l'assistante de l'assistante.

\- Vous savez, c'est mon père qui m'a conseillé de vous donner cette promotion quand Jamie est partie à la retraite. C'était à l'époque où il allait encore bien.

\- Et aujourd'hui, comment va-t-il?

La patronne ne répondit pas, ce silence indiqua à son assistante que l'état de l'ancien responsable n'était pas au mieux.

Lexa changea alors de sujet.

\- Je suis en tout cas très heureuse de votre travail pour moi.

\- Merci Mademoiselle Wood.

\- Oh appelez moi Lexa, les heures de travail sont terminées. Vraiment sans vous je ne sais pas ce que je ferais!

\- Vous trouveriez une autre assistante!

\- Pas faux!

Un éclat de rire résonna et enfin l'ambiance se détendit. Les deux femmes commencèrent à discuter tranquillement. Principalement du travail mais Lexa en apprit un peu plus sur Niylah. La jeune femme était très cultivée, elle se passionnait pour l'histoire de l'Egypte et y était allée à plusieurs reprises. De plus, elle apprit que la jeune femme avait deux frères dont elle s'était occupée après le décès de leurs parents arrêtant alors ses études. Le père de Lexa avait eu la générosité de l'embaucher et Niylah avait fait ses preuves, devenant vite un élément important de Polis.

Au bout d'une heure, Niylah regarda sa montre, Lexa en était à son troisième verre et cela simplement depuis le début de leur discussion. La blonde préféra alors y mettre fin afin d'éviter à Lexa d'abuser de son poison.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Mon chat m'attend! Dit-elle en riant.

\- Ne le faites pas attendre alors!

Les deux femmes se levèrent et Lexa raccompagna son assistante à la porte.

\- Je vous vois demain alors. Ajouta Niylah.

\- Bonne soirée.

Niylah lui tendit la main que Lexa serra. La blonde voulut l'enlever après que la poignée soit terminée mais sa patronne ne relâcha pas son membre.

\- Lexa?

Lexa ne répondit pas et approcha son visage de celui de Niylah. Cette dernière se recula de quelques centimètres.

\- Vous avez trop bu.

Encore une fois, pas de réponse. La femme d'affaire franchit la limite et embrassa son assistante. Niylah laissa le geste durer quelques secondes avant de se reculer les larmes aux yeux, elle sentait encore le goût de la salive de sa patronne sur sa bouche et son coeur se brisa.

\- Je ne peux pas Mademoiselle Wood, je suis désolée.

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa supérieur et rejoint l'ascenseur au pas de course une larme perlant sur sa joue.

Lexa resta niaise contre la porte, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir tenté quelque chose avec Niylah. Elle n'était pas mieux que le professeur de Clarke, elle venait d'essayer d'abuser de son rôle de directrice pour séduire son employée la plus fidèle. Quelle genre de femme était-est? Elle était tombée si bas, n'était qu'une moins que rien qui noyait ses soucis dans l'alcool. Jamais elle ne serait digne de son père. C'est sur cette constatation qu'elle se servit à nouveau, elle était tombée si bas de toute manière, à quoi bon essayer de se ressaisir?

L'horloge avait tourné, la nuit était maintenant bien entamée. Lexa sortit de la voiture avec peine, Dylan voulut l'aider mais cette dernière lui cria dessus pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle pénétra dans l'immeuble et monta les escalier presque à quatre pattes devant faire des arrêts presque à chaque marche. Elle arriva enfin devant une porte et y toqua vivement jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'ouvre. Elle regarda alors la jeune femme en face d'elle.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide, je peux plus avancer seule. Je t'en prie aide-moi Anya.


	12. chapitre 12

Lexa se réveilla doucement. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Sa tête la faisait déjà souffrir et elle poussa un grognement de détresse. Avec toute la peine du monde, Lexa se redressa sur le lit et observa la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

La femme d'affaire ne reconnaissait rien autour d'elle. Cette pièce était bien plus petite que sa chambre à coucher. Les murs étaient peint d'un beige clair, et les rideaux teint en marrons. Une grande photographie représentant une plage de sable blanc était accrochée au dessus d'un bureau impeccablement rangé. Non Lexa n'avait jamais vu cet endroit et elle commença à s'inquiéter. Qu'avait-elle fait la veille? Elle se souvenait très bien de son erreur face à Niylah mais après cela tout était flou. Elle avait bu, bien trop bu pour raisonner convenablement. Connaissant maintenant l'appartement de Clarke, elle savait qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle devait donc être chez une inconnue à qui elle devrait expliquer que leurs ébats de cette nuit n'iraient pas plus loin qu'une histoire d'un soir.

Encore faible, Lexa se leva et quitta d'un pas encore mal assuré la pièce. Elle ne savait quelle heure il était. La pluie qui tombait en trombe dehors ne pouvait lui donner aucune indication. Elle pénétra doucement dans la pièce à vivre et ne vit personne. L'appartement lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose au contraire de la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée, elle savait maintenant qu'elle y avait déjà mis les pieds un jour mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand. Elle s'empara alors de ses chaussures et de son sac posés sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la sortie en espérant que la propriétaire ne croise pas son chemin.

\- Tu pars sans dire au revoir? Dit alors une voix derrière elle.

Lexa se retourna comme prise sur le fait et soupira de soulagement en voyant Anya. Certes son aînée n'avait la tête des bons jours et ne semblait pas avoir envie de plaisanter. Mais au moins, elle n'aurait pas à expliquer maladroitement son départ.

\- Oh ce n'est que toi! Tu m'as fait peur!

\- Tu te rends compte dans quel état t'étais hier soir?

Elle avait une voix sévère, très maternelle et ne laissa pas Lexa répondre avant de continuer.

\- T'as débarqué ici à trois heures du mat'. Tu tenais même plus debout, Raven a dû m'aider à te porter pour te mettre au lit.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Merci de m'avoir laisser dormir ici.

Elle commençait à se diriger vers la porte sans plus porter attention à Anya. Lexa se sentait honteuse, elle ne voulait pas passer une seconde de plus ici et croiser le regard de sa soeur. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle sonne à cette porte au lieu de rentrer chez elle.

\- Tu te fiches de moi? Commenta Anya de son ton toujours aussi stricte. Tu viens ici en pleine nuit dans un état pitoyable, ma fiancée m'a même demandé si elle devait appeler l'ambulance. Je me suis fait un sang d'ancre toute la nuit, j'ai pas fermé l'oeil, je suis venue te voir toute les dix minutes pour être sûre que tu t'étais pas étouffée sans ton vomi et toi tu lèves comme si de rien n'était et tu pars sans me donner d'explication? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça?

Lexa resta muette, son mal de tête l'empêchait encore de pouvoir bien réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas comment expliquer à Anya ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le coeur, au fond d'elle, elle souhaitait simplement oublier ses problèmes. Ne plus penser à son père et au fait que cette maladie lui broyait l'âme chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Ecoute Anya.

\- Non c'est toi qui écoutes. Tu vas t'assoir et manger le croissant qu'on est allé te chercher ce matin et boire ton café, ensuite tu vas aller prendre une douche parce que je ne vais pas supporter ton odeur très longtemps et pour finir tu vas me laisser prendre soins de toi.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Ah ouais? C'est pour ça que t'étais en larmes hier et que tu m'as supplié de t'aider hier soir?

\- Je dois aller travailler de toute façon.

\- J'ai déjà appelé ton bureau, ils savent que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui. Si tu veux encore chercher des excuses pour partir on peut passer la journée à faire ça mais ça ne réglera pas le problème.

Comprenant qu'essayer de contrer Anya ne servirait à rien, Lexa obéit et s'installa à la table pour entamer son petit déjeuner qui ne lui faisait que guère envie.

Clarke attendait devant la porte d'un bâtiment, à travers la vitre elle pouvait apercevoir le décor de la galerie. Elle connaissait cet endroit, y avait passé de longues heures en observant les toiles de jeunes artistes tous prometteurs. Marcus Kane était l'un des plus grand dénicheur de talents des Etats-Unis et il avait en sa possession plusieurs galeries d'art. Et voilà que la blonde était devant l'une d'entre elles à attendre patiemment que Lexa arrive. La femme d'affaire lui avait envoyé un message tard dans la nuit pour lui donner rendez-vous ici. Clarke, en premier temps n'avait pas voulu accepter cette rencontre, encore trop fière pour passer outre leur dispute de la matinée. Mais en relisant le sms, elle se rendit compte de l'endroit que Lexa lui proposait et la jeune femme du ravaler sa fierté et décida d'une heure pour leur rencontre. Un entretien avec l'un des plus grand dénicheur de talent cela ne se refusait pas. C'est ainsi que la jeune peintre s'était retrouvée devant la galerie son portfolio à la main dans une tenue convenable composée d'un jeans noir et d'un chemisier en soie mauve.

Mais voilà qu'elle patientait depuis plus d'une heure et que son amante ne semblait pas être prête à arriver. Clarke relu leur conversation pour être sûre de l'heure et du lieu et décida de contacter Lexa. Evidemment, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir pour retourner chez-elle, la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Marcus Kane, Clarke aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes Clarke Griffin? Demanda-t-il

Comment connaissait-il son nom? Lexa lui avait-elle déjà parlé? Clarke aurait pensé que les présentations auraient été faite sur place et que l'homme n'aurait peut être pas été au courant de cet entretien forcé.

\- Oui. Répondit Clarke d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Je vous vois patienter depuis un bon moment ici, vous auriez dû rentrer. Lexa n'est pas avec vous?

\- Non, j'ai essayé de la joindre mais je tombe sur son répondeur.

\- Bien, nous n'avons qu'à commencer sans elle dans ce cas. Entrez donc.

Il la fit pénétrer dans cette grande pièce lumineuse dont les murs étaient aussi blancs que le lait, faisant ainsi ressortir les couleur des tableaux et des sculptures exposés. Une jeune femme parlait fort au téléphone depuis le bureau de réception. Elle essayait apparemment de décrocher la vente d'une pièce d'art et semblait au vu de son discourt bien en peine. Marcus exprima ses excuses face à Clarke et s'empara gentiment du téléphone de sa secrétaire.

\- Allô Victor?… Salut c'est Marcus! Combien tu en veux pour le Posinski?… je t'en donne 50…

Clarke suivait la conversation d'une oreille, impressionnée par les talents de négociation de Marcus. Il ne passa pas plus de deux minutes au bout du fil avant de redonner le combiner à la jeune femme de l'accueil un sourire au lèvre.

\- Tris je vous laisse vous occuper du transfert du tableau dans notre galerie de Saint-Petersburg. Je suis occupé pour l'heure qui suit, prenez mes appels, s'il vous plait.

La peintre était bouche bée devant cette attitude si douce et sereine. Elle suivit Marcus à travers les couloir et croisa quelques employés qui la saluèrent les uns après les autres. Le grand patron avait toujours un mot personnalisé pour eux, les appelant par leur prénom à chaque fois.

Arrivé dans un bureau qui ne payait pas de mine, Marcu installa Clarke à la table centrale. L'objet en lui-même devait valoir des milliers de Dollars, l'armature en fonte et le verre étaient magnifique. Clarke avait presque peur d'y déposer ses mains de peur de faire une rayure.

\- Alors Clarke, Lexa m'a dit que vous étiez une artiste très prometteuse.

Ses bras toujours autour de son portfolio, Clarke sentait le stress s'emparer d'elle.

\- Elle vous a dit ça? Répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Enfin je veux dire, je peins par passion et j'essaye de faire ressentir des émotions aux gens, c'est ce qui me plaît là dedans.

\- Vous avez déjà travaillé dans une galerie?

Clarke lui raconta alors ses début à New York et la fermeture malheureuse de l'endroit qui l'avait recruté. Elle laissa de côté les brèves semaines où elle avait travaillé à NYU ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails de son départ.

Leur conversation dura une vingtaine de minutes, des paroles légères, des explications simple. Marcus s'intéressait réellement à Clarke, il la questionnait puis écoutait chaque réponse avec intérêt. Une fois la fin de la brève carrière de la peintre abordée, Marcus jeta un coup d'oeil appuyé sur les travaux qu'elle avait apporté. Il resta muet pendant un long moment, prenant les dessins les uns après les autres dans ses mains.

\- C'est du bon travail Clarke. Dit-il finalement. Il y a encore quelques détails à revoir mais dans l'ensemble c'est très plaisant.

\- Merci Marcus.

\- Avez-vous déjà suivit des cours?

\- Pas depuis le lycée, je n'ai pas les moyens pour cela.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre une esquisse et de la regarder encore une fois.

\- Vos lignes manquent d'assurance, elle ne sont pas franches. Mais votre imagination est incroyable. Vous savez allier les couleurs pour faire ressortir vos émotions. C'est très étonnant pour une jeune fille qui n'a jamais pris de cours. Vous pourriez aller loin Clarke, avec un peu de travail.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Je vais vous proposer quelque chose, Lexa aurait voulu que je vous représente lors de ma prochaine exposition, mais je ne peux décemment pas accéder à cette requête. Ce que je peux faire par contre, c'est vous offrir un poste à la réception. Tris nous quitte à la fin du mois, vous pourriez prendre sa place et je m'occuperai de vous former personnellement. Vous aurez du temps pour travailler sur vos propres projets et je me permettrais de vous donner mes conseils. Si dans quelques mois vous me paraissez prête, je mettrais vos toiles en avant dans une exposition. Cela vous convient-il ?

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le grand Marcus Kane lui offrait non seulement un travail mais également la promesse de conseils avisés.

\- Je… oui, bien sûr! Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Je vais vous demander beaucoup de travail Clarke. Etre ici, c'est dédier 100% de son énergie pendant la journée pour ne recevoir qu'un salaire minimum. Sans oublier que pour progresser avec vos toiles vous ne devrez pas compter vos heures.

\- Je le sais, je suis prête à tout pour m'améliorer.

Marcus sourit et lui tendit la main.

\- Lexa m'avait dit que je ne serais pas déçu par vous, et encore une fois je dois lui donner raison.

Clarke sentit ses joues rosir, elle serra la main de son nouveau patron et commença à ranger ses affaires.

\- Tris prendra vos coordonnées lorsque nous sortirons de mon bureau. Je vous enverrais donc d'ici deux jours votre contrat de travail. Vous n'aurez qu'à le lire et me le retourner signer.

\- C'est entendu.

\- Vous pouvez commencer lundi? Cela permettra à Tris de vous passer le flambeau.

\- Lundi c'est parfait.

Il la raccompagna à la porte et appela la réceptionniste pour qu'elle s'occupe de Clarke.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous compter parmi mon équipe, j'espère que nous pourrons faire de grandes choses.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas Monsieur Kane.

\- Vous saluerez Lexa lorsque vous la verrez, et dites-lui que j'aurais beaucoup aimer la voir, qu'elle m'appelle à l'occasion, ça ne se fait pas de laisser son oncle sur le carreau et encore moins de poser un lapin à une aussi jolie jeune femme.

Anya et Lexa arrivèrent dans le parc de Riverside. Un magnifique endroit qui donnait une vue magnifique sur l'Hudson. A l'époque les deux soeurs y venaient régulièrement lorsqu'elles gardaient Aden. Qu'il ne soit qu'un nourrisson en promenade ou un enfant en quête de dépense sportive, ce parc avait suivit Lexa pendant une bonne dizaine d'années. Jusqu'à ce que la femme d'affaire de la famille reprenne le business de son père et n'ait alors plus assez de temps pour les sorties en famille. Anya, elle avait renoncé au promenade fraternelles bien avant sa cadette. Ne trouvant pas ce moment aussi agréables, elle s'était vite trouvé d'autres activités.

Il était près de trois heures de l'après-midi. La pluie s'était calmées, seules quelques gouttes tombaient parfois du ciel, humidifiant alors les imperméables des passant. Lexa respira une grande bouffée d'air frais avant de s'assoir sur un banc encore mouillé. Anya la suivit, se moquant totalement de tremper son jeans. L'endroit était désert, personne ne remarquera alors l'auréole mal placée sur ses fesses.

Lorsque l'ainée avait proposé cette sortie, Lexa essaya de la faire renoncer à son idée mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Anya était têtue et rien ne pouvait lui enlever cela de la tête.

Elle restèrent ainsi de long instants sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Lexa savait que ce silence finirait bien par être brisé et qu'elle devrait alors parler de tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Tout ce dont elle n'était pas à l'aise d'aborder.

\- La première fois que je suis venue dans ce parc c'était avec mon père. Dit enfin Lexa une fois qu'elle fut décidée à prendre la parole. Il faisait un temps encore pire qu'aujourd'hui. On avait acheté des hot dog et on était resté là tout l'après-midi. J'ai compris en rentrant qu'il m'avait emmené là pour ne pas que je vois que maman avait fait ses affaires pour le quitter.

\- Il s'est battu pour avoir ta garde tu le savais ça?

\- Il n'aurait jamais gagné de toute manière, avec tous ses voyages d'affaire, le juge ne l'aurais jamais laissé avoir ma garde complète.

\- Je pense qu'il aurait renoncé à Polis pour toi.

Lexa resta muette face à cette constatation. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si Anya avait raison.

\- On ne pourra jamais le savoir. Il a complètement oublié qui je suis de toute façon.

\- Il se souvient qu'il a une fille et qu'elle s'appelle Alexandria. Je trouve que ça en dit long sur son amour pour toi.

\- Peut être. Il l'oubliera vite aussi.

Ce ton défaitiste ne plut pas à la pâtissière.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu prends la bonne décision de l'envoyer dans cette institution. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mais tu sais ce qu'il aurait souhaité par dessus tout?

Lexa ne répondit encore une fois pas, elle baissa la tête en espérant cacher ses yeux humides.

\- Il aurait voulu te savoir entourée, et c'est ce que tu es.

\- Tu parles.

\- Non je t'assure, je sais que je n'ai pas été la meilleure des soeurs mais je vais me rattraper je te le jure. T'es pas seule Lexa, t'as encore une famille et on va pas te laisser tomber. J'ai envie qu'on soit plus proche toi et moi.

Ces mots étaient si inespérés pour Lexa, elle n'aurait jamais pensé les entendre de la bouche d'Anya.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup ça aussi. Répondit Lexa d'une petite voix.

Anya ne retint pas son rire qui s'éleva et qui fit relever la tête de sa petite soeur.

\- On est entrain de changer les traditions familiale en devenant de vrai mauviettes qui pleurent à tout bout de champs!

\- Ouais, en faite ça nous réussit pas de passer trop de temps ensemble.

Anya vit une silhouette s'approcher au loin. Elle lui fit un petit signe de main discret que Lexa ne remarqua pas. L'adolescent qui s'approchait un ballon de rugby dans les mains réciproqua le geste.

\- Si je nous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour une raison Lexa. Je veux qu'on soit une famille pour une fois. Et t'es proche d'Aden depuis qu'il est tout petit mais depuis que t'as repris Polis vous ne vous voyez presque plus. Et ne me contredis pas je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrais passer l'après-midi entre nous.

\- T'as appelé Aden?

\- Quand ma petite soeur débarque au milieu de la nuit en pleur, je fais tout pour essayer de lui remonter le moral et ça, ça passe par Aden. Il vient de finir les cours et il est super impatient de te voir.

Lexa vit enfin son frère une fois qu'il fut devant elle. Il avait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient de joie à l'idée d'enfin passer du temps avec ses soeurs et surtout avec celle qui considérait comme son modèle.

\- Hey! Dit-il de sa voix frêle. T'as du courage de déranger Anya en pleine nuit, la connaissant elle aurait pu t'égorger pour moins que ça!

\- J'étais pas vraiment en état de réfléchir hier soir!

Aden resta debout, jonglant d'une jambe à l'autre son sac d'école encore sur ses épaules. Aucune personne de la fratrie ne savait comment commencer une conversation. Anya n'avait jamais eu de réel rapport avec les deux autres, elle ne pouvait donc pas lancer un sujet, Lexa quand à elle, était mal à l'aise, elle s'en voulait aussi de n'avoir pas passé assez de temps avec Aden. Celui-ci, du haut de ses quatorze ans n'était pas habitué à une telle situation. S'il y avait une chose que les enfants de Charlène Delano avait en commun, c'était le manque de communication et un sérieux problème pour parler de leur ressentit.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Lexa trouva enfin quelque chose à dire en voyant le ballon de son frère.

\- Tu joues toujours dans l'équipe de l'école?

\- Ouais. Répondit-il fièrement. Je suis capitaine.

\- T'as enfin progressé alors? Le chambra-t-elle.

\- Lexa! S'exclama Anya. Sois plus sympa avec lui!

\- Quoi? Il était nul la dernière fois que je l'ai vu jouer!

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux faire mieux que moi? Défia-t-il

\- C'est moi qui t'ai tout appris, tu fais pas le poids face à moi.

\- Ok, viens jouer alors.

\- L'herbe est trempée et je suis pas habillée pour ça.

\- Des excuses, t'as peur de perdre?

C'était le mot à ne pas dire face à Lexa. Cette dernière sourit et se leva du banc. D'un geste elle jeta sa jaquette à terre. Elle vola le ballon oval des mains d'Aden et courut tant bien que mal avec ses chaussure bien peu confortables. L'adolescent réagit au quart de tour et enclencha son sprint à la poursuite de sa soeur. Il cria à Anya de lui donner un coup de main. Cette dernière rit de bon coeur en les regardant se chasser l'un après l'autre. Elle leur indiqua qu'elle n'était pas sportive et qu'elle s'occuperait de faire l'arbitre.

Leur jeu dura une dizaine de minutes. Frère et soeur se coururent après en criant et en se sautant dessus pour se chiper la balle. Leur vêtement étaient trempés, maculés de taches d'herbe qui ne partiraient certainement jamais. Mais peu importe, ils étaient heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait à cet instant.

Lexa retint Aden d'une main posée sur sa tête blonde. Elle riait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps. Son ventre commençait à lui faire mal tellement il était contracté face à cette explosion de bonheur. Elle leva son bras et d'un lancé expert, elle fit la passe à Anya qui regarda le ballon s'envoler dans les airs. Aden ne pu que fixer la scène et l'ainée de la fratrie eut le réflex de tendre les mains pour rattraper la balle ovale. D'une prise bien étrange elle l'intercepta et sous les cris d'encouragement de Lexa, Elle courut à son tour pour déposer les ballon entre deux arbres, comme l'avaient fait à plusieurs reprises ses cadets.

Dans un chant de victoire, Lexa s'avança près de la blonde et la souleva de terre pour la prendre dans ses bras. Les deux femmes se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre en explosant de rire, même Aden partageait ce bonheur bien qu'il eut perdu la partie. Ce n'est qu'une fois que Lexa eut reposé Anya à terre qu'elle se rendit compte de son geste. C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait son ainée dans ses bras. En 26 ans, ce moment spontané ne s'était jamais produit.

Comprenant cette réalisation, Anya cessa de rire, un sourire gêné resta malgré tout sur ses lèvres et elle garda une main sur le poignet de Lexa. Son autre main caressa alors la chevelure d'Aden qu'elle tira vers elle.

\- Je t'avais dit que t'étais nul! Dit Alors Lexa encore à bout de souffle. Perdre 10 à 2 contre ta vielle soeur c'est la honte.

\- T'as triché de toute façon! Anya a dit qu'elle faisait l'arbitre! Le dernier goal ne compte pas!

\- Greg? Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis par terre?

Clarke venait de rentrer chez-elle. Après son entretient avec Marcus elle était allé faire un peu de shopping. Le peu d'argent qui lui restait avait été dépensé mais pour une fois, la blonde ne s'en voulait pas. Elle avait eu besoin de fêter ce nouveau départ en refaisant sa garde-robe.

Arrivée essoufflée à son étage elle découvrit Greg assit devant la porte de l'appartement de Nathan.

\- Oh, salut Clarke. Dit-il en se relevant. J'ai oublié mes clés et Nathan est parti bosser. Alors j'attends, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

\- Tu veux venir à la maison? On reçoit du monde ce soir mais tu peux l'attendre chez nous.

\- Non je vais….

\- Arrête aller rentre!

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut frappée par la délicieuse odeur d'échappant de la cuisine. Harper était devant le four tandis que Monty dressait la table pour huit personnes. Octavia et Lincoln ne pouvaient être de la partie au vu de l'état du jeune homme qui n'aurait pas pu monter les étages sans ascenseur. Elles salua et présenta Greg à Monty. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main alors qu'Harper fit la bise au nouvel arrivant.

\- Ca sens super bon ici! S'exclama le jeune homme.

\- C'est mes lasagnes. Tu veux rester pour les manger avec nous? Demanda Harper en retournant contrôler sa cuisson. On a invité notre bande d'amis pour préparer les décos du mariage de Raven. Une paire de mains en plus ne sera pas de refus.

\- Non je vais pas m'imposer.

\- Non c'est avec plaisir, de toute manière t'as pas vécu tant que tu n'as pas goûté les lasagnes d'Harper!

\- J'ai pratiquement mangé chez vous tous les soirs depuis que j'ai déménagé. Je ferais mieux de m'installer sur votre canapé plutôt que celui de Nathan.

Monty le regarda d'un oeil désapprobateur. Il n'aimait pas qu'un autre homme passe autant de temps en compagnie de sa petite-amie sans qu'il ne soit là pour veiller au grain. Il s'approcha alors de sa compagne et plaça une main autour de ses hanches.

\- Et donc Greg c'est ça? Tu fais quoi dans la vie?

\- Je bosse dans un magasin d'article de surf.

\- De surf? Ici à New York?

\- Ouais. Pourquoi?

Monty ne répondit rien, il fronça les sourcils et se demanda si un magasin de surf marchait réellement à New York, là ou les vagues n'étaient pas chose courante.

La discussion fut assez simple. Des questions légères sur les passions du nouveau voisin rythmais la conversation. Greg ne s'intéressait pas franchement à l'asiatique, il répondait aux questions sans en poser en retour. Parfois, il discutait avec Clarke sans intégrer Monty dans la discussion et Harper n'était même pas présente pour aider son compagnon à faire connaissance avec le jeune homme.

Heureusement la porte sonna rapidement et Raven se laissa entrer accompagnée de Jasper et Maya qui étaient venu la chercher au travail. Les salutations furent amicale et pleines de joie. Cela faisait un bout de temps que la bande ne s'était pas revue et la présence d'un nouveau visage interpella les nouveaux arrivants. Mais Greg s'intégra facilement au groupe, sauf Monty restait méfiant face à l'attitude du voisin mais comme à son habitude, il n'en dit rien et agit comme si de rien n'était. Raven quant à elle, adopta complètement le surfer. Il gagna l'amitié de la jeune mariée lorsqu'il parla de ses talents d'installateur électrique. En effet le jeune homme avait suivit une formation de monteur en électricité et son ancien métier allait être une grande aide pour la canadienne afin d'installer les différentes lampes et spot dans la salle de réception du mariage. Elle le charma pour qu'il accepte de donner son aide, et comme toujours, Raven obtint tout ce qu'elle avait désiré.

Avec dix minutes de retard sur les autres Anya entra dans l'appartement. Elle tirait par la manche une Lexa mal à l'aise de s'incruster dans une telle soirée. Clarke n'y croyait, voir Lexa ici était surréaliste. Elle se leva pour les accueillir et fit un petit signe de la main à la femme d'affaire qui pour toute réponse imita son salut.

\- Salut tout le monde! J'ai proposé à Lexa de passer la soirée avec nous. Ca vous dérange pas?

\- Non! S'exclama Harper. Plus on est de fou plus on rit!

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger. Répondit Lexa en tortillant les manches de sa jaquette.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Cette fois ce fut Clarke qui parla. T'es la bienvenue ici.

Anya caressa le dos de sa soeur et alla rejoindre sa fiancée pour lui dire bonjour. Lexa resta plantée dans l'entrée sans vraiment oser bouger. Elle repéra le jeune homme qu'elle avait observé avec Clarke il y a quelques nuits de cela. Ses poings se serrèrent sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Que faisait-il ici? Etait-il plus qu'une histoire d'un soir alors? Lexa le trouvait trop banal, Clarke méritait mieux, elle méritait de l'aventure, des frissons, de la passion et selon elle, cet homme, beau, certes, elle n'était pas si aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, mais il serait incapable de la faire vibrer comme il le devrait.

Elle s'assit alors sur le canapé aux côtés de Jasper qui la dévisageait. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais par déduction elle devina de qui il s'agissait. Clarke vint alors se mettre près d'elle et déposa un verre de vin dans sa main. La brune lui sourit en guise de remerciement et déposa sa main libre contre la cuisse de la jeune femme. Clarke sursauta face à ce geste mais ne la repoussa pas.

Ce geste doux n'échappa ni aux yeux d'Anya, ni à ceux de Raven. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et comme à leur habitudes échangèrent une conversation silencieuse.

Les heures défilèrent. La lasagne fut engloutie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et Harper fut félicitée pour ses talents de cuisinière.

A présent, les amis étaient tous installé studieusement. Certains faisaient des découpages, d'autre écrivaient les noms des invités sur des bouts de carton pour le plan de table. Lexa et Clarke s'occupaient de créer les centres de tables, elles ne s'étaient que peu adressé la parole durant la soirée.

Une brève discussion sur la rencontre de Clarke avec Marcus éclata et Lexa s'excusa de ne pas avoir été présente comme elle l'avait promis lors de ses messages qu'elle ignorait avoir envoyé. Anya vint à sa rescousse pour ne pas que sa petite soeur avoue à l'artiste qu'elle s'était saoulée seule dans son bureau. Elle inventa que la femme d'affaire avait passé la nuit avec elle et Raven et que les trois femmes avaient ensemble abusé du vin blanc, elle avait alors poussé sa soeur à prendre contact avec Clarke pour lui proposer un rendez-vous à la galerie de son oncle. La peintre sembla croire à cette histoire et remercia son amante pour cette mise en relation. Elle annonça alors qu'elle avait eu un poste de réceptionniste et que son nouveau patron allait l'aider à s'améliorer dans son travail. Elle sentirait à jamais redevable face à Lexa.

Lors de la suite de la soirée les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux gênées et osaient à peine croiser le regard de l'autre.

Ce jeu de « je te regarde lorsque tu ne me vois pas et tourne la tête quand tu me fixe » amusait les autres qui n'étaient pas dupes face au comportement des deux femmes, ils d'échangèrent des regards complices et des sourires attendris lorsque leur amie baissait la tête gênée face au regard de sa maîtresse.

N'en pouvant plus de cette attitude, certes mignonne, mais frustrante, Raven donna un petit coup de coude à Clarke qui s'offusqua de ce comportement violent. Son amie lui fit de gros yeux en pointant Lexa d'un signe de tête.

\- Vas lui parler murmura-t-elle.

Clarke prit alors son courage à deux mains. Elle avait peur de revivre la situation du matin passé et de subir l'attitude désagréable de Lexa. Mais au vu de son comportement de ce soir, elle se décida à agir.

\- Lexa? Je peux te parler cinq minutes?

Cette dernière sentit son coeur s'emballer. Le moment qu'elle redoutait était enfin arrivé et cette fois-ci elle ne pouvait pas passer outre.

\- Bien sûr.

La blonde l'entraina alors en dehors de l'appartement dans la cage d'escalier. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ses meilleurs amis et savait que si elle restait dans l'appartement ceux-ci allaient écouter leur conversation.

Lexa était appuyée côté mur et fixait Clarke. Cette dernière avait les jambe sur la première marche des escaliers, elle fixait ses pieds et faisait craquer ses doigts les uns après les autres.

\- Clarke écoute, je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier.

\- Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Répondit la principale intéressée. Je comprends pas pourquoi un jour t'es incroyable, sensible, t'as l'air de te soucier de moi et le moment d'après t'es insupportable.

\- Je sais, j'ai pas eu une semaine facile.

\- Parce que tu crois que moi oui? Tu crois que je suis heureuse ces derniers temps? Et pourtant je ne t'agresse pas quand je te vois.

\- J'ai pas d'excuse. J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça et j'en suis désolée. J'ai pas… J'ai pas été habituée à parler de mes émotions, alors quand les choses vont mal je me renferme.

\- Et tu deviens une abrutie.

Lexa suivit Clarke dans un éclat de rire.

\- En gros c'est ça oui. Je sais pas si tu veux encore de moi, mais saches que si tu me donnes encore une chance j'essayerai de mieux communiquer avec toi.

\- Ca fais beaucoup de « je veux plus de toi et au faite non reviens » en quelque jours non? Lexa si on décide de vraiment se lancer là dedans il faut qu'on arrête de tourner en rond.

\- Je suis d'accord, et je te promets de m'améliorer. Je te parlerai quand ça n'ira pas au lieu de te repousser. J'ai pas envie de perdre ce qu'on est entrain de vivre toi et moi.

Clarke hésita quelques seconde avant d'opiner.

\- Très bien. On essaye une dernière fois. J'accepte uniquement parce que je te dois tout, pour l'histoire avec Robert et pour ce nouveau boulot que je n'aurais jamais eu sans toi. Mais c'est le dernier essai. Si ça ne fonctionne pas on arrête les frais.

\- Ca me va. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Et puis j'ai remarqué que tu avais mis en action la dernière règle du contrat.

\- Pardon?

\- Ce Greg, tu es avec lui non?

Clarke explosa de rire. Elle n'eut pas la force de se retenir.

\- Tu rigoles? Greg et moi? Qu'est-ce qui t'as donné une idée pareille?

\- Vous sembliez proches, j'ai pensé que… enfin tu vois.

\- Lexa, j'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à me chercher quelqu'un avec qui coucher. Et Greg est gentil mais c'est la dernière personne que je mettrais dans mon lit.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est un peu limité. Ajouta Lexa d'un sourire soulagé.

\- Sois sympa avec lui, je suis sûre que tu peux l'apprécier si tu apprends à le connaître.

\- Ca m'étonne.

\- Tu serais pas entrain de briser la règle numéro 3 en étant jalouse?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

Clarke se surprit à être attendrie par ce comportement ne correspondant pas à Lexa. Elle aimait cette facette et espérait que cette fois les choses seront différentes.

\- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Dit-elle enfin. Raven va nous tuer si on retourne pas travailler.

\- Clarke une dernière chose avant qu'on y retourne.

La blonde s'arrêta et vit Lexa se rapprocher d'elle. La directrice de Polis plaça une main sur la joue de sa maîtresse et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Jamais elle ne l'avait embrassé ainsi, jamais elle n'avait mis autant de douceur sans qu'une pointe de luxure ne se fasse ressentir. Cette fois-ci ce baiser était un réel geste d'affection. Par cet acte, Lexa essayait de montrer à Clarke à quel point elle l'appréciait.

La peintre garda ses yeux fermé quelques secondes après que Lexa ne se soit repoussée. Elle sourit dans le vide bêtement.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi on se dispute autant si c'est pour se réconcilier de cette façon.

\- Aller viens on rentre.

Elle tira Clarke par la main et lia leur doigts ensemble.

Lorsqu'elle passèrent la porte elle virent les amis de cette dernière se précipiter sur le canapé et les fauteuils du salon. Leur expression coupable les trahissait et les deux femmes comprirent que leur discussion avait été écoutée de tous. Même Greg paraissait gêné, Lexa aurait même dit déçus.

\- Oh vous êtes déjà de retour dit Raven comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous tombez bien, les deux mariées ont décidé qu'on en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui, on allait se regarder un film. Ajouta Harper.

Clarke et Lexa ne répondirent rien. La brune prit place sur le canapé à coté d'Anya. Ne trouvant pas de place assise, Clarke prit la décision de se poser par terre, mais elle sentit alors Lexa l'entraîner vers elle. Délicatement elle l'attira sur ses genoux et sans rien dire elle entoura sa taille de ses bras pour qu'elle soit au plus près d'elle.

Clarke posa sa tête contre celle de son amante et ferma les yeux afin de profiter au maximum de ce moment.

Elle ne suivit même pas le film, et ne se rendit compte qu'il était fini qu'une fois que ses invitée se levèrent. Elle remarqua alors que Lexa s'était endormie blottie contre elle, ne voulant pas la réveiller elle ne bougea pas pour dire au revoir à ses amis, elle se contenta de leur faire ses adieux verbalement avant de se replacer d'une meilleure façon dans les bras de Lexa. Elle se saisit d'une main d'une couverture et recouvrit leur deux corps.

\- Tu ne veux pas la réveiller pour aller dormir dans ton lit? Demanda Harper une fois que tout le monde fut parti et que Monty alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Vous seriez mieux dans ta chambre non?

\- Si je la réveille elle va vouloir rentrer chez-elle. Je veux juste profiter encore un peu.

\- Très bien. Bonne nuit alors.

\- Bonne nuit Harper. A demain.

Clarke ferma les yeux et cala sa tête dans le cou de la brune, Le coeur léger, elle respira son parfum elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de se faire emporter par Morphée.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que Lexa ouvrit les yeux. Son dos la faisait terriblement souffrir au vu de la position qu'elle avait prise pour s'endormir. Encore légèrement déphasée pas son réveille elle dû prendre quelques minutes pour se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne remarqua que tardivement que Clarke était dans ses bras endormie comme une bien heureuse. Attendrie, Lexa sourit avant de faire craquer ses vertèbres en s'étirant.

\- Clarke. Appela-t-elle doucement.

La blonde ne réagit pas, Lexa l'embrassa donc contre la joue et caressa tendrement le bas de son dos en continuant de l'appeler. Il fallut un bout de temps avant que Clarke ne réagisse et ouvre enfin les yeux. Elle poussa un grognement et enfonça plus profondément sa tête contre le cou de son amante.

\- Clarke, il faut aller au lit, il est plus de trois heures du matin.

\- Je suis bien ici.

\- On sera mieux dans ton lit tu ne crois pas?

La peintre releva alors la tête, surprise que Lexa parle en leur nom et ne lui annonce pas qu'elle souhaitait s'en aller. Ne voulant pas briser cette décision, Clarke décida de ne rien dire de peur que Lexa se rende compte de ses paroles.

Elle se leva alors et attira sa compagne dans sa chambre. Plus elles se rapprochaient, plus Clarke n'en revenait pas. Lexa, celle qui mettait toujours tant de barrière acceptait de plein gré de transgresser une de ses règles si précieuse.

Les deux femme enlevèrent leur vêtements et se glissèrent sous la couette. Lexa s'approcha alors de Clarke et l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de trop réfléchir. Lui dit elle en lui caressant le nez de son index. Il est trop tard pour que je rentre chez-moi, ne crois pas que ça deviendra une habitude.

\- C'est quand même la deuxième fois que tu restes ici.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

La blonde sourit face à l'évitement de Lexa. Elle se glissa à nouveaux dans ses bras elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de la femme pour qui elle commençait à ressentir bien trop de choses.


	13. chapitre 13

Lexa arriva au travail la boule au ventre. Aujourd'hui elle allait recroiser Niylah et ne savait absolument pas comment agir face à cela. Devait elle faire comme si de rien n'était? Devait elle s'excuser? Elle aurait bien demandé conseil mais Anya se serait contenté de la disputer sur ses choix de vie et Clarke n'aurait peut être pas été la meilleure personne avec qui en parler. Non, Clarke ne devait surtout pas être au courant de cette histoire.

C'est à huit heures trente tapantes qu'elle s'extirpa de l'ascenseur, un thé à la menthe dans les mains que Clarke lui avait obligé de prendre malgré les réticences de la brune.

Plus tôt ce matin

La sonnerie stridente et répétitive du portable de Lexa réveilla le couple endormi. Clarke se tourna de l'autre côté, montrant son dos à la brune et plaça son oreiller sur sa tête comme bouclier contre le son. La femme d'affaire grogna mais finit par tendre la main pour s'emparer de son jeans et en sortit son téléphone dont le réveil automatique s'était déclenché. Une fois la sonnerie éteinte, Lexa chassa le sommeil de ses yeux en les frottant de ses deux poings. Elle regarda alors la boule qu'avait formé Clarke et sourit de façon attendrie. Elle s'étendit plus près du corps de la blonde et essaya d'enlever l'oreiller de sa tête. Elle dut le tirer de toute ses forces pour enfin dégager le visage de son amante.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle enfin alors que Clarke plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Salut. Quelle heure il est? Répondit la peintre d'une voix rauque.

\- Sept heures. Il faut que je me prépare et que j'appelle Dylan pour qu'il vienne me chercher.

\- T'es toujours aussi pressée le matin?

\- Les affaires n'attendent pas.

Lexa se leva enfin et regarda ses vêtements de la veille. Ils étaient encore maculés de taches d'herbe, elle ne pouvait décemment pas aller travailler dans un état pareil.

\- Clarke? Tu aurais quelque chose à me prêter pour aujourd'hui?

La blonde se releva surprise par cette demande. Elle vit alors la raison de cette question dans les mains de Lexa et la regarda embêtée.

\- Je suis pas sûre que mon style corresponde à la PDG d'une entreprise comme la tienne.

\- Tu as bien quelque chose que je pourrais mettre non? N'importe quoi tant qu'il n'y a pas d'inscriptions.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mes t-shirts? Plaisanta Clarke en s'approchant de son dressing.

\- Je ne pense pas que débarquer avec un débardeur « vivement le week-end » fasse très professionnel.

La blonde lança alors un jeans noir dont le prix n'avait pas encore été enlevé dans la direction de Lexa. Cette dernière l'observa et se dit que pour un vendredi, le vêtement ferait l'affaire, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas de réunion importante ce jour-ci. Elle attrapa alors la marinière que Clarke lui lança également ainsi que le blazer noir mal repassé.

\- Ca te conviens? J'ai rien de plus professionnel.

\- Ca ira pour aujourd'hui merci. Par contre, il faudrait penser à revoir ta garde de robe si tu veux travailler pour Marcus.

\- J'ai fait du shopping hier mais j'ai pas vraiment trouvé ce que tu pourrais considéré d'adapté au travail.

\- Montre-moi.

\- Non ça sert à rien, je vais aller rendre tout ça et…

\- Dépêche toi, je te donnerai mon avis.

Clarke s'empara alors d'un grand sac en papier et en sortit plusieurs habits qu'elle montra les uns après les autres à Lexa. La brune hocha plusieurs fois la tête sans rien dire. Elle explosa de rire en découvrant la dernière pièce qui lui était présentée. En effet sur cette dernière était écrit en grand: « Des fois je me trouve conne et puis je te regarde et ça va mieux ».

\- Clarke à quoi t'as pensé quand t'as acheté ça? Dit-elle en essayant de se reprendre.

\- Je sais pas, je l'ai trouvé marrant!

La blonde se rassit désespérée sur son lit.

\- Je vais me faire virer Lexa!

Cette dernière se rapprocha de sa maîtresse et la serra contre elle, un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Dis pas de bêtise, on va te trouver quelque chose à porter avant lundi. Tu vas avoir le look le plus professionnel qu'il puisse exister.

\- Tu crois?

\- J'en suis sûre, j'irai jeter un coup d'oeil dans la boutique que je fréquente, il dois bien y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire.

\- Je peux demander à Octavia.

\- Laisse-moi faire quelque chose pour toi Clarke.

La blonde l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche, insérant progressivement sa langue et faisant ainsi perdre tout sens des réalité à la femme d'affaire qui oubliait peu à peu le monde qui l'entourait. Elle réussit pourtant à mettre fin à cet échange plus que plaisant et colla leur deux fronts ensemble.

\- Il faut vraiment que je me prépare.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu? Tu ne le regretteras pas, promis.

\- J'en suis sûre, mais j'ai une montagne de dossiers à traiter.

Clarke accepta la perte de cette bataille et embrassa furtivement Lexa avant de se lever.

\- Je vais te préparer du thé pendant que tu t'habilles.

\- Non, pas ton thé bas de gamme. Je m'achèterai un café en allant travailler.

\- Mon thé est délicieux et tu ne partira pas d'ici avant de l'avoir goûté.

\- Clarke.

\- Moi aussi je peux être têtue Wood, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Tu gouteras mon thé et tu vas l'adorer. Point final.

Maintenant.

Et c'est ainsi que Lexa s'était retrouvée avec un thermos de thé abominable dans les mains. Elle y avait à peine trempé les lèvres et avait dû redoubler de force pour jouer la comédie et faire mine d'adorer le breuvage afin de faire sourire Clarke. Cette dernière lui avait donc remplit un mug avant de la faire s'en aller, si fière que son thé lui ait plu. Et même si elle risquait une intoxication, Lexa mentirait encore et encore pour la simple victoire d'avoir décrocher un si beau sourire à son amante.

Lexa arriva alors près du bureau d'accueil et y vit Niylah la tête plongée devant son écran d'ordinateur, elle ne l'avait pas encore repérée et était visiblement concentrée sur son travail. La brune s'approcha alors du comptoir et toussa pour se faire remarquer. C'est à cet instant que son assistante releva les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant Lexa. D'un mouvement de tête elle sembla chasser ses pensées et afficha alors un timide sourire.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Wood. Voici vos messages d'hier. Il faudrait que vous rappeliez Indra pour le projet Smith, elle aimerait connaître votre position sur le surplus d'investissement. La date de sortie de l'article dans le Arker magazine sera le premier octobre, ils ont envoyé une copie que j'ai déjà déposé sur votre bureau. Et votre séance en vidéoconférence avec les investisseurs chinois a été repoussée à 11 heures ce matin au lieu de neuf.

\- Merci Niylah. Répondit-elle. Pourrais-je vous voir dans mon bureau une petite minute?

Niylah sembla hésiter. Mais finit par se lever et suivit sa patronne dans son bureau. Une fois que la porte fut fermée dernière elles, l'assistante sentit la peur l'envahir.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'il y a deux jours. Commença Lexa. J'ai eu une attitude déplacée et impardonnable. Cela ne me ressemble pas et l'alcool a alterné mon jugement. Cela ne se reproduira plus je vous le promet.

Ces excuses surprirent Niylah qui avait du mal à encaisser ses paroles si rares dans la bouche de sa patronne.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle simplement sans trop savoir quoi ajouter.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise face à moi. Je suis la seule responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé, vous n'êtes en aucun cas en tort. Et si vous ressentez l'envie d'être déplacée à un autre secteur je le comprendrais.

\- Non, j'aime mon métier Mademoiselle Wood, et j'aimerais continuer à mon post.

\- Très bien. Je vous remercie en tout cas de votre professionnalisme. S'il y a quoique se soit que je puisse faire n'hésitez pas à me le demander.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle le coeur plus léger suite à cette discussion. Je retourne à mon bureau. Appelez-moi en cas de besoin.

\- Niylah?

Elle se retourna et fixa Lexa.

\- Pourriez-vous aller faire un tour chez Mary's, achetez tout ce que vous trouverez dans un style moderne mais professionnel en taille 38. Ne faites pas attention au prix.

\- Moderne mais professionnel?

\- Moins classique que ce que vous achetez pour moi. Quelque chose de plus décontracté.

Très bien Mademoiselle Wood. Je m'en charge.

Dans les environs de midi la porte du bureau de Lexa s'ouvrit. Elle était en pleine réunion via écrans interposés avec des clients Chinois. Elle vit alors Clarke rentrer et lui faire un petit signe avec sa main. Niylah suivait de près la nouvelle arrivante et leva les épaules en l'air comme pour expliquer à sa patronne qu'une fois de plus elle n'avait pas réussi à faire attendre la jolie blonde. Lexa sourit et fit un signe de main indiquant que cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle vit alors Clarke s'assoir en face d'elle sur la chaise en cuir et attendre en la regardant dans les yeux. La brune fut rappelée à l'ordre par son correspondant asiatique et s'excusa alors de sa distraction. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre le court de son entretien mais à chaque fois son regard retombait sur son amante. Elle l'observa quelques instants, se régalant de voir ce corps qu'elle trouvait absolument superbe et si appétissant. Clarke remarqua cette attitude et n'en fut que plus ravie en comprenant l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur la femme d'affaire. Un air mesquin se dessina alors sur son visage au plus grand regret de Lexa qui comprenait de quoi il en retournait et savait que la fin de cette réunion allait être un vrai calvaire.

Clarke déboutonna alors deux boutons de plus de sa chemise à carreau bordeaux. Une grande partie de son décolleté était alors visible et la dentelle de son soutient-gorge bleu-foncé perçait en haut de ses seins. Lexa du déglutir et essaya de se concentrer sur l'homme en face d'elle qui était, soyons honnête, nettement moins intéressant que le spectacle qui se déroulait dans son bureau. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil, la peintre s'emparer de la paire de lunettes qui trônait près de l'ordinateur et les mettre sur son nez. Clarke était plus attirante que toutes les femmes que Lexa avait pu un jour croiser et ce style provocateur éveillait en elle un fantasme resté jusqu'à présent inassouvi.

\- « Wo hen baoqian » (je suis désolée). Dit-elle avec un mauvais accent. Je suis obligée de couper court à notre entretient. Un autre rendez-vous urgent m'attend. Nous reparlerons de cette affaire la semaine prochaine.

\- Très bien Mademoiselle Wood. Répondit le principal intervenant. Je vous envoie le contre-rendu de cet entretient dans l'après-midi.

\- C'est très aimable Lee.

Après de brefs adieux, Lexa reposa son casque audio et termina sa sessions Skype. Elle croisa alors ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Clarke dans les yeux, une mine sévère sur son visage.

\- Tu veux ma mort? Dit-elle enfin d'une voix plus douce qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée. Tu ne peux pas faire ce genre de choses devant moi!

\- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Clarke d'un ton aguicheur.

\- Je ne peux pas me concentrer si tu es à moitié nue!

\- Aurais-tu quelques problèmes de self-control Miss Wood?

Clarke s'était levée et avait fait le tour du bureau pour se placer près de Lexa. D'une démarche qui se voulait tout autant sexy que sa voix, elle alla directement se poser sur les genoux de son amante et plaça se deux mains derrière la nuque de la femme d'affaire afin de rapprocher leurs lèvres.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de me séduire dans ce bureau Clarke?

La vision d'une Niylah débarquant sans frapper refroidit Clarke en une seconde. Elle quitta son assise d'un bon et reboutonna sa chemise en se mettant à une distance respectable de Lexa qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à cette attitude.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui me vaut cette visite? A part me torturer bien sûr!

Clarke reprit ses esprits et retourna à sa place de départ pour prendre dans ses main un petit sac en plastique qu'elle releva fièrement.

\- Je t'invite à déjeuner. J'espère que tu as faim.

\- C'est toi qui t'es mise aux fourneaux?

Lexa demanda cela avec une once d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Après l'épisode du thé elle avait peur que les essais culinaires de Clarke causent sa perte.

\- T'es folle? C'est Harper qui a tout préparé pour moi! T'as un peu de temps à m'accorder ou tu as encore un entretien avec tes amis japonais?

\- Chinois. Corrigea-t-elle. Et j'ai une petite demie-heure de libre si ça te conviens? Vu le petit rayon de soleil qui commence à percer, on pourrait manger dehors.

\- Très bonne idée.

Lexa dévia alors son téléphone à la réception et ferma sa session d'ordinateur avant de prendre son sac à main et sa veste. Elle passa à côté de Clarke et hésita pendant une seconde à lui prendre la main avant de se raviser et d'ouvrir la porte du bureau.

Cette hésitation n'échappa pas à la blonde qui garda son sourire pour elle. Clarke savait qu'elle faisait mieux de ne pas relever cette attitude, Lexa commençait à peine à s'ouvrir et une simple remarque pourrait la bloquer. La peintre laisserait sa belle amante faire le premier pas à son rythme sans qu'elle ne se sente forcée.

Une fois dehors, Clarke se laissa guider. Lexa l'emmena, une main frôlant son dos, près d'une petite fontaine. Deux personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Certainement des collègues au vu de leur tenue et de leur discussion animée sur un dossier visiblement important à leurs yeux.

Clarke s'assit en premier sur le rebord de la fontaine et attendit que Lexa fasse de même. Cette dernière déposa sa veste et se posa par dessus afin de ne pas se salir. Elle regarda Clarke sortir de son sac en plastique un grand tupperware qu'elle plaça entre leurs deux corps. Elle tendit une fourchette à Lexa et déballa d'un film en aluminium deux tranche de pain aux olives. Lexa se permit alors d'ouvrir le couvercle du plat et découvrit une salade de riz au thon dont l'odeur la fit saliver. Il n'y avait plus de doute, Harper était une cuisinière exceptionnelle et la femme d'affaire se ferait un plaisir de goûter ses plats encore et encore.

Clarke servit deux gobelets en plastique de soda ultra calorique et leva le sien en l'air.

\- A notre premier déjeuner ensemble. Dit-elle. Et aux nouveaux départs.

En temps normal, Lexa aurait contré cette remarque en disant à Clarke qu'elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion, que ce repas improvisé ne voulait rien dire, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager dans cette voie là. Et pourtant, la jeune femme ne prononça pas un seul mot. Elle trinqua avec son verre et entama la salade préparée le matin même.

Raven et Octavia attendaient Clarke depuis de longues minutes. La latina était assise sur un canapé en cuir beige tandis que son amie se tenait debout en feuilletant un catalogue de robes de mariée un chewing-gum à la bouche.

\- Votre amie aura-t-elle encore beaucoup de retard?

La vendeuse revenait avec un plateau et deux coupes de champagne qu'elle tendit aux jeunes femmes. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle posait cette question Et Raven commençait à être agacée. Premièrement que sa meilleure amie et témoin soit en retard au dernier essayage de sa robe de mariée et deuxièmement que cette vendeuse n'ait de cesse de le lui répéter. Ses nerfs étaient déjà à vif plus elle voyait le jour J se rapprocher, elle devait donc user de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas remettre la femme à sa place et lui demander crûment de les laisser attendre la dernière arrivante en paix.

La future mariée but alors sa coupe de champagne d'une seule traite sous le regard d'Octavia qui venait d'avaler son bonbon afin de goûter à la boisson pétillante. Sentant que son amie était à deux doigts de craquer, la future styliste se décida à prendre la parole.

\- Elle ne va pas tarder, vous savez New-York et ses bouchons on sait quand on part mais pas quand on arrive.

La vendeuse opina de la tête et s'éclipsa à nouveau dans l'arrière boutique. Raven regarda une énième fois sa montre et soupira, elle essaya d'appeler Clarke encore une fois mais tomba après une dizaine de sonneries sur sa messagerie. Raven ne prit pas la peine de laisser un message et coupa la communication avant de jeter son portable sur la table basse.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle nous pose un lapin. Dit-elle.

\- Elle va arriver, arrête de t'inquiéter c'est de Clarke dont on parle, elle est toujours en retard tu devrais le savoir.

\- Elle n'est jamais en retard pour les choses importantes. Faut croire que passer du temps avec Lexa vient avant moi.

\- Quoi? Elle est avec Lexa? Je croyais que c'était fini leur petit jeu. Clarke en avait marre de son comportement bipolaire non?

\- Apparemment ça a repris hier. Lexa a débarqué avec Anya pour souper et Clarke lui a donné une autre chance. J'aurais pensé que c'était une bonne chose, mais si c'est pour nous faire passer au second plan c'est pas la peine.

\- Clarke a raison de profiter un peu. Elle s'est trop renfermée ces dernières années.

\- Tu dis ça seulement parce que c'est toi qui lui as présenté Lexa.

Octavia ne put retenir son petit rictus et rejoignit Raven sur le canapé.

\- Peut-être oui, mais avoue qu'elles vont bien ensemble. Lexa a ce petit côté mystérieux qui me ferait aussi craquer si j'étais à la place de Clarke. Et au vue de son attitude à chaque fois qu'elle la voit, Lexa doit sacrément savoir y faire au lit!

\- Ca j'en doute pas! Répondit Raven d'un ton rêveur. En même temps si c'est dans leurs gènes, je peux te confirmer qu'elle est très douée, Anya est une vrai…

\- Tais-toi! J'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que tu fais au lit.

\- Oh! Alors quand on parle de Clarke y a pas de soucis mais quand c'est moi ça te dérange?

\- Clexa sont sexy, c'est excitant, alors que toi et Anya vous êtes un peu comme ces vieux couples: on sait que vous faites des cochonneries mais on préfère ne pas en entendre parler.

\- Clexa? Demanda-t-elle sans prendre en compte la remarque d'Octavia.

\- Clarke et Lexa: Clexa quoi.

\- J'y crois pas, tu leur as donné un nom de couple! T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire de tes journées.

\- Excuse moi d'avoir un peu d'imagination.

\- De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de te faire trop d'illusion, ça ne fonctionnera pas entre elles.

\- Wha, t'es sacrément négative, je ne te croyais pas comme ça. Moi je pense qu'au contraire, y a des chances que ça fonctionne entre-elles.

\- Lexa a trop peu confiance en l'amour, elle est fermée et ne voudra jamais aller plus loin… et cela avec n'importe qui.

\- Clarke est géniale, elle le verra bien un jour ou l'autre.

\- Et justement, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle prendra ses jambes à son cou.

Un court silence s'installa. Permettant ainsi à Octavia de méditer sur cette fin de conversation.

\- Je te parie cent dollars que Clarke arrivera à faire plier Lexa avant la fin de l'année.

\- O. T'as pas cent dollars à perdre.

\- Aurais-tu peur de te faire plumer Raven Rayes-futur-Osias?

Raven étais une parieuse, une joueuse et une mauvaise perdante. Et malheureusement, Octavia savait exactement quoi dire pour la forcer à s'investir dans le jeu. La ficelle qu'elle venait de tirer déclencha en Raven un sentiment d'envie qu'elle n'arriva pas à freiner.

\- Très bien, tu veux parier? Je te suis. Cent dollars que Lexa plaque Clarke avant le mariage.

\- Marché conclut.

Les deux femmes s'empoignèrent les mains au moment où la porte du magasin s'ouvrit. Une Clarke essoufflée fit alors son apparition.

\- Je suis désolée. J'ai déjeuné avec Lexa et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'ai rien loupé?

\- Seulement la mauvaise humeur de la future mariée. Dit Octavia en prenant Clarke dans ses bras.

Clarke regarda Raven avec des yeux plein de regret avant lui fit la bise.

\- Pardon Ra. On mangeait tranquillement je pensais que j'aurai largement le temps et puis on a discuté et j'ai oublié l'heure.

\- Je ne vais pas demander ce que tu as mangé!

\- O! T'es une obsédée!

\- C'est pas moi qui ai un booty call et qui me fais des pauses de midi classées « X » !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui! Et ça fait un bon moment qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous d'ailleurs!

\- C'était pas le but pourtant? Que tu t'amuses sans avoir la contrainte de la voir en dehors de vos parties de jambes en l'air?

Clarke marqua une petit pause avant de s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- C'était le cas au début mais je sens que les choses changent. Elle est restée dormir cette nuit alors que c'était interdit par l'une des closes du contrat. Aujourd'hui, elle a accepté de venir avec moi sans poser plus de question.

\- Clarke. Essaya d'intervenir Raven. J'ai pas envie que tu te fasses des illusions.

\- C'est pas le cas, je suis méfiante bien sûr! Mais Lexa est une fille incroyable et je me sens bien avec elle. Je peux pas m'empêcher de la trouver génial même si elle a un sérieux problème pour s'investir dans une histoire d'amour. Je sens que quelque chose peut changer. Et je me sens prête à vivre quelque chose avec elle.

\- Elle ne veut rien de plus Clarke. Elle l'a dit à Anya, elle te l'a dit à plusieurs reprises.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Raven? Je croyais que tu l'appréciais.

\- Evidemment, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi! Je pense juste que tu devrais faire attention.

\- L'écoute pas. Finit par ajouter Octavia. Si tu penses que Lexa peut changer alors lance-toi. Hésite pas.

\- J'ai pas besoin de votre autorisation de toute façon.

\- Je ne dis pas ça contre toi. J'adorerais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, vraiment. Mais j'ai des doutes et je ne voudrais pas te voir souffrir… c'est tout.

\- Je suis une grande fille. Dit-elle sur la réserve. Je sais prendre soin de moi. Cette conversation est close.

Par ce ton, Raven compris que Clarke n'étais plus sûre de rien à présent. Elle préféra alors ne rien ajouter.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Ah! La dernière arrivante est enfin là, on va pouvoir commencer alors!

La vendeuse venait de réapparaitre devant les trois amie. Elle tenait dans ses mains une robe blanche couverte d'une protection en plastique transparent.

\- Vous êtes prête pour l'essayage? Continua-t-elle.

\- Plus que prête! Répondit la canadienne.

Octavia et Clarke regardèrent Raven s'éclipser dans une des cabines avec la vendeuse. La blonde restait muette, elle repensait à cette conversation, à l'attitude de Lexa qui n'était peut être qu'une façade. Et si Raven avait raison? Et si elle s'attachait encore à la mauvaise personne? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu?

Elle senti la main d'Octavia se poser sur son dos.

\- Te prends pas la tête. Tu vas la changer ta Lexa.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ce qui s'est passé avec Finn.

\- Finn était un menteur, Lexa a mis les choses au point dès votre première rencontre. Si elle change, ça sera pour de vrai.

\- Tu crois?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre Raven sorti de derrière le rideau. Elle portait une magnifique robe qui épousait magnifiquement ses formes. Une fine dentelle recouvrait ses épaules et le haut de son buste. Le bas n'était ni trop bouffant, ni trop serré. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et ses deux amies eurent du mal à formuler leurs impressions.

\- Alors? Demanda la latina inquiète. Vous détestez n'est-ce pas? C'est trop classe hein? Pas assez moi? Anya va détester j'en suis sûr. Il faut que je change et que je…

\- T'es parfaite Raven. Interrompit Clarke. Anya va en tomber par terre.

\- Tu le penses vraiment?

\- Si elle ne t'épouse pas c'est moi qui le fait. Renchérit Octavia.

La nuit était tombée, Lexa était toujours devant l'écran de son ordinateur. Elle avait réussi à rattraper son retard mais il lui restait encore quelques dossiers à finir de rédiger. Son après-midi avait été bonne, sans embuche. Son repas de midi l'avait regonflée à bloc, le simple fait d'avoir vu Clarke lui donnait des ails. Elle paraissait plus joyeuse et avait même discuté quelques minutes avec un de ses employé près de la machine à café. Oui Clarke la rendait différente et lui permettait d'oublier l'espace de quelques secondes ses problèmes. Ni son père ni la pression de Polis n'existait aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait faire attention. Penser trop à la peintre n'allait pas la mener bien loin et risquerait de l'éloigner de ses objectifs et de son futur déjà tout réfléchit. Elle s'était retrouvée distraite à plusieurs reprises et s'était surprise à rêvasser plus d'une fois au court de cet après-midi.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures quand elle entendit son portable sonner. Le nom de Clarke s'afficha. Après une brève hésitation, la tentation était devenue trop forte, elle décrocha alors le combiné et sourit lorsqu'elle entendit la voix si douce de son amante.

\- Salut belle brune mystérieuse.

\- Salut jesorsmesgriff! Répondit-elle en faisait référence au pseudonyme de Clarke. Que me vaut cet appel?

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. C'est tout.

\- Tu m'appelles simplement pour ça alors qu'on s'est vues à midi?

\- Je te dérange? Demanda-t-elle tout de suite moins sûre d'elle.

\- Je suis encore au travail, mais j'ai un peu de temps à t'accorder si tu as besoin de moi.

\- Personne ne t'appelle jamais juste pour discuter de choses et d'autres?

\- Pourquoi faire? Si on m'appelle c'est qu'on a quelque chose à me demander ou à m'annoncer.

\- Et bien je n'ai rien à te demander ni à t'annoncer. J'ai juste envie de papoter.

Un silence s'installa qui rendit Lexa mal à l'aise.

\- Alors? De quoi tu veux parler? Tu es arrivée à l'heure pour Raven?

\- Juste quelques minutes de retard. Elle sera magnifique tu verras.

\- J'en doute pas. J'espère juste qu'Anya sera à la hauteur.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu sais qu'Anya sera tout aussi belle.

Lexa sourit et coinça son téléphone entre son menton et son épaule.

\- Elle sera parfaite t'as raison. Finit-elle par avouer. Je crois que la seule fois où je l'ai vie en robe, c'était à son bal de fin d'année. Elle portait une immonde robe jaune canari et pourtant je crois qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi belle.

\- Je croyais que toi et Anya vous n'aviez pas de souvenir ensemble, que vous n'étiez pas proche.

\- Le fait qu'on ne soit pas proche n'empêche pas que j'aie pu l'admirer. C'est ma grande soeur et tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis que je suis née est remarquable. Tout ce qu'elle a eu, elle s'est battue pour l'obtenir alors que moi je suis née avec. Anya est un modèle, j'espère qu'un jour j'aurais autant de courage qu'elle.

\- C'est déjà le cas Lexa.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir? Tu me connais à peine.

\- Ce que je vois de toi c'est exactement ce que tu décrit chez Anya. Tu es forte, courageuse. Une emmerdeuse certes, mais tu as les pieds sur terre.

\- Tu me dragues Griffin?

\- Je ne sais pas? Ca marche?

Lexa rit et fut suivie de près par Clarke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir Clarke?

\- On est vendredi, il est huit heures. Ma coloc' est chez son copain. Je vais donc me faire un film dans mon pyjamas snoopy en mangeant un paquet de chips.

\- Tu me vends du rêve.

\- Je savais que tu avais des fantasmes cachés!

\- Et tu crois que tu pourrais rester éveillée encore une heure?

\- Ca dépend. Pourquoi je resterais éveillée?

\- T'endors pas et tu verras.

Lexa continuait de tenir son portable mais éteignit son ordinateur avant de prendre son sac à main. Elle ne prit pas la peine de ranger les feuilles sur son bureau et se dit qu'elle n'aurait qu'à passer demain pour terminer son travail. D'une main elle éteignit les lumières de la pièce et ferma la porte à clé.

\- Lexa tu vas pas débarquer maintenant! Quand je te dis que je suis en pyjama je suis sérieuse!

\- A tout de suite Clarke Griffin.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à la blonde de répondre et raccrocha le téléphone en gardant une expression rêveuse sur son visage.

Une petite distraction ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal non?


	14. chapitre 14

Lorsque Lexa arriva devant la porte de Clarke elle regarda une dernière fois son allure. De ses deux mains, elle remit en ordre son blazer et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les arranger au mieux. Elle toqua deux coups sur le bois de la porte et poussa un petit soupire en attendant que son amante l'ouvre.

Elle sentit alors son portable vibrer et le sortit de sa poche avant de découvrir l'expéditeur.

Clarke Griffin

« Entre… »

D'un froncement de sourcils, elle tourna la poignée et se laissa entrer dans l'appartement. Il était plongé dans le noir, deux malheureuses bougies lui permettaient de voir où elle mettait les pieds mais ne l'aidaient guère plus que cela. La femme d'affaire avança à pas de loup dans cette pièce au silence pesant.

\- Clarke? Appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse. Tout cela commençait à l'angoisser. Ne pas être maître des événements était quelque chose de difficile pour Lexa qui avait l'habitude de tout contrôler.

Au milieu du salon elle découvrit une chaise laissé à l'abandon. Sur cette dernière un bout de papier avait été posé. Deux mots s'y trouvaient, un ordre qu'elle respecta. « assieds-toi » rien de plus. C'était clair et concis. Lexa déglutit n'osant pas laisser son imagination prendre le dessus sur la raison. Elle ne devait absolument pas penser à ce que Clarke avait pu préparer pour la surprendre. Tout cela pouvait être une simple blague et son amante allait apparaître vêtue de cet immonde pyjama dont elle lui avait parlé quelques minutes plus tôt.

Assise raide comme un piquet sur cette chaise inconfortable, elle attendit. Une minute, puis deux. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour chercher Clarke dans l'appartement lorsque la lampe principale du salon s'alluma. La lumière était tamisée par le draps jeté sur l'abat-jour du lampadaire.

Un rythme de batterie électronique se fit alors entendre et la voix que Lexa devina être Britney Spears prononça quelque mots.

« I Know I may be young… »

La suite de la chanson, Lexa la connaissait: Salve 4 you. Une musique connue pour son caractère sexuel qui avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre. Son coeur s'accéléra et ses mains devenaient petit à petit moites. La chaleur se faisait toujours plus ressentir et se ne fut rien par rapport à l'incendie qui se déclencha dans son corps lorsque Clarke apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de sa chambre.

La blonde avait délaissé son pyjama pour un kimono en soie mauve qui arrivait à une distance bien indécente en haut de ses cuisses. Ses cheveux dressés en un chignon décoiffé laissaient la joie à Lexa d'admirer son visage maquillé légèrement. Seules ses lèvre rouge-sang ressortaient face à cette lumière. Clarke avait laissé ses pieds nus ne voulant peut être pas risquer de tomber en talons et gâcher alors ce moment torride.

Elle fit tourner un bout de sa ceinture et sourit à Lexa. Cette dernière ne pu garder sa bouche fermée. Son expression était tordante. Les lèvres entre-ouvertes, elle regardait Clarke comme si un aliène venait de faire son apparition. Ses doigts resserrèrent l'accoudoir de sa chaise et elle pria de tout son être pour que cette scène ne soit pas un rêve.

Clarke avança alors et se plaça juste devant Lexa sans relâcher son regard.

\- Alors? Surprise? Demanda-t-elle sensuellement.

Lexa ne pu qu'hocher la tête. Sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'elle puisse prononcer le moindre mot.

La blonde ne réfréna pas son sourire aguicheur et commença à chanter discrètement avec la musique. Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Lexa, la femme d'affaire ferma alors les yeux prête à l'embrasser pour lui faire comprendre tout le désir qu'elle avait pour elle à cet instant. Pourtant, au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Clarke se recula. Elle posa son index sur la bouche de sa maîtresse et caressa la lèvre inférieur avant de poser ce même doigts sur sa propre langue.

Lexa en frissonna, elle resserra ses cuisses d'envie et espéra que ce petit jeu ne la tuerait pas.

Clarke descendit alors ses mains sur son corps, se caressant irrésistiblement. La brune suivait chaque mouvement, chaque caresse, chaque pas que faisait la peintre. Cette dernière se mit à danser au rythme du tempo, ses hanches ondulaient tandis que ses mains remontaient toujours plus haut son kimono. Lexa pouvait à présent apercevoir les soupçons d'une fine culotte noire. Un bout de lingerie de qualité et certainement onéreux qui allait lui faire perdre la tête.

L'une des main de Clarke descendit entre ses seins à la hauteur du décolleté plongeant que formait son vêtement aguicheur. S'en était presque trop pour Lexa qui dû se retenir de se lever pour prendre Clarke maintenant et tout de suite. Elle s'étonna de son sang-froid et se congratula de cette réussite. Mais lorsque la blonde s'accroupit par terre juste devant ses pieds, Lexa perdit tout sens des réalités. Clarke ondulait et la fixait, elle posa une main sur une cuisse de sa spectatrice pour la force à les écarter. Une fois la place faite, elle se plaça entre ses deux jambes et remonta doucement avant de redescendre vers le sol. Lexa se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Cette danse, accompagnée des caresses effectuées sur ses genoux et ses cuisses la rendaient plus excitée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle n'entendait même plus la musique. Peut-être s'était-elle terminée? Ou peut-être que Clarke l'obnubilait beaucoup trop pour y faire attention.

D'un geste surprenant, Clarke attira Lexa contre elle afin que son bassin soit collé contre son ventre. Ce contact fit gémir la brune sans qu'elle ne veuille. Elle avait presque honte de son état et savait très bien que Clarke pouvait sentir son excitation même à travers ses vêtements. Incapable de se contrôler, elle se frotta légèrement contre le ventre de la blonde, cherchant par tous les moyens à combler cette envie.

\- Non, non, pas pour tout de suite. Murmura Clarke en détachant leur deux corps.

Lexa grogna mais cessa son action. Son amante la relâcha et se redressa avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux, dans la même position que plus tôt dans la journée. Sauf qu'à présent, Lexa ne pourrait pas la repousser.

Les lèvres de Clarke trouvèrent le cou de Lexa et d'un suçon appuyé le marqua à plusieurs reprises. Elle se décolla ensuite et plongea son regard dans celui de la magnifique brune qui ne pu pourtant pas garder ce contact lorsqu'elle vit la blonde défaire la ceinture de son kimono.

Un magnifique soutien-gorge assortit à sa culotte apparut alors et Lexa ne pu s'empêcher de caresser cette poitrine qui lui était révélée. Clarke attrapa ces mains baladeuses et les descendit sur ses hanches.

\- Tu pourras jouer avec eux après, t'en fais pas.

Ses bras entourant le cou de Lexa lui permettait de rester en place sur ce corps athlétique. Elle en déroula pourtant un pour de défaire son chignon. Une fois l'élastique enlevé, Clarke secoua la tête afin de libérer ses cheveux.

\- Putain.

Ce fut le premier mot prononcé par Lexa, un juron qu'elle n'était pas habituée à prononcer bien souvent. Clarke sourit, elle aussi devait contenir son envie. Bien qu'elle soit en total contrôle, cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas bien sûre de ce qui l'avait poussée à faire preuve d'autant d'audace. Mais elle ne devait pas se poser de question. Son attitude fonctionnait et au vu de la réaction de Lexa, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Lexa ne décollait pas ses yeux de la poitrine généreuse de Clarke. Cette dernière profita de cette opportunité pour se cambrer et laisser son dos basculer en arrière. Les mains de Lexa la retinrent de tomber et elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, laissant la vue de son corps au yeux experts de sa maîtresse. Une main se détacha de son dos et vint caresser son ventre, lui déclencha la chaire de poule. Un doigt récolta une goute de sueur qui perlait au dessus de son nombril et dessina ce qui lui semblait et un coeur.

Doucement Clarke se redressa et colla leurs deux fronts ensemble. Ses lèvres chantaient toujours les paroles de la chanson qui étaient presque inaudible face à la respiration saccadée de Lexa.

La peintre sentit l'attache de son soutient-gorge se défaire mais elle n'empêcha pas Lexa de la libérer une fois pour toute. Son bout de lingerie rejoignit alors le tissus de soie au sol et elle se retrouva presque nue sur la femme qu'elle désirait plus que tout.

Le frottement de tout à l'heure était inversé. Cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Clarke qui ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Lexa l'encouragea en approfondissant leurs mouvements faisant gémir fortement Clarke.

Slave prit alors fin et la prochaine chanson commença, faisant se stopper Clarke dans son action. « I like to move it » résonna et la blonde rêva de disparaitre à cet instant. Elle essaya de se relever pour couper cette atrocité mais Lexa ne la laissa pas faire.

\- Je m'en fiche Clarke, t'arrête pas s'il te plaît.

Clarke opina et reprit alors ses mouvements sur le corps de Lexa dont les mains étaient descendues sur le galbe de ses fesses sous son sous-vêtement. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent enfin, et d'un baiser appuyé elles se perdirent dans un torrent de sensualité. Leurs langues se lièrent, et leurs respirations se mélangèrent. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de leur excitation.

Sans décoller leurs bouches, Clarke débarrassa Lexa se son blazer qu'elle lança à travers la pièce. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus leurs mouvements étaient rapides. Le t-shirt de la brune rejoignit le sol tout comme son soutient-gorge.

A contre coeur, Clarke mit fin à ce baiser charnel et descendit des genoux de Lexa pour lui enlever son pantalon. Cette dernière l'aida à s'en extirper et se leva à son tour. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites et si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, elle finirait par imploser. Elle tira Clarke contre elle et reprit possession de sa bouche. Des ses deux bras, elle souleva la peintre du sol et cette dernière enroula ses bras autour de son bassin.

Ne pouvant pas marcher jusqu'à la chambre, Lexa se contenta de coller Clarke contre le mur le plus proche. Une fois soutenue, Clarke leva les bras en l'air pour s'accrocher au crépit qui abîmait déjà ses doigts. Lexa se décala de quelques centimètres et à l'aide d'une seule main, arracha la dernière barrière qui couvrait son trésor.

\- Vas-y Lexa! Supplia Clarke dans un soupir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la brune pour redécouvrir de ses doigts cette intimité si excitée. Allant droit au but, elle caressa à l'aide de son index et de son majeur le clitoris de Clarke qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir.

\- Shhh, tu vas réveiller Greg. Dit Lexa avant de l'embrasser sur le sein gauche et de mordiller son téton.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom maintenant. Ordonna Clarke. Je ne veux penser qu'à toi.

\- Alors dis le mien Clarke.

La brune accéléra ses mouvements et sans prévenir, pénétra sa maîtresse la faisant crier de plaisir.

\- Lexa!

Les jambes de Clarke se resserrent autour de Lexa, ses doigts étaient proches de saigner tellement elle les enfonçait dans le mur. La blonde n'était plus capable de se raisonner, elle gémissait, se tordait de plaisir, suivait les mouvements toujours plus rapide de son amante jusqu'à sentir des tremblements s'emparer d'elle.

\- Lexa je vais…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase que son orgasme la frappa d'un coup. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son intimité se serra et des étoiles remplirent ses yeux.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour s'en remettre. Sa respiration était toujours saccadée mais elle réussit à ouvrir les paupières.

Lexa la regardait, elle ne semblait pas avoir décollé ses yeux d'elle un seul instant. Clarke encore fébrile se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle sentit au contact de leurs lèvre que la belle brune était plus qu'excitée et qu'elle ne supporterait pas une autre séance de préliminaires.

\- Tu es prête pour moi? Demanda Clarke en retombant sur ses jambes encore engourdies.

\- Plus que jamais.

Dans un sourire Clarke la poussa à s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et lui enleva sa culotte trempée.

\- Je te fais autant d'effet?

\- Clarke je suis plus d'humeur à être taquinée. Il faut que tu me touches.

\- Tellement autoritaire!

\- Clarke s'il te plaît.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? Rit-elle en sachant très bien la réponse.

\- Clarke!

\- Très bien cheffe!

Elle déposa alors sa bouche sur cette partie si chaude et humide de Lexa. Lui arrachant un cri désespéré. Clarke n'avait jamais été une adepte des caresses buccale, que celles-ci soit avec des hommes ou des femmes, elle ne s'était jamais sentie à l'aise lors de cette pratique. Et pourtant, avec Lexa, elle ne s'en lassait pas. La femme d'affaire avait si bon goût et semblait apprécier cela plus que tout. Elle gémissait alors qu'elle était une femme si silencieuse lors de relations sexuelle, et en général il ne lui fallait que peu de temps avant d'exploser. Clarke adorait cela à présent, elle connaissait cette intimité par coeur et savait quoi faire et à quel moment.

Alors qu'elle sentait que son amante était à deux doigts de venir, Clarke utilisa son majeur pour la stimuler encore plus. Lexa était trempée et plus les secondes passaient plus l'humidité abondait. Elle glissa alors sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde et la força à venir au plus près d'elle sans mettre trop de force dans son geste.

\- Continue Clarke, t'arrête surtout pas.

Mais Clarke ne comptait pas arrêter, au contraire, elle aurait adoré que cela puisse durer éternellement. Malheureusement pour elle, son amante n'était pas dotée d'une starmania aussi importante.

Dans un soupir, Lexa sentit son orgasme la frapper de plein fouet. Clarke continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que la brune ne puisse plus les accepter. Elle retrouva alors la douceur de ses cuisses et vint se rassoir à cet endroit le coeur enfin libéré de cette envie qui l'avait rongée depuis des jours.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Murmura-t-elle

Lexa hésita un instant avant d'embrasser Clarke dans le cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Fini-elle par avouer.

Pour la troisième fois cette nuit là, leur corps se relâchèrent. Leur respiration encore saccadée, les deux femmes se serrèrent l'une à l'autre. Au fil de leurs ébats, elles avaient trouvé le chemin de la chambre de Clarke et avaient terminé dans son lit.

Lexa était au dessus de Clarke, sa tête plongée dans son épaule. La blonde lui caressait le dos en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Doucement, Lexa se redressa, elle adressa un sourire remplit de joie à son amante et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Une main caressait les cheveux en bataille de la peintre et l'autre s'aventurait sans idée déplacée sur sa hanche.

\- Tu es magnifique Clarke. Dit-elle doucement. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.

La principale concernée ne trouva pas de mot à répondre. Elle était sous le choc d'entendre de telles paroles. Le silence ne dérangea pourtant pas Lexa, elle continuait de fixer sa maîtresse sans rien attendre en retour.

Le coeur de Clarke accéléra pourtant ses battements. Telle une adolescente face à son premier amour, elle ne savait pas se contrôler. Et ces gestes si doux de la part de Lexa n'aidaient en rien son esprit à se calmer.

\- Lexa?

\- Hum?

Elle devait lui dire, elle-même venait tout juste de le découvrir. C'était surréaliste mais la vie en avait voulu ainsi. Toutes ces heures à ne penser qu'à Lexa, toutes ses minutes à imaginer ce que la brune était entrain de faire, toutes ces secondes où elle s'était oubliée face à cette femme merveilleuse qui petit à petit changeait en sa compagnie. Lexa lui avait fait voir les choses autrement, lui avait redonné confiance en quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais avoir. Ce n'était plus simplement du sexe. Non ce câlin si tendre en était la preuve, elles étaient proches et se complétaient comme peu de gens pouvaient le faire.

\- Clarke?

La voix inquiète de Lexa la sortit de ses pensées. Elle était prête et elle sentait dans l'attitude si attentive de la brune qu'elle aussi pourrait faire le grand saut.

\- Lexa je…

Une sirène retentit alors dans le cartier et les lumières des gyrophares étaient visibles depuis la fenêtre de Clarke. Les deux femmes se levèrent alors prises d'une légère panique et s'approchèrent de la vitre, Lexa nue, Clarke enroulée dans le drap.

\- On dirait qu'il y a un incendie dans l'immeuble au bout de la rue. Dit Lexa en regardant les deux camions de pompier se garer.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai. C'est encore les junkis du 6D qui ont déclenché l'alarme incendie.

\- C'est déjà arrivé?

\- Au moins une fois tous les trois mois. Ils trouvent ça amusant de voir débarquer les pompiers à quatre heures du mat' et faire flipper tout le monde.

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille contrôler que tout va bien?

Clarke sourit attendrie par l'attitude de Lexa.

\- T'en fais pas. On a l'habitude ici. Bienvenue dans les quartiers sombres de Brooklyn!

Clarke se rassit sur le lit tandis que Lexa s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ce contact dura de longs instants mais était dépourvu de toute envie sexuelle. Les deux femmes étaient bien trop fatiguées pour relancer une nouvelle étreinte.

\- Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Il est tard.

\- Tu es sûre?

\- Dylan m'attend, et j'ai besoin de récupérer un peu mon manque de sommeil.

\- D'accord. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Si ça t'angoisse de rester seule je…

\- Non! Non y a pas de problème, tu peux rentrer. Je vais tomber comme une morte de toute façon, tu m'as épuisée.

\- Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça.

\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire.

Lexa ne pu réfréner son envie de goûter encore une fois à Clarke.

\- Cette nuit était incroyable. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée.

\- Ouais… Clarke sentit à nouveau son coeur s'emballer. Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être avec toi Lexa.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure non?

\- C'est pas important, ça peut attendre.

Oui il était mieux qu'elle garde cela pour elle encore quelques temps. Qu'elle s'assure que Lexa pouvait aussi ressentir la même chose et que tous ses espoirs n'étaient vains.

\- Je t'appelle. Dit Lexa en quittant la chambre, Clarke sur ses talons.

\- On pourrait se voir demain, je n'ai rien de prévu.

\- J'ai promis à Aden que je passais la journée avec lui. Il a un match et aimerait que je l'accompagne.

\- Oh… très bien.

\- On se verra bien assez vite, je te le promets Clarke.

La blonde ne répondit rien. Elle aurait voulu être invitée à ce match, elle aurait aimé profiter de chaque instants que Lexa pouvait bien lui offrir. Mais elle comprenait ne pas encore être à cette place. Ne pas encore pouvoir profiter de tout cela aux côtés de la femme pour qui son coeur n'avait de cesse de battre.

Elle la regarda s'habiller en prenant soins de détailler chaque parcelle de son corps et une fois que ce spectacle fut terminé et la raccompagna à la porte.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke. Repose toi.

Un dernier baiser et Lexa quitta l'appartement. Elle avait senti que Clarke lui cachait quelque chose, que des mots avaient été à deux doigts d'être prononcés et cela la dérangeait. Elle aurait voulu que la blonde puisse tout lui dire, qu'elle se sente assez en confiance pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Et pourtant Clarke n'était pas assez à l'aise pour se laisser complètement aller dans ses bras.

Qu'importe finalement. Lexa allait bien réussir à lui prouver que malgré leur relation des plus luxurieuse, elle pouvait aussi être son amie et lui porter une oreille attentive.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à descendre les escalier un corps la bouscula manquant de peu de la faire dévaler les marches. Elle regarda l'individus et soupira.

\- Greg. Qu'elle plaisir de te voir. Dit-elle faussement ravie.

L'homme était visiblement sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il empestait le cocktail bon marché et ne tenait qu'à peine debout.

\- Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas?

\- C'est très rare. Aujourd'hui je me le suis permis. Répondit-il en mâchant ses mots. Et toi tu fais quoi ici?

\- Mes affaires ne te regardes pas.

\- Tu t'es encore tapé Clarke et tu repars avant que le jour se lève… Typique.

\- Reste en dehors de mes histoires avec Clarke.

\- Tu la mérite pas Wood. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle te trouve. T'es arrogante, manipulatrice, égoïste et tu te fiches de ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

\- Ne parle pas de moi sans me connaître.

\- Si ce qu'elle éprouvait avait vraiment de l'importance pour toi tu ne serrais pas parti ce soir.

\- On a des bases très claires avec Clarke… de toutes manière je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai cette conversation avec toi. Je ne te dois rien et ce que je fais avec Clarke nous regarde.

\- Elle croit qu'elle peut te changer. Qu'un jour tu l'aimeras autant qu'elle t'aime et que tu laisseras tomber toutes les autre filles. Mais tu sais tout autant que moi que ça n'arrivera jamais. T'es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, et de toute façon le peu de personne pour qui tu as pu ressentir une once d'amour t'on laissé tomber. Je me trompe?

\- Essaye pas de me psychanalyser Greg. Tu ne connais rien sur ma vie.

\- Les filles comme toi je les connais par coeur. Vous êtes toutes les mêmes. Clarke vaut mieux que ce que tu peux lui donner et j'espère qu'elle s'en rendra compte.

Lexa sourit malicieusement.

\- Si tu crois que tu as tes chances avec elle tu me fais bien rire.

L'homme n'allongea pas. Il s'approcha de sa porte d'entrée et sortit ses clé pour la déverrouiller.

\- Au faite Greg! Rappela Lexa. Te saouler parce que c'est trop difficile d'entendre la fille pour qui tu craques prendre son pied avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est minable.

L'homme écarquilla les yeux mais ne répondit rien.

\- Dis-toi que la psychanalyse ça marche dans les deux sens. Bonne nuit Greg.

Lundi arriva rapidement. Clarke avait passé la plus grande partie de son week-end à dormir afin d'être en forme pour commencer son nouveau travail. Elle n'était pas sortie samedi soir au grand malheur de Harper qui avait essayé de la décoller par tous les moyens du canapé sans obtenir de réussite. Clarke s'était endormie rapidement devant une énième rediffusion de friends.

Son dimanche? Elle l'avait passé comme d'habitude, en commençant pas une course avec sa colocataire. Mais cette fois-ci la motivation était au rendez-vous, elle s'était donnée de la peine pour maintenir son rythme afin de ne pas s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Bien sûr le beignet que lui avait promis Harper à l'arrivée n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette élan d'entrain soudain. Sa soirée s'était passé dans sa chambre, son téléphone à l'oreille écoutant Lexa lui raconter le match d'Aden et la soirée au cinéma qui avait suivit pour fêter la victoire de son équipe. Anya les avait apparemment rejoint avec Raven et les quatre avaient fini dans un fast-food à s'empiffrer d'hamburger/frites. Lexa paraissait apprécier Raven, elle ne lui en avait dit que du bien et s'était même réjouie à l'idée de devenir sa belle-soeur. Clarke l'avait écouté, avait ri à ses blague mais elle n'avait pas réussi à chasser la jalousie de son esprit. Elle aussi aurait voulu faire parti de cette sortie en famille, elle se serait très bien entendue avec Aden elle en était sûre. L'adolescent n'avait eu de cesse de la regarder timidement lors du repas qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

Mais le fait que Lexa l'appelle un dimanche soir simplement pour se raconter leur journée était une grande victoire que Clarke ne pouvait pas prendre à la légère. Elle s'était alors endormie le coeur un peu plus léger alors que Lexa continuait de lui parler du dossier qu'elle devrait traiter le lendemain au bureau.

Au bout de cinq minutes sans entendre de réponse de la blonde, Lexa comprit qu'elle parlait seule. Elle prononça plusieurs fois le nom de son amante avant d'avoir la confirmation par ses faibles ronflements, que Clarke s'était bel et bien endormie pendant son récit. Elle lui souhaita alors une bonne nuit et raccrocha le combiner, se plongeant elle aussi sous ses draps avec un bouquin dans les mains. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas refait depuis de longs mois.

Clarke commençait donc son premier jour dans la galerie de Marcus Kane. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que le travail ne manquait pas ici. Tris lui avait expliqué ses principales activités mais n'avait eu de cesse d'être coupée par le téléphone auquel était la seule à pouvoir répondre. Tant bien que mal, Clarke compris ce qu'elle avait à faire et commença classer quelques dossiers pour se rendre utile. Ce ne fut que sur les coups de dix heures que Marcus fit son apparition, saluant chacun de ses employé et souhaitant la bienvenue à Clarke.

Cette dernière passa le reste de la matinée à faire des cafés à ses collègues et aux clients qui visitaient la galerie. Certains s'offusquèrent malgré tout qu'à onze heures on ne leur propose pas de coupe de champagne, une habitude ici apparemment.

C'est les jambes en compote dans ses nouveaux talons ,que lui avaient déposé Nyilah le samedi matin avec deux immenses sacs remplis de vêtements divers, que Clarke s'assit à l'heure de sa pause de midi. Elle ne sentait plus ses mollets et savait qu'elle allait devoir repartir pour un nouveau round dans moins d'une heure et demie.

\- Vous allez vous y habituer!

La blonde se retourna et le rouge lui monta aux yeux lorsqu'elle aperçu son nouveau patron la regarder se masser les pieds. Elle faillit tomber de sa chaise en se remettant droite ce qui laissa échapper un rire à Marcus.

\- Ce n'est pas toujours si animé ici, vous verrez. Nous préparons juste une grande exposition et la pub qui a été faite attire les curieux.

Il prit place en face d'elle.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail Clarke.

\- Je n'ai fait que classer quelques dossiers.

\- Ce qui a libéré du temps pour les autres et le travail a pu se faire plus rapidement. Ici chaque personne compte. On tire tous à la même corde.

La porte de la galerie s'ouvrit alors, laissant une petite sonnerie raisonner. Clarke, en voyant la personne entrer ne pu réfréner sa surprise.

Lexa s'avança près des deux autres, elle fit un signe de la main à Tris qui lui répondit depuis l'accueil. Marcus se leva pour l'accueillir et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Lexa. Ca c'est une surprise. Tu n'as pas remis les pieds ici depuis que Tris et toi vous…

\- Salut Marcus. Clarke ravie de te voir. Coupa-t-elle. Tu es en pause?

\- Tu sais bien que je ne prends pas de pause à midi. Répondit-il.

Un silence gêné s'installa et Lexa se racla la gorge.

\- Je… je parlais à Clarke. Finit-elle par dire.

\- Oh! Pardon. Oui bien sûr Clarke. Ma nouvelle et très jolie hôtesse d'accueil. Clarke. Je vais donc vous laisser ensemble pour faire ce que vous avez à faire. Hum… Au plaisir Lexa.

\- Je te la ramène dans deux heures.

\- C'est parfait.

\- Lexa je n'ai qu'une heure et demie de pause. Murmura Clarke.

\- Marcus ne me refuse rien. T'en fais pas.

Lexa guida la blonde en dehors de la galerie sous le regard des autres employés. Alors que Lexa essayait de se rapprocher de Clarke, cette dernière fit un pas en arrière. La femme d'affaire la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas cette attitude.

\- C'est un rite de passage c'est ça?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- De coucher avec toi pour avoir un poste ici? Tu fais engager tes conquêtes pour pouvoir les larguer plus facilement et passer pour la gentille qui leur a donné un boulot.

\- Oh la! Arrêta Lexa sans pouvoir cacher son sourire. Tu crois pas que tu tires des conclusions un peu trop hâtives?

\- C'était quoi cette remarque sur Tris alors?

\- J'ai effectivement côtoyé Tris oui. Mais elle était déjà engagée ici. C'était à l'époque où j'ai repris Polis et je passais beaucoup de temps avec Marcus. On a sympathisé et on vécu quelque chose ensemble. Mais ça n'avait rien d'une relation.

\- Et combien d'autre de mes collègues sont passées par là?

\- Clarke?

\- Quoi c'est un simple renseignement.

Lexa hésita avant de répondre à la question.

\- Tris, Emma qui travaille à la restauration d'oeuvres et Jenny de la compta.

\- C'est tout? Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Pour celles qui sont encore là oui.

\- Oh évidemment. Y en a eu combien si non?

\- Clarke.

\- Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire. C'est bon j'arrête de parler de tes ex.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est de quoi il s'agit. Je dirait plutôt des connaissances. C'est tout.

Alors qu'elles marchaient toujours, Clarke sentit la main de Lexa se glisser dans la sienne. La brune évita tout contact visuel et fit comme si rien n'était entrain de se passer. La peintre en revanche, ne savait comment réagir. Devait-elle relever ce geste? Demander à son amante ce qu'elle était entrain de faire? Elle décida de ne rien dire et de laisser l'action se dérouler en essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser sa joie apparaître sur son visage.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça? Demanda-t-elle afin de couper le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Il y a un petit bistro français au coin de cette rue. Tu vas l'adorer tu verras.

La blonde fut agréablement surprise par cette idée de restaurant. Elle aimait surtout par ce fait l'idée que Lexa connaisse ses goûts en matière de nourriture et qu'elle prenne le temps de passer sa pause déjeuner encore une fois à ses côtés alors que Clarke savait pertinemment que les journées de la femme d'affaire étaient plus que chargées.

Le restaurant était minuscule et seules les personnes le connaissant pouvaient savoir qu'il existait. Il n'y avait aucune indication qu'un bistrot se trouvait ici. Pas de carte à l'extérieur ni de banderole attrayant. Juste une grande porte bleue qui restait fermée. Lexa sourit à une Clarke étonnée et la tira à l'intérieur en gardant leur mains jointes.

L'hôtesse, certainement la tenancière, les salua d'une voix amicale. Elle reconnu Lexa et lui demanda poliment comment elle allait sans oublier de lui faire remarquer que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus revue dans son restaurant. La femme d'affaire s'excusa bien entendu et utilisa son planning chargé pour se dédouaner.

La table qui fut attribuée aux deux femmes était au fond de la salle déjà bien remplie. Lexa salua quelques hommes en costard qu'elle connaissait, et se voulant être galante, elle recula la chaise de Clarke pour que cette dernière puisse s'assoir avant de faire le tour pour prendre place également.

\- Je vous apporte votre apéritif habituel Mademoiselle Wood?

\- Oui merci et toi Clarke un apéritif?

\- Juste de l'eau pour moi.

\- Je vous apporte cela tout de suite.

La serveuse les laissa seules et Clarke se sentit tout à coup quelque peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais vécu une telle situation avec Lexa. La dernière fois que les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées seules autour d'une table, elles avaient discuté des différents points de leur contrat. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent et Clarke ne savait plus où elles se trouvaient.

\- Alors? Ca va devenir une habitude ces déjeuner en tête à tête?

\- C'était un grand jour pour toi, je trouvais que fêter cela ensemble était une bonne idée.

\- Ca l'est. Je suis contente que tu sois passée me voir.

\- Marcus avait l'air fier de toi. C'est un bon début.

Clarke commença alors à lui raconter sa matinée et Lexa parue réellement intéressée par son récit. Elle soutint même Marcus sur le fait que même si son travail n'avait pas été immense, Clarke avait soulagé l'équipe et avait apporté sa pierre à l'édifice. Clarke allait s'en sortir comme une cheffe c'était l'une des choses dont Lexa était sûre. Elle ne se faisait aucun soucis pour elle.

Le déjeuner passa vite et fut plus qu'agréable. Cela faisait longtemps que Lexa n'avait pas passé un moment comme celui-ci: calme et détendu avec une femme comme Clarke. Elles s'étaient régalées, dégustant une simple viande rouge accompagnée de légumes et de frites. Clarke le savait, la digestion allait lui porter préjudice pour toute l'après-midi, elle sentait déjà la fatigue la gagner alors qu'elles venaient à peine de quitter le restaurant. Mais cela ne lui importait que peu, elle venait de passer deux heures en compagnie de Lexa et ses sentiments venaient d'exploser. Elle avait découvert cette facette de la personnalité de la brune qu'elle commençait à adorer. Ce personnage si froid au premier abord s'était libéré pour laisser la place à une femme encore si jeune, qui riait lorsqu'on lui racontait une mauvaise blague et qui s'enflammait lorsqu'elle parlait de sa passion pour les courses de motos. Une femme sans artifice qui avait dû enfiler le masque d'un requin des affaires alors qu'elle restait une simple fille de 26 ans qui n'avait pas eu le droit de profiter de sa jeunesse.

Elles arrivèrent à nouveau devant la galerie et avec regret, Clarke se sépara de Lexa.

\- Merci pour le restaurant. C'était délicieux.

\- La prochaine fois je pourrai t'emmener dans cet indien dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure.

\- Avec plaisir. C'est noté.

\- Parfait… Je ferais mieux de te laisser y retourner. Tes collègues vont te détester si j'empiète encore sur ta pause.

\- Ouais t'as sûrement raison.

\- Je t'appelle au plus vite.

Lexa s'approcha alors de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle n'eut que faire des passants et du monde qui l'entourait, l'envie de ragoûter à Clarke avait été bien trop forte.

\- Bon après-mdi.

\- A toi aussi.

Lexa s'en alla et Clarke la vit monter dans sa fameuse berline noire qui l'attendait comme toujours à quelques mètres de là.

C'est avec le coeur léger, comme lors d'un premier rendez-vous réussit que Clarke pénétra encore une fois dans la galerie. Tris était déjà en plein travail: un téléphone contre son oreille et les mains chargée de dossiers tous urgents. Il n'y avait personne pour les aider et Clarke ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre son activité pour porter secours à la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle finissait son appel, Tris regarda Clarke en souriant. La blonde ne comprit pas vraiment cette attitude et décida de ne pas la relever en continuant son classement.

\- Toi et Lexa hun? Finit par dire la jeune femme. C'est étonnant.

\- Etonnant?

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle se mette en couple un jour. Elle est tellement prise par son boulot.

\- Oh! Elle et moi on est pas vraiment ensemble.

\- Je suis passée par là moi aussi. Je me suis fais des tas d'illusions, je pensais pouvoir la changer. Mais je n'ai jamais réussit à faire ce que toi tu as visiblement réussit à changer chez elle.

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Elle vient de t'embrasser en publique. Jamais elle ne l'a fait avec moi… ni avec les autre d'ailleurs… Sans vouloir attirer des problèmes dans ton couple, Lexa en a connu plus d'une ici.

\- Emma et Jenny? Oui je suis au courant. Enfin ça c'est pour celles qui sont restées travailler ici apparemment. Dit-elle en citant les paroles récentes de Lexa.

\- Tu vois, ça aussi elle ne l'aurait pas fait avant. Parler de ses ex… Parler tout court en faite. Tu dois être spécial Clara.

Tris reprit alors le téléphone qui s'était mis à sonner et commença une explication à son client sur les avantages de la galerie de Kane.

\- C'est Clarke. Murmura cette dernière afin de corriger sa collègue.

Ces dernières paroles allaient lui coller à la peau pendant tout son service et elle n'avait aucune possibilité de s'en décoller.

Deux soirs plus tard, alors que la galerie fermait peu à peu ses portes, Marcu s'approcha de Clarke. Cette dernière terminait un appel avec un client, le premier téléphone que Tris lui avait enfin laissé faire. Elle s'était bien débrouillée, avait répondu à chaque question sans que sa collègue ne lui porte secours et était visiblement fière d'elle.

\- Clarke, vous avez un peu de temps libre ce soir?

\- Oui bien sûr, vous aimeriez que je reste pour finir quelque chose?

\- Non, je me disais que nous pourrions travailler sur vos projets personnels pendant une petite heure. Le récital de piano de ma fille est à 20 heures mais ça nous laisse un peu de temps pour commencer votre formation.

C'est avec une énorme motivation que Clarke accepta. Elle allait enfin avoir la formation qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entreprendre mais dans laquelle ses parents n'avaient pas voulu investir lorsqu'elle avait déménagé à New York. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les Griffin avaient soutenu leur fille dans son envie de devenir artiste. Abby avait eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à accepter son départ pour la côte Est du pays, Jake quant à lui avait dit à Clarke d'entreprendre une autre formation qui lui donnerait une bouée de sauvetage au cas où son rêve ne se réalisait pas. Evidemment la jeune femme n'avait pas écouté et têtue comme elle pouvait l'être, avait fait ses valises pour suivre Octavia dans histoire new-yorkaise. Ses parents avaient fini par comprendre après plus d'une année de conflit, mais refusait catégoriquement de contribuer à ce rêve utopique comme le disait Abby. Cela ne les empêchaient pourtant pas d'être les premiers fans du travaille de Clarke et de la consoler lors de ses nombreuses pertes d'espoir.

Marcus entraîna Clarke dans la salle principale et se plaça devant un des nouveaux tableaux qu'il avait choisit de présenter au publique.

\- Que diriez-vous du style de cet artiste Clarke?

\- Réaliste, on dirait une photographie de ce parc, les couleurs sont vivantes on pourrait s'y plonger.

\- Exactement. Dit Marcus. Et quel est le point commun avec votre travail?

\- On cherche tous les deux à retransmettre des éléments réels de notre monde en y restant fidèle.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en observant vos travaux. C'est donc là que vient mon premier conseil. Regardez cette toile Clarke. Regardez chaque traits, il ne tremble pas, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il souhaitait dessiner et était certain de la manière dont il allait le faire. C'est ce que vous devez améliorer Clarke. Vous ne peignez pas quelque chose par envie ou par beauté, c'est comme si vous vous forciez à peindre telle ou telle chose. Il faut que vous soyez passionnée par votre esquisse, qu'elle vous obsède, qu'est-ce que vous aimez réellement Clarke, qu'est-ce qui vous fait vibrer? Il marqua un temps avant de reprendre. Réfléchissez-y et lorsque vous aurez trouvé lancer vous à nouveau.

\- Il est hors de question que je porte ça!

Lexa cria cela à travers la porte de la chambre à coucher d'Anya et Raven. Les deux femmes étaient assises dans leur salon mortes de rire et n'arrivaient pas à se reprendre.

\- Montre-nous au moins! Dit Raven en essuyant une larme de ses yeux.

\- Je ne sors pas d'ici avec cette horreur sur moi! Et si c'est pour porter ça je ne viendrai pas à votre mariage!

\- T'es ma témoin il faut que tu sois là! Ajouta Anya qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et tu sais bien que les robes de demoiselles d'honneur sont toujours laides, c'est pour que la mariée paraisse plus belle. On est deux mariées, ça veut dire que ta robe doit être deux fois plus laide!

\- Ne me dis pas que les autres sont d'accord pour mettre ce truc!

Anya ouvrit alors la porte et une Lexa dans une robe faite de tulle rose bonbon bouffante apparue aux yeux de tous. Raven explosa à nouveau de rire tandis qu'Anya essayait de garder misérablement un air stoïque.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu n'aimes pas. Elle est parfaite cette robe!

\- Anya je te préviens, tu me forces à enfiler ça le jour de ton mariage? Je te coupe mon investissement pour ton café.

Raven s'approcha alors de sa futur belle-soeur et passa un bras autour de ses épaules dénudées.

\- Tu marches pas tu cours! Dit-elle. Tu crois vraiment qu'on te laisserai venir dans un état pareil?

\- C'est pas ma robe alors? Demanda Lexa d'une petit voix.

\- C'est la robe que j'ai dû mettre pour le mariage de ma cousine Shelby. Et jamais je ne ferais souffrir quelqu'un autant que j'ai souffert ce jour là!

\- Mais voir ta tête en ce moment ça vaut de l'or! Ajouta Anya. Tu mettras ce que tu veux Lexa! On s'en fiche des robes de demoiselles d'honneur!

\- Ouais. Essaye juste de t'accorder avec Clarke.

Lexa se sentit mal tout à coup en entendant ses paroles.

\- Pourquoi je m'assortirais avec Clarke, on n'est pas un couple. On n'a pas à se concerter pour nos tenues, c'est pas comme si on allait passer la soirée ensemble de toute façon, et rien ne m'empêche de venir avec une autre fille, ou d'en trouver une directement à la cérémonie. Je peux aussi être seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi on doit toujours être accompagné dans ce genre d'événement.

Raven regarda sa fiancée avant de répondre.

\- Non mais c'est prévu que vous rentriez ensemble pendant la cérémonie. Anya te l'a dit tout à l'heure.

\- Oh!… Oui, c'est vrai effectivement.

Un échange complice s'effectua entre Raven et Anya sans que Lexa ne s'en rende compte. Elle paraissait nerveuse à présent, comme si elle s'était emportée trop vite et avait avoué quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Anya entraîna sa petit soeur sur le canapé et fit signe à Raven de s'éclipser.

\- Je vais voir où en est le ragoût. Dit la canadienne en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, une oreille toujours connectée au salon.

Une fois seule avec Lexa, Anya lui déposa une main sur la cuisse et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui te tracasses?

\- Absolument rien. J'ai mal compris Ravec c'est tout, on va pas en faire une histoire.

\- Lexa, je croyais qu'on essayait d'être honnête l'une envers l'autre?

La femme d'affaire resta silencieuse, elle fixait le sol et ne semblait pas avoir envie de parler. Pour dire la vérité, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle-même était perdue et ne savait pas où elle allait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Clarke? Et ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi, on a déjà établi que tu ne pouvais pas me mentir. Ca devient plus sérieux entre-vous?

\- Non, pas du tout… c'est juste que… je crois qu'elle aimerait que les choses changent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça?

\- Tout dans son comportement. La façon dont elle me regarde, sa jalousie. Et vendredi, c'est comme si elle avait voulu me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle a eu peur. Elle s'est arrêtée et elle n'a jamais voulu continuer.

\- Et si c'est le cas? Si elle veut aller plus loin avec toi et qu'elle finissait par te le dire.

\- Je peux pas Anya. Murmura-t-elle. Je peux pas m'investir.

Anya leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t'investis déjà! Tu l'emmène déjeuner, tu l'appelles pendant une heure et tu la laisse s'endormir à l'autre bout du fil. Tu ne cours pas voir une autre fille après avoir passé du temps avec elle.

Lexa n'ajouta rien, ses yeux étaient toujours fixé sur le parquet. Elle déglutit difficilement, comme si elle ravalait un sanglot.

\- Laisse-lui une chance Lexa.

\- A quoi bon? On sait toutes les deux comment ça se termine.

\- Les gens que tu aimes ne vont pas tous s'enfuir! S'exclama-t-elle frustrée. Clarke n'est pas ton père, Clarke n'est pas maman, Clarke n'est pas…

\- Toi?

\- Anya opina de la tête et serra sa main sur la cuisse de Lexa.

\- T'as le droit d'être heureuse, prends le risque.

Raven prit alors son portable tandis qu'elle vérifiait l'état de son repas. Pour une fois qu'elle ne ratait pas sa cuisson, elle était plus que fière d'arriver à présenter quelque chose d'appétissant. Elle sélectionna la conversation qu'elle avait avec Octavia et tapa rapidement un message.

RaRA

« Bon… je pense que je vais bientôt te devoir 100$ »

En voyant cette phrase Octavia sauta de joie, dérangeant ainsi Lincoln en pleine partie sur sa console qui grogna lorsque son adversaire lui tira dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il en redémarrant une autre partie.

\- Tu sais ce week-end dans les Hamptons qu'on voulait faire?

\- Oui?

\- Et bien je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller plus rapidement que prévu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait O? Soupira-t-il.

Octavia sourit victorieusement et enchaîna à son tour.

Octavia

« Clexa, c'est pour bientôt! »

\- Tu m'étonnes. Dit Harper après avoir lu le SMS d'Octavia.

La blonde fixait sa colocataire qui était concentrée depuis une bonne heure sur son chevalet où une toile était posée. Des ses pinceaux elle traçait de longues courbes féminines et ne s'occupait plus du monde qui l'entourait. Harper avait bien essayé de faire la conversation mais elle avait été accueillie par un grand silence. Elle découvrit rapidement la source de cette concentration et s'amusait depuis lors à découvrir les traits fin d'une jeune femme apparaître devant elle. Une fois que de la couleur soit ajoutée au yeux du tableau, Harper n'eut plus aucun doute, il s'agissait de Lexa et Clarke ne semblait pas prête à s'en détacher. Elle s'acharnait à représenter de la manière la plus fidèle chaque parcelle de son corps et de son visage. Sa langue tirée sur le côté de sa bouche montrait sa concentration et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Clarke avait un talent fou pour recréer ce qui lui tenait à coeur.


	15. chapitre 15

\- Et donc c'est votre premier rencard ce soir?

Octavia et Clarke étaient assises au bord d'une large piscine couverte. Elles regardaient Lincoln pendant sa séance de rééducation sans vraiment lui prêter attention. L'homme avait repris énormément de forces depuis son accident et pouvaient enfin commencer à marcher accompagné d'une cane. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de devoir aller une fois par jour dans ce lieu publique pour rejoindre son coach afin de passer une heure à faire des exercices divers l'aidant à retrouver petit à petit la facilité de bouger.

Sa compagne, en congé ce jour là, l'avait accompagnée et sentant vite que l'heure allait passer trop lentement, elle avait appelé sa meilleure amie pour lui tenir compagnie.

La discussion avait vite tourné autour de Lexa et Clarke avait expliqué à son amie que son amante l'avait invitée à voir une comédie musicale sur Broadway. La blonde n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas, mais essayait de garder pour elle son excitation. Elle ne voulait pas s'emballer trop fortement. Lexa lui avait bien précisé qu'elle l'invitait car la personne qui devait l'accompagner s'était désistée.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard, c'est juste une sortie entre amies. Rien de plus. Lexa avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner et j'étais disponible. Expliqua Clarke.

Lincoln leur fit des signes depuis le milieu de la piscine alors qu'il faisait des allers-retours dans l'eau.

\- Fais-lui coucou, c'est comme les gosses il ne s'arrêtera pas avant si-non. Dit Octavia en faisant un signe de la main.

Clarke suivit le mouvement et leva le bras à son tour pour encourager son ami. Octavia reprit leur conversation une fois que Lincoln en eut assez de les saluer.

\- Et comme par hasard c'est à toi qu'elle a proposé la place? Elle n'a pas d'autres amis ou un client à qui donner le billet? Non elle pense directement à la fille avec qui elle passe tous ses midis et la plupart de ses soirées.

\- On ne se voit pas si souvent arrête.

Mais Clarke savait très bien que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Elle et Lexa se voyaient bien plus que ce qui avait été prévu au début de leur relation. Elles étaient tombés dans une sorte de routine qui ne semblait pas les déranger. En général, Lexa venait à la galerie sur les coups de midi moins cinq et les deux femmes partaient tester tout types de restaurants. Elles ne s'éloignaient jamais bien loin du lieu de travail de Clarke pour être sûr que la blonde revienne à l'heure sur son poste. En effet après deux arrivées très tardives, Marcus avait fait une réflexion à sa nièce et sa voix grave qu'il n'utilisait jamais et surtout pas face à Lexa eut l'effet escompté: sa nouvelle employée n'arriverait plus jamais en retard.

Il y avait également les appels incessants du soir. Lorsque Lexa était trop occupée pour terminer la soirée chez sa maîtresse, elles passaient de longues minutes au téléphone à parler de tout et de rien et à la plus grande surprise de Clarke, Lexa était une pipelette. La brune pouvait parler sans interruption et trouvait toujours un sujet de discussion. En général, Clarke initiait les appels, mais la femme d'affaire y répondait toujours, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire qu'elle était occupée pour le moment et qu'elle la rappellerait au plus vite.

Et évidemment, elles se voyaient pour des retrouvailles coquines, cela n'avait pas changé. Les hôtels, l'appartement de Clarke, les toilettes du Tree club, chaque endroit était adéquat à leur ébats et le moins que l'on puisse dire était que les deux femmes en profitaient pleinement.

Malgré tout cela, un réel dialogue sur l'état de leur relation n'était pas possible. Clarke avait bien essayé d'en parler mais Lexa coupait toujours court à leur discussion. Comme au départ, la brune se braquait, son corps se raidissait, ses yeux s'assombrissait et elle arrêtait de prononcer le moindre mot. S'en suivait alors une mauvaise humeur imbuvable et leur retrouvailles étaient pour finir annulées. Lexa trouvait à chaque fois une excuse pour se séparer de la peintre et partait à toute vitesse sans même lui dire au revoir.

Aujourd'hui, Clarke savait comment agir. Elle ne posait pas de question et profitait de l'instant présent en espérant que son amante s'ouvre un jour ou l'autre.

\- Tu n'as pas passé un jour sans lui parler depuis que vous avez repris votre histoire. Et tu sais très bien que ce qui se passe entre vous est complètement différent maintenant. Cette fille a envie d'être avec toi mais ne sait pas comment te le dire.

\- Peut-être. Répondit Clarke qui resta tout de même prudente. Mais je lui laisse du temps, elle viendra vers moi quand elle se sentira à l'aise avec l'idée de faire évoluer tout ça.

\- J'espère que ça sera pour bientôt. Murmura Octavia qui rêvait d'empocher son argent.

\- Quoi?

\- Non rien, je disais que j'espère pour toi qu'elle arrêtera d'avoir la trouille le plus vite possible.

\- J'espère aussi, je veux dire, on est bien ensemble, j'aimerai qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle a peur. Si au moins elle me le disait je pourrais lui montrer qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a eu une mauvaise rupture? Une fille lui aurait brisé le coeur et elle ne s'en est pas encore remise.

\- D'après Raven, elle n'a pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis qu'elle a repris Polis et c'est elle qui a rompu avec la fille en question donc on peut enlever de la table la mauvaise rupture.

\- Alors elle a tout simplement un problème relationnel, elle ne sait pas comment être en couple.

\- Faut dire que c'est tellement simple de trouver des filles dans des bars et de passer la nuits avec elles sans avoir à chercher plus loin.

\- En parlant de ça. Ta nouvelle règle là…

\- La numéro 10 tu veux dire.

\- Hum hum. Tu l'as laissé tombée?

\- Lexa ne m'en a pas reparlé, j'en profite. C'est vraiment pas dans mon caractère O, et si ça ne la gène pas je ne vois pas pourquoi je mettrais quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit.

\- Et elle?

\- Quoi elle?

\- Avec le temps que vous passez ensemble, tu crois vraiment qu'elle voit d'autres filles?

\- Je ne pose pas la question et c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Alors c'est votre premier rencard?

Anya était dans sa cuisine à préparer ses pâtisseries quotidiennes. Lexa assise en face d'elle goûtait avec son doigt le chocolat fondu dans un grand cul de poule. Les deux soeur discutaient tranquillement depuis le début de l'après-midi. Lexa avait prit congé et avait délégué son travail à un de ses collaborateur. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être enfermée dans son bureau et n'avait pas de motivation à travailler. La jeune femme avait eu tellement de mal à se concentré au court de la matinée que ce petit temps libre lui faisait le plus grand des biens.

\- Pour la dernière fois ce n'est pas un rencard. Répondit-elle avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Broadway? Tu détestes les comédies musicales et tu l'emmènes voir le roi lion. Tu sais le principe d'un rencard c'est que vous passiez toutes les deux un bon moment pas seulement elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencard! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai reçu deux place d'un investisseur, je ne pouvais pas refuser.

\- En général tu offre les billets que tu reçois à Niylah.

Lexa ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, elle prit son temps pour lécher encore une fois son doigt emplit de chocolat. Anya lui tapa la main gentiment et prit le bol pour le mettre en sécurité loin de sa petite soeur.

\- Elle l'a déjà vu et ne voulait pas y retourner encore une fois. Mentit-elle.

\- Mmm, très bien.

Anya ne semblait pas convaincue mais laissa couler. Cela ne servait à rien d'en demander plus, Lexa était si bornée qu'elle trouverait toujours quelque chose à dire.

\- Et puis si c'était un rencard je l'aurais invitée quelque part pour manger. C'est pas le cas.

\- D'accord Lexa, comme tu veux. Tu ne sors pas avec Clarke, c'est très clair.

Elles reprirent une nouvelles discussion plus détendue et le sujet de Clarke fut presque oublié. Du moins du côté d'Anya. Pour Lexa, ne plus penser à la belle blonde était presque impossible. Elle essayait tout de même de suivre Anya dans sa conversation mais ne cessait de retrouver Clarke dans son esprit. Des questions telles que: comment trouvera-t-elle le spectacle? Que fait-elle en ce moment? Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi? La torturaient. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête d'être si dépendante. Ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais envahie. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait éprouvé de manque aussi fort pour l'une des filles qu'elle avait vu. Pas même lorsqu'elle vivait des relations sérieuses, pas même lors de son premier amour.

Au bout d'une petite heure, Raven entra dans la cuisine. Elle enleva son tablier de service, embrassa Anya et piqua un biscuit du plat de présentation qui était prêt à être emporté dans le café.

\- Vous êtes pareilles toutes les deux! Observa Anya en regardant Lexa et Raven manger ses pâtisseries.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Répondit Raven un sourire sur les lèvres.

Lexa regarda sa belle-soeur avec le même air et leva les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Je ne vois pas non plus. Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Lex' ton assistante est dans le café, elle t'apporte quelque chose.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en se relevant. Et si tu m'appelles Lex' encore une fois je te tue.

Raven rit et prit la place que Lexa occupait précédemment alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine.

\- Alors? Ce rencard? Demanda la latina à sa fiancée.

\- Apparemment ce n'en est pas un. Clarke l'accompagne en tant qu'amie parce qu'elle n'a trouvé personne à qui redonner les billets. Et comme elle ne l'invite pas au restau avant ça ne compte pas.

\- Elle nous crois aussi idiotes que ça?

\- J'en ai bien peur. Répondit Anya en se plaçant entre les jambes de Raven.

\- Tu es la plus belle des idiote dans ce cas.

Raven l'embrassa tendrement après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. Baiser auquel Anya répondit amoureusement. Elle cola leur deux fronts l'un contre l'autre et caressa la joue de sa future femme.

\- J'ai de la compétition sur ce sujet. Murmura-t-elle avant de recoller leurs lèvres.

\- Je t'aime Anya. J'en ai marre d'attendre.

\- Moins d'un mois. On y est presque.

Lexa trouva son assistante assise à l'une des table, un café devant elle. Niylah avait les yeux plongés dans son journal et n'avait pas remarqué sa patronne s'approcher. Elle sursauta quelque peut lorsque Lexa la salua de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de passer pour me les apporter. Dit la femme d'affaire.

\- Aucun problème.

Nyilah lui tendit alors deux tickets qu'elle avait préalablement placé dans une enveloppe.

\- J'espère que vous serez bien placé. Il ne restait presque plus de place, j'ai dû usé de vos connaissance pour pouvoir les obtenir.

\- Je sais que je m'y suis prise au dernier moment, c'est très gentil de vous être donné autant de peine.

\- Vous verrez le spectacle est magnifique, Clarke va adorer. Et peut être que ça va vous réconcilier avec les spectacle musicaux qui sait?

\- Je l'espère. Répondit-elle avant de mettre l'enveloppe dans son sac. Vous les avez payé avec la carte de l'entreprise?

\- Oui, ils étaient légèrement plus chers que prévus mais j'ai pensé que cela ne vous dérangerait pas.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison. Merci Nyilah. Je vous en doit une!

Lexa sonna à la porte de Clarke avec deux minutes d'avance. Ses mains étaient moites, sa gorge sèche et sa vessie semblait avoir rétrécit de moitié durant la journée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce stress alors qu'elle voyait la blonde si souvent ces derniers temps. Cette soirée n'était pas si différente des autres pourtant.

A sa plus grande surprise elle ne fut pas accueillie par la blonde qu'elle aurait cru. Harper se tenait devant elle, son pyjama déjà sur le dos, un bol de céréales dans les mains et ses lunettes de contact sur le nez. Lexa entendait la télévision fonctionner en arrière plan et comprit que la colocataire de Clarke s'était organisée une soirée pour le moins tranquille.

\- Clarke! Miss Booty call est là! Cria-t-elle en laissant entrer Lexa.

Harper n'engagea pas tout de suite la conversation avec Lexa. Elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé et laissa la nouvelle arrivante au milieu du couloir d'entrée. Cette dernière était d'autant plus mal à l'aise et ne savait pas comment agir.

\- Viens t'assoir Lexa, Clarke ne va pas tarder.

C'est raide comme un pique, que Lexa prit place à côté d'Harper. Sans rien ajouter, elle regardait partout sauf en direction de la blonde. Ceci n'échappa pas à la colocataire de Clarke qui commença à amplifier son attitude froide qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Alors? Tu sors avec Clarke ce soir. Demanda-elle comme un père possessif.

Lexa la regarda étrangement. Pourquoi cette fille lui parlait donc ainsi? Elle n'était pas la mère de Clarke, elle n'était même pas sa soeur et n'avait donc pas son mot à dire sur les sorties de sa colocataire. Poliment tout de même, la brune hocha de la tête en signe de réponse mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

\- Tu as prévu de la ramener directement après le spectacle ou est-ce que tu la garde pour toi encore un peu?

Lexa s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Clarke sortit de sa chambre en trottinant, elle mettait encore ses boucles d'oreilles tout en s'approchant de son sac pour le saisir. Elle avait l'air pressée dû à son retard et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Son amante en fut attendrie. Voir Clarke si démunie à chercher ses clés alors qu'elles se trouvaient dans sa main était une vision que Lexa ne se lasserait jamais de voir.

La blonde se rendit pour finir compte de la place où se trouvait ses clés et se tourna vers les deux femmes assises sur le canapé. Timidement, elle fit un signe à Lexa et enfila sa veste en cuir par dessus ses épaules dénudées. La brune se leva alors et vint directement placer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Agréablement surprise, Clarke déposa sa main sur la joue de son rencard et prolongea leur salutations jusqu'à ce qu'Harper se racle la gorge.

\- Vous allez être en retard si vous commencez les préliminaires au milieu du salon.

Clarke lui lança un regard noir tandis que Lexa faisait mine d'être choquée. La brune passa alors son bras autour de la taille de Clarke et l'entraina au plus vite vers la sortie. Harper les interpella pourtant une dernière fois.

\- Ramène-la avant minuit. Dit-elle en souriant. Elle travaille demain il faut qu'elle soit en forme.

\- L'écoute pas et allons-nous en d'ici avant qu'elle nous parle de sexe sans protection. Ajouta Clarke en riant.

Lexa, ne sachant toujours pas comment agir face à Harper qui paraissait bien trop sérieuse pour plaisanter sur ce sujet, suivit Clarke en dehors de son appartement.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la voiture de Lexa et se laissèrent conduire dans les rues de New-York. Elles échangèrent de courtes discussions sur leur journée passée. Leurs mains liées comme si leur vie en dépendait ne s'étaient pas décollées une seule seconde depuis leur départ. Le pouce de Clarke caressait tendrement le dos le la main de Lexa donnant à cette dernière des élans de frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque mouvement.

\- Merci de m'accompagner. Dit Lexa alors que la berline traversait TimeSquare. J'étais obligée d'accepter ces billets, c'est un futur investisseur qui me les a donnés et ne pas venir aurait été mal vu.

\- Je suis contente que tu me l'aies proposé. Je sais que tu aurais pu prendre n'importe qui.

La voiture s'arrêta alors devant un théâtre dont les lumières éclairaient la rue. Une immense affiche était dressée au dessus des porte du bâtiment attirant les regards des passants. Une file d'attente étaient déjà constituée et ne faisait que s'agrandir. Clarke se dit qu'elles auraient mieux fait de venir plus tôt et que l'attente pour rentrer allait se faire bien longue.

Dylan, toujours aussi bien habillé, leur ouvrit la portière. Lexa sortit du véhicule en premier mais ne relâcha pas la main de Clarke et l'attira donc en dehors. Quelques personnes se retournèrent pour tenter de voir si les deux femmes sortant de cette voiture avec chauffeur étaient des super-stars mais furent vite déçus en ne reconnaissant ni la première, ni la seconde. « encore des petites starlettes » se sont-ils peut être dit à la vision de Clarke et Lexa.

Clarke avait déjà des étoiles plein les yeux, ces lumières, cette effervescence et cet enthousiasme la rendait plus qu'impatiente de découvrir ce show à l'américaine. Elle prononça un petit bonjour à Dylan avant d'être entrainée par Lexa près de l'entrée du théâtre.

\- On ne fait pas queue? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elles dépassaient tout le monde.

\- Tu sors avec Lexa Wood, tu crois vraiment qu'on va attendre pour rentrer?

Clarke haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux privilèges que pouvaient avoir Lexa. Bien que celui-ci ne soit pas si grand, elle se demandait si la femme d'affaire usait souvent de son grade dans la société pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle pénétrèrent alors dans le bâtiment après être passées devant un videur qui sembla reconnaître Lexa. Il parla dans son oreillette et ouvrit la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait. Clarke le remercia alors que Lexa ne lui jeta pas même un regard comme si tout cela était plus que normal.

Le hall d'entrée était plus petit que ce que Clarke avait imaginé. Un bar et une boutique souvenir s'y trouvaient mais le couloir était assez étroit, ou tout cela n'était qu'une illusion d'optique au vu du monde qui se trouvait déjà sur les lieux.

Lexa trouva vite un jeune homme élégant dans son smoking et lui tendit les deux billets qu'il inspecta quelques secondes avant de leur dire de le suivre.

Les places qui leur avaient été attribuées étaient pour finir bien placées malgré ce que Niylah avait craint. Lexa en fut soulagée. Elle remercia le jeune homme qui ne devait pas encore avoir 18 ans et lui tendit un billet de cinq dollars. Ses yeux retombèrent alors sur Clarke qui s'était déjà assise et regardait la salle la bouche grande ouverte. Si elle avait essayé d'être plus mignonne, elle n'y serait pas arrivée. Lexa ne pu se retenir et l'embrassa avant de s'installer à son tour.

\- On dirait que tu n'as jamais vu l'intérieur d'un théâtre.

Clarke sortit de sa transe et essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

\- J'en ai jamais vu un comme ça. Je veux dire c'est Broadway!

\- Clarke t'es à New-York depuis quasi cinq ans et tu n'as jamais été voir un show sur Broadway? Même les touristes le font! T'es pas une vrai new-yorkaise!

\- Les touristes ils ont de l'argent. Moi je ne peux pas en dire autant. Tu sais le prix des places ici? C'est de la folie!

Lexa se rendit compte que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'avoir autant d'argent qu'elle et que certaines chose tellement banales ne l'étaient pas pour Clarke.

\- Je suis contente de te le faire découvrir alors.

\- Tu me fais découvrir plein de choses. Répondit la blonde d'une voix aguicheuse.

Elles ne parlèrent presque plus avant que les lumières s'éteignent. Clarke insista tout de même pour prendre un selfie et après plusieurs tentatives de corruption, Lexa accepta enfin de poser à ses côtés. La peintre dû quand même promettre qu'elle ne publierait le clicher sur aucune plateformes ou réseau social.

Clarke fixa la photo quelques instants, elles avaient l'air si heureuses. Lexa souriait de façon à montrer ses dents et avait collé sa joue contre celle de Clarke. Cette dernière riait au moment où le cliché avait été pris ce qui lui donnait un sentiment de réel bonheur. Bien que l'image soit un peu floue, Clarke la trouvait parfaite et sans que Lexa ne s'en rende compte, elle le désigna comme fond d'écran de son smartphone remplaçant enfin la photo de cette tortue rencontrée trois ans plus tôt au zoo.

\- Tu me l'enverra? Demanda la femme d'affaire en essayant de prendre un ton détaché.

\- Evidemment.

Les lumières s'éteignirent alors et un spectacle des plus somptueux débuta. Clarke ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Les couleurs, les décors, les costumes tout lui donnait des frissons. Cette grande toile qui se créait devant ses yeux lui faisait monter des larmes d'émotion. Elle n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir ressentir autant de chose face à une simple comédie musicale et pourtant son coeur n'arrivait pas à suivre et s'était probablement arrêté dès la première note de musique.

Lexa quant elle ne vit pas une seule seconde du show. Elle fixa sa maîtresse pendant les deux heures. Ses lèvres s'étiraient à chaque fois que Clarke chantait avec les artistes ou à chaque fois qu'elle s'exclamait face à un rebondissement dans la pièce. Découvrir ce spectacle dans les yeux de la femme qui compte pour vous devait être la meilleure des choses et Lexa ne regretta pas une seule seconde d'avoir envoyé son assistante chercher des places pour cette comédie.

La fin arriva bien trop vite que cela soit pour Clarke ou pour Lexa. Et la blonde ne cessa de parler jusqu'à ce qu'elles se trouvent en dehors de la salle. Elle refaisait chaque scène et chaque dialogue en expliquant précisément ce qu'elle avait aimé. Clarke était en somme retournée en enfance le temps d'une soirée pour le plus grand bonheur de Lexa.

Elles étaient accoudées au bar, Clarke avait autour du cou une écharpe jaune dérivée de l'affiche du spectacle que Lexa lui avait achetée gracieusement à leur sortie de la salle.

\- Et t'as vu quand ils était dans la salle et qu'ils sont passés juste à côté de moi? S'exclama-t-elle alors que Lexa lui tendait un verre de vin blanc. C'était génial! Oh et quand…

Lexa la coupa cette fois-ci, le gout de ses lèvres lui manquant terriblement, elle l'embrassa et y mit toute son envie. Clarke passa alors un de ses bras autour de son cou et la serra un peu plus fort contre elle. Les mains de la femme d'affaire trouvèrent rapidement les hanche de sa compagne et en prirent possession. Ce n'est qu'une fois séparées que Clarke pu relâcher un soupire.

\- Je parle trop c'est ça? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, t'es adorable c'est tout.

Rouge de timidité, Clarke l'embrassa à nouveau pour masquer son malaise.

Lorsque Dylan se gara devant l'immeuble de Clarke il attendit quelques instant en dehors de la voiture. Il prit le temps de s'allumer une cigarette et de faire un long tour dans la ruelle sombre du quartier. Les bruits qu'il avait entendu à l'arrière ne pouvaient pas être mal interprétés. Non sa patronne passait du bon temps avec la jolie blonde et la dernière envie du chauffeur était de la dérangée dans son activité.

Il leur laissa alors assez de temps et décida de rester en dehors du véhicule jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que leurs ébats étaient bel et bien terminés.

Il vit alors Clarke sortir de la voiture, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et sa jupe un peu trop relevée. Il essaya tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux mais un petit rictus apparu sur ses lèvres. Lexa s'extirpa à son tour de la banquette arrière dans le même état que Clarke. Elle avait une grande marque de rouge à lèvre sur le haut de sa poitrine et la fermeture arrière de sa robe n'était pas remontée jusqu'en haut.

\- Mademoiselle Griffin. Dit Dylan d'un professionnalisme incroyable. Je vous souhaite une belle nuit.

\- A vous aussi Dylan, merci pour la conduite.

Clarke embrassa une dernière fois Lexa et sans rien ajouter de plus elle rentra dans l'immeuble. Lexa s'assura que la blonde fut bien à l'intérieur avant de faire signe à Dylan de les remettre en route. Elle ouvrit la vitre de séparation des deux parties de la berline et colla son front à sa fenêtre. La buée la recouvrait encore et elle du passer sa main dessus afin de l'effacer complètement.

\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée? Demanda le chauffeur en fixant la route.

\- Oui, c'était une bonne représentation.

\- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas Broadway. Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous m'aviez offert des places l'année dernière?

\- Je ne vous paye pas pour discuter. Dit-elle d'un ton joueur qui fit rire Dylan.

\- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir ainsi.

\- Comment?

\- Heureuse. Ca fait très longtemps que je ne vous avais plus vu comme ça.

\- Je crois que je le suis… heureuse je veux dire. Je crois que je le suis.

\- Vous le méritez.

Clarke sortit du métro le lendemain matin. Elle avait déjà perdu une demie heure sur sa pause de midi mais elle n'en avait guère à faire. Ce long détour lui permettrait de voir Lexa qui apparemment était trop occupée aujourd'hui pour passer du temps avec elle. Du moins c'est ce que la brune lui avait dit la veille lorsque Clarke lui avait proposé une nouvelle soirée en tête à tête. La peintre avait donc décidé de lui rendre une visite surprise à midi pour profiter un petit peu l'une de l'autre.

Dans une glacière, elle avait emporté de quoi pic-niquer dans le parc d'en face et si Lexa n'avait vraiment pas une minute à lui accorder, Clarke se contenterait de manger dans le bureau en regardant la femme d'affaire travailler.

Elle arriva alors devant l'accueil où Nyilah se trouvait. L'assistante venait tout juste de raccrocher son téléphone et fronça les sourcils à la vision de Clarke.

\- Que faites vous ici? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Je rends vise à Lex… à Mademoiselle Wood. Je connais le chemin ne vous en faites pas!

Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher en direction du grand bureau, elle fut arrêtée dans sa course.

\- Mademoiselle Wood a pris sa journée, elle ne sera de retour que demain matin mais je peux lui faire passer un message si vous le désirez.

Clarke eut du mal à croire ces paroles qui avaient été prononcée avec beaucoup d'entrain.

\- Mais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait une journée chargée aujourd'hui et qu'elle serait à Polis jusque tard dans la nuit. Est-ce qu'elle est malade?

\- Non, Mademoiselle Wood a pris son congé il y a de nombreuses semaines. C'était tout à fait prévu.

Lexa lui avait donc menti. Elle était totalement libre aujourd'hui et avait trouvé une piètre excuse pour ne pas voir son amante. Clarke ne pouvait le croire, avoir autant de lâcheté ne ressemblait pas à sa maîtresse et pourtant c'était la réalité. Dieu sait où était Lexa à cet instant. Certainement dans un bar à charmer la première venue pour l'entraîner au plus vite dans son lit, loin de cette routine qui s'était installée entre elle et Clarke.

\- Voulez-vous que je lui laisse un message pour lui dire que vous êtes passée?

Clarke hésita quelques instants avant de fixer Niylah d'un regard remplit de colère.

\- Dites-lui d'aller se faire voir.

Lexa rangeait un cadre à photo sur une table de nuit. Elle y jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et un sentiment nostalgique l'envahit. Elle apparaissait à l'âge de 14 ans avec son père. Tous les deux portaient des casquettes de baseball et souriaient à pleine dents. Un des nombreux souvenir heureux qui avaient disparut de la mémoire de Gustus. La jeune femme se tourna et regarda son père qui était assis sur son nouveau lit. L'homme avait encore semblé vieillir en quelques jours et depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans sa nouvelle chambre il y a une petite heure, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Sa fille avait bien tenté de discuter mais elle était à chaque fois accueillie par long silence.

\- Oh regarde, essaya-t-elle. Ils ont un grand jardin! Tu vas adorer passer du temps ici.

A nouveau Gustus ne répondit rien, il ne fit même pas un signe de tête et resta stoïque.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Lexa, votre père est encore boulversé par ce changement mais dès qu'il sera habitué il recommencera à parler.

Le docteur O'Bryan avait suivit le transfert de Gustus et était resté un moment dans ce nouvel établissement pour faire son rapport aux médecins et infirmières du site. Lexa ne savait pas encore comment le remercier, il avait fait tellement pour son père depuis l'annonce de sa maladie.

\- C'est une très jolie photo. Dit-il en se plaçant à côté de Lexa.

\- Les Yankees contre les Red Sox. Mon père était un fan de baseball. Moi j'étais plutôt football mais je l'accompagnais toujours aux match de son équipe quand elle jouait à domicile. On partait tôt le matin et on mangeait un petit-déjeuné dans un restaurant douteux à la sortie de la ville. C'était toujours la même choses: des Pancakes aux myrtilles et puis on allait voir l'entraînement d'avant-match. Mon père pariait toujours sur les résultats. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais je ne l'ai jamais vu perdre un centime. On engloutissait des tonnes d'hot dog et on rentrait tard dans la nuit. Ca rendait ma mère folle. Je crois qu'il faisait exprès de me ramener toujours après le couvre feu après leur divorce, il adorait quand ma mère était en colère.

\- Puis-je? Demanda le médecin en désignant le cadre.

Lexa opina et l'homme s'empara de ce souvenir qu'il présenta à son patient.

\- Gustus? Vous pouvez me dire qui se trouve sur cette photo?

Il fallut quelques secondes avant que Gustus ne regarde ce qui lui était présenté. Une fois que ses yeux furent fixé sur les deux visages, il se détendit et un semblant de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est ma fille, Alexandria. On était à un match des Yankees, c'est la meilleures coéquipière qu'il puisse exister.

Lexa rit à cette remarque et ravala une larme qui essayait de percer.

\- Et vous savez où est Alexandria maintenant?

\- Certainement chez sa mère, cette garce m'empêche de la voir plus de deux fois par semaine. Elle a beau avoir 18 ans, mon ex-femme ne la laisse pas sortir de la maison. Elle va la tuer à force de la garder enfermée à longueur de journée. Vous savez, ma fille est très intelligente, quand le moment sera venu elle saura reprendre Polis et s'en sortira très bien, mais à l'isoler ainsi sa mère va lui enlever tout ce qui fait qu'elle est si spéciale. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle renonce à sa vie sous prétexte qu'elle a un poste à responsabilité.

Lexa écouta ses paroles et réalisa qu'elle faisait exactement ce que son père redoutait. Elle avait oublié sa vie pour la seule raison qu'elle souhaitait faire prospérer Polis et pourquoi? Pour qu'il soit fière d'elle.

Elle s'assit alors à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Sa tête se posa au creux de son épaule et elle respira cette odeur si familière.

\- J'aimerai rentrer à la maison. Murmura Gustus au bout d'un instant.

\- C'est ici ta maison papa. Tu verra tu seras bien et je viendrai te voir tous les dimanches comme avant.

\- Il faudra mettre ma fille au courant. Continua-t-il. C'est pas sa mère qui lui dira que j'ai déménagé.

Lexa ferma les yeux si fort, comme si elle voulait elle aussi tout oublier pour se protéger de mal que lui faisait son père inconsciemment.

\- Je lui dirai. Soupira-t-elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière leur annonce que le souper allait être servit et qu'il était temps de mettre un terme à la visite. Cet au revoir était bien plus dur que les autres pour Lexa, et son coeur se fissurait en milles morceaux.

Elle se serra un peu plus contre Gustus qui ne lui rendit pas son étreinte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme était aussi tactile d'ailleurs mais ses réactions étaient alternées et il ne réagissait point.

\- Je t'aime papa. Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Soit il ne l'entendit pas, soit il ne la comprit pas. Quoi qu'il en soit l'homme n'eut aucune parole et il se laissa entraîner par l'infirmière en dehors de sa nouvelle chambre.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rentrer dans son jeu. Expliqua le docteur O'Bryan une fois que son patient fut sortit.

\- Si je lui dit que je suis Alexandria ça le perturbe encore plus. Dimanche passé il a fait une crise quand j'ai essayé de lui expliqué. J'ai dû partir pour qu'il se calme et ça a prit du temps, j'étais dans le parking et je l'entendais encore crier. Je crois qu'il lui on donné un calmant.

\- Sans stimulation il perdra ses facultés plus rapidement.

\- C'est plus simple comme cela. Je ne le vois qu'une fois par semaine, je préfère qu'il soit calme plutôt que de le voir s'agiter parce que je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

\- Il a encore ses souvenirs Lexa, il suffit d'aller les chercher en lui. Vous êtes sa plus grande réussite jamais il ne vous oubliera. Il a juste plus de facilité à se souvenir de l'adolescente plutôt que de la jeune femme, mais vous êtes la même personne.

\- Ca fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus la fille qui allait voir des match de baseball le dimanche.

Clarke arrivait devant la porte de son appartement, elle avait essayé une dernière fois d'appeler Lexa mais comme ses autres essais, elle était tombée directement sur son répondeur. Elle ne comprenait pas et chaque appel la rendait de plus en plus en colère. Elle aurait voulu savoir où se trouvait Lexa et en avait par dessus la tête de ces mensonges à répétition. La brune se trouvait-elle trop bien pour elle? Avait elle eut peur à la suite de ce rendez-vous de la veille? Cela Clarke ne le savait pas et tant que la femme d'affaire ne répondait pas à son téléphone elle n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions.

Elle avait demandé plus d'informations à Anya mais cette dernière lui avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise de parler de sa soeur derrière son dos. Elle avait beau lui assurer que Lexa allait bien et que cette absence n'avait rien à voir avec elle, Clarke ne pouvait pas le croire.

Clarke allait entrer chez elle lorsqu'elle croisa Greg. Le jeune homme rentrait également chez lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter avec n'importe qui mais son éducation voulait qu'elle lui souhaite au moins le bonjour. Ce qu'elle fit d'une voix faible. Le surfeur fonça les sourcils et s'arrêta dans sa marche.

\- T'as une petite voix. Tout va bien?

Clarke soupira et renonça à entrer tout de suite chez-elle.

\- Lexa m'a encore menti. Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait au bureau toute la journée et apparemment elle a pris congé. Et tout ça, ces mensonges, ces non-dit, ça me pousse à bout. J'ai l'impression que je lui donne tout et qu'en retour elle s'en fiche complètement de moi.

\- Lexa? Je l'ai croisé au Tree club y a pas vingt minutes. Elle draguait une fille au bar et sa semblait bien partit si tu veux mon avis.

Non Clarke ne voulait pas de son avis, elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que Lexa faisait au lieu de travailler et surtout pas si c'était pour apprendre qu'elle mettait en action leur dixième règle.

\- Tu veux que je te tiennes un peu compagnie? Je pourrais te remonter le moral.

\- C'est gentil Greg mais je préfère rester seule ce soir.

\- Arrête de penser à elle, tu peux trouver mieux. T'as pas besoin d'une fille qui prend peur à chaque fois qu'elle passe une soirée avec toi.

\- Comment tu sais qu'on s'est vues hier soir?

\- Je t'ai vu partir avec elle et son chauffeur. Crois-moi elle ne te considère que comme un accessoire. Tu faisais joli à son bras hier soir comme un sac à main et aujourd'hui elle avait besoin de sang neuf pour se détendre. Elles sont toutes pareilles ces gosses de riches.

Clarke voulu pleurer, elle voulu remballer Greg en lui disant qu'il parlait de chose dont il n'avait aucune connaissance et pourtant elle se retenu et réfléchit plus profondément aux paroles de son voisin. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle lui trouvait des justifications. Elle n'était peut être qu'un accessoire de mode, Lexa avait été assez honnête au début de leur relation pour avouer que les femmes n'étaient que des jouets à ses yeux alors pourquoi aurait elle changé d'avis? Ce n'était en tout cas pas parce que Clarke lui avait ouvert les yeux. Non Clarke était trop banale pour faire changer une femme aussi puissante que Lexa elle devait se contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait ou accepter son sort et rentrer enfin dans cette relation charnelle en suivant chaque règle au mot près.

Lexa arriva enfin chez-elle. Elle et Dylan avait été coincés dans les bouchons pendant près d'une heure. La jeune femme ne pensait qu'à une chose: son lit. Elle rêvait de se coucher sous ses draps et dormir, dormir aussi longtemps qu'il le fallait pour sauter cette journée plus que difficile. Demain sa vie pourrait reprendre, elle allait retrouver Polis et son effervescence quotidienne. A midi elle mangerait avec Clarke et pensera à tout sauf à son père seul dans ce nouvel établissement. Oui Clarke pourrait la faire rire comme personne ne le peut et si elle avait de la chance, la blonde serait peut être d'accord pour sortir une nouvelle fois avec elle. Cette fois dans un rendez-vous que Lexa ne penserait pas cacher, un réel premier rencard officiel. Oui, Lexa allait prendre sa vie en main comme son père l'aurait aimé. Polis n'était pas toute sa vie et il était temps qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Une fois en dehors du véhicule, elle fit signe à Dylan de baisser sa vitre.

\- Merci pour le trajet. Dit elle alors que ce n'était pas son habitude. Demain prenez votre journée, vous en avez bien besoin.

\- Mademoiselle Wood ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Et alors? Vous devez être épuisé après toutes ces heures de service.

\- Arthur est en vacances vous n'avez pas d'autre chauffeur.

\- Le métro ne me tuera pas. Aller! Profitez d'un jour de congé bien mérité et emmenez votre femme quelque part. Elle doit me maudire de vous accaparer autant.

\- Alie vous adore, depuis que vous nous avez laissé les clé de votre appartement à Los Angeles pour les vacances vous êtes devenue une sainte pour elle!

Lexa rit de bon coeur, enfin après avoir dû retenir autant de larmes.

\- Elle m'aimera encore plus alors!

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle lui sourit et marcha en direction de la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. Dylan sortit la tête par la fenêtre et héla sa patronne.

\- Mademoiselle Wood! Il attendit qu'elle se retourne avant de continuer. Je suis désolé pour votre père. Ca doit être très difficile pour vous, ni lui ni vous ne méritez une chose pareil.

Clarke était couchée dans son lit mais ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle vit que Lexa avait déjà essayé de la rappeler deux fois durant la soirée et la blonde avait décidé de ne pas répondre. Elle pouvait aussi jouer à ce jeu et une chose était sûre, Clarke ne passerait pas après un énième coup d'un soir. Si Lexa en avait fini avec cette fille du bar, elle n'avait qu'à lui faire la causette au lieu d'appeler une autre de ses maîtresse.

Cet insomnie la rendait folle, chaque bruit la dérangeait et le sommeil ne semblait pas pointer le bout de son nez. A force de penser à Lexa sa tête commençait même à la faire souffrir.

D'un geste énervé, elle s'empara de son portable qui sonnait encore une fois affichant le non de Lexa. Après dix sonneries la musique cessa. La brune avait abandonné l'appel et allait sûrement réessayer d'ici une demie heure. En attendant, Clarke tapa les lettre correspondantes à un site sur lequel elle n'était allée que trois fois en tout, et chacune d'elle, elle avait cherché à joindre Lexa. Pour une fois cela n'allait pas être le cas. Au contraire elle ferait tout pour l'éviter.

Clarke découvrit les messages qui lui avaient été envoyé durant son absence. La plupart avait été écrit par des hommes avide de tromper leur femme ou par des jeune fille en couple cherchant une troisième personne pour pimenter leur relation. Tout ce que Clarke voulait éviter.

Elle découvrit alors un profit. La photo de la jeune femme était splendide. On ne voyait pas totalement son visage qui était caché par un grand chapeau de paille de couleur orange. Son corps quant à lui était exposé dans un mini bikini rouge qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine.

Clarke soupira pour se mettre en condition et décida d'écrire un message privé à cette reinedusoleil qui lui paraissait si appétissante. Elle ferait l'affaire sans aucun problème.

\- Tu veux voir d'autres filles Lexa? Très bien… mais ça marche des deux côtés. On verra comment tu vas réagir quand tu sauras que j'ai commencé à appliqué cette dernière règle.


	16. chapitre 16

Clarke était déjà attablée à une des tables du Tree club. Il était près de vingt heures et le bar se remplissait de plus en plus. La jeune femme commençait à stresser au fur et mesure qu'elle attendait son rendez-vous. L'étiquette de sa bouteille de bière était déjà déchirée en mille morceaux et ses ongles devenaient collants à cause de la colle. Clarke regardait toutes les secondes près de la porte pour observer les nouveaux arrivants et apercevoir enfin son contact internet.

Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle avait contacté « reinedusoleil », Ontari de son vrai nom. La jeune femme avait tout juste 20 ans et venait de déménager en ville. Elle avait beaucoup de points communs avec Clarke. Non-seulement elle savait ce que c'était d'être une artiste en devenir puisqu'elle était musicienne mais de plus elle partageait l'expérience de Clarke de passer d'une petite ville à une cité comme New-York. Ontari se cherchait encore et se posait beaucoup de question sur son orientation. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de s'inscrire sur ce site de rencontre. Là au moins elle pourrait faire ses premières expériences et peut être trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Les deux femme avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup communiqué par messagerie depuis le premier contact de Clarke et Ontari savait précisément les raisons qui avaient poussés la jeune femme à prendre rendez-vous avec elle. Cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, elle avait même demandé à plusieurs reprises à sa future amante si elle était sûre de son choix et si elle ne voulait pas revenir en arrière pour avoir une discussion avec Lexa en premier lieu.

Lexa, Clarke y pensait jours et nuits sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Des centaines de questions lui tournaient dans la tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à ravaler sa fierté et accepter de lui parler une bonne fois pour toute afin d'approfondir ces questions laissées sans réponse. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé pour Lexa. La femme d'affaire ne comptait plus ses appels restés sans réponse et ses nombreux passages à la galerie où Tris l'accueillait à chaque fois en lui disant que Clarke était occupée pour le moment. Evidemment, Lexa voyait toujours sa maîtresse cachée dans un coin de la pièce à attendre sons départ.

En ayant assez de cette attitude enfantine, la brune avait envoyé un SMS froid à Clarke, lui expliquant que lorsqu'elle aurait terminé de faire l'enfant, elle aimerait beaucoup discuter et comprendre ce comportement si étrange. La peintre n'y avait évidemment pas répondu et s'était encore un peu plus enfermée dans cette idée de règle numéro 10.

Lorsque Clarke vit enfin Ontari s'approcher elle ne sentit pas son coeur s'emballer comme lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Lexa pour la première fois. L'image de cette belle brune, mystérieuse aux yeux verts qui l'avaient hypnotisée dès la première seconde lui revint en tête. Lexa avait eu l'air si confiante et si habituée à faire cela, cette nonchalance avait en quelque sorte mis en confiance Clarke, lui permettant ainsi de complètement se laisser faire.

Aujourd'hui, au vu de la réserve émanant visiblement de la toute jeune musicienne, Clarke comprit qu'elle devait endosser le rôle d'experte alors qu'elle n'en n'avait ni la carrure, ni les épaules.

\- Hey. Lui dit Ontari une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur.

\- Salut.

Clarke s'approcha d'elle maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment la saluer. Elle opta pour une poignée de main alors que son rendez-vous initiait de la prendre dans ses bras. La pointe des doigts de Clarke se retrouvèrent alors en contact avec le ventre d'Ontari et cette dernière serrait étrangement la peintre. Elle se recula donc et tendit sa main alors que cette fois-ci Clarke s'était rapprochée pour une étreinte. Cet incident leur décrocha un petit rire et d'un comme un accord, elle se ne se firent qu'un petit signe en guise de salutations avant de s'assoir l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Tu as trouvé facilement j'espère? Demanda Clarke histoire de faire la conversation.

\- Oui. Répondit Ontari sans rien ajouter de plus.

L'échange allait être compliqué si son passe-temps n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il est vrai que la situation n'était pas des plus courante mais tout de même une simple de relance de conversation n'était si compliquée.

Un long silence gêné était né. Il était visiblement plus simple de se parler via écrans interposés que face à face. Clarke n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre pour bien entamer cette relation. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la technique de Lexa. En même temps cette dernière ne l'avait pas crue sur le faite que Clarke ne s'était pas inscrite sur ce site de rencontre. L'esprit taquin avait donc réussi à se créer bien plus facilement que ce soir.

\- Et donc tu m'as dit que tu n'avais encore jamais été avec une autre femme?

\- Non, jamais.

\- Deux mots, il y avait progrès se dit Clarke.

\- Moi j'ai pratiquement toujours su pour ma bisexualité. Ca n'a jamais été un problème.

Ontari hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Clarke soupira en essayant d'être discrète mais son expression n'échappa pas à la musicienne.

A nouveau aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne parlaient, Ontari regardait Clarke dans le blanc des yeux alors que cette dernière fuyait son regard comme la peste. Encore une fois, Lexa lui revint en tête et elle essaya d'imaginer ce que la brune aurait fait dans une situation pareille.

Son amante n'avait pas peur de prendre des risques et d'être cash face aux autres. Peut être que c'est ce qu'elle devait faire? Oublier ce qu'Ontari pouvait penser d'elle, de tout manière ce rendez-vous était une catastrophe, elle ne pourrait pas le rendre plus étrange. Elle devait donc tenter le tout pour le tout et se lancer.

\- Bien, elle se racla la gorge. Si on compte aller plus loin il y a une règle qu'il faut respecter.

Sa voix était plus froide, plus sûre, comme si elle n'était plus la même.

\- D'accord. Répondit Ontari

\- C'est une histoire d'un soir pour moi. Après cette nuit, je ne te recontacterai plus et on ne se reverra pas. Je veux que ça soit très clair. Je ne cherche pas une relation.

\- C'est très clair.

Clarke reprit son expression plus timide et douce et ajouta.

\- Si à tout moment tu veux arrêter ce qu'on fait, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je ne te mets aucune pression Ontari.

Une fois de plus, la musicienne opina.

Le couple but une dernière bière avant de décider qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Leur discussion n'avait pas évoluée, Clarke essayait de lancer un sujet qui tombait rapidement à l'eau suite aux réponses si courtes d'Ontari. Pourquoi la jeune femme était aussi timide? Cela Clarke ne pouvait y répondre, pourtant leur de leurs conversations électronique, sa partenaire avait été plutôt extravertie, elle lui avait posé des tonnes de questions sur son histoire avec Lexa et sur son parcourt sexuel. Ontari avait dû se rendre compte qu'une fois lancée, Clarke n'avait aucune gène à parler de ses expériences, ce malaise n'avait pas lieu d'être normalement. Heureusement, bientôt aucune d'entre elles ne serait forcée de parler.

Clarke avait loué une chambre dans un hôtel. Elle n'avait pas voulu ramener sa rencontre dans son appartement pour ne pas avoir à en parler à Harper. Ontari vivait avec le reste de son groupe dans un studio du Bronx, un endroit donc peu propice à l'intimité. La blonde avait dû cassé sa tirelire pour investir dans cette nuit et elle le regrettait déjà amèrement. Plusieurs fois pendant la soirée elle avait hésité à y mettre un terme et rentrer seule dans cet hôtel pour profiter du mini-bar. Pourtant à chaque fois que son esprit déviait sur cette pensée elle entendait Greg lui dire que Lexa ne se gênait pas pour voir d'autre fille et cette idée lui redonnait le courage de se lancer.

La chambre d'hôtel n'était pas aussi somptueuse que ce que louait habituellement Lexa, mais elle ferait l'affaire. Clarke déposa son sac et sa veste sur un sofa et alla fermer les rideaux pour que la chambre soit totalement invisible de la rue. Ontari éteignit la lumière principale, se sentant plus à l'aise dans la pénombre. Elle laissa tout de même la porte de la salle de bain qui était éclairée entre-ouverte.

\- Bon… et bien on y est. Constata Clarke en s'approchant de sa proie.

\- On y est.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

Ontari hocha la tête.

\- Et toi? Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Oui.

La petite musicienne se colla alors à Clarke et cette dernière enlaça sa taille de ses bras. Ontari approcha alors ses lèvres pour l'embrasser mais la blonde se recula.

\- On ne s'embrasse pas. C'est trop intime. Expliqua Clarke. Pas sur la bouche en tout cas.

Ontari accepta sans rien dire et opta alors pour capturer le cou de son amante. Clarke ferma alors les yeux et se lança dans la découverte de ce corps inconnu.

Lexa n'était pas revenue chez sa mère depuis au moins deux ans. Se retrouver donc dans ce salon était surréaliste pour elle. La maison n'avait pas changé d'un poil depuis son départ. Ce style bon chic bon genre qu'elle détestait était présent dans chaque pièce, tout comme ces sculptures immondes de la période Grec avec lesquels sa mère avait décoré le pavillon. Elle n'était pas montée à l'étage mais elle se doutait que ces tapis berbères rouges qui n'allaient pas du tout avec la tapisserie sur les murs devaient encore s'y trouver.

Ce soir là, Aden l'avait invitée avec Anya à passer la soirée ensemble. Leur mère était à un repas avec son nouveau mari, la maison leur appartenait donc l'espace de quelques heures.

La complicité des trois frère et soeurs apparaissait progressivement. Anya arrivait à créer un lien avec le petit dernier et Lexa s'était laissée retomber en enfance comme à chaque fois que son petit-frère était à ses côtés.

Elle avait prévenu les deux autres que le sujet de Clarke ne devait pas être abordé sans donner plus d'information. Anya avait bien comprit que leur relation n'était pas au beau-fixe depuis le jour où elle avait reçu un appel de la blonde. Elle en avait tout de même fait part à sa soeur qui était visiblement déjà au courant de l'énervement de la peintre.

La soirée avait commencé par un repas chinois apporté par les aînées et rythmé par une conversation sur le football, il avait duré jusqu'à neuf heures. Après un débarras rapide de la table, ils s'étaient mis devant un film. Le favori du benjamin qui avait le choix de part son âge de décider du programme. Passionné de film de guerre il n'avait pas hésité à lancer « il faut sauver le soldat Ryan ». Lexa s'était donc comme à son habitude endormie avant le premier quart d'heure, bercée par les bruit de fusil et les cris des soldats mourant sur la plage de Normandie. Anya quant à elle n'avait jamais vu le long métrage et s'était accrochée pour supporter cette boucherie visuelle. Elle avait tenu pendant un bonne heure avant de s'ennuyer mortellement à son tour et de rejoindre Lexa dans les bras de morphée. Aden ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il était dans son film et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Il remarqua l'état de ses soeurs lorsque sa vessie fut pleine et qu'il du mettre le film sur pause. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais vu Lexa et Anya ainsi. La tête de la femme d'affaire sur l'épaule de la pâtissière et le bras de cette dernière enlaçant la taille de sa cadette. En jeune adolescent qu'il était, il ne se laissa pas attendrir trop longtemps et se rendit aux toilettes au pas de course.

deux heures cinquante plus tard, le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran au plus grand regret d'Aden qui était encore prit dans son film. La sonnerie de la porte retenti alors, réveillant les deux soeurs. Lexa releva la tête et essuya d'un revers de main l'humidité au coin de sa bouche. Sa tête était encore engourdie et la lumière du salon abîmait ses yeux. Anya quant à elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était endormie et fut surprise de voir que le film était terminé. Elle se leva et suivit Aden vers la porte, étonnée que quelqu'un vienne sonner si tard.

Le garçon ouvrit la porte et Raven apparu face à eux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Anya avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois sans que tu répondes.

\- On regardait un film je n'ai pas entendu. Tout va bien?

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Clarke et Harper m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle n'était toujours pas rentrée à l'appartement. Elle croyait qu'elle était avec Lexa mais je lui ai dit que Lexa était avec toi. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée et je me demandais si ta soeur avait une idée.

\- Elles ne se parlent plus depuis une semaine. Clarke refuse de la voir.

\- Je sais mais… je suis inquiète Anya.

Lexa était apparue dans le hall d'entrée et son coeur s'était tout de suite emballé en entendant les paroles de Raven.

\- Tu as regardé avec Octavia? Demanda la femme d'affaire. Peut être qu'elle est chez-elle.

\- O est à un défilé ce soir et Lincoln n'a pas vu Clarke de la soirée.

\- Elle est peut être à la galerie. Ajouta Lexa. Marcus lui donne des cours après le travail. Ca a peut être duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Elle avait déjà mis ses bottes et sa veste pour partir à sa recherche.

\- Lexa attends, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller la chercher. Je m'en charge profite de ta soirée. Dit Raven.

\- Parce que tu crois que je vais profiter de la soirée si je ne sais pas où est Clarke?

\- Lexa, on s'en charge. Reste ici avec Aden et…

Mais Lexa avait pris son sac et n'écoutait rien. Elle devait retrouver Clarke et s'assurer que tout allait bien. L'image du professeur Fisch hantait son esprit, elle ne supporterait pas que Clarke soit une nouvelle fois en danger.

Raven, Anya et Aden la regardèrent s'en aller dans sa berline impuissants face à la situation. La blonde se tourna vers sa fiancée.

\- Entre, on essaye de l'appeler encore une fois, ça ne sert à rien de ratisser la ville. Si on a pas de nouvelle d'ici une heure alors là on pourra s'inquiéter.

Clarke se laissa retomber sur le matelas, heureuse que ce calvaire soit enfin terminé. Elle n'avait pas pris le moindre plaisir. Pas une seconde son corps n'avait répondu aux caresses d'Ontari. Elle avait même dû simuler des soupir de plaisir pour enfin mettre fin aux essais lamentables de sa partenaire.

Il faut dire que la jeune musicienne n'avait pas un don inné pour les rapports féminins. Elle n'avait pas trouvé un seul point érogène sur le corps de Clarke, même les endroits connu de tous pour leurs caractéristiques sexuelles n'avait pas été caressés par Ontari. Clarke avait même dû lui prendre la main pour l'entrainer au bon endroit entre ses jambes.

Ca n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir montré le chemin à prendre. Clarke l'avait fait jouir deux fois avant de réclamer des caresses. Mais apparemment la blonde n'était pas une professeur très douée, ou son élève n'était pas assez assidue.

\- Bon… et ben c'était… différent. Hésita Clarke.

\- Oui.

Clarke allait explosé si Ontari continuait de ne lui répondre que par un seul mot à chaque fois.

\- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller. Continua la blonde. Je n'ai loué la chambre que jusqu'à minuit alors…

\- Oh! Oui je comprends.

Clarke se leva en premier et chercha par tous les moyens à cacher son corps des yeux d'Ontari. Elle avait l'habitude que Lexa la refasse tomber sur le lit à chaque fois que sa nudité lui apparaissait devant les yeux et elle n'avait aucune envie de devoir subir une nouvelle fois les assauts de la musicienne.

Une fois habillée, Clarke ouvrit les rideaux et reprit ses affaires laissées sur le sofa. Ontari aurait volontiers pris une douche mais elle avait compris sans trop de problème que la seule envie de Clarke était de se débarrasser d'elle. La jeune femme n'était pas idiote, le comportement de sa partenaire n'avait laissé aucun doute à son ennuis et son envie de quitter la chambre au plus vite. Elle était peinée d'ailleurs, elle aurait voulu que sa première fois avec une femme soit différente. Clarke lui avait en premier temps parue douce et compréhensible, c'est ce qui l'avait attirée chez-elle. Mais en la découvrant froide et distante lors de leur face à face elle avait su que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur. Mais il était trop tard, malgré ce que Clarke lui avait dit, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix que de franchir le pas.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas pris de plaisir. Au contraire, Clarke savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle s'était sentie forcée et n'avait pas pu découvrir le corps de la blonde comme elle l'aurait voulu.

Elle n'avait maintenant qu'une seule envie et elle pensait que Clarke partageait cette idée: Rentrer chez-elle et oublier cette nuit au plus vite.

Les deux femmes étaient devant la porte de la chambre ne sachant pas comment se dire au revoir.

\- Donc… c'est là qu'on se sépare. Constata Ontari.

\- Oui, je… merci pour ce moment.

\- Merci à toi.

Clarke ferma la porte et se dirigea toujours aux côtés d'Ontari vers l'ascenseur. Elle décida au dernier moment de prendre les escaliers pour ne pas avoir à passer un moment de plus dans un silence qui la mettait si mal à l'aise

\- Au revoir Ontari.

\- Bye Clarke. Lui répondit-elle d'un signe de main.

Dans la cage d'escaliers, Clarke sortit enfin son portable et réalisa les différents appels de ses amis. Raven lui avait laissé deux messages vocaux, Anya un, Lincoln l'avait appelé cinq fois tout comme Harper et même Lexa avait essayé plus du double. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais une angoisse l'envahit. Quelque chose de grave devait être arrivé et elle n'osait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être.

Tremblante, elle composa le numéro de Raven et pria pour que celle-ci décroche. Elle ne du pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre son ex-colocataire.

\- Mais t'étais où? Cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel on est tous? Tu pars ce matin pour aller bosser et tu ne reviens pas chez toi? Tu n'as même pas pensé à prévenir Harper!

\- Calme-toi Ra! Tout va bien!

\- Non Clarke! On était mort de trouille! Lexa est même passée à la galerie pour voir su tu y étais! Elle est entrain d'inspecter chaque recoins de la ville à l'heure où on parle!

\- Lexa est entrain de faire ça? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle fait ça!

\- C'est Clarke?

La blonde entendit la voix d'Anya à l'autre bout du combiné et s'attendait bien à la réaction qui allait suivre.

\- Pour qui tu te prends de nous inquiéter à ce point? Dit alors Anya d'un ton sévère que Clarke avait entendu bien trop souvent lorsqu'elle travaillait au café. Un appel pour nous dire où tu étais ça t'aurait tué? On a cru que tu t'étais fait agressé! Bon sang Clarke!

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que vous en feriez toute une histoire.

\- T'es où? J'envois Lexa te chercher.

\- Non pas Lexa, je vais rentrer seule.

\- Ecoute moi bien! Ma soeur te cherche dans toute la ville depuis vingt minutes, elle est entrain de devenir folle, alors tu vas me dire où tu es et tu vas laisser Lexa te récupérer et ma petite vous aller enfin discuter parce que ton attitude j'en ai par dessus la tête.

\- Anya…

\- Non! Ok elle ne t'as menti une fois… c'est pas la fin du monde Clarke. Elle fait des efforts et tu t'en rends même pas compte.

\- J'étais avec une autre fille Anya. Et je suis trop fatiguée pour lui parler du désastre que ça a été.

\- T'as trompé ma soeur?

\- On n'est pas ensemble.

\- Oh mais arrêtez avec ça maintenant!

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifie de toute façon. C'est mis noir sur blanc, on a le droit de voir d'autres personnes.

\- Clarke votre histoire ce n'est plus celle du début…. J'y crois pas que tu sois allée voir ailleurs alors que Lexa fait tout pour que les choses changent entre-vous.

\- Oh bien sûr sainte Lexa. Ta soeur voit aussi d'autres filles Anya et tu le sais.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu parles avec elle Clarke. Je crois que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui est Lexa.

Clarke ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cela. Elle était tellement sûre que la brune n'en avait rien à faire d'elle que d'entendre Anya lui jurer que sa soeur faisait tout pour changer et faire évoluer leur relation la bouleversait. Greg l'avait pourtant vue en compagnie d'une autre femme? La blonde était complètement perdue. Elle ne savait plus qui croire et quoi faire, son coeur lui criait d'écouter Anya et d'enfin parler à Lexa pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle ressentait alors que sa tête avait trop peur de souffrir pour se laisser aller.

\- Je l'attends devant l'hôtel Royal Park sur la neuvième. Dir alors Clarke dans un soupir.

\- Très bien. Elle sera là dans dix minutes.

\- Merci Anya. Et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait aussi peur.

\- C'est rien. On s'est peut être un peu précipité. T'as le droit d'avoir ta vie.

Alors qu'elle allait raccrocher, elle entendit une nouvelle fois la voix d'Anya.

\- Clarke!

\- Oui?

\- Ne dis rien à Lexa pour la fille que tu as vu ce soir. Je sais que c'est ton droit mais je t'en supplie ne lui dis rien. Lexa est fragile et si elle apprend que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre elle va encore se renfermer.

\- C'était qu'une seule fois. Je ne vais pas la revoir cette fille.

\- Raison de plus. C'était une erreur qui restera entre nous. Clarke je viens tout juste de retrouver ma soeur, je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau.

La blonde sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle ne voulait pas être responsable de cela. Elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir Lexa, ce n'était pas dans son caractère et elle l'avait déjà assez torturée en l'espace de cinq jours.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien. Je te le promets.

Lexa sortit de la voiture une fois arrivée devant l'hôtel. Lorsqu'Anya l'avait appelée elle s'était sentie revivre. Son esprit n'avait eu de cesse de penser au pires atrocité que Clarke aurait pu vivre et la savoir saine et sauve ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Sa soeur lui avait dit que la blonde avait simplement mis son téléphone sous silence puisqu'elle s'était rendue à une exposition dans un hôtel sur la neuvième avenue et qu'elle n'avait vu les appels en absence qu'une fois en dehors de l'exposition.

Elle vit Clarke assise sur les marche de l'hôtel, elle tremblait de froid. Sa modique veste en faux-cuir ne devait pas lui tenir bien chaud. Mais malgré tout elle était magnifique et la voir enfin depuis une semaine sans nouvelle était une véritable bouffé d'air.

Lexa s'avança près de Clarke et enleva son grand manteau pour le lui poser sur les épaules, elle n'hésita pas à la prendre dans ses bras se fichant de se faire peut être repousser. Elle était en manque de son contact physique et aurait tout risqué pour ne pouvoir que la sentir contre elle l'espace de quelques secondes.

A sa plus grande surprise, Clarke ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle semblait se serrer encore plus contre son corps chaud.

\- Pardon. Murmura la blonde. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser.

Mais Clarke sentait qu'elle avait tout à se faire pardonner. Son silence de cinq jours, son comportement d'enfant gâté, son histoire avec Ontari et sa disparition de quelques heures. Depuis son appel avec Anya elle n'avait eu de cesse que de ravaler ses larmes. Elle sentait que Lexa n'était pas la fautive dans cette histoire et que son manque de confiance l'avait poussé à commettre l'irréparable. Elle qui était si honnête avait maintenant si peur que son amante se rende compte de ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir et ne refuse à jamais de lui adresser le moindre mot.

\- Lexa? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Est-ce que tu as vu d'autres filles depuis qu'on a reprit nos rendez-vous?

La brune ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Elle aurait forcément menti et répondu oui si la situation avait été différente mais elle sentait que Clarke avait besoin d'honnêteté et ce n'est pas en s'inventant d'autres conquêtes qu'elle réussirait à décrocher son coeur.

\- Non. Avoua-t-elle doucement. Il n'y a eu que toi Clarke.

Et la blonde sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Elle avait cru Greg sans donner le bénéfice du doute à Lexa. Tellement sûre que son voisin ne pouvait la trahir alors que la brune était la coupable idéale. Toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu et voilà qu'elle se trouvait là, le corps rongé par les regrets.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça?

Mais Clarke ne répondit pas à la question et continua.

\- Tu m'as menti… tu m'as dit que tu travaillais et que…

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. La coupa Lexa. Mais pas ici. Viens avec moi Clarke.

Pour la première fois, Clarke découvrit l'appartement Lexa. Il s'agissait d'un penthouse dans une tour splendide du cartier de Manhattan. Le rez-de-chaussé était immense et dans les couleur or. Un portier se trouvait même devant l'entrée et un réceptionniste s'occupait d'appeler l'ascenseur pour les propriétaires de l'immeuble.

Le monte-charge arrivait directement dans le salon de Lexa et les yeux de Clarke brillèrent en découvrant ce lieu de vie. Le style était moderne, dans les tons noirs et argentés. Les lumières faisaient briller les fournitures laquées et leur donnaient tout leur éclat. Un canapé d'angle était placé devant une cheminée éteinte sur laquelle était disposée quelques cardes à photo. Une immense cuisine ouverte prolongeait ce salon et était équipée des derniers appareils électroménagers tous en intox de haut standing. Clarke pouvait apercevoir depuis sa place la terrasse fleurie coupée par une baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur tout le mur longeant la pièce principale. En se tournant, la blonde découvrit la mezzanine qui surplombait le salon, elle ne voyait pas ce qui s'y trouvait mais imaginait sans trop de difficultés que la chambre de son amante devait y être dressée.

Lexa lui fit signe de s'assoir sur le canapé et alla dans la cuisine chercher dans le frigo américain deux canettes de coca. Clarke était toujours subjuguée par tant de classe, jamais elle n'était rentrée dans un appartement aussi huppé.

La brune se plaça à ses côtés et lui tendit le soda avant de prendre une grande respiration.

\- Je crois que je te dois des explications. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise de me dire je…

\- J'en ai envie Clarke. J'ai envie que tu saches ce qui se passe dans ma vie.

La blonde hocha la tête et laissa le temps à Lexa de se décider à prendre la parole.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai repris Polis?

\- Ta page Wiki, dit que c'est parce que ton père a pris sa retraite anticipée.

\- C'est juste. Elle se racla la gorge un instant avant de continuer. Mon père est malade Clarke. On lui a détecté une maladie d'Alzheimer précoce il y a presque quatre ans et son état s'est dégradé très rapidement.

La main de Clarke trouva sa cuisse et la serra pour lui donner toute la force dont elle avait besoin pour continuer.

\- Il m'a demandé de reprendre la société et de faire tout mon possible pour continuer ce qu'il avait commencé. Tu sais Clarke, mon père était plus qu'un ami pour moi. C'est la seule personne qui me comprenait totalement et qui me soutenait dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Je ne peux pas imaginer le décevoir, ça m'est impossible alors Polis est devenu tout ce que j'ai depuis trois ans. Je me suis lancée corps et âme là dedans, de toute façon je n'avais rien d'autre.-

\- Ne dis pas ça Lexa.

\- C'est pourtant vrai. Je ne voyais Anya qu'une fois par mois pour qu'elle me donne les résultats du café. Je n'avais plus de temps pour Aden, ma mère n'est jamais dans les parages à moins qu'elle ait besoin d'argent. Les amis tu comprends vite que tu n'en a pas quand tu deviens riche. Ceux que tu pensais honnête ne sont là que pour ton fric et lorsque tu as besoin d'eux ils ne décrochent même pas leur téléphone. A quoi bon s'attacher alors? Tout ma vie on m'a abandonné et la seule personne que je pensais garder près de moi pour toujours ne me reconnait même pas quand je vais le trouver.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas de relation n'est-ce pas? Tu ne veux pas revivre ça.

Lexa ne répondit rien mais son silence était une confirmation pour Clarke.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'avais une grosse journée au bureau parce que je devais emmener mon père dans une autre clinique. Un établissement spécialisé dans la maladie d'Alzheimer.

\- T'aurais pu me dire la vérité. Je ne vais pas aller le crier sur les toits, si tu veux éviter que les journaux parle de ton père je le comprends mais tu aurais dû savoir que ce n'est pas dans mon caractère d'aller répéter des choses aussi personnelle sur les gens.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de ça.

\- Alors pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas sensée connaître tout sur moi. On ne devait se voir qu'une à deux fois par semaine et ne pas se parler autrement. Te parler de mon père, de ma famille et de tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie ça ne devait pas arriver. On ne devait pas être si proche, je ne devais pas m'attacher à toi.

Clarke sourit fébrilement.

\- Tu t'es attachée à moi?

\- C'est une surprise pour toi? Je t'invite tous les jours à midi, je t'appelle alors que je ne le fais avec personne. Tu me changes et je crois que pour la première fois dans ma vie ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je me suis aussi attachée à toi Lexa. Murmura-t-elle.

Lexa, d'une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas décida d'approcher son visage et captura le plus doucement possible les lèvres de Clarke dans un baiser plein de tendresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Clarke toujours à voix basse.

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Je suis totalement perdue. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que les choses soient comme elles l'étaient au tout début. Je veux continuer à t'appeler et à te voir autrement que pour du sexe.

\- Ca me convient… pour le moment.

\- Je sais que tu as besoin de plus mais moi j'ai besoin de temps.

\- Je te laisse tout le temps dont tu as besoin si tu me promets de me parler et de me dire quand tu as quelque chose sur le coeur.

\- Je te le promets… Je dois partir à Washington dans trois jours, peut être que d'être loin l'une de l'autre ça me permettra de me remettre un peu les idées en place.

\- Combien de temps est-ce que tu pars?

\- Je serais de retour pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

\- Trois semaines? C'est énorme Lexa.

\- Ca sera différent de mon voyage à Paris. Lexa commençait à paniquer et Clarke le sentit. Je t'appellerai et je…

\- Hey, Calme-toi, je ne suis pas entrain de tout arrêter. Je t'ai dit que je te laissais du temps pour comprendre ce que tu voulais et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis juste surprise de n'apprendre que maintenant que tu t'en vas trois semaines.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment pu te parler depuis cinq jours. Sourit-elle timidement. Et le président ne m'a contacté qu'en début de semaine.

\- Le président? Tu vas rencontrer le président?

\- Barak est presqu'un ami maintenant.

\- Barak? T'es entrain de te foutre de moi?

\- Rien qu'un peu.

Clarke ne pu retenir son rire. Voilà la Lexa qu'elle aimait. Celle qui était taquine sans méchanceté et qui rendait son coeur si dépendant. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois d'une façon un peu plus appuyée.

\- Clarke? Demanda la brune une fois leur baiser terminé.

\- Hum?

\- Tu serais d'accord de rester ce soir?


	17. chapitre 17

Comme convenu, Raven et Anya avaient passé la nuit séparément. La canadienne dans leur appartement et Anya chez sa soeur. Il était ainsi plus pratique pour leurs demoiselles d'honneur de venir les emmener pour leur enterrement de vie de jeune fille comme les deux femmes avaient voulu deux célébrations complètement différentes.

Anya avait souhaité quelque chose de tranquille et d'amusant, sans trop d'alcool et de gage loufoque. Raven quant à elle avait demandé à ce que ses amies lui fassent la totale. que ça fête soit la plus clichée qui soit et pour cela, Octavia et Clarke n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Elle avaient jusqu'à 21 heures pour célébrer ensemble les derniers instants de célibat de leur meilleure amie avant de retrouver sa futur femme au Tree Club.

Lexa accueillit Echo, la meilleure amie d'Anya, Luna et Shay deux autres amies proches sur les coups de neuf heures. La petite soeur n'avait rien prévu de trop extravagant comme le lui avait demandé son aînée, les cinq femmes se contenteraient d'enfiler un costume tiré de la série préférée d'Anya pour aller faire une partie de Paintball dans l'après-midi après être allé manger dans le meilleur Mexicain de la ville. La matinée ne serait pas plus animée, un simple petit-déjeuné aux cafés et croissant suivit de la mise sous terre de la traditionnelle boîte d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille… traditionnelle, du moins c'est ce que Raven avait expliqué à Lexa lorsque cette dernière organisait cette journée tant attendue.

Pour Clarke, les choses seraient toutes autres. Il était six heures trente lorsqu'elle, Octavia, Harper, Maia, Glenn et Claire les deux cousines de Raven, se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de leur amie vêtues du même t-shirt rose sur lequel était inscrit : « nous sommes les demoiselles d'honneur » et de colliers de fleur aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elles imaginaient toutes bien que Raven ne devait pas avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit, trop excitée à l'idée de profiter de cette journée, la pression était donc à son maximum pour la témoin si peu habille pour organiser de grands événements comme celui-ci.

C'est donc après un grand soupir que Clarke ouvrit la porte, mettant un doigt devant sa bouche pour faire taire ses amies. Harper filmait toute la scène à l'aide de sa mini caméra, un souvenir qu'elle avait prévu de diffusé à la réception du mariage comme animation tandis qu'Octavia et Clarke ouvraient un emballage de cotillons pour les jeter sur Raven quand le moment serait venu.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et pas un bruit ne s'y dégageait. La file de six filles de déplaçait à la queue-leu-leu jusqu'à la chambre de Raven quand tout à coup un grand cris résonna et la future marié sauta de derrière le canapé un pistolet à eau dans les main. Elle aspergeait tout sur son passage dans un éclat de rire jusqu'à ce que sa recharge soit épuisée.

Ses six demoiselle d'honneur était trempées jusqu'aux os mais ne pouvaient retenir leur rire. C'était du Raven tout craché de faire une chose pareille.

\- Alors? Vous en avez du retard! Dit la canadienne en prenant dans ses bras ses amies les unes après les autres. Je vous attends depuis deux heures de temps!

\- Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait venir à quatre heures chez-toi? Je te signale que tu as des voisins quand même. Répondit Clarke en s'essuyant le visage à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- C'est quoi le programme?

\- Tu vas d'abord boire ça et ensuite enfiler ton costume pendant qu'on prépare le petit-déj. Dit Octavia un petit verre à la main.

\- Qu'est ce que s'est? Demanda Raven en sentant le breuvage.

\- Tequila… pure. Clarke lui sourit. Aller! Cul-sex!

Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de la matinée à arpenter les rues de New-York en suivant Raven déguisée en astronaute. La future mariée devait vendre bonbons et préservatifs à tout les passants qu'elle croisait. La plupart jouaient le jeu mais elle avait eu son lot de refus de personnes bougonnent qui leur répondaient qu'elles avaient mieux à faire que de perdre leur temps dans ces délires. Raven avait également dû faire signer un livre d'or au plus de monde possible. Chaque personne devait écrire un petit conseil sur comment faire durer une vie de couple et faire une photo avec la future mariée.

Raven s'amusait comme une petite fille dans un parc d'attractions, elle riait, chantait, plaisantait avec les garçons qui essayait de lui faire du charme pour la dernière fois de sa vie comme ils disaient. Malgré la chaleur dans son costume, elle ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois. Porter cet uniforme elle en avait rêvé lorsqu'elle était enfant, c'était simplement un cadeau magique pour elle. La canadienne avait fini par enlever son masque, ne tenant plus du tout dans ce bocal.

Dans leur promenade, elles avaient bu, trop bu certainement. Leur tête commençait à tourner et elles avaient décidé de faire une pause de quelques heures dans leur consommation d'alcool. Elles devaient encore tenir jusque tard dans la nuit et à ce rythme là cela ne serait pas possible.

Après un repas rapide dans une sandwicherie, où elles avaient pu consommer gratuitement grâce au charme d'Octavia, elles s'étaient rendues dans un spa. Un moment détente après la grosse soirée qui les attendait. Massage, soins du visage, sauna, tout y avait passé pour le plus grand bonheur de ces dames. Leur corps étaient prêts à repartir, s'étant reposé pendant de longues heures.

Une nouvelle tournée de shots et leur voyage continuait. Les deux cousines de Raven commençaient à perdre leur endurance. Elles ne suivaient plus le reste du groupe et devaient faire de nombreuses pauses pour calmer leurs nausées. La latina n'en n'avait que faire de cela. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche de ces deux cousines mais sa mère l'avait forcée à les inclure dans l'animation. Claire et Glenn s'étaient envolées trois jours avant les autres invités canadiens pour pouvoir participer à cette journée de folie. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était qu'elles en avaient pris pour leur grade. Pas sûr qu'elles soient en forme pour le mariage.

\- Voilà, dernier arrêt avant de retrouver la futur Madame Reyes. Annonça Clarke.

Les filles étaient devant la porte d'un club. Raven ne voyait pas le nom inscrit sur un panneau qu'Harper cachait. Clarke ouvrit la porte et laisser pénétrer les filles à l'intérieur.

La salle était sombre mais ne laissait aucun doute aux types d'activités qui s'y déroulaient. De longs canapés en cuir en face de barres de fer, il ne fallait pas avoir fait l'université pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un club de strip tease. Epuisée les cousines s'écroulèrent sur l'un des canapé, suivie rapidement par Octavia qui manquait tout autant de force. Clarke alla au bar pour prévenir le gérant de leur arrivée tandis qu'Harper installait Raven confortablement.

Au retour de Clarke, les spots sur la scène s'allumèrent et une femme apparut devant-elles. Elle était fortement maquillée et devait avoir une petite quarantaine. La lingerie qu'elle abordait ne laissait que peu de place à leur imagination. Raven regarda son ancienne colocataire avec un sourcil relevé.

\- T'es sûre que tu connais mon type de femme? Demanda-t-elle d'un air légèrement dégoûté. T'as rencontré ma fiancée ou il faut que je te la présente pour que tu saches ce que j'aime physiquement?

Clarke rit et lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Je suis Sabrina, prof de pol dance. Qui est Raven? Demanda la strip teaseuse d'une voix masculine.

La principale concernée sursauta face à cette voix. Cette femme était une véritable camionneuse qui devait fumer trois paquet de cigarettes par jour. Raven fit mine de chercher la futur mariée derrière elle en priant dieu, bouddha et tous les sains de ne pas la faire monter sur scène. C'était évidemment sans compter sur ses amies qui n'hésitèrent pas à la pointer du doigt. Raven leur lança un regard noir avant de lever la main vers le ciel.

\- Bien ma belle, monte me voir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit nécessaire, je vois très bien d'ici.

\- Monte! Ordonna-t-elle.

\- Ok, ok. Concéda la latina apeurée.

Sous les acclamations de ses demoiselles d'honneur Raven monta sur scène

\- Le strip tease ne se résume pas qu'au simple fait d'enlever ses vêtements, il faut d'abord être consciente de sa féminité et du pouvoir que peut avoir ton corps sur ton partenaire. Grâce à cette art tu développeras ta confiance en sois et c'est ça qui te rendras plus sensuelle. En étant consciente de ton sex-appeal tu pourras déplacer des montagnes.

\- Très bien merci du conseil. Dit Raven en tentant de redescendre.

\- Pas si ville belle brune. Enlève ton costume.

Octavia et Clarke étaient morte de rire face à ce spectacle qui valait son pesant d'or. Harper n'en ratait pas une seconde avec sa caméra profitant de faire des gros plans sur son amie terrorisée.

\- Je… je suis en sous-vêtements là dessous.

\- Parfait, prends confiance en toi. Aller!

\- Vas-y Raven! Cria Clarke. Sois pas timide.

\- Je vais vous tuer.

La canadienne enleva son gros costume et se retrouva devant tout le monde à moitié nue. Les yeux de la strip teaseuse lui faisaient froid dans le dos mais elle n'osait rien faire.

Elle suivit alors un cours d'une dizaines de minutes avec la professionnelle. Son malaise finit par disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait ses amie rire. Son naturel reprit vite le dessus et elle profita de cet instant, s'amusant à parodier sa professeur de pol dance. Elle aurait même apprécié que le cours dure encore quelques minutes mais Sabrina semblait en avoir assez des fou-rire de ces sept filles. Ca ou bien sa cigarette lui manquait terriblement.

C'est encore joyeuses que le groupe sortit du club. Raven tenait Clarke par les épaules en essayant de se reprendre. Elle continuait à imiter la voix rauque de la strip teaseuse tout en dansant sensuellement.

Elle vit alors une longue limousine les attendre devant l'entrée. Son regard se posa alors sur son ancienne colocataire qui opina de la tête.

\- T'as loué une limousine?

\- Rien que le meilleure pour toi Ra!

\- C'est toi la meilleure!

Elle courut pour entrer dans le véhicule qui était comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Une banquette en guise de siège, les lumières de boite de nuit, un mini-bar et un toit ouvrant. Le paradis pour entamer une soirée de rêve.

Du champagne leur fut servi et la limousine se mit en marche pour rejoindre le Tree Club. Clarke donna une robe de soirée à la futur mariée pour qu'elle puisse enfin se débarrasser de son costume d'astronaute histoire de ne pas mourrir de chaud une fois arrivé au bar. Lorsque Raven fut changée, sa témoin leva sa coupe de champagne en l'air.

\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Premièrement parce que c'est la première fois que j'organise quelque chose et que tout réussit, mais surtout parce que c'est la dernière nuit de célibat pour notre Ra-Ra. On sait toutes que toi et Anya vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre et on vous souhaite le meilleur pour la suite de votre vie. Mais en attendant d'être adulte et responsable, il vous reste cette soirée pour profiter encore de votre jeunesse. Alors portons un toast à Raven et à l'enterrement de cette vie de célibataire!

\- A Raven! Crièrent-elles toutes ensemble.

Le bar était bondé et la musique était forte. C'était une soirée spéciale années 80' et les fêtards étaient de sortie. La bonne ambiance semblait être au rendez-vous et le DJ s'acharnait pour faire danser ses clients sur la piste.

La table qui leur était réservée était déjà occupée par les amies d'Anya. Elles semblaient avoir été plus sages que l'autre partie du groupe mais parfois la première impression est trompeuse. Chaque fille était déguisée dans le thème qu'Anya avait choisi: sa série télé préférée. Elles abordaient un maquillage foncé, surtout au niveau des yeux, comme des peinture de guerre, leurs cheveux étaient tressé et leurs vêtements ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux de guerriers Hun. Clarke n'avait aucune idée de quelle série était tirée ces accoutrements mais elle devait avouer que tout cela lui plaisait grandement.

Raven étouffa Anya dans ses bras pour la saluer, lui disant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Au vu de ces retrouvailles, Clarke profita de faire le tour de la tables pour saluer les autres amies. Elle était étonnée de ne pas voir Lexa, elle qui était si impatiente de la retrouver enfin après trois semaines de séparation. Elle se retrouva pour finir devant Anya et la salua timidement. Il faut dire que leur rapports n'étaient pas des plus cordiaux depuis leur altercation au lendemain de la nuit qu'avait passé Clarke avec Ontari.

Trois semaines plus tôt:

Clarke rentrait du travail ce soir là. Elle était épuisée par sa journée et par sa courte nuit. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Les événements avec Ontari et Lexa la bouleversaient. Elle se sentait honteuse et sale. Elle s'était permise de faire la morale à tout va sans elle même respecter les règles qu'elle avait voulu instaurer.

Clarke fit donc grise mine en découvrant Anya assise dans son salon. Elle ne voulait pas d'une confrontation, elle aurait préféré tout oublier et ne plus jamais avoir à reparler de cette soirée. Mais évidemment le Karma était toujours là pour la mettre à terre.

\- Anya, salut. Je…

\- Fais pas comme si tu étais heureuse de me voir, tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

Clarke ravala sa salive et enleva son écharpe avant de s'assoir près d'Anya.

\- Ce que t'as fait hier était dégueulasse Clarke. De quel droit tu trompes ma petite soeur.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas trompé. Elle m'a répété assez de fois qu'on était pas un couple.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'elle veut plus mais qu'elle a simplement peur et toi à la première contrariété tu te jettes dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre? Pour qui tu te prends?

\- Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait avant de faire ça! Je pensais qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire et…

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! Tout le monde pouvait le voir qu'elle était sérieuse à ton sujet.

\- Greg m'a dit qu'il l'avait vue avec une autre fille. J'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je me suis sentie trahie.

\- Attends, tu vas me dire que t'as cru Greg? Bordel Clarke!

\- Je sais, c'était stupide mais…

\- Et dire que je te croyais intelligente. Je pensais que pour une fois ma soeur s'était trouvé quelqu'un de bien, qui pourrait lui apporter la stabilité dont elle avait besoin. En faite tu vaut pas mieux que toutes ces pétasses qui sont passées avant toi.

Clarke était choquée par cette insultes. Elle était déjà peu fière d'elle, mais d'entendre Anya la rabaisser la mettait au plus mal de sa forme. Dans un élan de rage elle trouva tout de même quelque chose à répondre.

\- Tu peux parler toi! Je lui aurais dit la vérité mais t'as voulu que je lui mente.

\- Je veux la protéger. Elle commence à redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant la maladie de Gustus, si elle apprend ce que t'as fait ça va la détruire. Contrairement à toi je pense à elle.

\- J'ai fais une erreur Anya, mais lui mentir c'est ce qui rend les choses encore plus horribles. Si elle l'apprend…

\- Elle ne l'apprendra pas. Je t'interdis de lui en parler. Ce qui est fait est fait, t'as perdu toute l'estime que j'avais pour toi, mais si tu t'avises de lui dire la vérité, sache que je ne serais pas aussi sympa qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Anya, on peut pas lui faire ça.

\- Je connais Lexa, mieux que n'importe qui. Je sais sa façon de réagir. Apprendre que tu as été avec une autre fille alors qu'elle fait tout pour essayer d'être meilleure pour toi ça va l'achever. Alors même si toi et moi on ne s'entend pas, et que je ferais semblant de te tolérer pour Raven, je t'en supplie Clarke, ne lui dit jamais rien.

Anya sous le regard de Raven, s'approcha de Clarke et la serra dans ses bras sans grande émotion. Elle faisait ça pour faire plaisir à sa fiancée, pour lui montrer que tout allait bien avec sa meilleure amie alors que réellement elle n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Clarke son écart de conduite.

Clarke en fut d'ailleurs surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une étreinte mais comprit que ce geste n'était qu'une façade. Elle l'accepta malgré tout et rendit cette salutation à Anya.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit deux bras enlacer sa taille par derrière et un corps chaud se coller à ses dos. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de reconnaître l'odeur du parfum de Lexa et elle se retourna pour pouvoir enfin la voir. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle attendait ce moment et elle n'allait pas attendre une seconde de plus.

La vision face à laquelle elle se retrouva fit chavirer son coeur. Lexa était déguisée dans le même thème que les autres, mais ce style lui allait particulièrement bien. Un masque charbonneux entourait ses yeux, ses longs cheveux étaient tressés et coiffés comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle abordait une sorte d'armure et une longue cape rouge. L'effet que pouvait avoir ce costume sur Clarke était impensable. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé Lexa ainsi.

La blonde lui sauta au cou et se serra au plus fort contre elle. Trois longues semaines sans la voir, trois semaines de culpabilité ou chaque appels était un calvaire. Clarke avait faillit tout révéler à Lexa une bonne dizaine de fois mais la peur de la perdre était trop grande. Aujourd'hui, elle se contenterait d'apprécier chaque instant avec la brune, et peut-être qui sait, la vision d'Ontari allait disparaître pour être remplacée par l'amour qu'elle portait à Lexa. En attendant elle devait se contenter d'enfiler un masque et d'essayer d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Salut. Lui murmura Lexa à l'oreille.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle l'embrassa alors sans penser au monde qui l'entourait ni aux regards de leurs amies. Lexa la laissa faire, trop heureuse d'enfin la retrouver après cette absence. Leur coups de téléphone journaliers ne lui avait pas suffit et le manque s'était fait bien trop grand. Elle avait parfois eu peur en entendant la petite voix de Clarke, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas mais la blonde lui avait assuré qu'elle était simplement fatiguée et qu'elle avait hâte que cette séparation se termine. En voyant donc son attitude si décontractée ce soir là, la femme d'affaire se sentit plus sereine, peut être qu'effectivement, rien de grave n'était arrivé à Clarke et qu'elle était réellement exténuée par son travail et l'organisation de ce mariage imminent.

\- J'adore ton costume. Lui dit Clarke encore dans leur bulle. T'es plus que sexy.

Lexa lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un faible pour les femmes en armure.

\- Les femmes en armure peut être pas, mais toi en armure j'achète. Dis-moi que l'actrice qui joue ton personnage est tout aussi appétissante.

Alors que Lexa allait répondre Raven s'insérera entre les deux femmes.

\- On ne fait pas bande à part les filles. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous retrouver après ce soir!

Elle les entraîna alors autour de la table et leur servit une nouvelle tournée de tequila. Clarke ne comptait plus les verres qu'elle avait bu aujourd'hui. Son corps allait certainement le lui faire payer demain, mais pour le moment elle allait profiter tant qu'elle le pourrait. Elle vit alors Lexa reposer son verre encore remplit sur la table et boire dans sa bouteille d'eau.

\- Depuis quand tu ne bois pas? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu me semble bien partie, je veux rester sobre pour te raccompagner ce soir.

\- Oh! Tu veux t'occuper de moi?

\- Juste m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

\- C'est tes nouvelles résolutions de Washington?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Elles me plaisent ces résolutions.

La fête battait son plein et tout le monde semblait bien s'amuser. Les cousines de Raven avaient décidé de quitter le bar sur les coups de minuits, pensant qu'il était mieux pour elle d'aller se reposer à l'hôtel afin de reprendre des forces pour être en forme le jour du mariage. Elles avaient été suivie de près par Luna qui devait rentrer pour congédier la babysitteur qu'elle avait engagé pour la nuit. Shay et Octavia étaient presque endormies au bout de la table, elles n'avaient plus aucun sens des réalités et se contentaient de lever leur verre lorsque quelqu'un portait un toast. Le réveil allait certainement être un calvaire pour elles.

Il ne restait donc plus que cinq filles totalement conscientes. Harper s'amusait seule sur la piste de danse, elle profitait de cette soirée pour faire tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre lorsque Monty était dans les parages, comme danser sur les tables avec des inconnus ou boire plus de trois verres en l'espace d'une soirée. La jeune femme était aux anges et se sentait plus libre que jamais. Raven et Anya ne participaient plus aux conversations de la table. Elles avaient commencé à s'embrasser et personne ne pouvait plus les arrêter. Aucune des filles ne demanda d'explication lorsque le couple s'éclipsa aux toilettes pendant de longues minutes et était revenu abordant des joues bien rosées.

Clarke parlait fort et ne contrôlait plus les mouvements de son corps. Ce qu'elle racontait n'avait aucun sens mais avait le don de faire rire Lexa qui ne pouvait pas la trouver plus adorable. Une chanson résonna alors dans le bar qui ne désemplissait pas et dès les premières notes, Clarke releva la tête.

\- Viens. Cria-t-elle à Lexa en la prenant par la main.

Lexa tenta tant bien que mal de réduire la cadence mais se retrouva bien trop vite au milieu de la piste.

\- Non Clarke, je ne danse pas.

\- Oh aller! Juste une chanson… pour moi,

Ce regard de chien battu même alcoolisé avait raison de la brune. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Clarke même si cela lui coutait sa dignité. Elle se déhanchait sans sa confiance habituelle. Elle laissait Clarke lui tourner autour et faire son numéro de charme qu'elle avait déjà vu une seule fois auparavant. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait mis ses idées en ordre lors de son voyage et n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle voulait. Même si la peur l'envahissait, elle se sentait prête à tout tenter. Ne restait plus maintenant qu'à l'avouer à sa partenaire. Mais pas comme cela, pas au milieu d'un club alors que Clarke ne se rappellerait certainement plus une seule seconde de cette soirée. Elle méritait quelque chose de romantique, de simple et de calme. Tout ce que cet endroit n'offrait pas.

Une danse se transforma en cinq. Harper vint les rejoindre au bout de la troisième et les les filles se déchainèrent sur la piste. Lexa ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait la fête ainsi. Cela devait certainement remonter à l'époque de l'université, un temps révolu qui avait été remplacé par les cocktails mondain.

Clarke retrouva les bras de son amante après une chorégraphie enflammée avec sa colocataire. Elle enlaçait le cou de Lexa et lui déposait des dizaine de baiser sur les lèvres. La brune l'aidait à tenir debout, ce que ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à faire. Et au bout de quelques minutes de calme, Lexa comprit que la peintre commençait à fatiguer.

\- Alors Michael Jackson, il est temps de rentrer?

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de me reposer cinq minutes, après je pourrai repartir.

Lexa lui sourit et dégagea quelques mèches du visage de la blonde.

\- Je crois que la soirée est finie pour toi.

\- Sois pas rabat-joie. Lui répondit une Clarke qui avait déjà les yeux fermés.

Mais Lexa ne se laissa pas impressionner, elle souleva Clarke à bout de bras pour l'aider à se déplacer vers leur tables. Elle appela Harper qui commençait à tourner sur elle-même un sex on the beach dans les mains.

\- Hé! Harper! Je ramène Clarke est-ce que tu veux que je te dépose?

\- J'arrive! Chanta-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée.

Une fois arrivée à la table Lexa prit leur affaires et habilla Clarke de sa veste afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid en sortant. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Octavia et Shay qui s'étaient cette fois bel et bien endormie. Le front d'Octavia était posé contre la table alors que Shay tombait presque du banc sur lequel elle était assise. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment le videur allait réussir à se débarrasser des deux femmes. Elle sépara ensuite Raven et Anya pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Sa soeur la serra contre-elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais Lexa. Lui dit-elle. C'était une super journée.

\- Je t'en prie. Ne rentez pas trop tard d'accord.

\- T'en fais pas, je ramènerai ta soeur en un seul morceau.

\- J'espère bien Reyes. Je te la confie.

\- Et moi je te confie Clarke, prends-en soins.

Le regard noir d'Anya n'échappa pas à Lexa. Elle voulu commenter mais fut devancé par sa soeur.

\- Et pourquoi ça serait à Lexa de faire attention à Clarke? L'autre peut aussi s'en occuper.

Raven la regarda surprise tout comme Lexa qui pensait que sa soeur appréciait sa partenaire.

\- Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens. Répondit Raven en essayant de calmer les ardeur de sa fiancée.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas entre toi et Clarke? Demanda Lexa.

\- Tout va bien entre-elle. Rassura Raven. Juste un peu de jalousie près-mariage, rien de plus.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle n'était pas franchement convaincue par cette explication. Mais il était tard, tout le monde était fatigué et c'était le moment de rentrer chez-soi. Elle laissa alors tomber le sujet en se disant qu'elle pourrait avoir des explication bien assez vite.

D'un bras elle soutenu Clarke, presque inconsciente, et de l'autre elle s'empara des affaires. Après un dernier au revoir, elle rappeler Harper qui se dépêcha de finir sa boisson avant de sortir du bar avec la femme d'affaire.

Lexa héla un taxi. Pour une fois Dylan n'était pas de sortie avec elle. La femme d'affaire n'avait pas voulu imposer cette soirée à son chauffeur et l'avait donc dispensé de travail.

\- J'monte devant! Indiqua Harper avec ferveur.

Lexa aida Clarke à grimper dans la voiture et indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse des deux colocataires. Le trajet fut long. Harper n'arrêtait pas de parler et de visiblement faire du charme au chauffeur. Lexa dû même lui rappeler à deux reprise qu'elle n'était pas libre et que Monty n'apprécierait certainement pas son comportement. Clarke quant à elle, était complètement endormie. Sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa, elle ronflait paisiblement. Heureusement que la femme d'affaire n'avait pas touché une goutte d'alcool, elle ne savait pas comment elles auraient fait pour arriver en haut de l'immeuble dans un état pareil. Harper avait certainement dû réveiller tout le voisinage avec ses chants irlandais qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire mais qui eurent le malheur de réveiller Clarke. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour accompagner sa colocataire dans un duo enflammé aussi faux que fort.

Tout ce remue-ménage fit sortit Greg et Miller de leur appartement. Les deux hommes, la mine encore endormie ne comprenaient pas grand chose de ce qui arrivait à leur deux voisines. Greg s'approcha alors de Clarke et voulu poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Me touche pas! Lui dit-elle dans une mauvaise articulation.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en regardant Lexa.

\- Je contrôle la situation, allez vous recoucher. Désolée pour tout ce bruit.

\- Clarke tu es sûre que tout va bien?

\- Ma Lexa t'a dit qu'elle gérait! Répondit-elle en enlaçant à nouveau Lexa. Et moi je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir.

En effet, Clarke était allée voir Greg au lendemain de la révélation de Lexa, et dire qu'elle était énervée était un euphémisme.

Trois semaines plus tôt:

Après son altercation avec Anya, il restait à Clarke une dernière chose à faire. Elle sortit de son appartement et tambourina à la porte voisine jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'ouvre révélant Greg étonné de voir la blonde dans un état pareil.

\- Clarke? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Greg?

\- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

\- Lexa n'était pas avec une autre fille le soir où tu l'as soit disant vue au Tree Club. Elle n'était même pas de sortie ce soir là. Alors tu m'explique ou je l'appelle pour qu'elle te règle ton compte?

Il se retrouvait coincé dans son propre piège et ne savait plus comment faire pour s'en sortir vivant. La colère de Clarke n'était pas cachée et il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

\- Ecoute Clarke, j'ai du la confondre, je ne sais pas je…

\- Arrête tes conneries et dis moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tz me déteste au point de casser tout mes espoirs avec une fille géniale.

\- Géniale? Parce que tu trouve que Lexa est géniale? Elle se sert de toi! Elle n'en a rien à faire de ce que tu res…

La claque partit toute seule sans que Clarke ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Elle était furieuse qu'il se permette de parler ainsi de Lexa et ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit allé aussi loin.

\- Ne t'avises plus jamais de parler d'elle comme ça. Ne t'approche plus d'elle, ni de moi et si un jour tu n'as qu'un once de ses qualités tu pourras peut être me saluer dans un couloir. En attendant n'essaye même plus de m'adresser le moindre mot.

\- Clarke!

Aujourd'hui:

Lexa n'était pas au courant que Clarke s'était disputée avec Greg, mais elle ne pouvait en être plus ravie, au moins l'homme ne lui tournerait plus autour et ses nerfs ne pourront que mieux s'en porter.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec les clés qu'Harper lui avait donné et aida les deux colocataires à y pénétrer. Elle vit la vendeuse s'en aller en pas chassé dans sa propre chambre et s'y enfermer pour la nuit. Heureuse d'avoir une personne de moins à border, elle entraîna alors Clarke jusqu'à son lit. La blonde ne rendait pas les choses faciles, enlevant progressivement ses vêtements et les balançant à travers la pièce. Lexa les récolta un à un et les plia pour les mettre sur une chaise. Clarke avait simplement gardé sa petit culotte et s'amusait à danser sur le lit. Malgré ses rires, Lexa réussit à prendre une voix ferme pour calmer Clarke. Cette dernière l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de se glisser sous la couverture.

\- Je vais juste me démaquiller. Ne fais rien de stupide en mon absence. Demanda Lexa.

\- Je t'attends là sagement commandante! Lui répondit Clarke d'une voix aguicheuse. Ne fais pas trop long, j'ai envie qu'on s'occupe de moi.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire avant de quitter la chambre. Même dans la salle de bain elle entendait le concert mi irlandais mi russe d'Harper. Cette dernière n'était pas prête de fermer l'oeil apparemment et la nuit risquait d'être très longue pour Lexa qui regrettait déjà d'avoir pris la décision de dormir ici.

Elle enleva tout le noir de ses yeux et défit ses tresses. Ses cheveux avaient besoin d'un bon lavage pour se débarrasser de la transpiration et de l'alcool qui s'y étaient logé. Elle se résigna à le faire le lendemain, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour prendre une douche. Elle revint donc dans la chambre de Clarke et la découvrit endormie en travers du lit, la bouche grande ouverte et son dernier sous-vêtement enlevé. La brune aida son amante à se mettre correctement dans le lit et enleva son costume avant de se coucher à ses côtés. Elle vit un message qu'Anya venait de lui envoyer lui indiquant qu'elle et Raven étaient bien rentrées et qu'Octavie et Shay étaient avec elles. Lexa tapa une rapide réponse et reposa son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Elle entendait toujours Harper chanter et se colla un peu plus contre Clarke en fermant les yeux.

Sa voix faible raisonna tout de même dans la pièce lorsqu'elle annonça:

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi Clarke.

Le lendemain matin fut une véritable épreuve pour Clarke. Sa tête ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal et elle se sentait plus que nauséeuse. Elle regarda son réveil pour avoir une idée de l'heure, il était passé midi mais elle se sentait comme si elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure de temps. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, elle ne savait même plus comment elle avait fait pour rentrer et espérait que l'image d'une Lexa la portant à bout de bras était réelle.

Difficilement elle se sortit du lit et sentit alors une délicieuse odeur émaner de la pièce principale. Elle pensait détecter des pancakes et l'eau lui monta à la bouche. C'est donc avec une motivation certaine qu'elle sortit de sa chambre et découvrit alors Lexa déposer un grand plat au milieu de la table à manger devant le fantôme qu'était Harper. Sa colocataire se tenait la tête entre ses mains et ne bougeait plus tandis que la femme d'affaire semblait avoir fait une cure vitaminée. Lexa était douchée, ses cheveux étaient légèrement humides, elle s'était habillée avec les habits de Clarke et déambulait dans la pièce en sifflant joyeusement. Son regard se posa alors sur la nouvelle venue et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle s'avança près de Clarke et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les sienne, regrettant amèrement ce geste en sentant l'haleine de son amante.

\- Tu devrais passer par la case brossage de dents avant de faire quoi que ce soit Clarke. Lui dit-elle en allant s'assoir pour se servir une tasse de café.

\- Moi fort. Supplia Harper d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi fraîche après la soirée qu'on a passé?

\- Je n'ai bu qu'une bière c'est ça la solution. Allez vas te rafraîchir et tu gouteras mes pancakes, je crois que je les ai plutôt réussi pour une fois.

\- Chuuuut.

Encore une fois Harper ne supportait pas le bruit. Tout son corps souffrait le martyr, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait pour avoir tant de courbature mais se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais recommencer.

\- Oh désolé. Dit Lexa avec un air mesquin. Tu préfères peut être que je chante l'hymne Irlandais?

\- La ferme Wood.

Clarke revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentait déjà mieux et son appétit était ouvert. Elle se servit de plusieurs pancakes qu'elle dévora en se mettant du sirop d'érable autour de la bouche. Lexa la regardait attendrie et ne pouvait plus retenir les paroles qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

\- Clarke?

\- Mmm oui? C'est délicieux Lexa, il faut qu'on t'engage pour tous nos petits-déj!

Lexa lui essuya avec son pouce un reste de sirop qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Elle caressa ensuite la joue de Clarke et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je dois te demander quelque chose. Je sais que c'est un peu idiot compte tenu qu'on va de toute façon au mariage mais je te pose quand même la question.

Le coeur de Clarke rata un battement en attendant que Lexa fasse enfin sa demande.

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de m'accompagner au mariage. De façon officielle?

\- Comme un couple tu veux dire?

\- Plus ou moins.

Clarke l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir s'en fichant de la présence de sa colocataire.

\- Avec plaisir, j'en serais honorée.

\- Vous êtes adorables toutes les deux. Ca va me faire vomir. Ajouta gracieusement Harper.


End file.
